


Life Finds a Way

by Chaosmoon75 (Chaosmoon)



Series: Life Finds a Way (Even if it Isn't Always Easy) [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, F/M, Fix-It, depictions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 180,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14830143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosmoon/pseuds/Chaosmoon75
Summary: Clarissa had no idea when she went to bed that night that when she woke everything would change. Having Genesis be the first thing she saw didn't improve things, especially since he wasn't happy to find her occupying his bed. She knows there has to be a reason she was wrenched from her former life but finding it before all hell breaks loose might prove to be a challenge.





	1. Suprises

## Chapter 1

Genesis only stumbled a little when he finally got his door open.  It had taken him longer than it should have to get the key to work correctly.  He almost lost his temper and melted the key in his hand before it clicked into place.  Once the door was open, he stifled a laugh as he thought about the night he was just getting back from.

He and Angeal had managed to rope Sephiroth into an evening out.  They were seldom in town at the same time for any length of time and even when they were, it was hard to pry the General from work long enough to get out and enjoy himself. Today had been the third day in a row they had all been at headquarters together and the beginning of the weekend.  Since none of them had any missions planned for at least another week, they had been able to convince Sephiroth that it was okay to get out and relax a little.  He hadn’t stayed out with them the whole time.  He left a couple of hours before Angeal and Genesis decided to call it a night.

Genesis huffed at the thought of Sephiroth abandoning them, when it had been for his benefit in the first place, but they had enjoyed the rest of the evening nonetheless.  None of them drank often as they had many responsibilities, added to the fact that it took a lot of alcohol for them to be affected.  Genesis was still feeling slightly fuzzy, but it was fading quickly.  He sighed at the thought that it might not have been worth the hangover now that he was sobering up.  His only consolation was that it would be morning before he had to deal with it and the same mako enhancements that caused the alcohol to flee his system so quickly would also be responsible for helping clear his hangover.

He didn’t bother turning on the light in his bedroom as he entered.  There was enough light from the window to allow his enhanced eyesight to see well enough to get ready for bed, something he was looking forward to immensely. He had already taken off his duster and hung it in the hall closet before entering his room, so he was only fighting to get his boots off.  He sat on the edge of the bed to pull off the second one and started to flop back when he noticed it was already occupied.

He jerked back up awkwardly before he accidentally touched the other person.  His shock gave way to irritation as the moonlight shone on the head of silver hair that just peeked out from under the covers.  The face was away from him but there was only one person he knew with that color of hair.  He reached out to roughly shake the figure and called out at the same time.  “Sephiroth, you’re in the wrong apartment.  I didn’t think you had that much to drink.”

When the figure didn’t immediately move Genesis reached out and turned on the lamp then shook the figure again.  “Get up.  I need sleep and you need to get back to your own bed.  Mine is off limits.”

The figure finally stirred but didn’t awaken.  Genesis huffed in irritation again, this time he stood and turned on the light before he yanked the covers off the figure.  The person sat up immediately, still obviously sleepy but becoming more alert by the second. 

When the figure sat up Genesis froze in shock.  His stillness finally broke when the figure locked eyes with him.  It was not his friend and rival, instead it was a woman he had never laid eyes on before.  Her shock at seeing him seemed to be just as deep.  Under normal circumstances Genesis would have already reacted but between his still fuzzy thoughts and his shock, the woman moved first; standing and looking around wildly.  He was even further shocked by her state of undress.  She was wearing nothing except a t-shirt and underwear leaving her legs completely bare.

His attention was brought back to her face when she finally started yelling.  “What the hell is going on?  Who the hell are you and where am I?”

A furrow formed between his eyes at her outburst.  “I should be the one asking those questions.  You were in my bed after all.”  He watched as confusion washed over her face.  This was quickly becoming the strangest encounter he had ever had.  He knew people from his fan club could be… extremely forthright and aggressive, but this was going too far.  He moved to take her by the arm and escort her out of his room immediately, finding he cared less about the how currently and more about getting her out of his rooms. 

Before he could place his hands on her however, she jumped to the side and grabbed the lamp from the bedside table, holding it in between them like a weapon.  “Don’t come near me!”  She brandished the lamp as if she were either going to swing it at him or throw it.

Any remaining buzz he had felt was fading in the face of these ludicrous circumstances.  He was now extremely tired and done with this situation.  He glowered at the woman and moved toward her, ducking the lamp when she finally threw it.  When he had moved to pull the covers off the bed he had made the mistake of allowing her to be closer to the door.  She hadn’t waited to see if the lamp connected before she took advantage of that fact and raced out the door.

The apartment wasn’t large, but she was slowed by the unfamiliar layout.  She made it nearly to the door, when Genesis caught up to her.  He was beyond frustrated at this point.  He wasn’t normally one to raise a hand in anger to a woman, but he was done playing around.  He grabbed her arm, spun her around, and quickly had her pinned to the wall just to the left of the door.  “What are you doing!?”  His voice was rougher than he would have liked but he could already feel the beginning of a headache and his near to non-existent patience was shot.  He watched in confusion as her lower lip trembled slightly in fear.  Her eyes held nothing but anger though.  He had gripped her with his left hand holding her right wrist against the wall slightly above her head.  His other hand was around her throat, not hard enough to choke her but still pinning her firmly against the wall.  Her free hand grasped at his fingers, trying to pull his hand away.

Neither of them had noticed the pounding on the door right next to them, both were trying to figure out what had happened and working to get themselves back under control.  Their eye contact was broken when a deep voice called out in accompaniment to the pounding.  “Genesis, what’s going on in there?”

Genesis recognized Angeal’s voice and only sighed.  It seemed as if their little scuffle had been louder than he realized.  He only hoped it had not roused the puppy and the General as well.  His attention was dragged back to the woman he still held as he heard her whisper his name.  The look on her face was dumbfounded.  Before he could process this new change, her eyes widened then rolled back.  Her body stiffened unnaturally under his hands and she let out an ear-piercing scream.

It seemed to go on for minutes, making his sensitive ears ring horribly once it was cut off finally.  Her body fell slack when the scream ended, only held up by his grasp on her arm and neck.  It was at that moment that the door finally crashed open, revealing a worried Angeal followed quickly by a scowling Sephiroth.  When their eyes fell on the scene in front of them Angeal’s worry quickly turned to upset.  “What did you do Genesis?”

Genesis was shocked at the question, only realizing after he opened his mouth to rebuke his friend, how this situation must look.  He closed his mouth and released his grasp, catching the unconscious woman before she could fall.  He pulled her slack form up into his arms and fully faced his two friends.  “I didn’t do anything.  She was in my bed when I came in tonight.  I have no idea who she is or how she got in here.”

Angeal gave him a skeptical look.  “If you didn’t do anything then why was she screaming, and why was she pinned to the wall?  You should know better than to treat an unarmed person that way.”  Sephiroth only continued to scowl.

Genesis rolled his eyes at Angeal.  “I was only trying to stop her from running.  I didn’t hurt her if that’s what you’re asking.  I have no idea why she screamed.”

Sephiroth spoke up at this point.  “She could be a desperate stalker or a spy.  It couldn’t have been easy to sneak onto the SOLDIER floor.  Why don’t we take her to a holding cell for now?”

Genesis paused at that suggestion.  He was tired and really just wanted sleep at this point, but he was hesitant to get the security division involved unless it was proved that she was more than just a fan.  She had done nothing to indicate she meant any harm.  Instead she tried to flee.  He understood it could have been an act but if it was, she was really good.  For now, he wanted answers but didn’t want her harmed if it proved she had no nefarious intentions.  “Fine, but I don’t want the Turks involved until we get some answers.  We can have some Thirds watch her.”

If Angeal and Sephiroth were surprised by the request they didn’t show it, only nodding in agreement.  They started back out the door, looks of chagrin on their faces when they saw it broken on the floor.  Everyone had forgotten about it in the hurry to get to the bottom of the situation.  Genesis stopped them and handed the girl to Angeal without a word.  Angeal took her with a confused look but didn’t bother to ask.  His confusion was cleared when Genesis returned a few minutes later fully dressed.  He grabbed his duster and took the girl back, not bothering to worry about the door Angeal propped up as they walked down the hall.

* * *

 

Clarissa woke up to the feeling of her head pounding and nausea trying to fight its way up her throat.  She was used to waking up with migraines, some bad enough to keep her from moving for days at a time, barely able to keep water down.  This one already felt like one of the bad ones and she hadn’t even moved yet.  Light was already piercing her eyes and she hadn’t even opened them.  It took some time for her pain addled mind to realize it was far too bright, even if it had been daylight, she kept her curtains closed in her bedroom and they were blackout curtains so very little light should have made it into her room.

She shielded her eyes with her hands before opening them, allowing the light to seep through her fingers a little at a time until her sight became more accustomed to the brightness.  It still felt like knives were gouging them and pushing through the back of her head, but she was able to see well enough to recognize this was not her bedroom.  She staggered to her feet trying to make sense of what was going on.  She had gone to sleep in her own bed and had no memory of leaving it.  She vaguely recalled some strange dreams, but she had never slept walked before so dismissed the idea.

Wherever she was, her head could not have picked a worse time to disable her.  She fought through the pain, barely able to focus long enough to see it was a small room with no windows and one door.  The only thing in it was the cot she had been laying on and the half wall she was leaning against.  She managed to twist her body, so she could see over the partition and found a stainless-steel toilet.

Looking around the room again it finally hit her that it looked suspiciously like a jail cell.  That thought was quickly followed by her nausea letting her know it wouldn’t wait any longer.  She barely made it around the partition before the last of what was still on her stomach made its way out.

After her dry heaves had finally stopped she couldn’t manage to do more than lay her head on the cool tile of the floor.  She vaguely thought about how disgusting her position was, especially since she had no idea of her location, and thus no idea how clean the floor might be.  She was comforted by the thought that she couldn’t even see any dust.  It’s lack pointing to cleaner rather than less so.

She had no idea how long she laid there, the cool floor the only comfort she could get.  No one had come in to check on her or interact with her at all.  She wasn’t sure if that was a bad thing or not.  She decided she wouldn’t have cared to speak with anyone right now anyway, so she counted her blessings.

She managed to stand, her stomach revolting when she did.  She stood still for a moment to make sure it was safe to leave her spot.  Once she was sure there was nothing else coming up she moved to lie back down.  Before she reached the tiny cot, a thought struck her, and she moved slowly to check the door knob.  She was unsurprised to find it locked but she would have derided herself for not checking at least had it been open. 

With a mental shrug she laid down and pulled the thin covers over herself before putting the pillow on top of her face.  It barely managed to block most of the light, but it was better than nothing.  She focused on breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth slowly.  Focusing on something other than her pain allowed her to relax enough to doze.

She was awoken some time later by the sound of the door opening.  She jerked when she heard the heavy steps on the tile and cursed when the movement caused the cycle to start over again.  Ignoring whoever had disturbed her she turned towards the wall and clamped the pillow tighter over her head.

A man’s voice broke the silence causing her to cringe under her makeshift shelter.  “Sit up.”

Given the circumstances she was in she knew it would probably be a good idea to obey but she was close to being sick again.  Staying as still as possible was the only thing keeping her from needing to empty her stomach.

The voice interrupted her thoughts once again.  “We have questions for you, it’s important that you sit up and answer them.”

The voice had a note of irritation to it.  She assumed she was putting someone out but still didn’t move.  When he added a sharp “Now!”  she finally moved just enough to raise the middle finger of her left hand before allowing it to fall back on top of the pillow over her head.  She heard the sharp intake of breath and another man’s attempt to stifle a chuckle.  She made a note of the fact that there were at least two people in the room with her now but couldn’t bring herself to care.  This was beginning to rank among her top migraines ever.

She heard two sets of footsteps leave the room and the door clicked closed.  She was only thankful that silence had descended.  She hadn’t had much time to recover when the door opened again.  This time the voice was much deeper.  “I understand you are in some kind of pain.  Would you please speak with us, so we can see if we can help?”  If she hadn’t been in so much pain she might have enjoyed listening to him speak.  As it was, it scraped against her already fraying nerves causing her to finally sit up and face them, a scathing remark on the tip of her tongue that died when her eyes landed on the man in front of her.

He was tall, taller than anyone she had ever met.  His impossibly silver hair reached down to his knees, falling passed large silver pauldrons on both shoulders.  They were attached to a long black duster that covered black pants and boots, but strangely enough he wasn’t wearing a shirt.  She had a feeling he looked familiar, but her brain was fuzzier than normal.  This migraine seemed to be doing a number on her cognitive functions.

His expression changed to one of shock when she finally locked gazes with him.  His eyes were so green they were glowing.  It was such a strange sight that she just stared, not able to make sense of what she was seeing.  She watched as his gaze flicked to another man standing in the doorway and spoke.  “You didn’t mention her eyes.”

She had no idea what he was talking about but followed his gaze to the other man, her shock growing.  He had bright red hair and a duster similar to the man in front of her except his was red with black pauldrons.  Again, something was pushing at her memory, but she was having a hard time grasping it.  When it finally dawned on her what it was she gasped.  The men in front of her were Sephiroth and Genesis Rhapsodos.

Her thoughts scattered at that point.  Her brain had already pushed passed its limits trying to figure out what was going on.  It immediately went to cosplay figures she had seen in the past, but she couldn’t figure out how they got their eyes to glow like that.  It also struck her that if they were cosplaying, why would they have her in what was obviously a detainment cell and asking her questions.

She stood up to better face what she perceived as a threat, but when she did her stomach reminded her it didn’t appreciate sudden movements.  Her eyes widened slightly as she realized she might not make it.  She rushed passed the tall, silver haired man, not caring that she bumped him hard in her rush to get behind the partition before she lost it again.  She barely made it in time before her traitorous body started trying to bring up anything that was still left.  She couldn’t bring herself to care if it made the men uncomfortable.  The bile that was burning her throat only added to her misery.

When the spasms in her stomach finally subsided, she sat and leaned against the wall.  She had started weeping at some point during the last few minutes, only noticing her own tears when the sobs made her head pound even harder.  She concentrated on stopping the wrenching breaths and managed to calm enough that she didn’t want to bang her head against the wall, but she couldn’t stop the flow of tears.

She had almost forgotten that she wasn’t alone, only being reminded when a hand touched her shoulder.  She jumped and screamed, regretting it instantly.  She covered her face with her hands to block the light as well as the sight of the strangers.  She couldn’t deal with this right now.  She wished she could black out finally, but it never worked that way.

She could feel the presence of a person kneeling next to her but refused to budge.  She couldn’t have gotten far had she tried.  It was an effort just to keep from bawling or throwing up again.  She was surprised when she felt herself being lifted, an arm under her shoulders and another under her knees.  She finally uncovered her face and found the face of the red-head inches from her own. 

She didn’t get a chance to protest or ask what he was doing before he spoke.  “Be still.”  His words were brusque, but he held her gently.  Her surprise kept her from objecting. 

He stood with her in his arms and headed for the door, stopping when the other man called out.  “Genesis, where are you going?”

Clarissa tried focusing on the man holding her when she heard his name called.  Her mind refused to allow that she had heard correctly.  Whoever these people were, they were taking it too far.  She tried to push away but only succeeded in making him give her a stern look and having him grasp her a little tighter.  If she had been feeling anything but miserable she might have been able to do more but she currently barely had the strength to lift her head.  Giving up for the moment she laid her head on the stranger’s chest where she could hear his response reverberating.  “She is obviously in no shape to speak.  I’m taking her to the infirmary.  We can revisit the issue when she isn’t in this state.”

She wasn’t sure if that made her feel better or not.  The whole situation was too strange, especially since she could barely think.  The silver haired man hadn’t budged from the doorway though, blocking them from leaving.  “I understand, but you do realize the halls are likely to be busy at this time of day?”

“And your point is?”  If Clarissa had been feeling better, she might have laughed at his nonchalant answer.  As it was she barely managed a small smile.

“I don’t believe it would be appropriate to walk around with her… in that state.”  She was almost offended at his statement until she realized he was talking about her state of undress.  The fact that she was still in nothing but her sleeping t-shirt had escaped her until he pointed it out.

Apparently, she had not been the only one to not think about it.  She noticed the moment it dawned on the man holding her too.  She wasn’t looking at his face, but she could almost feel him rolling his eyes when his voiced dripped his unconcern.  “If you think it’s a problem then grab the blanket and move.”  She heard the other man sigh almost inaudibly then felt the blanket cover her.  She was thankful that one of them thought to cover her at least.  She had too much on her mind to care more than that.

She had closed her eyes again and buried her face into the man’s chest to block out the light.  She hadn’t thought it was possible, but it got even brighter when they left the small room.  She tried to focus on the sound of his footsteps instead of the rocking motion while he carried her, her stomach rebelled at it.  They had only been walking a moment when she felt something cool wash over her and her stomach started feeling better almost instantly.  She looked up but the man holding her was looking forward.  She decided she would just be thankful that it didn’t feel like she was going to puke on him anymore before she laid her head back down.  She was thankful though when they finally stopped.  She heard the swish of a door and voices before she was laid down again.  She immediately turned on her side and curled in on herself.

“Commander Rhapsodos!  What’s going on?  Who is this?”  There were several voices all clamoring to be heard at the same time causing Clarissa to only bury her face further into the mattress in an effort to block it all out.  They suddenly stopped, and she was able to hear another set of footsteps nearby.  “Ah, General Sephiroth!?  What brings you and the Commander here today?”

As she lay there listening to the voices around her the only thing she could think was that this was either the most elaborate prank anyone had ever pulled or there was something seriously messed up.  If it was a prank the timing couldn’t be any worse.  She couldn’t think of any of her few friends that could or would pull it off which made her head hurt even worse. 

Her thoughts were broken by the distinctive voice of the tall man with silver hair.  “She is involved in an investigation, but it appears as if there is something wrong.  She also appears to be in quite a lot of pain.  Please see what you can find out and immediately let me know when you conclude.”

There was a chorus of ‘Yes sir!’ before quiet mumbling started back up.  She wasn’t paying attention to it so when something cool touched her forehead she jumped in surprise and had to repress a sigh when she opened her eyes.  The red head had laid a hand on her forehead and the cool leather of his glove felt wonderful.  She closed her eyes again and frowned when he withdrew.  His absence was quickly filled with a group of people in white lab coats. 

It only took her moments to realize this had to be more than an elaborate joke.  One of the people flashed a light in her eyes causing her to cringe involuntarily while another took her arm to check her vitals.  Some decision must have been made when they turned to each other and nodded.  The one that had her arm laid it down for a moment to return with a syringe.  “This should help you feel better so just relax.”

Clarissa was used to needles but was worried about the strange situation.  She didn’t have the strength to fight it at the moment.  When she found the pain lessening and her consciousness started to fade she realized she didn’t really care anyway.


	2. Questions

## Chapter 2

When Clarissa slowly pushed herself back into consciousness she found her limbs felt heavy and she almost wanted to go back to sleep.  There was a pressure in her head but no pain.  She was having a hard time focusing but she remembered she had had a migraine that must have come from the 7th circle of hell.  She also remembered she was not in a place she could relax, at least not until she figured out who set her up, and how.  She had barely stirred, not even opening her eyes, when she heard voices nearby.  Since it seemed as if they didn’t know she had awakened yet she stilled and listened.  One of the voices seemed to be from the red head that had carried her, but it was the words that had her holding her breath while she listened.

“As my report to the General stated, she seemed to have a migraine.  It looks as if it stemmed from a bad case of mako poisoning.”  The woman’s voice was interrupted by the red head.

“Mako poisoning?  Are you sure?”  He sounded full of disbelief.

“Yes sir.  We took some blood samples to verify and honestly, I can’t understand how she was even awake.  With the level of mako in her system she should be at the very least catatonic, if not dead.  I’m not sure how she’s still breathing.”  When the woman stopped Clarissa heard two sets of footsteps head her way and quickly started breathing again, trying to make it seem as even as possible.

Clarissa wasn’t sure if it was because her act was convincing or because they hadn’t really looked at her yet, but the conversation continued next to her bed.  “We took a second sample to make sure the first wasn’t contaminated, but they both showed almost as much mako as a Soldier First would have.  It takes multiple boosters to get to that level and she is definitely not a Shinra employee.  It is hard to imagine anyone else being able to get someone to that level without being found first.”

By this point Clarissa had heard enough.  This joke was becoming downright creepy.  There were far too many people involved, not to mention the doctors.  Had someone convinced the doctors to go along with the gag?  It made no sense that they would keep up the façade even when they thought her asleep.  She wasn’t sure who was responsible, but she was done listening, especially as she was feeling much better than the first time she woke up here.

She opened her eyes to see the red head staring right at her.  It seemed as if he realized she was awake despite her efforts.  Silence descended for a brief moment before the doctor realized she was awake and turned to check up on her.  “Ah, you’re awake!  How are you feeling?”

Clarissa broke her gaze away from the intense stare of the tall man and faced the doctor.  “My head still has pressure but there is no pain.  My stomach also feels much better.  I’m not sure what you gave me but that is the most effective migraine treatment I’ve ever had.”

“Do you get them often then?”  The doctor was working on taking her vitals again while she asked questions.

“Not as often as I used to, maybe five or six a month.  They can get pretty bad when I do though.”

“I’d say that’s still pretty often.  You said that’s better than it was?  How often were they previously?”

Clarissa was trying to pay attention to the doctor’s questions, but she kept getting distracted by the red head that had not stopped staring at her.  “Ah, um… what was that?  Oh, never mind.  I used to get them several times per week.  Compared to that I’m happy with a handful of times per month.”  She was still feeling a little scatterbrained from the migraine she was recovering from and the man standing next to the bed wasn’t helping.  She did her best to block out his presence, so she could focus on the doctor.  She barely caught the last part of another question.

“…doing to help when you do have them?”  It took Clarissa a moment to understand what was being asked.

“Oh, well my doctor and I are still trying several things to see what works.  I am majorly allergic to the most common type, triptans, so it’s hit or miss on anything else.”  The doctor gave her a strange look before responding.

“I’ve never heard of triptans.  Are they a new experimental drug?”  Now it was Clarissa’s turn to give a strange look.

“Um, no.  I first tried it over a decade ago.”  At that response the doctor narrowed her eyes before finishing her vital checks and turning to the red head again.

“Commander, if you would come to my office I can get the report for you.”  She turned back to Clarissa briefly.  “As for you, I imagine you are still wore out after that attack.  Why don’t you rest, and I’ll be back later to check on you?”

The red-haired man looked reluctant, like he had something to say, but he followed the doctor out of the room.  Clarissa didn’t realize how tensed she was until they both left.  Once they were gone she closed her eyes to see if she could actually go back to sleep.  She was tired enough still that it didn’t take her long.

* * *

 

Genesis noticed immediately when the woman had stopped breathing.  His enhanced hearing could pick up the slight shifting of the blankets around her and realized she must be listening to their conversation.  Once he knew that he walked to the bedside to see if she would finally open her eyes.  He was barely listening to the doctor but gave a start when he heard the actual level of mako in the mystery woman’s system.  It shouldn’t have surprised him when he thought about how bright her eyes glowed.  He had missed that fact somehow when he first found her in his room but once Sephiroth pointed it out it was easy to see.  He still wasn’t sure how he missed it.  Thinking about her eyes made him stare even more intently.  When she finally did open them, he caught her gaze immediately.  They both stared at each other; Genesis was trying to see if she would spill her secrets.  It took the doctor a moment to understand why he wasn’t answering but as soon as she did she went to work checking up on the patient.

Once the doctor started asking the woman questions, it was easy to tell that she was avoiding his gaze.  He could tell she was aware of his staring even if she wasn’t looking.  She was obviously distracted.  He wondered if her nerves stemmed from feeling guilty or just nervous in his presence.  If she was a professional, her nervousness would not make sense unless she was faking it.  That thought made his head hurt slightly.  It would take a seasoned professional to pretend to be a nervous chit, something that was not outside the realm of possibility with her enhancements.

When the doctor was finally finished and asked him to follow her out, he gave the woman a last hard look and followed to the doctor’s office nearby.  Once they were both seated the doctor gave him a strange look before getting into why she had wanted to talk to him out of the patient’s earshot.  “She seems to be recovering well.  Honestly, I would expect her to still be feeling horrible.  It takes days after exposure, even just boosters, for anyone I’ve seen to be back in functioning status.  I can’t really tell how long ago her exposure was, so it could be that she is on the tail end of it.  Even without that though, her responses to my questions were odd in the extreme.  Someone that has that level of mako in their system shouldn’t be dealing with migraines at all unless it was during the boosters.”

Genesis was partially glad to see the woman seemed strange to someone other than himself, but it didn’t assuage his doubts about her.  “Then it is your recommendation that she comes from an organization that rival’s Shinra?” 

The doctor took a moment before answering, making sure her ideas were organized.  “It is possible for her to have been exposed naturally.  It would take a person that has extremely high tolerance levels for mako to be exposed for an extended amount of time.  The likelihood of a person like that existing that wasn’t recruited at a much younger age is not very high.  It isn’t impossible, so I can’t rule that option out.  That being said, it would not be my first thought.  The most likely option is that she was experimented on somewhere else.  I wouldn’t be able to hazard a guess as to where though.”

It now seemed more likely that his impromptu guest from the previous night was actually a threat.  He was still reluctant to get the Turks involved though.  There were still too many things about her that didn’t make sense if she were an enemy spy.  The strangest of which, why would she allow herself to be captured so they could easily find out her enhanced status.  Just thinking about it was putting a sour feeling in his stomach.  Shaking off those thoughts he turned back to the doctor again.  “If your report is finished I will take it to the General, along with your recommendations.”

“Give me one moment.  I need to add what I just found out.”  It only took her a few moments to add the last of the notes before handing the finished report to Genesis.  He took it with a nod and then headed to find Sephiroth.

He was so immersed in his thoughts on the situation that he didn’t notice the presence of Angeal’s puppy until he was already next to him.  “Oh hey, Commander Rhapsodos!  Angeal told me there was a little bit of a scuffle last night.  Is everything okay?”

Genesis couldn’t hold in his sigh.  He didn’t have to interact with Zack very often thankfully, but there couldn’t have been a worse time than this.  “Yes, everything is already under control.”

“So, what happened?  Where are you headed to?  I’m surprised to see you headed towards the offices on the weekend.”  Zack didn’t even pause long enough for Genesis to answer before rattling off another question. 

Genesis had to count to ten and raise a prayer to the Goddess for patience.  He didn’t want to deal with the paperwork, or the lecture from Angeal, that would follow what he was contemplating.  Once he was sure he was calm enough to not hurt the puppy he deigned to answer.  “I am on my way to General Sephiroth’s office to go over something with him.  I am doing it on the weekend because it is important, and although he should not be, the most likely place to find him right now, is in his office.”

“Cool!  I’ll walk with you.  Angeal told me to meet him in the training room and I’ll have to pass by the offices on my way over.”  Genesis gave Zack a glare at his offer but didn’t say anything.  He knew it was a lost cause since they were both already headed to the offices.

When they made it to Sephiroth’s office, Zack was getting ready to wave goodbye and head on when the office door opened.  Angeal stepped out, surprised to see his friend and his mentee together in the hallway.  He figured Zack was on his way to the training room, so he addressed Genesis first.  “Genesis, what has you up here on the weekend?”

“It isn’t that unusual for me to be up here on the weekend.”  Genesis snapped at the slight, but afterwards took a deep breath to calm himself.  He didn’t like when he lost his temper at his friend.  Once he was calmed he continued.  “if you must know, I have a report General Sephiroth will probably want to see.  I just came from the infirmary.”

At the last part of his statement Angeal raised a brow.  Instead of stepping into the hallway and allowing Genesis to step into the office, he stepped back and held the door open for him.  Genesis shot a glare to Zack when he followed them into the office.  Angeal just raised a brow before reprimanding him.  “You know as well as I do that it is only a matter of time before he makes first.  This won’t be a problem.”

They both looked to Sephiroth, as since it was his office he would have the final say.  He just shook his head before motioning to the chairs in front of his desk.  “Sit down so we can get this over with.”  Both Angeal and Genesis took a seat, leaving Zack to stand by the doorway.

Genesis handed the report to Sephiroth and was getting ready to go over it when his patience finally snapped.  The youth behind him was hopping from one foot to the other in his excitement and the sound of it was annoying.  He spun around and pinned Zack with a glare that might have melted steel causing the younger man to freeze like a cornered animal.  “And why exactly are you standing there like you can’t make it to the restroom fast enough?”

There was a bite to his words that caused Zack to blush.  However, he wasn’t one to let things bother him so as soon as he processed what Genesis had asked he beamed back.  “Well, I’ve never really had a chance to meet the General and I’m excited to be in his office!”  He stopped at that when he realized the General he was just talking about was staring at him.  “Oh, sorry sir.  I didn’t mean to interrupt.  I’ll be quiet now!”

Angeal sighed before turning to shoo him out.  “I’ll meet you in the training room as soon as I’m done here.”

Zack gave him a soulful look but turned to go anyway.  “Fine.”  Before he closed the door on his way out he turned again with a bright smile.  “It was nice to meet you anyway sir, even if it wasn’t official!  See ya later Angeal!”  With a final wave the door clicked shut behind him.

Genesis pinched the bridge of his nose and counted to ten once more before finally giving Angeal a death gaze.  “I still don’t understand how you manage to put up with him.”

Angeal only smiled back.  “I’ve managed to put up with you for years.  The puppy is no problem.”

Genesis only deepened his glare at his long-time friend before being interrupted by the voice of the other person in the room.  “If the two of you are done, didn’t you have something you wanted to speak with me about Genesis?”

Being reminded of the enigma in the infirmary didn’t help to lessen Genesis’ glare but he was focused once again.  “Yes, actually.  That report contains some interesting information on our guest.  Doctor Stein said she already sent you her preliminary report but if you look in there you will find that the strange woman has nearly as much mako in her system as any one of us.”

“As much mako as a Soldier or as much as a First?”  Sephiroth had a small furrow between his brows.  Genesis could tell this news didn’t sit well with the General.  When he glanced over at Angeal, his face mirrored the concern of their commanding officer.

“Dr. Stein said she checked it twice and it still showed mako levels usually not seen unless the person was a First.  She did concede that under highly unlikely circumstances it would be possible for something like this to happen naturally, but it was her opinion that wasn’t the case.”  Genesis couldn’t help but feel like there was more going on here than any of them had grasped yet and the thought had him on edge.

“If it looks like she will be a threat then we need to take precautions to make sure she can’t achieve her objective, whatever it is.”  When Sephiroth finally spoke up Genesis still had the feeling he needed to intercede somewhat.  He also felt uneasy about the woman but there wasn’t enough proof yet for them to decide either way.

“I still don’t believe we should get the Turks involved yet.  Even the doctor said there was a possibility it was natural.  She hasn’t given any indication that she means harm.”  He could see both Sephiroth and Angeal frowning at him but continued anyway.  “Instead, for now, why don’t we post a Soldier guard by her room in the infirmary and we can question her directly once she awakens again.”

“What is going on with you Genesis.  You aren’t one to normally think things through that thoroughly.  Usually you act first and ask questions later.”  Genesis could tell Angeal was only teasing but it didn’t stop him from leveling another glare at his friend.  Before he could respond Sephiroth spoke up.

“Enough.  Genesis, if you think this is a correct course of action then I will leave it in your hands.  You will be responsible for coordinating the watch and for questioning her.  I will make sure you don’t have any away missions until this is resolved.  If it seems that there is even the slightest threat from her presence here, I want you to report it to me immediately.”  Genesis hadn’t thought his request would get him saddled with the responsibility of investigating the strange woman, but he wasn’t going to complain.  None of the recent away missions had much excitement since they had not been dispatched to the Wutai front in some time.  He could accept a few days at headquarters to resolve this mystery.

“Fine, I’ll make sure it’s all set up.  Just make sure the Turks don’t get involved; or the Science Department for that matter, at least not until we figure something out.”  He shuddered at the thought of the stranger having to face Hollander or Hojo.  He wouldn’t wish that on any enemy and definitely not on someone who might be an innocent.

“I can’t promise that the Turks won’t hear of it and try to get involved, but I can make sure she doesn’t go to the science department until we figure out what is going on.  It will be up to you to limit how much information gets out.”

Genesis rolled his eyes at that.  “Of course.  That would go hand in hand with security.”  He paused and pulled his snark in a little, giving his only other friend a grateful look.  “Thank you Sephiroth.  There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess.”  He stood to leave and with a small flourish and a bow he was gone to implement the necessary arrangements.  The door clicked closed behind him.


	3. Confrontation and Revelations

## Chapter 3

This time when Clarissa woke up she was finally feeling like her normal, non-migraine disabled, self.  She sat up and looked around the room with a smile, thankful to finally have the brain function to deal with whatever it was that was going on around her.  Her newfound optimism was barely tarnished when her stomach let her know it had been some time since she had eaten, and her last meal really hadn’t stuck around.  It wasn’t until she was reminded she need the restroom that her irritation returned.

She took a better look around the room and found there was nothing in it besides the small monitor next to the bed.  There was only one door so that meant the restroom had to be out there somewhere.  She stood to see what she could find but realized when her bare feet hit the cold floor that she was still dressed in her t-shirt and panties.  Looking around again she wasn’t sure if she felt better that a stranger hadn’t changed her or worse that she was still so exposed and had no clue what was going on.  She decided it didn’t make a difference when her bladder gave another twinge.

She moved to the door to see if she could peek out and ask for help.  When she found it locked she couldn’t believe it.  She was already so done with whatever the hell was going on.  She reigned in her temper enough to only beat on the door and raise her voice a little to get someone’s attention, instead of throwing the monitor at it and screaming like her instincts wanted her to.  Her noise finally got results when a person in a maroon uniform and strange helmet stuck their head in.  “Good, you’re awake.  What are you beating down the door about?”

She identified the person as most likely male, given the sound of the voice but only noting it as reference.  She had much bigger issues.  “Well, a few reasons really, the first of which is why the hell am I in a locked hospital room in the first place!?”

If her outburst had any effect on the man, it was hidden by his helmet.  His voice was even when he responded as well.  “We have been instructed to keep you here until one of the Firsts can come talk to you.”

Clarissa was very close to seeing red by this point but knew throwing things wouldn’t get her answers.  “Whatever, I guess that means I can at least find out what in the world is going on.  In the meantime, would it kill you to let me use the restroom at least?  Or maybe, you know, eat?  Or even get a change of clothes?”

As hard as she tried there was no holding back her deep sarcasm.  Unfortunately, it seemed lost on the man facing her.  “We were instructed that you cannot leave the room.”

At this Clarissa threw her hands up and uttered a strangled growl before pinning him with a heated stare.  “Fine, if I end up pissing myself I’ll make sure they have you clean it up!”  She normally wouldn’t have talked like that to a stranger, but she was angry enough by now that all her filters were long gone.  It didn’t help that she tended to be a little crass when she was angry.

Her tirade was interrupted when a red gloved hand reached out for the helmeted man’s shoulder.  He looked back and then stiffened to attention, stepping out of the doorway.  The hand was then followed by the red-head Clarissa had seen before.  “Kunsel, what is going on here?  I thought I told you this was a classified post that needed discretion?  I could hear the screaming down the hall.”

The man, Kunsel, was evidently intimidated somewhat as his answer quavered a little.  “My apologies sir.  The girl was just expressing her dislike of your orders.”  When she heard what he had to say she couldn’t hold in a snort.  It had made the understatement of the century, and the man obviously wasn’t nearly as intimidated as she had thought if his answer was any indication.

She didn’t wait for them to continue like she wasn’t in the room.  “If I may, I think my requests were pretty reasonable.  First thing, I really need a restroom.”  If this guy was supposed to be a ‘commanding officer’ as everyone was treating him that way, then she might actually get somewhere with him.

He eyed her carefully for a moment before stepping back and opening the door all the way.  “If you would follow me then?”

She eyed him warily but wasn’t going to pass up the opportunity.  When she moved to leave though he grabbed her upper arm.  She gave him an incredulous look.  “What gives?”

He blinked down at her a few times before his eyebrows rose.  Apparently, it took him a moment to understand what she was asking.  “You asked to use the facilities, so I will escort you there and back.”

She gave him a glare that would have had some people wilting but this man was unruffled.  When he just stood there staring at her, waiting for her response, she finally rolled her eyes.  “Fine.  But you aren’t following me in.”

She thought she saw a slight upturn of his pretty lips but if it had been there, it was only for a split second.  His face turned from her and pulled her arm lightly to get her to follow.  He only walked two doors down, opened a door, looked inside quickly and then pulled her forward into the room.  Once she was inside he shut the door firmly.  She looked at the handle quickly to see if she could lock it but there didn’t seem to be anything. She waved it off before quickly taking care of business.  Once her hands were clean she pulled on the handle, thankful that at least this door hadn’t been locked.

She was unsurprised to see the tall red head waiting for her.  He took her arm again but instead of leading her back to the small hospital like room he walked further down the hall and into a room with a table and several chairs.  It almost looked like a conference room, but there were no windows.  As a matter of fact, she was certain she hadn’t seen a window since she woke up in this strange place.

He was the only one to enter the room with her, pushing her toward one of the chairs before shutting the door behind them.  She glared at him for his slight manhandling but took a seat anyway.  He took a seat across from her, folding his hands on the table and trying to give her a pleasant look before speaking.  “That didn’t sound like just a request to use the facilities.  What else were you asking my men?”

“Well seeing as how I have no idea how long it’s been since I’ve eaten I was asking if I might be able to get something to eat, along with you know, finding something to cover me so I’m not parading around in front of total strangers in my undies.  Honestly, I felt these were pretty reasonable requests, but nooo, that couldn’t happen because of ‘orders’.  I’m assuming they were yours?”  She tried to keep her sarcasm to a minimum, but it was so hard looking at the man in the Genesis outfit in front of her.

He actually had the grace to look slightly uncomfortable at her outburst.  To her surprise he stood up and opened the door.  He didn’t walk away but motioned for someone to come over.  When one of the people in the maroon outfits came up and saluted him, he conveyed something in tones low enough that Clarissa couldn’t really hear the words.  When he was done the man saluted again and took off at a jog.

After the man in maroon was gone the other came back and sat down again.  “We should have some clothes for you shortly.  I can also arrange for something to eat but I would like to ask you some questions first.”

At his words, Clarissa only looked at him in shock.  She wasn’t really surprised he was continuing the farce, as that seemed to be a given by now, but she was surprised he had bothered to give her what she asked for.  He only raised a brow at her shocked expression.  “Well, they _were_ reasonable requests.”

She smirked at his response.  It only lasted a second before he started in on his questions.  “Now that we are doing what we can to help you could you please explain how you got into the Shinra building at night, and infiltrated my room?”

She shook her head in frustration, and she refused to even dignify his use of the name Shinra.  “Look, I have no idea how I got here, as I went to sleep in my own bed and woke up in that… cell, with the migraine of the century.  Honestly, I should be the one asking what the hell is going on.  If you are working with one of my friends, this joke has gone way past funny.”

He stilled slightly at her comment.  “The cell?  So, are you saying you don’t remember waking up in my bed, throwing a lamp at me and then screaming loud enough to wake the whole Soldier floor?”

She only looked at him in shock for a moment before it clicked.  “I thought that was a dream!  That means… that means you pinned me to a wall!?”

He did not look remorseful at all when he answered; in fact, his voice dropped into a harsh tone.  “You were trying to escape after breaking into my apartment and assaulting me.  I did not harm you.”

Clarissa was working on a scathing retort when there was a knock on the door.  The man gave her another glare that clearly said ‘don’t move’ before getting up to answer it.  Clarissa was happy to see the man in maroon outside holding a handful of clothes and a small bag.

The man in the red trench coat took everything before closing the door again.  He handed her the clothes but looked into the bag before handing it over as well.  He had obviously calmed down some when he spoke again.  “Get dressed.  I’ll be right outside so you can knock once you are finished.”

Clarissa took the items when he handed them to her and stared at the door for a moment after he walked out.  Something was even more wrong with this whole situation than she had originally thought.  If that part hadn’t been a dream… then… nope, she wasn’t going to think about it.  At least a part of that had to have been a dream.  Maybe the migraine had already started, and she had passed out or something. 

She pushed her uncomfortable thoughts aside and focused on getting dressed.  She unfolded a blue, sleeveless turtleneck, a baggy pair of pants and a simple belt.  Once she had them on she found them all to be a little big but with the belt she was at least covered completely.  That was a step up.  When she looked in the bag she found there was a small package and what looked to be a bottle of some kind.  She pulled them out to inspect them and found the bottle held some kind of drink she had never heard of before and the package looked suspiciously like an MRE.  She opened the drink and sniffed it.  It had a fruity smell and was actually pretty good when she dared a sip.  She set both it and the package on the table though. She was hungry enough that even an MRE sounded appetizing but that could wait until after she found out what was going on.

She didn’t bother knocking on the door, instead she opened it to let the red head know she was decent.  She had to stifle a laugh when the door swung open harder than she had anticipated, and he stumbled a little before righting himself.  He had been leaning against it and had apparently not expected it to open so suddenly.  Seeing his murderous gaze once he was straight she wiped the smile from her face, mostly, and went to sit back down.

Once they were seated the man’s eyes flicked to the package on the table and back up to her.  “I believe you said you were hungry.  Is that not the case?”

She sighed at him before settling into her seat.  She expected this was going to get on her nerves even worse than it already had before it got better, and she needed to try not to lose her temper again before getting answers.  “I am, and even that MRE looks tempting but I need answers first.”

He raised his eyebrow at her straightforward answer.  “ _You_ need answers?  I am certain that it is me that is conducting this… interview, correct?”

Clarissa took a deep breath to keep from snapping.  “It seems that way, but I don’t see why this can’t be an exchange instead of an interrogation.  I don’t really know what’s going on so if you expect a lot out of me you’re going to be disappointed.”

He took a moment before replying, seeming to think about her request.  “Fine.  You answer one of my questions and I will answer one of yours; if I can that is.”

“Agreed.  So, what is your first question, besides the ‘how did I get in’ one.  I’ll tell you up front I have no idea how I got here.”  The look she gave him was level.

Again, he paused before continuing.  “All right, let’s assume you really don’t know how you got into the most secure facility on the planet, into one of the most dangerous floors in that facility and into the _bed_ of one of the highest-ranking officers in said facility.”  He paused and gave her a pointed look before continuing.  “Explain how you have become as saturated in mako as a Soldier First.”

His tone was as sarcastic as anything Clarissa could come up with and combined with his ridiculous comments, she was having a hard time not biting back again.  She took a deep breath before answering and still heard her voice shake some.  “Look, I doubt you’re working with Mia or Wren and those are the only two that know I’m a fan of Final Fantasy.  Neither one of them would have allowed it to get this far, so who is behind this?  I’m telling you now you can stop it because I’m about ready to walk out and see what I can figure out on my own.”

His eyes narrowed at the obvious threatening tone in her voice.  “If you try to leave you will be forcefully detained.  I would not recommend it.”

By this time, she had had enough.  She stood and slammed both hands on the table in front of her before nearly yelling in his face.  “I don’t give a damn what you would recommend.  Most people I know would consider this kidnapping by now.  I don’t know how you got me here, I do _not_ have ‘mako eyes’, and I’m sick to death of hearing about Shinra.  This is ridiculous.  I’m done with these games.”

With that she headed to the door, not caring if it rubbed the red head the wrong way.  She hadn’t even made it all the way around the table before she found herself pinned against the wall.  He had grabbed her by her upper arms and held her firmly.  He wasn’t grasping hard enough to harm her, but he had her on her tiptoes.  “I told you not to try that.  If I have to restrain you I will not hesitate.”

His glare was impressive, but she was beyond caring.  Her next words were yelled as loud as she could make her voice go.  “Let go of me you fucking asshole!”

The look of anger had been wiped off his face and replaced with a stunned one.  He hadn’t been able to recover before the door to the room opened, accompanied by a deep voice.  “What is going on Genesis?”  When the silver haired man walked into the room, both his brows rose as he took in the scene in front of him. 

The dark-haired man that followed him into the room pinned the red head with a look that could only be described as scolding.  “What is it about this girl in particular that makes you want to pin her to walls?”

With a huff he dropped her arms and turned to the two newcomers.  “If you feel that you can handle her without loosing your temper, you are free to try.  Something tells me she could even try the saintly patience of our great General.”

The brunette only gave the man a reproachful look before turning to Clarissa.  He could tell she was on guard and couldn’t blame her after what he had just seen.  In an effort to calm her, he reached out his hand to introduce himself.  “I apologize if Genesis went a little overboard.  My name’s Angeal Hewley.  Care to share yours?”

Clarissa was still in shock a little so took his hand without thinking.  When he asked her name, she answered absently.  “Clarissa.”  As soon as he let her hand go he gave her a half smile, presumably to put her at ease.  It was at about that time that she realized the name he had given her, and her eyes lit up again.  Her voice was probably several levels higher than it needed to be, but she was barely restraining herself from yelling outright.  “So, you're telling me that you are supposed to be Commander Hewley!?  And I guess that makes you Sephiroth and the rude redhead is supposed to be Genesis?  Do you really expect me to buy that?  I can’t… no… no, absolutely not.”

She had moved to put the table between the three men and herself. She could feel herself shaking but couldn’t manage to stop it.  She almost felt like she wanted to sit down and start screaming until they relented.  Instead she just pinned them with another glare.  “I don’t know why you’re doing this to me, but I’m done.  Let me go.  I just want to go home and find out who put you up to this.”

At her flat-out statement, the red head looked at the other two with an almost gleeful look.  “See?”  He didn’t need to add anything else.

The brunette had a slight frown and the silver haired man was giving her a look that barely missed being a glare.  It was the silver haired man that spoke up first, ignoring the red head.  “What are you accusing us of exactly?”

Clarissa scoffed at his tone.  “Well, how about we start with kidnapping and holding me against my will.  I don’t know how or why you are all pretending so hard, but I just want to go home and forget this.”

“Pretending?  What are we supposed to be pretending?”  The three men were all giving her hard looks now.

“Oh please, I will admit that you have amazing costumes but there is no way you are the three Firsts.  This is not Shinra headquarters and there is no way in hell we are in Midgar.”  Her voice dripped disdain.

The men now wore nearly identical looks of confusion.  Again, it was the silver haired man that spoke up.  “I am not sure why you would think we are pretending but you were found on the 49th floor of the Shinra building.”  At this point his brows lowered.  “If you refuse to explain how you got there we may need to take drastic measures and I would prefer not to.”

“Like what? Torture?  Please, this isn’t the middle ages and I haven’t done anything wrong.”  When none of the men said anything at that point, Clarissa continued.  “Fine, let’s say I believe you.  Why haven’t I seen the city?  If we are supposed to be so high up in a high rise where are the windows?  If this is really Midgar, prove it!”

The three men exchanged looks before the brunette and the tall silver haired man stepped out into the hall.  The red head came around the table and gestured for her to follow them.  As soon as she moved toward the door he gripped her arm again.  She didn’t even bother holding back her glare but didn’t voice a complaint.  She hoped this meant they were getting ready to end this farce.

The group of four wandered down several halls, taking enough turns that Clarissa could consider herself lost.  They passed several people on the way in strange uniforms.  Each time they did, the people would stop and salute before giving her strange looks.  She understood.  The clothes she was wearing looked similar to their uniforms, but they swallowed her up, not to mention she was still barefoot.  They hadn’t thought to bring her shoes with the clothes.

When they entered a long hall filled with doors, the group passed several before the red head pulled her to a stop in front of one much like all the rest of them.  The other two had continued on until he called out.  “Here.”

They looked back at him, before the brunette shrugged and turned to follow him into the room.  Once inside Clarissa found it was just an office.  There was a large desk with two chairs in front of it and one wall lined with filled bookshelves.  On the desk were stacks of paper in a haphazard pattern.  What really drew her attention was the large window behind the desk.  From the door all she could see was a grey sky that looked like it might storm soon.

When they were all in the room and the door closed the man holding her arm let it go and pointed to the window.  “You asked for proof.”

She gave him a questioning glance before moving toward the window.  He had seemed confident and that bothered her for some reason.  When she got to the window she looked down at the large city beneath them.  The building they were in dwarfed the rest of the city.  Her eyes slowly ranged further.  The first thing that struck her was the complete lack of any greenery.  Even the big cities she had visited, like New York and LA, had some greenery.  The complete lack was unnatural.  It was when her eyes finally found the edge of the city that her knees went weak.  Far out on the edge of the city she was standing in the center of was an unmistakable ring.  Although she couldn’t see far to the left or right, there a little to the right was what was unmistakably a mako reactor.  The signature green glow pouring from the top further cemented the image.  She glanced down it to see the large number 05 printed on the outside.

She was unaware when her legs finally gave out but somehow, she found herself on the floor.  She had no idea how long she sat there in shock but when she finally looked back over her shoulder the three men were wearing looks that ranged from confusion to concern.  She couldn’t bring herself to care what they thought.  Her voice was barely above a whisper when she finally spoke.  “I’m in Midgar.”


	4. True Introductions

## Chapter 4

Genesis was at a loss for words, and that didn’t happen often.  The girl that was now in the floor in front of him and the other firsts was still an enigma, but he now doubted she was a threat.  When she finally looked back at them it was obvious that she wasn’t seeing them.  He had no idea what she was seeing but it wasn’t the three Soldiers.  Seeing her tears also bothered him, she looked almost broken.  This woman had found a way to push almost all his buttons without trying it seemed, but despite that she had _impressed_ him.  Even if she had not thought them the superhuman threat they were, there was still the fact that she stood up to three men that were all nearly twice her size with no show of fear.  He wasn’t sure if she was brave or stupid.

After her display in the break room he had expected her to fold when they brought her here.  He used his office because he wanted to make sure it was secure when she finally did.  Seeing her collapse was unexpected.  There were several moments of silence after her admission, when she realized she was actually in Midgar.  None of the men knew what the next step should be as they all concluded there was very little possibility she was acting at this point.  She would have had to be better than even Veld or Tseng and that was nearly impossible.

Finally, Genesis moved to help her stand.  Once she was on her feet she looked at him, but her gaze was still distant.  It was easy to see that she was suffering from mild shock.  He couldn’t figure out why the sight of the city had caused it, but it was evident she truly had not been expecting it.

He had let her go to give her some room when her gaze finally focused on his face.  Her eyes widened, and she stumbled backwards.  For the first time he saw fear in her eyes as she looked at him.  “Oh dear god!  If I’m in Midgar that means you really are Genesis!”  In her rush to get away she nearly fell, causing Genesis to reach out to try and catch her.  She flinched away and managed to trip over one of the legs of the office chair, her eyes went even wider and her arms flailed when she fell over backwards.  Genesis tried to catch her before she fell but didn’t make it before her head hit the edge of the desk with a cracking noise.  He managed to catch her before she fell to the floor, but she was already out cold.

He gathered her up in his arms and turned to the other two firsts, a contemplative look on his face.  “That did not go the way I expected it to.”

“No, but this does make me think there is much more to her presence here than we thought.  I will agree that it looks like she truly did not know anything about how she got here but that begs the question of who placed her in the building and why in your bed.”  Sephiroth had a slight scowl when he looked over to Genesis.  His gaze hard on the girl in his arms, trying to figure out what secrets she was hiding.  “My previous orders still stand.  At this point I believe we will have to get the Turks involved.  You will keep her under observation until further notice and I will ask Veld to look into how she might have arrived.”

Angeal gave Sephiroth a troubled look.  “You do realize that if you get the Turks involved there is no way the Science Department won’t hear about her.  If Hojo or Hollander find out there is a female that has that much mako in her system, they will want to examine her.”

Sephiroth was silent a moment.  He put up with Hojo’s poking and prodding, but he had grown up with it.  He wasn’t thrilled about the idea of exposing her to the scientist when she was most likely not a threat, but he still needed the Turks.  “I am aware that is a possibility.  We don’t have a choice but to ask for their help though.  It may be best for her to be examined by one of them anyway.  Since she is a civilian we can limit how much time they spend with her but there are too many unanswered questions.”

Genesis gave Sephiroth a glare as he made the decision but didn’t counter him.  He knew it was the logical choice.  “If I’m going to be assigned to watch her then I will go with her to the labs.”

Angeal looked over with a raised brow but didn’t say anything.  When Genesis caught the look, he scowled back.  “There may still be many mysteries surrounding her, but it is obvious she was used in some way.  Think about what it took to get her to the state she’s now in.  The last thing we need is for her to have some sort of panic attack when she’s exposed to that environment again.  We would never get answers at that rate.”

Angeal held both hands up in a conciliatory gesture.  “Okay, okay, I’ll give you that much.  I’m just surprised you volunteered.”

“I was assigned to watch over her.  It shouldn’t be that surprising.”  He huffed at his friend’s assessment.  He hated paperwork but everything else he did superbly.  “For now, we need to get her back to the infirmary.  I’m sure a knock like that wouldn’t have done much damage but she’ll still need to be looked at.”  Sephiroth gave him a nod in agreement before walking out of the office.  Both he and Angeal turned to go back to the duties they had been interrupted from while Genesis headed back to the infirmary.

* * *

 

Clarissa sat up in nearly complete darkness.  When she remembered where she had been she reached back to touch her head and winced slightly at the knot she found.  After rubbing it for a moment she had a brief moment of panic, wondering if it was dark because she was blinded.  She brought her hand back in front of her eyes and was pleased to find she could see it just fine.  She also noted that it was getting brighter.  She stood and looked around to find glowing green wisps surrounding her to the point the area was so bright she had to shield her eyes.

Her curiosity was interrupted by a woman’s melodic voice.  “Welcome Clarissa.” 

At those words Clarissa tried to see passed the brightness.  She could see the outline of a person, but the light was too bright to see anything else.  “What’s going on here?”

“I must apologize.  I tried to give you warning once already but it seems your body was still under too much stress.  We don’t have much time now, so you must listen.” 

As Clarissa looked around again she realized where she was.  She wasn’t entirely convinced this wasn’t a dream, but she had more of an open mind about it than she would have before seeing a mako reactor in person.  “Minerva? Am I… am I in the lifestream?”

“Yes child.  Now listen, I can’t keep you here for long.  You must prevent the Champions from falling.”  The brightness was finally starting to fade, and Clarissa got her first glimpse of the Goddess in her magnificent armor.

“Are you telling me I have to save the three Firsts?”

“Yes, keeping them from failing will save many more, and the planet.  We are out of chances, so you cannot fail.” 

Clarissa was almost dumbstruck but managed to find her voice.  “How am I supposed to do that?  Why me anyway?  How did I get here?”  Once she started talking her questions all poured out and she couldn’t stop them.

“We are out of time for now, you are already fading.  I will lend you aid when I can but remember you cannot afford to fail!”

Clarissa noticed the goddess was correct.  The bright green of the lifestream was fading.  She blinked a few times as the darkness returned along with a strange pull.  She felt like she was being pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

Clarissa sat up with a start.  Her disorientation lasted only as long as it took her eyes to find Genesis in a chair by the far wall.  Everything that she had just found out along with Minerva’s warning instantly scrambled her thoughts.  Genesis hadn’t moved when she sat up, so she thought he might not have noticed, since his head was buried in a book.  That thought was disproven when he started speaking without looking up.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess.  We seek it thus and take to the sky.  Ripples form on the water’s surface, the wandering soul knows no rest.”

Clarissa could hardly believe what she was hearing.  The urge to laugh uncontrollably hit her but she managed to hold it in.  Instead she looked him straight in the eyes when his head lifted before responding without giving it much thought.  “Loveless, Act 1.”

When his eyebrows rose and his gaze on her intensified she realized it might have been better for her to keep her mouth shut.  A mild panic ensued when she realized she had no idea what to tell him.  It was certain that he would have questions but there was no way she could explain that she was from an entirely different world.  It was hard enough for her to even admit to herself that she was here in the first place.

When he stood and walked over to her she could feel her heart beating hard in her chest.  When she thought about the way she had talked to all the Firsts, she was surprised she was still able to walk and not in some creepy dungeon, or worse in one of Hojo’s cells.  The thought of being sent to Hojo made her blanch.

Genesis had not even made it to her bedside when he saw her face lose all color.  He stopped a few feet away, making sure she understood he wasn’t trying to threaten her.  “It isn’t often I find a fellow Loveless enthusiast.”

Clarissa looked back up at him.  She noticed he stopped several feet away and was thankful that he was at least willing to give her space.  Maybe that meant they weren’t ready to jump right into torture.  She had to forcefully hold back another batch of manic laughter when she remembered how she had so confidently declared they wouldn’t torture her.  If she had only realized how wrong she was.  Torture, or worse, was a definite possibility if she couldn’t convince them that she wasn’t a threat.

She realized he was looking intently at her face but not speaking.  When it hit her that he was waiting for a response she had to open her mouth several times before she managed to speak.  “Uh, yeah, I… uh… I know someone that quotes it a lot.”

She realized what a mistake it was to admit that when she watched his brow rise and the glint of interest in his eyes.  “So, it isn’t you that enjoys the arts, but a friend of yours?”

She quickly waved her hands in front of her face to refute his assumptions.  “No, not really a friend.  I just happen to be around him a lot and he quotes it all the time.  I don’t even really know him.”

She could tell he didn’t believe her and she had to kick herself when he spoke again.  “This man you hear quoting Loveless.  He wouldn’t happen to be in Soldier?”

Clarissa felt her face flush slightly even though she tried to keep it from happening.  It only brightened further when he continued.  “Honestly, I am a little confounded by that fact.  I am positive I would have noticed you if you spent any time near Soldiers.”

She didn’t think too deeply about what he had said as she was trying to come up with a plausible reason for her to know Loveless.  She already knew she couldn’t admit to the unbelievable truth.  Her frantic mind finally provided her with an excuse.  She didn’t like it, as it would mean a hard hit to her pride, but it was better than her other current options.  “I… I haven’t really.  I have seen videos of Soldiers though.  I saw a video of one quoting it and… I had to find out more.”

At her admission Genesis gave her a bright smile.  She almost rolled her eyes but kept herself in check.  “So, you _are_ one of my fans.”

She didn’t bother holding back the bright blush that invaded her cheeks this time.  She gave a little nod before responding.  “Yeah a little.”  She tried to force her face back to normal before continuing.  “I need to apologize for earlier.  Honestly, I didn’t realize you were… well… you.  I’m not from anywhere around here so finding myself here is… it’s scary actually.”  She didn’t have a problem admitting that last part.  It was the truth.

His brows furrowed a little at her admission.  “You’re a fan but being near me scares you?  Not only does that not make sense but your actions from earlier make that implausible.”

“No, you misunderstand.  It isn’t fear of you or even the other Firsts, but… Midgar is somewhere I never expected to be able to visit.  Finding myself here and not knowing how it happened, that’s the scary part.”

His face cleared at that, but it still had a serious cast.  “You truthfully have no idea how you came to be here at all?  Not even an idea of who could have put you here?” 

His tone was gentler now than it had been at any point earlier in the day.  She could tell he was closer to not thinking of her as a threat anymore, but his soft tone suddenly had tears wanting to fall.  She managed to cover her face before they did but her voice still shook.  “No.  I wasn’t lying when I said the last thing I remember is my own bed.”

Genesis couldn’t stop the sliver of suspicion he had when she covered her face before answering.  It was quickly eased when he saw the first tears drop into her lap.  He knew she still held many unknowns, so his suspicion wasn’t going away, but he almost felt sorry for her.  In an effort to try and turn the conversation away from being uncomfortable he changed tactics.  “How does your head feel?  You hit it pretty hard when you fell.”

She didn’t bother holding back her laughter at his sudden change of topic.  It sounded a little wet, but it gave her the chance to wipe her eyes.  She reached back and touched the spot where she felt the knot before.  She was surprised to see that it had already shrunk to nearly nothing and hardly hurt.  Her face showed her surprise when she answered him.  “It must not have been that bad.  It’s almost gone already!”

He noted her surprise at her quick healing and frowned a little.  She should have been used to fast healing.  He wiped it from his face though when she looked back at him.  “That’s good.  If you are feeling better, we can go to my office where we can talk a little more comfortably.”

Clarissa noted it was worded as a request but there was no request in his manner.  She realized this was something that wasn’t worth fighting over and hopped down to follow him.  “After you.”

This time he didn’t bother to hold onto her arm, instead he allowed her to walk next to him.  She had to hurry her steps a little to keep up with him.  He stopped in front of a door in the long hallway full of them.  She was surprised to see it was the same room he had brought her to earlier.  “This is your office!?”

He raised a brow at her surprise when he shut the door behind them.  “Yes, why is that surprising?”

She mentally kicked herself at letting her tongue get away with her again.  “I suppose it isn’t really.  I just didn’t expect it.”

He shook his head at her before pointing to the empty chairs in front of his desk.  “Take a seat.”  Once she was seated he sat in his own chair on the other side of the desk, leaning back before giving her a piercing look.  “Let me start by saying I do believe you honestly do not know how you got into the building.  That is only one of many questions though.  It won’t be my intention to make this hard on you, but I need you to answer me honestly.”

Clarissa felt a little relief.  It wasn’t much, and it didn’t last long but she was thankful that he wasn’t automatically thinking of her as a threat.  She could only imagine how much harder it would have been if he thought she was an enemy.  “I will be as honest as I can be.”

Genesis paused at the wording she used.  He couldn’t help but wonder if it was on purpose and vowed to make sure he watched for inconsistencies.  She may not have been part of the plan to infiltrate the building but that didn’t automatically make her innocent of anything.  He didn’t let these thoughts show on his face though when he leaned forward and smiled at her.  There would be no point in making her defensive again.  “Thank you.  Why don’t we go ahead and get the big questions out of the way?  How, and when, were you exposed to mako?”

She briefly thought about her meeting with Minerva but realized that was definitely not what he was asking about, it couldn’t be.  “As far as I am aware I have never had any exposure to mako.  What makes you think that I had been?”  She realized the doctor had told him she had mako in her system, but she still couldn’t believe it.

His eyes narrowed at her response.  “I am sure you were listening when the doctor gave me her report so don’t insult my intelligence.”

She couldn’t contain the glare she gave him but didn’t open her mouth to reply until she knew she wouldn’t say something she would regret.  “I am aware of what the doctor told you, but I still cannot say when or how I was exposed.  I have no memory of anything that would cause it.”

She didn’t like the look on his face when he leaned all the way forward, folding his hands under his chin as he glared at her.  “I would think now that you understand your predicament better you would be a little more forthcoming.”  He didn’t even try to hide the threat in his words.

As hard as she held onto her temper she still couldn’t keep it hidden completely.  “Well if you don’t like that answer I could always lie to you!  Although I’m pretty sure you asked for honesty!”

It was obvious he was struggling to hold in his temper as well.  When he didn’t answer for a few seconds Clarissa realized that she needed to be more careful.  She couldn’t afford to antagonize any of the people here.  There were too many options of things that could happen if she pissed off the wrong person.  She was also pretty sure that Genesis Rhapsodos was pretty close to the top of the list of people she shouldn’t piss off.

When he finally spoke, she was relieved that his tone was sharp but even.  She would consider that better than the alternative.  “You never noticed your eyes change to a glowing green?  Even if they had been green previously, there is no way they had the glow.”

She paused at his words, turning them over and repeating them back to herself to make sure she had heard correctly.  “My eyes aren’t green.  They’re brown and have been my whole life.”  She heard how it sounded almost like a question instead of a statement but couldn’t help it.  Somehow, she knew she didn’t want to know what he was talking about.

He paused at her words.  It was obvious that she was questioning her own answer.  The reasons why she might made him wonder if she hadn’t been telling the truth.  The fact that she had been exposed was undeniable, but she hadn’t said she wasn’t exposed, she had said she never remembered it happening.  It was a small distinction but an important one.  He realized there was one way to find out and pulled a small mirror out of the bottom drawer of his desk.  He kept it there in case he needed to shave when he worked long days.  Her eyes looked almost apprehensive when he handed it to her.

Clarissa grew even more nervous when he pulled out the mirror.  She already had her world shattered once when he proved his last point.  She suddenly didn’t want to find out the truth, but it didn’t stop her from taking the mirror.  She was suddenly sick but pushed the feeling back before lifting it up to look at her own reflection.  When her eyes finally locked on to her own in the glass she couldn’t hold back a choked sob.

Staring back at her was a woman that looked almost like herself, but her hair was a dark silver instead of the silver streaked ash brown she was used to seeing. The most striking difference were her eyes.  They were a deep dark green.  As she stared she could see streaks of the brown they used to be but that was what made them look deep green instead of bright green.

She lost track of how long she sat there staring at her face.  When she finally moved to look back at the man across the desk she barely managed to hang onto the mirror as it started to drop from her nerveless fingers.  “What happened to me?”


	5. Dinner Date?

## Chapter 5

Once again Genesis was drawn by the broken look in her eyes.  He hadn’t had the opportunity to speak with her for more than a few hours, but he already had a feeling for her personality.  Throughout her interactions with all of them, from the Soldiers guarding her room to himself and the other Firsts, she did not seem to understand the meaning of backing down.  To see her like this, lost, it put him on edge.  He wondered what could do that to a person.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door.  As irritated as he was at the disruption, he couldn’t ignore it.  “Yes?”  The door opened to reveal the Turk Veld had sent over.  Genesis was somewhat surprised they had sent Tseng.

“I was told there was an investigation you needed assistance with.”  Clarissa finally looked up at the new voice.  Her eyes widened after he spoke, and she turned to get a good look at him.

“Are you…”  She turned back to Genesis.  “Is he talking about me?”  She had to force back the rest of her question, knowing how it might condemn her if she pointed out the fact that she was aware that Tseng was a Turk.  She knew her surprise and fear were enough to cause Genesis to question her.  She could see the calculating look in his eyes and hoped he didn’t push her hard.  She sucked at lying.

Genesis saw her lost look transpose to one of fear as soon as Tseng spoke up.  He could also see Tseng’s calculating mind already at work.  She had to have known she would be under investigation, he had already told her as much.  Maybe she was more comfortable with him than one of the others.  She had already admitted to being a fan.  Whatever it was, his gut instinct kept screaming at him that she was more than she seemed.  He wasn’t sure what exactly, most likely not a threat, but more was certain.  He kept his doubts from his voice when he answered.  “I did tell you we were investigating how you arrived.  Just because you have no memory of the event doesn’t mean we can brush it off.”

“Oh… I guess that makes sense.”  Her face closed off at his response.  The sight of it intrigued him.  She had been so open up until now that he wondered why she retreated into herself so suddenly. 

His contemplation and Tseng’s next question were both interrupted by an extremely loud gurgling sound emanating from the general region of the woman’s stomach.  Genesis smirked at her.  “I suppose that means you weren’t exaggerating when you said you were hungry.”

Her face tinged with pink, but she managed to nod back at him.  “Yeah, I think it has been a while since I last ate.”

He only deliberated for a moment before standing.  “Why don’t we go and get you something to eat then.  I’m sure we can chat over a meal.  Tseng, will you be joining us?”

Whatever had been on Tseng’s mind was hidden by his always impassive face.  He simply moved to step out of the office to allow the others to leave.  “Not today.  I have a few other things to check into.  If you could let me know when you return I will come speak with you.”

When Clarissa stood Genesis put his hand between her shoulder blades and guided her out of the door.  Once they were all in the hall she stopped, Genesis turned back to see why, causing Tseng to pause momentarily as well.  “Um, I know this is a bother but… I… uh… I don’t even have any shoes.  I don’t have anything.  Is there… could there possibly be a way for me to at least…” Her voice finally trailed off as her face heated again.  She had not been so dependent on another person since she was a small child.  It bothered her more than it should have.

With a slight shake of his head he returned and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  “Why don’t we see if we can find something more appropriate for you to wear.  Once we do, I will take us to a good restaurant to help make up for this trouble.”  It was obvious to him that she was a rather independent woman.  She had no problem standing up for herself so far, so he could only imagine how she must feel at being in an alien environment and at other people’s mercy.  Just because he was investigating her didn’t mean he couldn’t try to be accommodating.  It might even help unravel her mystery.  Not to mention, if he was going to have to keep her under observation there would be no point in antagonizing her and making his own life miserable.

He glanced back over at Tseng before guiding her back down the hall to where he was waiting.  “All the Soldier uniforms will be too big for her; would you be able to get something more appropriate for short term use?”

Tseng seemed to deliberate for a moment before commenting.  “We might have something in the office.  Since we have female operatives that would be our best chance for short term.  You’ll want to find something more appropriate at the first opportunity.”

“That will work for now.  After you then.”  Genesis still had a hand on Clarissa’s back, gently guiding her as they followed Tseng to the elevators.  Once they reached the Turk offices he had them wait while he tried to find the items needed.  It wasn’t long until he returned with a black suit, including the shirt, tie, and shiny shoes.  Clarissa couldn’t tell if everything would fit until she tried it on, but she was thrilled at the idea of not having to walk around barefoot anymore.  She wasn’t sure why exactly but having to do so up to this point had really been wearing on her.

Tseng pointed out a room nearby she could use to change.  She was happy to find that the suit was a good fit.  She even chuckled to herself when she put the tie on.  Her skills were rusty since it had been so long since she wore one, so it came out more square than triangle, but it was neat at least.  The shoes were even a decent fit.  She had to hand it to Tseng, he was obviously as observant as she expected him to be.  The thought caused a tiny knot in her stomach though.  She would need to be even more careful around the Turk than she was with Genesis.

There wasn’t a mirror in the room for her to check to make sure everything was in place but after her last encounter with the hand mirror, she wasn’t sure she wanted to see another one so soon.  The only thing she regretted was not having her standard ponytail.  She glanced down at her wrist out of habit and was pleased to see she must have fallen asleep with it on.  She didn’t do that often but was happy she must have before being sent here.  She made quick work out of pulling her hair back in a high ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair to smooth it out as best she could with no brush.  Once she was done she was pleased to find she felt much better now that she was dressed and not wandering through the halls like a vagabond.  She was so pleased with the change that she gave both men a huge smile when she returned.

When she returned Genesis was surprised to note that she was an attractive woman.  When he first found her, those types of thoughts were far from his mind; he had been too focused on the threat she might have represented.  It also didn’t help that the borrowed Soldier uniform had been so big she could barely keep it on.  In properly fitting clothes her curves were impossible to hide.  She had also managed to find something to tie her hair back with, the long ponytail swished slightly as she walked.  There were slight fringes that had escaped and fell around her heart shaped face.  When she smiled at them, she lit up.  He was sure this was the first time she had smiled since he had discovered her three nights ago and it made such a difference, Genesis was taken by surprise.

He was drawn from his thoughts when she drew even with them and turned to Tseng.  “Thank you so much!  I feel human again.” 

Tseng’s reply was quiet and polite even if Genesis could tell his observations were still keen.  “You’re welcome.”

When the woman turned back to face Genesis he had managed to push all the extraneous thoughts back to the recesses of his mind.  He could think about that later when he wasn’t so pressed to figure out what exactly was going on.  “I thank you as well.  I can return the uniform when we find her more appropriate attire.”  At that he turned to Clarissa with a smile of his own.  “Are you ready to go now, Clarissa, correct?”

Her smile didn’t dim when he asked her name.  If anything, it grew brighter as she answered.  “Yeah, but you can call me Lissa.  I haven’t been called Clarissa since I was a kid.”

Genesis smiled back at her easy answer but wondered what she meant.  If he were to guess her age he would have placed her at slightly older than himself, maybe even late 20’s, but not old enough to talk as if her childhood was ages past.  That was another thought he could table for later.  There were more important things to focus on for now.  “Lissa it is then.  Well, Lissa, what kind of food do you like?”

She paused at his question.  It seemed as if she deliberated for a moment before answering.  “Honestly, I couldn’t tell you.  I have no idea if there is anything here like what I’m used to.  I will have to ask you to use your own judgement, I apologize.”

He was struck again by the fact that she really was not from Midgar.  When she wasn’t being guarded she showed a bright personality that belied how stressed she probably was.  It wasn’t until something came up to press the issue that he saw the clouds cross her eyes.  He once again tried to put her at ease.  “Then allow me to wow you.  I will make sure we find something to please your palate.”  When he smiled down at her the return smile was as bright as it had been before his question.

Clarissa had been trying her best to push her nerves down and go along with things as they came.  She knew she was going to have to figure out what was really going on and how to handle it soon but for now she was barely able to ignore Tseng’s gaze long enough to keep from shaking in her shiny new shoes before he finally left them.  Genesis was being kind at least.  It was obvious he was trying to put her at ease.  She was sure he had an ulterior motive, but it did help make things a little easier.  She didn’t even complain when he took her elbow to guide her back to the elevators and out of the building.  She could tell he was trying to be a gentleman and grinned at the thought.  She wasn’t around many men that bothered anymore.  It was actually nicer than she expected.

She was brought up short when Genesis stopped suddenly.  She turned her gaze to see what he was looking at and was surprised to see a young Zack Fair heading their direction.  His purple uniform marking him as much as the bounce in his step.

His greeting was exuberant, and Clarissa couldn’t hold back a smile.  “Hey, Commander Rhapsodos, where’re you headed?”  His question had barely cleared his lips before his eyes landed on Clarissa.  “Woah!  I didn’t know the General had a sister!?”

Genesis tried his best not to let the puppy get under his skin, but his voice betrayed his irritation.  “He doesn’t.”  He looked over at Clarissa before looking back at Zack.  “She doesn’t even look like him if you disregard the hair and eyes.  Learn to be more observant… and quieter.”

Zack looked abashed, but Clarissa grinned at him.  She stepped passed Genesis and held her hand out to the young man.  He took it tentatively.  She shook it before smiling at him.  “My name’s Clarissa Williamson, nice to meet you.”

She almost laughed when his grin spread to light up his face.  “The name’s Zack Fair, Soldier Second Class.  Nice to meet you too!”  When he puffed his chest out with his obvious pride in his Soldier status she finally did give in to a fit of giggles.

“Hey, what’s so funny about Soldier!”  His grin had toned down when she started laughing but his smile didn’t disappear entirely.

“Nothing, it’s just… you’re so energetic.  I can’t help it if it brightens my mood.”  The young Soldier puffed up again at her compliment.

Before he could reply back an irritated Genesis cut in.  “Soldier Fair, that is enough.  The lady and I have things to do and I believe you were headed back to your post.”

Zack deflated a little in the face of Genesis’ ire, but it didn’t last long.  He gave Genesis a salute with a “Yes, sir” before turning back to Clarissa with a wave.  “Maybe I’ll see you again soon, nice to meet you!”  He was already jogging up to the elevators and Clarissa giggled again.

She didn’t try to hide it even when Genesis glared at her.  “You really shouldn’t encourage him.  He needs to learn to exemplify his Soldier status.”

Clarissa only gave him a thoughtful look as they started down the street before finally answering.  “He looks pretty young to me.  I imagine with time and experience he’ll grow into it.”

Genesis shot her a surprised look before letting the glare fall back onto his face.  “He’s already in Soldier.  His actions reflect on the company and he needs to keep that in mind.”

Clarissa sighed a little.  She understood where Genesis was coming from.  That didn’t mean she agreed with him.  “If you say so.  Honestly, I think he seems the type to put a smile on most people’s faces.  I would think that would be a good thing for any company looking for good PR.”

Genesis shot her a quick look at her response.  Hearing her talk about corporate policies as if she had knowledge of them gave him another mystery to figure out.  This one he might be able to get to the bottom of though.  “You speak as if you have knowledge of how a corporation functions.  What do you do exactly?”

“Oh…” Clarissa wasn’t sure how to answer at first.  She knew she couldn’t lie, he’d see through it immediately.  She decided at least part of the truth would have to do, especially since getting tangled in lies would be too easy.  “Actually, I’m a manager for a small IT/electronics company.  Or I suppose I was.  With this…”  She waved her hand around at this point to indicate the city they were walking through.  “I don’t know what I am anymore.”

Genesis gave her a curious look.  “A manager?  You mean an Executive?  What type of electronics?”

She wished he would stop asking questions already.  Unfortunately, she knew they would probably only get worse.  He did have a job to do after all.  “No, not an executive.  We weren’t big enough for that.  I just managed a handful of people.  I was an engineer for the company for years before they finally took my tools away and put me behind a desk.  We focus on general computer building, repairs, that sort of thing.”

“You worked for this company for years?  How long exactly?”  Clarissa was starting to panic a little, but she was saved from her imminent breakdown by Genesis stopping suddenly.  “Ah, we’re here.” 

He held open the door, so she could enter where she was greeted by a smiling woman.  “Welcome, how many?”

Clarissa didn’t have a chance to respond before Genesis spoke up.  “Two please.”  Clarissa was glad it took the hostess a couple of minutes to find them a booth.  By the time they were seated and looking at the menus she had managed to get herself back under control.

She was pleased to find she had no problem reading the menu and was doubly surprised to see there were several things on the menu that were familiar.  She smiled across at Genesis.  “Thank you!  I really appreciate you bringing me here!”

He gave her a small smile at her evident relief.  “I take it that means you are familiar with the items on the menu?”

“Yes, I guess it isn’t as different here as I thought it would be.”  She was still looking at the menu and didn’t see his curious gaze.  He let it go for the moment, tabling his questions until after their meals had arrived.

The fare was simple, seared fish, steamed vegetables, and a spiced rice dish, but it was full of flavor.  Clarissa hadn’t been to a restaurant this good in some time.  The atmosphere was understated and comfortable, and they had been seated in a booth away from most other customers.  Thankfully it wasn’t too busy when they arrived.

Genesis allowed her to finish her meal.  He made sure she had everything she needed before sitting back and giving her a piercing look.  When she finally noticed she looked around pretending not to know what was coming.  Before he could start in on the questions she could tell were coming she realized that none of the tables near them had been filled since they arrived.  It prompted her to ask a question of her own without really thinking.  “The hostess has been very attentive in keeping our privacy.  Do you come here often?”

Genesis was surprised at her observant question.  He supposed it would only take minimal intelligence to realize that the reason they had been kept isolated was out of respect for his privacy.  What impressed him was that she had remained alert since their arrival and noted the absence of others throughout the meal.  He had to wonder if she was always this wary or if it was just the circumstances.  Either way, she had proven once again there was more to her than met the eye.  He finally answered her question after his deliberating pause.  “Yes, it is one of my favorites.  The staff want to keep my return custom, so they make sure, within reason, that I am not bothered when I am here.”

“That makes sense, it isn’t like you blend in very well.  I can see how adoring fans might make a meal less appetizing.”  She really wasn’t trying to be flippant but as with most cases, her tongue didn’t always ask her brain first.

She kicked herself and considered herself lucky that he appeared to be in a good mood.  He chuckled at her observance before responding.  “I don’t suppose I do blend in, but that is a discussion for another day.  For now, I would like to know more about you.  We have the rest of the evening.  Why don’t we just talk.  You don’t need to see this as an interrogation.”

For a crazy moment Clarissa had the insane thought that what he said almost sounded like a date.  At the thought she felt her face burn under his handsome gaze.  Luckily for her, if he noted it and wondered at the reason, he didn’t say anything.  Instead he motioned for the waiter to come over.  “Would you please bring out a bottle of your house white?  Two glasses please.”

It took Clarissa a moment to realize he must really mean to sit there and talk with her if he was ordering an entire bottle of wine.  She forced herself to shake off the unreal feel of this situation and focus before she got herself in trouble.  “I’m sure you have some questions to start with?  I’m not… not really sure where to start.”

Genesis was a little disappointed to see she was still very obviously nervous despite his efforts to bring the situation into a more comfortable atmosphere.  He wasn’t surprised though.  With the little that he had been able to gather so far, he understood that she was far from home with no one she knew nearby.  Add to that the fact that she had obviously also blocked out the experimentation that brought her to her current state, he could only wonder why she wasn’t more of a mess than she was.  He tried to keep that in mind and continued to project ease in an attempt to calm her and get her to talk to him.  He didn’t get a chance to answer her question though as the waiter brought the wine.

Once the waiter bowed out again Genesis took a moment to pour them both a glass and handed the second one to his mysterious guest.  She gave him a grateful smile before taking a sip.  Once she had visibly calmed some he turned back to their earlier conversation.  “I would prefer to think of this as a conversation, not a questioning.  You’ve already told me what you do, why don’t you start with where you work, or where you’re from.  Do you have any family that might be missing you, that might have put out alerts when you went missing?”  He stopped at that point.  At the mention of family her face had lost all color and it was easy to see that she was working to keep the tears that suddenly shimmered in her eyes from falling.  He reached out a hand to squeeze the one she had left on the table lightly.  “Take your time.”

Clarissa was surprised when he reached out, but she was thankful that he was being understanding.  She realized she was going to need to push back her thoughts on the people she left behind for now.  She could worry about that later when she wasn’t sitting in front of a Soldier.  “Thank you.  I’m okay now.”  She gave him a brief, tight lipped smile before continuing.  “That’s a lot to cover.  Do we have that much time?”

Genesis gave her a small smirk before replying.  “We have all the time you need.”

She was afraid he was going to say that but pushed forward anyway.  She had to figure out the fine line between telling the truth and not telling too much.  “Ok, let’s start with where I live.  It’s such a small town I doubt you’ve heard of it.  There are less than 1000 people that live there.  It’s called Bayview.  Obviously, it’s close to the water with a name like that but I don’t get to visit the beach as often as I did when I was younger.”  By this time, she was feeling a little more confident since Genesis hadn’t moved other than to refill her glass.  She hoped she was giving him enough details to keep him satisfied without giving too much away.  With another smile his way she continued.  “I have always had a knack for figuring out why things didn’t work and fixing them, you know, mechanical things and electronics.  I ended up being trained formally and going to work for the company I mentioned earlier, Reeves’ Electronics.”

Genesis paused her at that point.  “Reeve’s?  It doesn’t have anything to do with Reeve Tuesti does it?”

Clarissa wasn’t surprised that Genesis had jumped to that conclusion.  At least she could say without a doubt there was no connection.  “No, not at all.  The man that started the company is named James Reeves.  He started it about 20 years ago and I’ve been working for him since about 5 years after he opened his doors, or I was anyway.”

At that she finally saw a reaction from Genesis other than calculation.  “Fifteen years?  How old were you when they allowed you to start?”

Clarissa snorted at his question.  “That is the most round about way I have ever heard to ask a person their age.  If you must know though, I was 23 when they hired me.”

Genesis was floored.  He had thought she was older than him but not by that much.  He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that the woman across from him was not in her late 20’s but in her late 30’s.  He had opened his mouth several times to speak and had not been able to yet.  He was finally drawn out of his stupor by the sound of her laughter.  She was trying to cover it up and doing a poor job.  He just shook his head at her before he finally found his tongue.  “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess.  I apologize for my rudeness.”

“Thank you but I suppose I should take it as a compliment.  Don’t worry about it.  I figured out a long time ago that age is only a number and is very often a bad indicator for a person’s actions.  I’ve known wise people younger than me and idiots that are older.”

Genesis laughed at her flippant remark.  From her easy manner he derived this was a question she got often.  “I would be forced to agree with you on that assessment.  I myself know many that are older that don’t seem to have a functioning brain between them.”

Clarissa laughed louder than she should have at his response, but she couldn’t help it, her mind had already conjured images of Scarlet and Heidegger trying to share a brain and failing. 

When she finally got her laughter under control Genesis glanced out the window to see it was almost dark.  He stood and held out a hand to help his guest to her feet.  “We can continue this discussion later.  If we are to get you clothing that is more appropriate, we will need to go now.”  Clarissa took his hand with a smile before following him out.


	6. Shopping

## Chapter 6

They walked down another street full of the people that lived on the plate.  It was busy but there was a cheery atmosphere, despite the ever-present darkness that seemed to hover over the city.  Clarissa was just glad that Genesis was keeping silent for the most part.  Whenever she glanced at him she found him watching her take in the city around them.  She didn’t let his observance rattle her though.  She had too much on her mind.

Currently, she found that from the street level, Midgar wasn’t as different from cities she was familiar with as she originally thought.  When they passed a dark alley, her thoughts were drawn to the slums that were somewhere under her feet.  She shuddered as she realized that, although it might be interesting to see Wall Market or the 7th Heaven, she doubted it would be a pleasant experience.  Even the plate was a little gritty in person, she could only imagine how much worse the slums were.

Genesis must have noticed her shudder as he finally called her out of her reverie.  “Are you cold?”

She shook her head before answering.  It wouldn’t hurt to tell him the truth.  “No, actually I was just thinking about the slums.”

Her response had Genesis looking at her in surprise.  “Why would you be wondering about the slums?”

“The alley we just passed made me think of it.  It’s a little depressing.  From what I’ve heard it’s like a third world country just below your feet.”

Her wording had Genesis a little confused, but he understood what she was meaning.  “It isn’t something you will have to deal with.  I promise that we will find out what has happened to you and do everything we can to get you home.”  He was surprised further when his confident statement brought the threat of tears to her eyes instead of reassuring her.  She made to look away from him, but he called her attention back with a hand on her arm.  “That isn’t an empty promise.”

She tried to smile back at him but when she felt a single tear escape it came out as more of a grimace.  “I know you really mean it, but with everything that has happened I’m not sure I will ever see home again.”

He didn’t understand why she felt she would never be able to go back but as he took in her eyes that glowed slightly in the dusk he wondered if it had something to do with how she got that way, or worse, a fear that she wouldn’t be accepted.  He was well aware that many people felt Soldiers and their mako enhancements were unnatural.  He couldn’t stop himself from asking, even though he had already figured she was hurt by thoughts of loved ones that were missed.  “Even if it is difficult I will do what I can to make it happen.  Surely you have people that are waiting for your return.”

He couldn’t believe it when his words caused a strangled sound that sounded like she was trying to scoff.  It came out more like a sob though and her tears were falling in earnest.  “There is no one in this world that is waiting for my return.”

Genesis paused at her choice of words.  Again, it sounded suspiciously like her words implied more than what she was saying.  He had to promise himself to look deeper into it later though as his instincts told him he couldn’t leave things like this.  He put an arm around her shoulder and tried to make soothing noises.  She stiffened at first but still couldn’t hold back the tears.  When they started to fall faster he pulled her into an embrace to try and calm her. 

Clarissa couldn’t believe she was being comforted by a nearly complete stranger.  On some level she understood he probably felt somewhat responsible and was doing what he could.  It still felt weird.  She tried her best to bring her tears under control as quickly as possible, she just had to make sure and not think about her life at all.  Easier said than done obviously but she finally managed to reduce them to sniffles.  Once she was calmer Genesis let go and pulled a handkerchief from somewhere inside his jacket.  She laughed a little at the sight.  She cleaned up as best she could before turning to look back at him.  She could feel her face heat slightly, embarrassed by her outburst.  “Thank you… I really appreciate it, and this of course.”  She held up the little square of cloth with a tremulous smile.

“Of course.  Obviously, if there is something you would like to talk about I am willing to listen.”  At that Clarissa gave another little laugh.  She was quite sure he would be willing to listen as that was all he had been trying to do for most of the day. 

She needed to get herself together before she could approach this subject again.  If she really was supposed to be saving the Firsts, the last thing she needed to have happen was for her to manage to get locked up because they thought she was crazy.  Not to mention that didn’t sound like a fate she wanted to face; definitely not in this world.  “I appreciate it, really I do, but as you can see I’m having a hard time just coping.  Would you mind giving me time to… assimilate what has happened before I have to deal with whatever the consequences of this are.”

Genesis could easily tell her tears were still not far from the surface.  Even if he did need answers he knew pushing right now would get him nowhere.  He wasn’t about to make her start crying again anyway, not now that she had managed to contain them.  He repressed his frustration at the circumstances and gave her a smile instead.  “You are quite welcome.  As for the rest, we can move on to easier topics if you would like.”

She gave him a thankful nod.  “There really isn’t much more to tell about me honestly.”

“Somehow, I doubt that is true, but we can get into it again later.  If you would please?”  They had resumed walking after she had calmed from her tears and were now in front of a large clothing store.  The front windows were reflecting the last of the red sunset keeping her from seeing anything beyond the windows.

She walked through the door he opened and took a look around to find a wide selection of both men and women’s clothes.  She didn’t even know where to start but Genesis’ hand was on her back once again, guiding her to a section toward the back.  “Pick out at least three full sets along with anything else you might need, including shoes and undergarments.”

Clarissa could feel her face burning at his words but managed to speak up anyway.  “I can’t let you buy me all that!”

“Do you have any way to get them yourself at the present time?”  Genesis knew she was stranded and had nothing to her name except the t-shirt she must have left behind in the Turks’ offices.  He was trying not to push her too hard, but he was ready to head back already.  “Besides, we don’t have much time before the store closes.  Go ahead and get what you need, and we can discuss everything else later.”  He tried to reason with her before she could even retort.  He could see that she wanted to already.

Clarissa gave him a half-hearted glare before turning to the section he had led her to.  “Fine, I won’t take long.”  She watched as he trailed close behind her as she was looking for the items she needed.  She knew he was tasked with keeping an eye on her, but it was slightly embarrassing, especially when she turned to the underwear department.  She got through there as quickly as possible.  In the end she picked out three sets of pants and shirts to go with them along with all the other ‘necessities’ as Genesis had called them.  She also picked out a pair of low pumps that were surprisingly comfortable.

By the time she was done the front doors of the store had already been locked and the clerk had to let them out.  Clarissa made sure to apologize for keeping her and thank her for letting them stay long enough to finish.  The young female clerk waved off her concerns with a bright smile.  Clarissa didn’t miss the fact that the smile was aimed solely at Genesis however.  She just barely managed to not laugh out loud at the sight.

It took them another half hour to walk back to the Shinra building but the night was nice.  Clarissa was a little sad that she couldn’t see the stars, but the air was crisp.  It was almost cold after the warm day, but the walk kept her from being bothered by it.  Their walk back had been fairly silent.  Clarissa had asked a few things about the city as they passed by things that caught her interest, but Genesis didn’t push her for information.  She hoped that meant that they were done with that for the night.  She was already tired.  Her emotions had been on such a see saw that she was already looking forward to going to sleep.

When he led her to the elevators she paused; she had just been thinking about getting ready to turn in when she realized there were a couple of important points of information she didn’t have.  She touched Genesis on the arm to get his attention when they boarded the elevator.  “Um, I was wondering where exactly I’ll be sleeping tonight?”

Genesis was taken by surprise.  He hadn’t really thought about it until she pointed it out, but it didn’t take him long to answer.  “You can use the room in the infirmary until something else is worked out.  I can have a guard assigned to you when I’m not there to assist you with anything you might need.”

“Ah, thanks.”  Clarissa knew the guard was not for her sake, but she appreciated the fact that Genesis was still trying to put her at ease.  She had barely let that thought pass before another occurred to her.  “Does the infirmary have a shower?  It has been at least two days that I can figure and that would be wonderful.”

Genesis was starting to feel like he was slipping.  He had been so caught up in trying to unravel her mystery that he hadn’t thought out the logistics very well.  This one took him a little longer to figure out and, in the end, there was only one solution, even if it wasn’t ideal.  “No, that is the Soldier infirmary, so it rarely sees overnight stays.  If a Soldier is hurt badly enough to require monitoring longer than a few hours, they are usually sent elsewhere.  For tonight I can allow you to use my shower and we’ll look into different arrangements tomorrow.  It has been three days since I found you, so I can imagine a shower would be welcomed.”

Clarissa wasn’t thrilled with the idea but wasn’t going to pass up the chance for a shower.  “Thanks.  I apologize if this is putting you out.  I just wish… I wish I knew what was going on.”  The last part of her sentence had faded to a whisper, but Genesis heard it anyway.  He looked over at her downturned head wondering exactly the same thing.

When they finally reached the 49th floor Genesis didn’t take Clarissa back to the halls that she had finally started to work out earlier in the day.  Instead he turned the opposite direction.  This area had carpeted halls instead of the cold tile and there were numbers on the doors.  Clarissa’s suspicions were confirmed when Genesis went to the second to last door on the right and opened it to reveal the apartment that she vaguely remembered.

As she walked in this time, she had more of an opportunity to look around.  She wasn’t surprised to see several book shelves filled with neatly lined up books.  Other than that, the décor was more spartan than she had anticipated for Genesis.  There were a few small paintings that added a splash of color but nothing significant.  The couch looked comfy though.

Her appraisal was interrupted by Genesis walking passed her to hang his coat up in a closet set back into the short hallway.  She remembered his bedroom was at the end of that hallway, so the bathroom must have been the only other door.  As she remembered her fight and attempted flight from this room when she first woke up here, her face burned red.  If she ever had the chance to speak with Minerva again, she definitely planned on asking why she had to appear in his bed of all places.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Genesis once again.  “The shower is the first door on the right.  There are towels in the cupboard.  Let me know if you need anything else.”

“Thank you!”  She was looking forward to this shower more than she could remember looking forward to any in the past.  She didn’t feel particularly dirty but after several stressful days it would be wonderful.

She found everything she needed in the small bathroom and had brought one of her new changes of clothes to change into as well.  She let the water get to the point that it was steaming before she finally stepped in.  It was heaven.  She didn’t move for several minutes.  She just let the hot water rain down and loosen knots in her shoulders she didn’t even realize she had.  When she realized it was rude of her to stand there wasting the water she moved to quickly finish up.

When she turned the water off and got out to get dressed, she vaguely thought she heard voices from the living room.  They were too quiet to make out though.  If it were something important she wasn’t going to find out about it until she got dressed anyway.  With that thought she focused on towel drying her hair as best she could before donning one of her new outfits.  The suit she had been wearing was nice and she wished she didn’t have to give it back, but she understood why.  That black suit was as easily identifiable as any other uniform, at least to the people that mattered.  She was pretty sure it wouldn’t do her any favors if a stranger mistook her for a Turk either.

Once she was dressed she grabbed the discarded clothes and headed back into the living room.  She was surprised to see Genesis talking to Tseng by the doorway.  She was a little disappointed when she felt the tension immediately return as her nerves shot up.  Both men were already staring back at her.  They must have heard her come out and stopped talking.  That thought didn’t help her nerves as she was sure that meant they were talking about her.  Not surprising exactly but not comfort inducing by any means.

When she paused just outside of the hallway Genesis walked back toward her with Tseng following.  “I don’t think proper introductions were made when the two of you met earlier today.  Clarissa, this is Tseng.  He works in our Department of Administrative Research.  Tseng, this is Clarissa, our guest for the moment.”  She took Tseng’s hand tentatively and shook it.  She was sure she had a confused look on her face but couldn’t help it.  She hoped they didn’t ask why.  The alternative name for the Turks had never made much sense to her but she supposed it was because they researched for Shinra.  It was just a matter of what they researched that had her feeling a little clammy all over.

Tseng was nothing but polite though.  “Nice to officially meet you.”  Thankfully he didn’t go into any more questions. 

Once the introductions were over Genesis interrupted again.  “Tseng, if you would please.”  He gestured toward the door before turning to Clarissa.  “I need to speak with Tseng for a few minutes before I take you back.  You can wait in here for now.”

She gave him a nod of understanding and started to walk to his bookshelves before remembering what she still held in her hands.  “Ah!  Tseng, um, here’s the suit you let me borrow earlier.  Thank you!”

The man paused before taking it back.  He gave her a slight nod of the head and a polite “You’re welcome” before he turned back to the door.

When the door shut behind the two men she turned back to the bookshelf in front of her.  She couldn’t hear their voices anymore and assumed they were trying to keep it low, so she couldn’t.  As she stood there staring at nothing, thinking about the two men outside the apartment, probably discussing her fate, she realized she should go and see if she could hear anything.  Even with that thought in mind she didn’t move.  It struck her how incredibly tired she was after everything and decided the couch looked like a better option for now.  No matter what they were talking about she had very few options.  Her best bet would be to sit and figure out her story.  She knew that today only scratched the surface of the questions for her and she was not prepared.

As she sat on the couch contemplating what she could and couldn’t say, she did her best not to focus too much on what she left behind.  That was not a train of thought she wanted to indulge in while still in Genesis’ apartment.  She made a promise to herself that she would think about those consequences when she was alone.  She could already feel the tears pricking her eyelids, making her vision blur and her eyes sting, but she refused to let them fall.  She leaned her head back against the soft cushion and tried to blink them away.  After a few tries she was finally able to make them go away.  She also found that she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

* * *

 

Genesis knew Clarissa had been alone in his apartment for some time now but wasn’t too worried.  There was little chance of her getting out of one of the windows and being on the 49th floor made that option even less viable.  The door he was still standing by was the only other exit.  He wasn’t too worried about the apartment either as he kept very few personal things in his apartment here at headquarters.

He had told Tseng everything they had figured out up to this point.  Tseng had also let him know that the t-shirt she had left behind had already been examined as well.  They were all surprised to find it was soaked in mako.  The fact that her clothes were saturated lent a little credence the option of her being soaked in it instead of injected, but the amount of exposure would have had to been phenomenal.  The idea of it was hard to grasp.  He shook his head as Tseng disappeared down the hall.  He knew he wasn’t going to get any more answers tonight.

When he walked back into his apartment he was expecting to have Clarissa follow him back to the infirmary.  What he found had him stopped in his tracks.  She was slumped over the arm of his couch in what looked to be an uncomfortable position.  He debated briefly if he should carry her back to the infirmary but decided it wasn’t that big of an issue.  He went to the closet and pulled out a spare blanket and pillow and then worked to get her in a reclining position without waking her up.  Once she was lying down he propped the pillow under her head and covered her with the blanket.

Once she was covered, she turned on her side and curled up with one arm under the pillow, further propping up her head.  Genesis smiled down at this newest mystery he was given to unravel.  There might be very few leads but that had never stopped him before.  He whispered softly down at the woman’s sleeping form.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.”  At that he turned to make his way to his own bed for the night.


	7. Meeting the Monster

## Chapter 7

Clarissa sat up in the darkness once again.  This time she didn’t panic, instead she waited for the tell-tale green wisps to start floating around her.  When they did she smiled.  She hadn’t been certain this was another visit with Minerva so soon, but she had hoped it was.  This time when the Goddess finally arrived Clarissa was waiting for her.  “Minerva.”  She greeted the Goddess with a respectful nod of her head.  “I’m glad you called me here.  I have so many questions.”

“And I will answer all I can child.  Please be mindful that our time here is limited.  I can keep you here longer this time, but you cannot stay too long.”  Minerva had a grave look on her beautiful face as she gave her warnings up front.

“I will try to ask the important things first then.  I know you said I am supposed to save Genesis and the others, but I haven’t got the slightest clue on where to start, how to keep myself from being imprisoned, or even when in the timeline I am.  Is the really bad stuff just around the corner?”  Clarissa had many other questions but if she was going to be sent back before she could ask them all, then these were probably the most important ones.

“I cannot tell you what you must do to succeed.  If it were that simple we would not be here now.  You must use your unique perspective to alter the timeline you know to save the planet from catastrophe.  I will aid you as much as I am able.  You cannot afford to fail.  As for the timeline, there is a major event that involves my knight that could be pinpointed as the beginning of the fall for all of them.  That event is still several months from now.  You must use the time you have to prevent it from happening.”

Clarissa didn’t say anything for a few minutes.  She understood Minerva’s reference well enough, she had to somehow stop Genesis from getting injured.  How to do that though was anyone’s guess.  As she was mulling over this quandary something else that Minerva had said stuck out.  “You’ve said a couple of times now that I can’t afford to fail.  Obviously, I will do everything I can to prevent that from happening, but you say it like you are desperate.”

Minerva didn’t answer right away, and when she finally did Clarissa wished she hadn’t asked.  “You are not the first to be brought here in such a fashion.  There are many parallel universes to this one, yours being one of them.  I have pulled people from across many of them.  However, I have come to the end of my power.  I have reset the timeline countless times now with many different people.  All of them have failed; some never even survived the creation of their bodies.  If you fail I will not have the power to try again.  This planet and all of its inhabitants will be doomed to annihilation within a few short centuries at best.”

“Not the first?  Why?  Why me?”  Clarissa hadn’t even allowed herself to think about the life she was leaving but wondering why it had been her out of all the universes sat heavy on her shoulders.

Minerva’s gaze was still calm as she answered.  “Each person I have brought has had at least one strong quality, strength of character, strength of will, strong determination.  You are no exception.  If you have not realized your own strengths yet, you will need to find them to survive.”

“Well, shit.”  The curse was mumbled under her breath but she felt her face heat as she realized she was still in the presence of a Goddess.  “Fine, if you can’t guide me then how will you be helping me?”

“I cannot pull you here often, this will already be a strain on you since it is the third time in as many days, but I will be able to send you messages with any helpful information.  How you use them will be up to you.”

Clarissa was silent again as she tried to process all the information she had been given.  She had a feeling her time here was drawing to a close and wanted to get as much out of this visit as possible.  Another question struck her as she thought on all that had been said.  “You said others didn’t survive the formation of their bodies?  Is that why I look so… weird, because you formed this body?”

“I could not pull your body across the universal divide, only your spirit.  In order for you to exist here I had to create your physical form.  I used your image as a base for the creation but there are certain incompatibilities, so your coloration is a little off.  Your body has always only been a shell for your spirit, so the inconsistencies should not be a hindrance to your objective.”  Clarissa just stared at the Goddess.  Of course, an ethereal being would not understand why she would be uncomfortable in a body that wasn’t her own.  Even if it had been modeled after her own it was still a strange concept to grasp. 

She had so many more questions, but Minerva spoke again before she could get them out.  “It is time for you to go back now.  Pulling your spirit from your body in this fashion takes a toll and the longer you are here the worse it will be.”

“Wait!  I have so many more questions.”

“I will be watching you as you proceed on this quest.  If you have questions, ask them no matter where you are.  I will hear and answer if I can.”  This fact didn’t make Clarissa feel any better about her lack of answers still, but she didn’t have a choice.  The green glow that had surrounded her was already fading and Minerva along with it.

* * *

 

Clarissa sat up with a start.  Her head was still full of Minerva’s answers that only made her have more questions.  She also noticed the pressure of a headache building behind her eyes.  She realized this must have been what Minerva had been talking about.  That would explain the killer headache she had when she first woke up in that cell.  Thankfully this one wasn’t so bad that she couldn’t ignore it.  Hopefully that meant that if she had to go again that it would only get easier.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her senses.  The wonderful aroma of strong coffee had her looking around for the source.  It was then that she realized she was still on Genesis’ couch.  She looked down to see the blanket thrown across her legs and the pillow she had been using was on the floor next to her.  She smiled.

She wasn’t sure why he hadn’t bothered waking her and taking her back to the infirmary, but she wasn’t going to complain.  She hadn’t really been looking forward to another night in that cold room.  She could hear noises that were presumably Genesis in the next room and stood to join him, making sure to fold the blanket before heading through the arch that led to the dining room.

Genesis was at the small table with one hand on the cup in front of him and the other held up a copy of Loveless.  Clarissa smiled at the sight.  She still wasn’t sure what she was supposed to be doing but being able the see the sight in front of her in person made her feel a little better about having to go through it.

She looked away quickly though when he raised his head and caught her staring.  “There is coffee in the maker if you are interested.  I haven’t made breakfast yet, but I can find something if you are hungry.”

She smiled back at him before following her nose to the full coffee pot.  She was saved from having to ask for a cup when she noticed two empty cups next to the machine.  She turned back to him after pouring her cup.  “Thank you.  I don’t really need breakfast.  The nectar of the gods will suffice for now.”

The corner of Genesis’ lip quirked up at her dramatization.  “I take it you are a fan of coffee then?  Do you take cream or sugar?”

“I usually use cream but after not having any for days I’ll be fine with it black.”  She took a sip to prove her point before her eyebrows rose in surprise.  “This is amazing!”

Genesis’ quirked lip turned into a full-blown smile at her obvious enjoyment.  Whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by a knock.  “Ah, that should be Angeal.  Please excuse me a moment.”

Clarissa took a seat at the table and sipped on her coffee.  She almost choked on her last sip when she heard the loud voice from the living room.  “Hey Commander!  How’s it goin’, yo!”  She barely contained the curse that came flying to her lips at the sound of the most obnoxious of the Turks.  She knew Reno came across as lazy, but he was supposed to be really good at his job.

Even though she was nervous at the arrival of the Turk she laughed at Genesis’ response.  “I was doing much better before you arrived at my door.  What brings you here today Turk?”

In typical Reno fashion he completely ignored the snide tone and continued on.  “I was instructed to come find out where you were keeping the chick that showed up in your bed.  She’s not there again is she?”

 Clarissa did choke that time.  She had barely cleared her coughing fit before Genesis and Reno were both back in the kitchen.  “Here she is.  Now what did you want?  I know it wasn’t just to verify her location.”

Reno didn’t answer Genesis; his attention was focused on Clarissa.  His evaluating gaze reminded her of a snake.  Finally, he reached out a hand.  “Since Commander Cranky here didn’t bother, let me introduce myself.  Name’s Reno.”

Clarissa took his hand when it was offered and shook it, almost forgetting to respond.  “Um, Clarissa Williamson.  Nice to meet you.”

Her tension at Reno’s evaluation was broken by an angry response from Genesis.  “Reno… Why. Are. You. Here?”  She could tell he was trying hard not to do bodily harm to the irritating man.

Reno waved him off and was probably about to say something that would have gotten him fried if there hadn’t been another knock at the door.  Genesis gave Reno a glare that clearly said ‘this isn’t over’ before he headed to see who it was this time.  He was back momentarily with Angeal.  He was already visibly calmed with the arrival of his friend.

Angeal’s brows rose in surprise at the sight that was waiting in the kitchen.  He ignored the Turk but turned to Clarissa.  “Nice to see you again.  You look like you feel a little better than the last time.”

Clarissa couldn’t hide her embarrassment.  The last time she had seen Angeal she had yelled at him when he was just trying to make her more comfortable.  “Ah… yeah, you could say that.  Look, I would like to apologize for yelling at you.  I… I honestly didn’t realize you were telling the truth.”

Angeal gave her one of his warm smiles before patting her on the shoulder as he walked passed her to where the other empty cup was still waiting.  “Don’t worry about it.  From what I’ve heard you didn’t have any reason to believe us.  I can’t say I wouldn’t have reacted the same.”

Clarissa was sure he was just saying that to make her feel better, and it did.  She knew there was no way her presence was going to be accepted so easily but talking with Angeal, even for those few sentences, helped her to relax a little.  She was pretty sure he would be the most understanding.

Her temporary feeling of well being was shattered when Reno opened his mouth again.  “Hate to interrupt the happy meeting goin’ on here, but I’m here to escort our guest to the Science Department.”

Clarissa saw both Genesis and Angeal stiffen slightly before her stomach plummeted.  She was now very glad she hadn’t eaten anything yet as she was sure it wouldn’t have stayed down.  As she looked to Genesis she could tell he was trying to rein in whatever it was he wanted to say.  After a moment he finally responded.  “It has already been stated she is under my jurisdiction.  You can let them know I will have her there shortly, after we have eaten.”

Reno looked like he had something else to say, but he just waved it off before he walked to the door.  “Whatever.  I’ll pass on the message but if Hojo loses it, it’s on you.”

The three remaining people sat after Reno left but the tension made conversation next to impossible.  It was finally Angeal that broke the silence.  “Hey Gen, you’ll be there so it’s no problem.  I know Sephiroth has already let them know she is off limits until we figure something out.”

Genesis just shot him a glare before glancing at Clarissa and back.  Angeal seemed to finally understand what his friend was trying to say as his eyes widened slightly before turning to Clarissa.  “It isn’t that you have anything to worry about anyway.  I just know Genesis doesn’t like the Science Department much.”

Clarissa could appreciate his attempts even if it didn’t make her feel any better.  She had to remind herself that she shouldn’t know what a trip to Hojo meant in the first place and tried to figure out how she should respond.  “If you say so, I suppose I should take your word for it.”  She was certain the fear was still audible in her voice and hoped they wrote it off as nervousness.  That wouldn’t be outside the realm of realism given how everyone had been acting once it was brought up.

They all sat in silence for a few more minutes before Clarissa got up and rinsed out her cup.  She hated that she had been unable to finish the wonderful cup of coffee but there was no way she could have gotten it down with her stomach in knots.  She turned back to Genesis.  “I don’t want to hold anything up.  As soon as you’re ready we can go.”

Genesis looked like he was not happy about her statement but didn’t comment on it.  “Are you sure you wouldn’t like breakfast first?”

She was certain he was just being nice and probably trying to delay the visit to the labs.  She tried her best to smile and put him at ease.  “I don’t really eat first thing in the morning.  It’ll be fine.”

With a quiet sigh he stood.  “Give me a moment then.  Angeal, will you walk with us?”

Angeal gave his cup of coffee a sad look before standing.  “Of course.”  He accompanied Clarissa to the door after rinsing his cup, where they waited for Genesis to grab his gloves and duster.  Once he joined them, they all headed for the elevators.

Angeal left them before they reached the elevators, citing work, when he headed to his office.  It made Clarissa wonder if all the Firsts hated going to the Science Department, only Genesis was the most vocal about it.  Her random thoughts were cut off when they arrived at the 67th floor.  So far it was unassuming, but they were only in the little area around the elevator.  Genesis led her to the only door in the room where they entered a small office with another door leading out the back.

There was a timid looking man sitting at a computer.  He jumped when Genesis spoke out.  “I was told to bring this woman in for an examination.”

The man held a hand over his heart but nodded in understanding.  “She can go right through this door.  The Professor is expecting her.”

Genesis didn’t bother replying to the man, instead he placed his hand on Clarissa’s back to guide her through the door.  Before they reached it, the man spoke up again.  It was obvious he was scared of Genesis, but he still managed to stutter out what he was trying to say.  “Uh, the Professor was only expecting her, Commander.  You don’t have to accompany her.”

Genesis shot the man a glare.  “I am responsible for her, so I _will_ be accompanying her whether the Professor expects it or not.”

Clarissa almost felt sorry for the poor man as he could only manage to nod under the look Genesis was giving him.  Behind the door they found a hallway lined with doors.  Some were open, and Clarissa could hear sounds that made her blood run cold.  Most were faint but in one of the nearby rooms she heard crying.  Her fear was quickly mounting into terror but was interrupted by a young woman that came out of the nearest room to meet them.  “Ah, Commander Rhapsodos, are you here to bring in the girl that General Sephiroth sent the reports on?”

The woman’s gaze had wandered over to Clarissa.   Her eyes widened upon seeing her.  Clarissa could only assume it had something to do with the striking silver hair.  Even in this world it was not a normal color.  “Oh my!”  Clarissa didn’t like the look that entered the scientist’s eyes.  “Thank you, Commander, I can take her from here.”

This time Genesis took hold of Clarissa’s arm firmly.  “I will be accompanying her.” 

The woman frowned over at Genesis but didn’t bother correcting him.  “Fine, you’re already late so let’s not keep the Professor waiting.”  Clarissa was sure she heard Genesis mumble something under his breath but didn’t catch what he said as they followed the woman down to the last door at the end of the hall.

That door opened up into a large area with a variety of desks, monitors, and to Clarissa’s horror, specimen tanks.  She was only thankful that nothing of importance seemed to be going on at the moment and the tanks were empty.  That only lasted until she finally saw Hojo.  He was leaning over a desk looking through papers when the woman scientist walked over to him.  Clarissa didn’t hear what was said but when Hojo looked back he was scowling.

He hadn’t bothered to look at Clarissa when he walked over to where they were standing.  His gaze was trained on Genesis.  “You are not needed here.”

Clarissa could tell Genesis wanted to say something badly, but he paused long enough that what he actually said was civil enough to not cause problems.  “I don’t really care what your opinion on the matter is.  She is my responsibility and I will not be leaving her alone.”

Hojo’s gaze was hard but he finally waved off the unspoken threat before heading back to the door they had just come from.  “No matter.  Bring the subject to the exam room.”

Clarissa barely noted the glare Genesis shot to Hojo’s back.  She was too preoccupied with fear and having a hard time putting one foot in front of the other.  Her fright was quickly overriding her good sense and she was having an increasingly hard time not letting her dread show and tip off everyone around her that she knew more than she should.

They finally managed to make it to one of the rooms along the hall where there was a standard examination table.  Hojo pointed to the table before he turned to get several instruments out of the cabinets.  Clarissa managed to sit without shaking but she could hardly control it.  When Hojo finally turned to her, his eyes widened slightly before his face took on a gleeful grin that had a spike of terror running through Clarissa.  That look couldn’t mean anything good.

She barely kept from jerking her arm back as Hojo moved to take several blood samples.  She gritted her teeth and kept from cursing him.  The only thing keeping her from lashing out at him was Genesis’ presence in one corner of the room.  Hojo continued with what could have been considered a normal physical if it were anyone other than him.  He tested her reflexes and checked her ears, eyes, heart rate, etc.  When he finished all that he pulled out a piece of cloth that turned out to be a gown.  He tossed it at her with the command to undress before taking the blood samples and leaving.

Clarissa looked down at the gown before looking over at Genesis.  He still wore a hard look but moved to leave so she could change.  “I’ll be right outside.  Let me know when you have changed.”

Once she was alone she just stared at the gown.  Thinking about what it meant had tears in her eyes even though she didn’t want them to be there.  She tried as hard as she could to keep them from falling but wasn’t able to stop them all.  When she realized there was no way to get out of this situation she changed and tried to keep as much of her dignity as she could muster.  Once she was changed she opened the door just wide enough to let Genesis know he could reenter the room.

Genesis had been watching Clarissa, keeping an eye out for any unexpected reactions.  He was still under the impression the situation could bring back bad memories for his strange guest.  His fears were confirmed when he reentered the small exam room.  She may have tried to hide the evidence, but it was clear she had been crying.  Once again Genesis wanted to push Hojo out one of the windows.  He wondered why the company put up with the abrasive man.

The woman he was tasked with watching had already sat back down and was currently staring straight ahead.  He could tell her gaze wasn’t really seeing what was in front of her.  He could only imagine what she was seeing and none of it seemed good.  He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  “I won’t be leaving.”

Clarissa smiled back at Genesis.  She was thankful for his act of kindness.  As embarrassed as she currently was it would have been terrifying if he had not been there.  After his reassurance they waited in silence.  It was some time before Hojo finally returned.  If anything, his look was more gleeful than it had been before.  Clarissa could feel the tears pooling again but managed to keep them back.  She had to blink several times before they dissipated enough for her to see clearly again.

Hojo put several items on a little rolling table before turning to Genesis.  “You may leave now.” 

Clarissa spoke up quickly before her brain caught up to her mouth.  “No!  I mean… I would rather…”  She trailed off in embarrassment as she realized how awkward it could be to have Genesis stay but she had even less desire to be alone with Hojo.

“You heard the lady.  I will not be leaving.”  Genesis then moved to stand at Clarissa’s shoulder.  She was thankful that he didn’t seem perturbed by the situation.

“Bah, fine.”  The smile was finally gone from Hojo’s face when he turned back to Clarissa.  “Lay back.”

Clarissa did as she was told and proceeded to block out the rest of the exam as best she could.  There were some things she could not ignore but she was reassured when Genesis put a hand on her shoulder.  Knowing he would probably not let Hojo do anything extreme if his actions to this point were anything to go by made her feel better.

Clarissa was sure the uncomfortable exam had stretched for hours but he was finally done.  Clarissa sat up but wasn’t allowed a reprieve before Hojo turned to Genesis.  “I would like to gather data on how the enhancements affect her in different situations.  Set up skill tests and make sure to get all the data to me.”

Genesis looked like he had swallowed a lemon but gave Hojo a curt nod.  The scientist walked out of the room after that, grinning and mumbling under his breath.  Clarissa was so glad she couldn’t actually hear him.

Genesis moved to follow Hojo out of the room.  “I will be waiting outside when you are ready.”

When he walked out Clarissa moved to change on autopilot.  Her mind was filled with a strange mix of relief and apprehension.  Unfortunately, the apprehension was stronger.  The exam hadn’t gone as bad as she thought it might have if Genesis hadn’t refused to leave, but they still weren’t out of the labs.  Not to mention that she was now firmly under the category of ‘interesting’ to one of the creepiest people she had ever had the displeasure of meeting.  He was just as bad as she had ever imagined.

Once she was dressed she joined Genesis who guided her back out of the offices and to the elevator.  She was sure her furtive looks were not unnoticed but couldn’t stop them.  The fear that they would be stopped before they could leave was overwhelming still.  She was sure that if Hojo really pushed his influence she might not ever make it out of the labs.  When they were finally on the elevators Clarissa felt her shoulders sag in relief.

Genesis had noted her fear as they left and felt for her.  He knew his visits to the labs were always unpleasant, all the poking and prodding that Hollander did usually left him feeling ill for days afterwards.  Watching her though, he was beginning to get the feeling that his fears about her reacting poorly to a reminder of what she had previously been through were proving to be true.  He felt the need to ask; to see if he could ease her fear.  “Would you like to talk about it?”

Clarissa gave him a confused look.  “Talk about what?”

“It was easy to see you were more than just uncomfortable in there.  Did you remember something about how you got in this state?”

Once she understood what he was asking, she frowned and paused.  She knew he probably thought she had been experimented on elsewhere even though that wasn’t the case.  It did give her the perfect excuse for being uncomfortable with Hojo and she wasn’t going to dismiss it.  “No, not really.  It’s just that… he, the Professor I mean, he gave me the creeps.  There was something about him that made me… he scares me.  I can’t explain why I have that feeling but if I never have to see him again it would be too soon.”

She was telling the truth, just not all of it.  It seemed to do the trick.  “I understand.  If we can keep you out of the labs we will.  For now, why don’t we head to my office and see about setting up the tests the Professor asked for?  He won’t need to be present for any of them.”  Clarissa gave him a nod as they got off the elevator and followed him back to his office.


	8. Evaluations

## Chapter 8

When they got there, Genesis asked Clarissa to take a seat while he sat down in front of the computer in the corner of his desk.  He had barely gotten it turned on and signed in before a notification for an urgent message popped up.  It was from Angeal.  When he opened it all it had was a link, a link to an article from one of his own fan clubs no less.  He knew Angeal wouldn’t have marked it urgent if it wasn’t important though, so he opened the link.  What he found had him cursing.

Clarissa was thinking about looking at what books might line the shelves of an avid poetry fan like Genesis, but her thoughts were interrupted by cursing.  She turned to Genesis with surprise to see him still fluently cursing under his breath at whatever he was looking at.  Clarissa realized it was probably none of her business, but she had always been insatiably curious and found herself asking without thinking.  “What’s the problem?”

He glared over at her, causing her to pause, but he quickly sighed, and the glare disappeared.  “I suppose it won’t hurt for you to know.  It does involve you after all.  Come read this.  It is an article posted this morning by one of my fan clubs.”

That had Clarissa even more curious.  If it involved her she could well guess what it was about.  She wasn’t disappointed when she circled the desk to read the article.  Genesis had stood and allowed her to take his seat while he continued to read over her shoulder.  It was an article by the group Red Leather.

_Attention all members!  It looks like we may have the biggest scoop we have ever revealed for you this morning.  On top of that, it is two scoops in one._

_Last night our dear Crimson Commander was seen comforting a lady we have never seen him with.  While this normally may cause us to wonder if we are all finally out of luck, I know you are all thinking it shouldn’t be considered a scoop.  After all, our dear Commander is a lady’s man still, and don’t we love him the more for it._

_I digress though, what really makes this interaction notable was the lady in question.  We have it from reliable sources that she could very well be related to the Silver General.  She sported the same long silver hair and green eyes of the head of the Shinra Armed Forces.  Has Shinra been hiding her from us for years?  I have asked the Silver Elite for further information, but they have yet to respond._

_All we know for certain is there is now a mystery lady that holds company with our beloved Commander.  If this will bring the Firsts together or tear them apart remains to be seen, so everyone, keep your eyes open.  We will be posting updates as soon as other information becomes available._

Clarissa had to read it twice to make sure she hadn’t imagined it.  When she was finished she started laughing so hard she nearly fell out of her chair.  She finally calmed when she heard a grumble from the redhead in question.  She couldn’t stop the grin as she looked back at him.  When he glared at her she only broke out into peals of laughter again, but this time managed to step away from his desk, so he could retake his seat.  Clarissa knew she probably shouldn’t have found the article as funny as she did, but the ridiculousness of the assumptions after her nerves had been so wrecked, caused her to bust up at the absurdity of it.

Once she finally calmed she sat up straighter and looked back at the scowling redhead.  “I apologize Genesis.  I’m sure that probably shouldn’t have been that funny to me but I needed that laugh.”

Genesis’ gaze softened at her words.  “My friend, the fates are cruel.  There are no dreams, no honor remains.  I was careless yesterday and it seems I will pay the price.  I will need to remember this lesson if we have need to remove you from the building again.”

Clarissa sobered at his words.  “How long will I be kept here, in the building?”

Genesis only looked at her contemplatively for a few moments before responding.  “Do you have another place within Midgar you are wanting to go back to?”

Clarissa frowned at his words.  As much as she didn’t like the idea of staying at the Shinra Headquarters where she was within easy grasp of Hojo’s clutches, she really didn’t have anywhere else to go.  That thought lead to the reminder that even if she could leave the building and find a place to stay, it would not help her situation to be separated from the Firsts if she was going to save them.  Thinking about it made her want to curse.  She held it in and focused on answering Genesis.  “No, I don’t.  I don’t know anyone that I could even reach out to and ask for help.”  She was completely alone besides Minerva and the thought had her pushed to the brink of tears again.

She felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster, but she felt like she had every reason to be.  She still hadn’t allowed herself to think about what she had left behind.  Her time spent here had left her with little opportunity.  She knew she would need to face it soon though or she was going to end up breaking down at the worst possible moment.

Genesis could see that she was troubled.  Whether it was her visit with Hojo or something else altogether was a mystery still.  He made note that she rarely ever hesitated to answer his questions, but she had not yet volunteered any personal information.  He could understand to a point, especially after seeing her near to breaking down a few times now, as well as the one time she hadn’t been able to stop herself.  Even considering she was distraught about her circumstances he felt there was more that she wasn’t saying.  He didn’t feel now was the time to push her too hard though.

Clarissa hadn’t noticed the room had fallen silent after she spoke.  Her thoughts were broken when Genesis finally spoke again.  “Until something is determined, we will find you a place here, preferably where I can still keep an eye on you.  We can talk to Lazard this afternoon.  For now, let’s get back to why we are here.” 

With that he turned back to his computer.  He closed the article with another grumble, but he was quickly all business.  “If I am going to set up an evaluation I need you to answer a few questions.  What weapons are you familiar with?”

Clarissa remembered Hojo asking for this information, but she hadn’t thought about what it meant at the time.  She was not looking forward to this.  She had abysmal hand eye coordination and she sucked at sports.  She had only ever held a gun and that was just for practice.  If they thought she was some kind of warrior because of the mako, they were going to be sorely disappointed.  She almost groaned as she imagined all the bruises that were possibly about to be part of her future.  “I have used a gun but only with target practice.  I never actually went hunting and have never even held any other kind of weapon.”

Genesis gave her an evaluating look before typing something in the computer.  “Have you ever dealt with materia?”

At this she barely kept in her sharp retort.  Her voice was still a little sarcastic though.  “No, never really had the opportunity to touch it actually.”

Again, he paused before typing something.  "What other combat skills might you be familiar with?  Are you trained in any martial arts?”

This time Clarissa did scoff.  “Not really.  I took a few self defense classes but that was the extent of it.  I am an engineer.  I fix stuff.  I don’t like violence at all and usually try to avoid it unless I’m really pissed and even then, I will usually walk away to prevent a fight if I think I can’t keep my mouth shut.”

Genesis raised an eyebrow at that statement.  “You didn’t seem to have any trouble confronting me.”

She glared back before responding.  “I wasn’t given the option of walking away.”

“Point made.  Well, it looks like we will need to start with a clean slate then.  Let me see if one of the training rooms are available.”  He turned back to his computer, typing quickly.  It didn’t take him long before turning back to Clarissa.  “It looks like the cadets are out doing field training today, so the main training room is open all afternoon.  Let’s go see what you can do.”

Clarissa was not looking forward to this.  She could only imagine what kind of task master the Crimson Commander would be.  He liked things to be perfect and she knew she was far from it.  They hadn’t made it to the elevators though when her stomach reminded her she had not eaten.  “Hey, Genesis, I forgot that I didn’t eat breakfast.  Do you think we could get something before you brutally maim me in training?”

The look he gave her was incredulous.  “I didn’t say I would be fighting you.  This is going to be a simple evaluation.”

“You say that now, but even that could be bad.  You have not seen my complete lack of coordination, agility, or any other physical skills.  They suck at best.”  At least now he couldn’t say she didn’t warn him.

Her statements had Genesis wondering if she could not remember anything after her enhancements were implemented.  Even if she had little coordination or agility previously, there was no way she could hold that much mako and not have improved reflexes.  He supposed they would find out shortly.  “We shall see.  For now, I am afraid that after last night’s debacle we will be eating in the cafeteria.  Even that could prove troublesome but most of the employees that are allowed on the 61st floor should be more discrete.”

Clarissa hadn’t really thought about it, not even when Zack had pointed it out the night before, but she could see how the sight of her could cause issues, even within the company.  Most people had a healthy respect for the Silver General, so she could only imagine the kinds of parallels people were coming up with when they saw her silver hair.  “I will do my best not to stand out.”

Genesis scoffed at her remark.  “You won’t be able to prevent it.  All I ask is that you don’t make a scene.  The rest is unavoidable.”

They had already entered the elevator, but Clarissa mumbled under her breath.  “What makes you think I _want_ to cause a scene.”

If Genesis heard her, he didn’t say anything.  Clarissa found, much to her dismay, that the executive level cafeteria was only marginally better than she had expected.  She had eaten at plenty through the years and none of them were truly exceptional.  She supposed edible would have to be good enough. 

Clarissa spent the whole meal with her head down, trying to avoid all the curious gazes.  She had heard a few of the conversations in passing and wished she had been given any color hair besides silver.  If the Goddess hadn’t been able to make it her normal color, why did it have to be something that stood out so badly and was already so well known.  She was thankful when the meal finished, even if it meant she was about to be beat up.  That had to be better than the constant whispers.  At least she was pretty sure Genesis didn’t want to hurt her.  The same couldn’t be said for some of the women she had passed.

Once they made it back to the 49th floor Genesis headed down a hallway she had yet to see.  She was slightly disappointed when they walked into a room similar to a dojo, but on a much larger scale.  There were various weapons along one wall and several mats, presumably for hand to hand training.  She had hoped they were going to the VR room, but she managed to hide her disappointment well enough.

She was drawn from her thoughts when Genesis took his duster off and laid it carefully on a bench near one of the mats.  She instantly felt her heart start pounding.  He had said that he hadn’t planned on fighting her but that’s not what it looked like.  “Uh, I thought you said this was an evaluation, not fighting.”

His gaze was blank when he looked back at her.  “I do not plan on becoming the aggressor.  I simply want you to show me what you already know.  You said the only combat experience you had was self-defense, so we will start with that.”

Clarissa cursed under her breath.  She had been afraid he was going to say that.  She removed her pumps before moving out onto the mat with him.  She knew some possible hits would be more effective with them on but being unbalanced by fighting in heels was a worse situation.

Facing off against Genesis had her palms sweating already.  He was nearly a foot taller than her and far bigger in general.  She logically knew she could possibly get away from a man that size if she didn’t lose her head, but he was also a trained fighter.  She prayed that Minerva was watching like she said she would.  She wasn’t sure what the Goddess might be able to do but she was desperate.

When she faced off against him she tried to clear all other thoughts from her mind.  His face was a blank mask.  She was certain this was his serious face and wished she weren’t in the position to become familiar with it.  Once she was in place he gave her instructions.  “I will be holding back as much as I am able, but I will tell you up front that if you don’t take this seriously you could get hurt.  I would rather that not happen.”

Clarissa responded with sarcasm.  “You aren’t the only one.  Trust me, I see you as a serious threat and will treat you as such.”

If he caught the sarcasm he didn’t respond to it.  “Good.  I will attack from several angles and you will work to get away.  I don’t expect you to engage.”  Since she hadn’t planned on it anyway she only nodded.

He gave her no warning before he lunged at her, moving so fast she almost panicked.  That lasted until she felt his arms circle her in the classic bear hug.  Instantly she grasped her hands together in front of her loosely, as she bent her knees slightly before pushing up hard.  That allowed her head to connect solidly with his chin.  She was surprised when he staggered slightly but she recovered quickly enough to jerk her arms out and break his hold.  Instantly she turned to run.

She made it a couple of steps at most when his arms were back around her in another bear hug.  Since she wasn’t facing him this time she dropped her body, causing him to lean forward slightly as her body weight dragged him down.  She knew it wouldn’t last long so she swung her elbow up and back in an attempt to connect with anything.  She was gratified when her elbow connected with his face.  She couldn’t tell where but once again his grip slackened enough for her to break his hold.

By now she was in full fight or flight mode.  She knew she had been lucky so far.  She could hear his breathing right behind her still and felt a slight heating of the air.  The thought that she might have pissed him off enough for him to use a fire spell had her trying to run away as fast as she could.

Again, she didn’t make more than a step before his hand was in her hair jerking her to a halt and actually hurting her for the first time.  She couldn’t stop the cry that escaped her lips, but the pain finally broke her panic.  It was replaced by fury.  She reached up to grab her own hair where he had a grasp to prevent his control as much as possible before she again bent her knees like she was going to drop.  Instead of allowing her body to fall, she quickly turned back toward him and rammed the heel of her hand out toward his stomach.  The blow was not nearly as effective as she had hoped it would be since she remembered at the last second, he had a leather plate across the soft part of his abdomen.  It didn’t matter though.  She followed her hand towards his body and twisted at the last second to move passed him, under the arm that had been holding her hair.  She had effectively escaped his grip but swung the arm closest to him around stiffly so that her hand would hit his neck.

She had barely felt it connect before she was off.  This time she made it off the side of the mat before she finally turned to face him again.  She was surprised to see a little bit of blood dripping from his nose.  She hadn’t realized she had been able to hit him hard enough to actually cause damage.  She hadn’t really been thinking anything after he grabbed her the first time.  The rest was all on instinct and the little training she had.  She was even more surprised when he started toward her position with a slight smile.  “That was much better than I expected after the way you talked.  For someone that claims not to be trained you hit rather hard.”

She was so stunned that she couldn’t find a response at first.  Finally, she looked around frantically to see if there was something nearby to stem the flow of blood.  He stopped her before she could take off.  “If you are looking for something to help me, don’t bother.  It has already stopped bleeding, see?”

When she looked closer she found that he was correct.  He wiped the small drop away only for her to realize that if she hadn’t seen him actually bleeding she would not have thought he had been hurt at all.   “I apologize for that.  I really didn’t mean to hurt you… I didn’t think that I could.”  She looked away, feeling bad that she had actually managed to do damage.

“Don’t worry about this.  You did exactly as I instructed you to.  It was my fault for underestimating you.”  He still wore a small smile, so she hoped that meant he really wasn’t mad. 

Thinking about it made her wonder if the air hadn’t heated when she cracked him in the nose.  If that was the case, she was glad that he didn’t act on it.  “Even so, I’m sorry for hurting you.”

“If you are going to apologize then I must as well.  I didn’t mean to hurt you when I grabbed you that last time.” 

She had already forgotten about the pain he caused when he grabbed her hair.  Her head wasn’t even sore so the thought of it had fled when she saw him bleeding.  “It doesn’t hurt now so it couldn’t have been that bad.”  She was just glad that the whole thing seemed to be over for now.

By now he had already retrieved his duster.  He stopped by her side again before giving her a real smile.  “Why don’t we go see what other skills you are understating.”

She tried to object to his obvious misconception.  “I don’t know what you inferred from that little scuffle, but I promise I am not a combat model.”

The smile he shot back at her from the doorway said more than his words did.  “I will accept that at one time you may not have been but that is obviously no longer the case.  I am actually looking forward to the rest of the surprises you hold.”  She didn’t like the sound of his words but didn’t have much choice but to follow him through the training room and into another area.


	9. Soldiers Use Guns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This can be considered the second half of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy!

## Chapter 9

Genesis still held onto his smile as they walked into the firing range.  He hadn’t been sure what to expect from Clarissa, but she had managed to impress him once again.  He wasn’t sure if he should allow himself to be impressed, as that meant she was much more capable than she let on.  However, she had stated she had taken self-defense and those were the only skills she used.  It seemed likely that she wasn’t used to her enhancements yet if her surprise at his injury was an indicator.  It truly seemed as if she had no idea how fast she was moving.  She did more than just keep up with him, she was fast enough in her reactions that he was thrown off each time.  That was no easy feat as he was faster than anyone except Sephiroth.  He shook his head at the mystery she represented.  For every answer he was able to discern, two more questions appeared.

For now, he had other things to focus on.  He would just have to make sure he didn’t lower his guard.  When he stopped in front of a counter that held several different fire arms she gave him a confused look.  He pointed to the selection before responding.  “Choose one you think you might be comfortable with.  There is a range just beyond the barrier.”  He pointed to a partial wall behind them.

“What exactly are you trying to accomplish?  Also, I thought Soldiers used swords?” 

He wasn’t sure if she was stalling or truly curious but treated it as the latter.  “We will be assessing all of your skills, but I am starting with the ones you stated you had knowledge of first.  You have already proven to be capable in one of those.  As for the guns, you are correct.  Soldiers have no need of them, but it is still required that we be cognizant of their basic functions and uses if the need ever arises.”

Clarissa wasn’t thrilled with the answer, but she realized there wasn’t much point in pushing back.  She turned to look over the selection before settling on a handgun that resembled a 9mm.  She carefully pointed it away from Genesis as she pulled back the chamber to check for a round as well as to verify the function.  When a bullet was ejected she was partially relieved to see the function looked like what she was familiar with.  She couldn’t tell the caliber of the bullet at a glance, though it didn’t really matter.  She also found the switch to release the magazine after a moment of searching.  She checked to see that there were still several rounds before reinserting it and loading a round back into the chamber.  Once she was finished with her inspection she turned back to Genesis to see him watching her with obvious interest.

“I see you may have once again understated your familiarity with the trappings of combat.”

She didn’t bother trying to hide her rolling eyes.  “Why don’t you wait to judge how good a shot I am.  Just because I understand basic gun safety doesn’t mean much more than I was taught to be careful.”

He didn’t bother answering her, instead he gestured toward the barrier blocking the firing range.  She walked around it to find a long, empty room.  “Where are the targets?”

At her questions Genesis flipped a switch in a panel on the wall behind them causing several targets to appear.  Clarissa was stunned for a moment.  She had been wanting to see how realistic their VR was and even though these were stationary they were amazingly realistic.  She didn’t bother hiding her excitement when she turned back to him.  “That’s awesome!  I would love to see how those work.”

He smirked at her enthusiasm.  “They work by standing in as targets.  I will progressively change their pattern and eventually have them become moving targets.”

The look she gave was probably more offensive than she meant it to be, but she barely managed to hold in a ‘duh’.  Instead she tried to explain what she had meant.  “I was pretty sure that was their function already.  I was talking more about the mechanics of it.  I’m sure I have already mentioned that I’m a geek, and since I have never seen anything like this technology before, I find it fascinating.”

Genesis looked back at her with surprise.  He had always taken the technologies around himself for granted, never paying much attention to them beyond their function.  Suddenly being asked to look beyond that gave him a fresh perspective that he never thought to have.  In addition to his surprise at her perspective he realized he had just found out something important about his mysterious guest, something that would have never been exposed with normal questions.  She was seeking the knowledge for no other reason than the knowledge itself.  That was a rare trait in most people, but it was one he was intimately familiar with.  The fields might be different, but the drive was the same.  He reluctantly pushed the thought aside for now though.  He had to complete her evaluation before Hojo got impatient and got involved himself.  “The pursuit of knowledge is always admirable, but I am afraid we do not have the time to dive into it currently.  Please go ahead and show me what you know.”

Clarissa hadn’t expected anything else, but she was still disappointed.  Maybe someday she would be allowed to dig a little.  For now, she focused on the targets, aiming for the farthest ones first.  Once she hit a target it would disappear, only to reappear somewhere else.  After she had taken out a few they started flickering after a few seconds and she had to hit them before they disappeared entirely.  It didn’t take long before they started moving around the room, getting quicker after each target she managed to hit.  By then it had gotten to the point that she missed a few times and others barely managed to scrape the edge of the target.  She kept firing though until she was out of bullets.  When her gun finally clicked and there was nothing left Genesis moved to dismiss the targets.

Genesis could tell she had handled a gun before, but her assessment of her own skills had not been far off.  While the targets on the Soldier floor were set up to go faster than the ones the Turks and infantry used, and she had kept up admirably at first, she still obviously had a long way to go.  She might do very well in one of the other simulators but with the mako in her system this was the best environment to truly test her.  “That wasn’t bad.  You were correct in your assessment of your skills as it looks like you still have quite a bit to learn about moving targets.”

Clarissa knew his assessment was correct, but she still hated hearing that she sucked.  She consoled herself with the knowledge that everyone had different skills and hers was just not in combat.  She followed Genesis back around and put everything up before following him back into the training room.  When he made his way to the wall with the weapons instead of out the door she had to suppress a groan.  “Is the assessment not over yet?”

He looked back at her with a frown.  “No, I only said we would start with what you know.  There are still a few things I would like to test before I can complete my report.”

When he picked up two swords she almost ran to the door, barely managing to control herself.  “Um, I did tell you I have never held any weapon besides a gun, right?”

He gave her an unreadable look before passing her one of the blades, hilt first.  “They are dulled, so don’t worry about it too much.  I just want to see your form.”

She took it with a great deal of hesitation, noting that although it was dull, it was still metal.  She really did not want to get hit with one of these, especially not by Genesis.  “So now what?”

“Show me how you would prepare to block a blow.”  She had no clue what that stance might look like, so she grasped the hilt in both hands and held the sword out in front of her almost parallel to the ground.  When she didn’t move beyond that Genesis gave her an incredulous look.  “That’s it?”

She glared back at him.  “What?  You didn’t say stand this or that particular way, you said stand like you are going to block.  I have _no_ idea what that is supposed to mean so I guessed.  If it isn’t right, you shouldn’t be surprised.  I did tell you I have _never_ held a sword before.”  Her voice had more bite than she intended but she wasn’t planning on backing off.  It stung a little that he made it seem like she should know when she had very clearly stated she did not.

He just shook his head at her outburst before putting the practice sword he held back along the wall.  “Put that up and follow me.”  She was glad he wasn’t interested in testing her further on it.

After leaving the practice room Genesis made a stop at a locked door.  She didn’t see the code he used but was distracted once the door was open.  She followed him and stopped just inside the doorway.  The room was small, and it looked to be an armory of some sort.  He walked to the wall to the right where she was surprised to see hundreds of tiny, slightly glowing orbs stacked on a series of shelves.  He took a moment before he grabbed three of them and headed back out again with her on his heels.  He walked a little further down the hall to a giant sliding door that Clarissa thought she recognized.

When he walked in and the room was empty of anything she was starting to have a hard time concealing her excitement.  She thought she knew where they were but couldn’t let him know.  It wasn’t until after Genesis pulled out his phone and input something that the room began to change.  It took on the image of an open field with several different types of monsters on the other side.  At this point she couldn’t hold back a squeal. 

Genesis looked at her in concern at the strange sound she made and was surprised to find her grinning and looking around wildly.  “Is there something wrong?”  He thought he knew what the issue was but had to get her attention as she was completely ignoring him.

Clarissa turned back to him at his question with a grin so big it almost hurt her face.  “Look at this!  I thought the targets were amazing, but my god!  If I didn’t know we were in the Shinra building still I would have a hard time believing it.”

He knew they didn’t really have time for her to enjoy the area fully, but he gave her another moment before getting her attention again.  “I will see if I can bring you back here another day.  For now, we need to finish this.”

Her grin dimmed some when she turned back to him, but he could still see her eyes wandering as she walked over to where he stood.  He held up the three orbs and watched as she eyed them warily.  “Do you know what these are?”

Clarissa had thought the materia test might be next and wasn’t sure how it would go over.  This was one thing that was so alien to her that she wasn’t sure what to think about it.  “They are materia.  Beyond that I’m not sure.”  She could tell just by looking that they were all three magic materia, the soft green glow signifying the type.  She couldn’t tell by looking though which magics they were.  She hadn’t mentioned the first part lest it signified more than she should know.  She was trying to play it safe as she had no idea how much an average civilian might know.

“Well that’s a start.  You said you had never touched one, so we will see if you have any aptitude for magic.”  He held out one of the three for her to take. 

She was hesitant, but after eyeing it for another moment she took it from his hand.  As soon as her fingers curled around the cool orb she felt a soothing wave wash over her, forcing her eyes wide.  When she opened her hand the orb’s glow had brightened.  She wasn’t sure what materia it was at first but a soft voice singing of helpfulness and healing sprang up in the back of her mind.  “This is a cure materia!”

Genesis noted right away that the orb activated as soon as she took hold of it.  He had never seen a reaction like it before.  His own had been the closest, but by the time he had touched a materia he was familiar enough with the basic magics his own body produced that he was not overcome as she was now.  He was thankful that was the first materia she had touched.  If he had handed her the fire or lightning it could have been catastrophic.  When her exclamation filled the air, he knew without a doubt she was mage material.  Even if her combat wasn’t up to par yet, she would easily be able to learn how to use materia, maybe even how to use some magic without it.  He also knew now that she had told the truth.  This was her first time touching a materia.  Her body’s reflexive reaction couldn’t have been faked.  He smiled at the wonder in her eyes.  “It spoke to you didn’t it?”

Clarissa couldn’t answer yet.  She was still slightly overwhelmed by the feelings washing over and through her.  The best she could muster was a nod.

Genesis didn’t need to test one of the others, and probably shouldn’t, until she was trained to rein in the automatic activation.  For now, he needed to get the cure away from her, so they could get moving.  He remembered from his own first time holding a materia, it was a process.  He couldn’t just take it out of her hand.  He spoke to her softly and moved slowly so she would understand his intentions.  “Clarissa, I can’t take the materia out of your hand.  We will need to gain control over it, so you can hand it to me.  I can help you so please don’t jerk away.”

Again, she only nodded, but at least now she was focused on him.  He slowly reached out his hand and held it above hers until she realized he wanted her to open it.  Once she unfurled her fingers he grasped her hand lightly with the cure held between their palms.  It was a shock to him at first when he felt how strongly the materia had reacted to her, trying to pull him into the loosened spell as well.  He marveled in the feeling momentarily, distantly feeling her, before he blocked it out completely.  He slowly transferred control of the materia to himself and once it was silent again rolled it out of her palm and into his own.

As soon as it left her hand she started to sag, but he caught her before she could fall.  “I am sure that took a lot from your magic reserves.  You should be fine once you rest.”  She barely nodded back.  He could tell she was exhausted.  He made a quick decision and pocketed the three materia he had been holding before he lifted her up.  She struggled slightly before giving up and resting her head on his chest.  He didn’t bother taking the materia back to the armory, instead he headed straight for his apartment.  He knew he would need to figure out what to put in his report and set up a meeting with Lazard, but both those things could wait.

She didn’t struggle at all and once he laid her down on the bed she was almost instantly asleep.  He worried slightly that she might have pushed too far, but when he felt her pulse it was strong and steady.  Once he was reassured that she would be fine he closed the door and pulled out his phone.  He needed to speak to Lazard quickly but didn’t want to leave her alone in case she woke up.  The first number he dialed was Angeal’s but there was no answer.  He was so frustrated by now that he wanted to throw the phone but held back and took a few deep breaths.  There was one other person he could call but the thought of it irked him.  Especially as that person was likely to be reluctant to head over without a good reason and Genesis was not going to disclose this over an open line.  He knew he should trust the company he gave so much for, but the truth was he didn’t.

With a sigh he finally dialed the number he had been avoiding.  A grimace crossed his face when it was picked up on the second ring and a deep baritone rang across the line.  “Genesis?”

Genesis took another calming breath before answering.  “Something has happened, and I need you at my apartment right away.  It involves our guest.”  He could hear Sephiroth pause on the other end of the line.

“Why do I need to come to your apartment?”

Genesis knew this could get complicated but didn’t want to get into it over the phone.  “I will explain everything once you are here, but it is important.”

“You’re not going to explain it until I get there are you?”

“No, I… It would be best if you were here.”

“Fine, I’ll be there shortly.”

Genesis breathed a slight sigh of relief when the phone clicked off.  He was sure this whole thing might seem strange to anyone else, but he now knew enough to act on at least.  His thoughts were interrupted by a knock.  When he opened the door, he was relieved to see Sephiroth had not taken long.  “Good, you’re here.”

Once the door was closed Sephiroth immediately turned to face Genesis.  “So, what is this about?”

Now that Sephiroth was here, he wasn’t sure how he was supposed to explain the situation.  No one else had the affinity with materia that he had and as far as he had ever been able to discern, no one else could hear the voices that came from the planet with an active orb.  “This might be hard for you to understand but first let me explain something.  I know you are aware that I have a certain affinity with materia.”  He paused long enough for Sephiroth to nod.  “That comes in part to my own affinity with magic in general, but the point I need to make is that when I use any materia, mastered or new, I can… well I can hear the materia.  You could say it speaks to me.”

Sephiroth’s brow was slightly furrowed.  “Why have you never mentioned this before?”

“It has no bearing on my performance, other than to make it better, so it was irrelevant.”  Genesis could tell Sephiroth was irritated, even if only by the deepening of the furrow between his eyes.

“Then why are you telling me now?”

This was going to be the hard part.  “Because I now know I am not the only one.  I was evaluating our guest at the behest of the science department.  When she held the materia for the first time, it was the first and only time I have seen a reaction like that beyond my own.”

Sephiroth couldn’t contain his surprise at that information.  “She is sensitive to materia?  Did she have any other skills?”

Genesis could see his friend’s mind working frantically trying to figure out what that meant; if it was a danger to the company.  He knew he had to step in quickly.  “She has no real combat skills if that is what you are asking.  That was the first time she had touched materia as well.  And before you ask, no I am not just basing that evaluation on what she said.  There is more, and I know you may not believe me, but trust me please.”

Sephiroth thought Genesis was sometimes over dramatic, and often too temperamental, but he never once thought of him as a liar.  “I will try to listen with an open mind.  I… trust you.”

That statement caught Genesis off guard.  He never expected the General to openly admit something like that and he was more heartened by it than he expected.  “Thank you.”  He paused before continuing.  “When she touched the materia it instantly activated.  It was a cure, so no damage was done besides completely exhausting her magic reserves.  I had to take control of the materia to shut down the spell and while we both had control… I felt… well I suppose it could be considered her emotions.  It wasn’t exactly orderly, and it was brief, but two things came across very clearly.  She is scared, and she is hiding a deep sorrow.  The impression was that she was scared of her circumstances, not of us in particular.  There was also a distinct feeling of ‘other’ about her.  There is much more to her than we have even begun to understand, but I can say without a doubt that she means no harm.”

Sephiroth didn’t answer for some time as he tried to assimilate the news he had just gotten.  He was certain that Genesis wasn’t lying but the story was hard to believe.  Finally, he decided to accept it for now.  It didn’t change anything as far as he was concerned.  If she didn’t mean any harm then that was a plus, but he wasn’t going to trust her to roam free.  By Genesis’ own admission there was more to be learned.  “For now, I will believe you.  That doesn’t change anything though.  There are still too many unanswered questions.”

Genesis nodded in relief.  That was the best possible answer he could have expected.  “Understood.”

“So why did you ask me to come here?  Why didn’t you just come to my office?”

“I need to speak to Lazard.  Hojo examined her this morning and I want to keep her as far from him as possible until we figure out more.  I will get my report over, but Lazard needs to be aware of what’s going on and I didn’t want to leave her alone.”

Sephiroth wasn’t sure if he could accurately convey what he had just been told.  “I can talk with Lazard, but I am uncertain if he would believe the circumstances, especially from me.  I barely believe them myself.”

Genesis didn’t have to think twice about his response.  “Then stay here.  Let me go talk to him.  I will make it as brief as possible, but it needs to be done now.”

The glare Sephiroth shot him would have made most men quail but Genesis only smiled.  “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess.”

Sephiroth’s glare wavered but didn’t disappear.  “If you aren’t back in thirty minutes I’m leaving.  Oh, and you will be helping me with the paperwork to catch up for this time lost.”  Genesis lost his smile at that but didn’t pause before walking out the door.


	10. How to Get Into Soldier

## Chapter 10

When Genesis got to Lazard’s office, he didn’t bother knocking before entering the room.  Lazard looked up in irritation, but it quickly passed.  He was far too used to Genesis’ antics to be fazed by them anymore.  “Did Hojo already contact you as well?”  He saw no point in wasting time with trivialities.

Genesis paused at the question, taken by surprise.  “Before or after my visit to the labs this morning?”

“After, as he mentioned the woman you brought to him this morning.  That is what this is about, correct?” 

Genesis was not happy to hear that Hojo had already contacted Lazard and needed to find out what was going on before he mentioned why he came.  “This visit is in regard to the woman that I have been observing, however I have not heard from the Science Department since leaving there this morning.  What did Hojo want?”

If Lazard heard the tone of disgust at the scientist’s name, he didn’t mention it.  “Hojo sent me a message a short while ago with a portion of footage.  He told me that he thinks the young lady might have what it takes to be in Soldier and asked that I put her in the newest class of cadets.”  Lazard had brought up the footage while speaking.  “This is from earlier today, correct?”

Genesis didn’t bother biting back a curse as he watched himself nearly tackle Clarissa and her subsequently fighting him off.  He should have expected Hojo to pull something like this.  He only hoped he had gotten what he needed with this footage and hadn’t tapped into the VR room as well.  “Yes, I was asked to assess her abilities.  As you can see she has no combat training but she’s fast and her reflexes are good.  I don’t think she could be Soldier material in the six weeks that are left for the present class of cadets, but with time it might be possible.”

Lazard paused before answering.  “This _request_ is not going away just because you say she isn’t ready.  Hojo didn’t say as much but I’m sure this has to do with the fact that she is the first woman we have ever encountered that can handle the amount of mako she has in her system.  There was a lot he didn’t say but he was positively giddy with the thought of what more she could become.”

Genesis’ scowl only deepened, prompting Lazard to ask another question.  “Why does this bother you so much?”

Given what he had just learned Genesis wasn’t sure he could allow what he now knew to go farther than himself.  He almost regretted telling Sephiroth already.  When he realized that at least part of it would come to light whether he wanted it to or not, especially if Hojo bothered to look at the footage from the VR room as well, he decided to see if he could start with making allies instead of opponents.  “There are a few things I need to tell you.  I will admit that I am hesitant, but I choose to believe that even though you are the director of Soldier and not a Soldier yourself, you have an inkling of what Soldier honor means.”  Lazard’s brows furrowed but he didn’t interrupt.  “I will ask that you not tell Hojo about this.  If it comes to light it could cause problems for more than just our guest.” 

At this Lazard raised a questioning look to his most temperamental Commander.  He somehow had a feeling this could prove problematic for the Company.  That thought didn’t bother him, but if it caused problems to his own agenda in the process that was another matter.  For now, he decided to listen.  It could work out to his advantage.  “You will have my silence for now.  If this proves to be a problem for our program though I will make no promises.”

Genesis didn’t like Lazard’s answer but knew he could not leave this to chance.  “Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.  I do not like this situation but for now I have little choice.”  He got up and started pacing before turning back to Lazard.  “I know in my record it states that I have an affinity with materia, which is why I am so exceptional with it.  The reason for that is because it speaks to me.  It tells me exactly what I need to do to shape a spell to make the most out of it.  I have used that over the years to find even more creative ways to use materia.”

Genesis paused at this point to see Lazard only looked more interested, a fact that he chose to believe meant he was less likely to turn on him for now, so he continued.  “I have found that our guest shares that affinity.  From what I have seen, she has the potential to become as good as I am with materia.”

Lazard gave him a confused look.  “If that is the case, why are you reluctant to have her become a cadet?”

Genesis finally sat again with a small sigh.  “Besides the fact that she has no combat capabilities and seems to not want to learn them?  She is the only person I have ever found that comes close to having that kind of affinity with materia.  We have some that are good, but it doesn’t speak to them in the same manner.  If Hojo or Hollander were to find out about this then it could become very uncomfortable for both of us.  I honestly never thought I would find another that has that innate grasp of how materia should truly work.  Even with that being the case it will take some time for her to master her control.  The first time she touched one it activated without her conscious thought.”

Lazard leaned forward and steepled his fingers, obviously considering the options he had now.  “We cannot avoid putting her in Soldier.  I am aware that she is still under investigation, so we will limit her activities.  I will also ask that you continue to observe her as well as take the time to train her on how to properly handle materia.  This will allow us to keep that particular problem as quiet as possible.  I will authorize you to take her out of the building for training as long as it doesn’t interfere with anything else and you hide her hair.”  He paused at that and gave Genesis a hard look.  “I have already heard about the escapades from yesterday.”

Genesis waved off his concern, his mind already filling with possible training routines.  As he realized the thoughts that were running through his head he paused.  He had told Angeal and Sephiroth that after seeing Zack with Angeal he never wanted to mentor a cadet.  He was surprised to find that he was actually looking forward to this though.  It was mostly due to the fact that he finally found someone that might be worth teaching, at least as far as materia was concerned.  “I will agree, as long as you keep your part of the arrangement.  I will do my best to make sure she will pass the exams.”

He started to get up to leave, knowing Sephiroth had most likely not been joking when he said he would leave the apartment whether Genesis was back or not.  He paused at that thought and turned back to Lazard.  “If you put her in with the cadets, she won’t be boarding in the dorms, will she?”

Lazard sat back, that wasn’t something that he had thought about yet.  Having a female in Soldier for the first time was going to cause him many headaches, he could already tell.  “I will see if there is a dorm she can use by herself.”

Genesis just raised a brow at that.  “What about observation?  I honestly don’t believe she has any ulterior motives, but there are too many questions to leave her on her own yet.”

Lazard paused again, this time taking the time to think it over.  “It won’t be a bad idea to have someone room with her anyway as there is no telling what kind of waves her presence will make.”  Lazard didn’t voice out loud that although he wanted to trust the cadets there was always some hazing.  With the newest being female as well, there was no telling what direction that might go.  He finally looked back over to Genesis.  “I will see if the Turks can spare a female operative, at least during the evening hours.”

Genesis frowned at the idea.  It wasn’t a bad one, but Soldier always seemed to get the shitty end of the stick when it came to favors between departments.  “Don’t let Veld push for too much.”

Lazard laughed at his temperamental Commander.  “I’ll keep that in mind.”

“The wandering soul knows no rest.  I will make sure all of her paperwork is submitted tonight so she can start first thing in the morning.” 

Lazard only shook his head at the retreating form of the poetic warrior before turning to call Veld.  He had hidden his grimace at the mention of this plan from Genesis, but he agreed completely with the man’s assessment.  He couldn’t hide it now as the phone was connected to the other Director.  “Veld, I have need of your assistance.”

* * *

 

Sephiroth wasn’t sure if it had been thirty minutes yet or not.  Normally he would have been able to tell you how much time it had been exactly, but right now his thoughts were distracted.  Finding out something as important as what had just been revealed, about a man that he considered a friend, stung more than he had anticipated.  He would never let Genesis know that of course, but he couldn’t help but wonder if Angeal knew and had kept it from him as well.  To think that the only two people he considered friends didn’t trust him enough to open up to him made him wonder if they were as close as he had thought they were.  He knew he kept his own feelings close, but they were the only ones to really see him as more than the Silver General.  He tried not to let it bother him, as he knew he wasn’t much better, but he couldn’t seem to let it go.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise coming from Genesis’ bedroom.  He looked up in time to see the woman he had been asked to stay for stumble slightly as she opened the door.  Her head was in one hand with the other on the wall holding her up as she walked into the living room.  He heard a small groan before she spoke.  “Dear god, Genesis, please do not ever make me hold a materia again.  I still feel like I was hit by a freight… train…” She had finally lifted her head and her voice trailed off as she locked eyes with Sephiroth.

“I wasn’t expecting you.”  She looked away awkwardly.  Sephiroth hadn’t said anything yet but raised a brow when she straightened her shoulders and turned back to him.  “I suppose it’s good that you’re here though.  I have already apologized to Genesis and Angeal and I need to do the same for you.  I know I shouldn’t have yelled at you, any of you, and I apologize for that.  My only defense is that I truly didn’t realize you were… you.”

Sephiroth was surprised that she hadn’t looked away during her apology.  Most people tended to be nervous around him, especially females.  He could hear her increased heart rate, but she didn’t show any other signs of being afraid or uncomfortable.  He had to admit that he was a little impressed, especially after her display the day before and what Genesis had already told him.  If she was indeed afraid and sorrowful he could not tell.  He found himself curious enough to ask.  “Genesis tells me that you are afraid and have a deep sorrow, but you mean no harm.  Can you give me a reason why I should believe him?”

Clarissa wasn’t sure what to expect in response to her apology, but this wasn’t it.  She found she couldn’t respond right away.  She was glad that at least Genesis didn’t think she was a threat, but also knowing he could see that she was hiding a deeper sorrow made it hard to not think about it.  Finally, she clenched her jaw and looked back to the Silver General.  “I am sure that if you were thrown into circumstances like this then you would be able to get along swimmingly.  Unfortunately, I am not quite that adept.  For me, there really wasn’t anything that could have possibly prepared me for ending up in Midgar like this.”  She gestured to her face and hair at that last part.

Sephiroth only raised a brow at her tone.  She came across as anything but scared.  “You don’t sound afraid.”

Clarissa only narrowed her eyes slightly.  “If you are asking if I’m scared of you personally, you haven’t given me a reason to be.  That doesn’t mean that the circumstances don’t bother me.  I have no idea what is going to happen and don’t really appreciate the fact that I am dependent on other people’s perception of me.”

Sephiroth was surprised again.  It wasn’t just that she was cognizant of her situation, but that she was willing to bring it up.  “So, you are trying to make sure our perception doesn’t include you trying to bring harm to Shinra?”

Clarissa wanted to give him the finger at that point but calmed to where she only shot him a glare.  “Yes, actually.  You make it sound as if that’s a bad thing.  Since my only concern at this point is surviving and trying to figure out what the hell is going on, I think that proving that fact first and foremost would go a long way towards that goal.”

Sephiroth had to hold back a smile.  He could understand now why Genesis had described her as a ‘handful’ in his initial report.  It was obvious that the scene in the infirmary was not a one-off situation.  He felt only slightly guilty at the thought that he was glad it was Genesis and not himself leading this investigation.  “Fine, I will agree that fear in circumstances such as what you describe is a reasonable reaction for most people, even if you don’t act afraid.  What about the sorrow?” 

Sephiroth’s brow furrowed when he watched her stance change completely.  It was as if his question quenched the fire that had been keeping her upright.  Her shoulders slumped as she looked down at the floor.  She crossed her arms tightly before speaking, never raising her head.  “Everything is gone.  The fact that I woke up here means that everything I ever built for myself, everyone I ever loved, my entire life, is gone.  I…”

Her voice cracked as she cut off and turned her body away from him.  He was slightly confused until he saw her shoulders trembling.  He panicked slightly when he realized she was sobbing and trying to hide it.  He had never had to comfort a crying female before and had no idea where to even start.  He stood to try, but before he reached her the door opened, and Genesis swept in.

Genesis didn’t see why Sephiroth was wearing that particular look on his face until his eyes slid past him and to the woman that was facing the other direction.  He still didn’t understand the look, but he also knew Sephiroth didn’t deal with females very well, especially as most of them either screamed or fainted if he got too close.  With a smile at his friend’s lost look he swept past to see what was going on.  He had a glib remark on the tip of his tongue that died as soon as he saw her trembling shoulders.  He shot Sephiroth a glare before putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Clarissa jumped at the touch.  The last thing she expected was for Sephiroth to try to comfort her.  When she lifted her face, she was surprised to see it was Genesis.  She felt a crazed laugh trying to work its way through her tears.  That made much more sense.  She hated that this was the second time he had seen her crying though, a fact that she loathed.  She didn’t like crying in front of anyone.  She wasn’t about to break down like she had the last time though.  She wiped her tears before stepping away from his hand.  Once she had created some distance she looked back to Sephiroth.  “I apologize for breaking down like that.”

Sephiroth only shook his head at her.  He might not fully understand what she meant or why it hurt her so bad, but he understood the look in her eyes.  It was lost.  He had not allowed himself to feel like that since he was a child, but he still understood it.  “Don’t apologize.  I cannot say what will happen from here, but I will say you will not come to harm from anyone in Soldier.”

Genesis was surprised by Sephiroth’s absolute declaration.  He had not been expecting that from the Silver General and he wondered what kind of conversation he had missed.  He wasn’t going to ask about it now though.  The fact that Sephiroth was at least willing to give her sanctuary was a bonus, especially as she would be reporting to him as of the following morning.  That reminder had him turning to the General.  “Sephiroth, you may want to choose your words a little better.  Ms. Williamson will be our newest cadet starting tomorrow.”

That proclamation had both people staring at him.  Sephiroth managed to hide his surprise fairly well, but Clarissa was clearly flabbergasted.  “What did you just say?”

Genesis understood why she might feel intimidated but the thought of being able to share his art with someone that had the capacity to understand had him smiling.  “I just returned from our Director’s office and he has decided that you will make a good candidate for Soldier.  You will be starting tomorrow.  You will join the normal classes and training, but I will be giving you lessons outside of that.”

Sephiroth stopped still at that.  “Genesis.”  His quiet voice caught the red head’s attention. 

Genesis didn’t give him a chance to continue though.  “Before you give me that look know it wasn’t my choice.  This request…”  He stopped at that and looked at Clarissa.  He wasn’t sure how she would take this news, but he decided she had the right to know.  “It is a request directly from Hojo.  He copied the footage from my assessment earlier and sent it to Lazard.  He seems to think she has potential and Lazard agreed.”

“Shit!”  Clarissa had made the exclamation under her breath but both men turned to her.  She almost looked away but realized Genesis didn’t have to mention that in front of her.  At least now she was prepared for what might happen.  She only hoped Hojo’s request for her to join Soldier meant that he didn’t have immediate plans to lock her in a specimen tank.  “Sorry, I just… after this morning, hearing that Hojo has a say in what I am going to do… it’s a little disheartening.”

At her words Sephiroth gave Genesis a pointed look.  The red head waved him off, whispering so only he could hear.  “It’ll be in my report.”  At that the Silver General nodded before turning back to the door.

He paused on his way out, turning to look back at Genesis.  “I’ll have the extra paperwork on your desk and expect it to be done this evening.”

Genesis groaned.  He should have known Sephiroth wouldn’t forget.  He only nodded back at his commanding officer before the man left.  Once he was gone Genesis turned back to Clarissa.  “I need to get your application completed tonight as well.  Why don’t we go get that finished?”  he headed toward the door but paused with it partially open.  “Also, you can sleep here again tonight.  Tomorrow you will be assigned a dorm.”

Clarissa wasn’t sure what prompted his offer, but she was thankful.  She wasn’t looking forward to the next day at all and even a little thing like not being forced to sleep on a hospital bed was something to count as a plus, at least she kept trying to count the plusses and not the cons.  With those thoughts plaguing her mind she followed Genesis back to his office.


	11. More Questions Than Answers

## Chapter 11

Although Clarissa’s thoughts were turbulent, thinking of all the reasons why Hojo might want her to join Soldier, she was still able to realize this next step might cause problems.  While they were walking her mind started to work furiously.  If this paperwork was anything like what she was used to, she was going to be asked for a lot of personal details.  It was partially a relief that she was found with nothing but her night clothes.  At least they believed she had no part in getting into the building now and they couldn’t reasonably expect her to have any form of ID.

That didn’t solve the problem of the details she should know by wrote, the most glaring being her birthdate.  She had already told Genesis that she was 38, her actual age back on earth.  If what Minerva said was correct though, then this was probably the year 2000 on Gaia.  If she gave her actual birthdate then that would make her a year younger than all three firsts.  Her head hurt as she wondered if that was partially why she looked so different when she looked in the mirror.  Had Minerva turned back the clock for her as well?  If she had then it was just physical as she still had all her memories.  Either way, Genesis knew her true age and if she didn’t adjust the year it was bound to cause problems.  She quickly did the math and decided she would just change her birth year to accurately reflect her age.  She also wondered about the rest of her information.  She had already gone with the truth about where she lived, and Genesis hadn’t refuted her, so she would just use what she knew.  It would be easier to keep it straight that way and if anyone asked why they didn’t know where it was, she could just claim it was too small to be of significance.  That fact wasn’t too far off.

She could feel her palms sweating slightly.  She knew there were likely to be a lot of things she didn’t know.  She was a fan of the entire FF franchise but being a fan and knowing every detail, especially as there was no telling how accurate those details were, was two different things.  She knew some history points, but a lot of those were probably classified.  Maybe she could claim selective amnesia.  She almost laughed aloud at that thought but managed to keep it in.  She didn’t want to try to explain herself.

When they walked into Genesis’ office, she noticed there were more papers on the desk than there had been.  There was only one neat stack though.  She tried to hide a laugh at the sight.  She was sure this was the one Sephiroth had sent over.  Genesis gave her a glare when he realized what she was laughing at but didn’t say anything.  Instead he took his seat behind the desk, booted up his computer and pulled up the application.  “Let’s get this finished with, shall we?”

It took them nearly an hour to go through all the forms.  There were several things that Clarissa didn’t have answers for that she should have, like her weight and other physical descriptors.  She knew all those details before but none of it was applicable anymore.  She also couldn’t tell him which continent she was from.  She was positive there was no Bayview on Gaia and didn’t want to make something up and have it found out easier.  She did give him all the same information as she had when they had gone to the restaurant.  If he questioned any of it, he never let it show.  She only hoped by the time he got around to digging up answers she would have a good excuse.

Once everything was finished he moved to take her back to the room, but she stopped him.  “I don’t mean to be nosey, but didn’t Sephiroth ask you to have those finished this evening?”

He gave her a glare before speaking.  “That is none of your concern.”

She just shrugged at his obvious dislike of the question.  “You’re right, but I thought I would offer to help so you could get it done faster, at least if it is something I could help with.”

She could tell his gaze turned suspicious at her offer.  She rolled her eyes at him and spoke up before he could voice them.  “No, I’m not trying to steal data.  I only offered because I thought this extra work is my fault.  It is, isn’t it?” 

At that his eyes widened slightly.  “What makes you think that?”

“When it was Sephiroth in your apartment and not you, I assumed you had asked him to stay with me.  If that is the case, then it would make sense if he gave you extra work as pay back.”

Genesis was taken aback by her evaluation of the situation.  If he didn’t know better already he would have been on high alert, he still was to a point but more because she was still a complete unknown.  He had underestimated her observational skills and had to hold back a laugh as he wondered if she wouldn’t have made a better Turk than a Soldier.  He didn’t voice that opinion though as neither of them had a choice in that decision.  “You are correct, although I don’t require assistance.  Besides, you will need to be up extra early in the morning, so you will need the sleep.”

She waved off the concern.  “Even if I had to be up at 5:00 there is no way I could go to sleep now.  If you don’t want my help why don’t you just finish now instead of taking me back and wasting time.  I can read while I wait.”

His eyes narrowed at her comment.  She obviously didn’t understand the chain of command yet.  That might become a problem.  “You do realize that I will be one of your commanding officers.”

She hadn’t really thought about it yet and the thought made her grimace a little.  She was not looking forward to any kind of combat training and she could only imagine what it would be like having to work with Genesis on top of that.  She could see lots of pain in her future and the thought didn’t make her want to bow down, at least not yet.  “Not until tomorrow.  For tonight, I _was_ just trying to be nice.  You can do whatever you want though.”

Her sarcasm did not go unnoticed.  He wasn’t sure what she was trying to accomplish but he was starting to rethink his enthusiasm for a student.  He had conveniently forgotten that she had a way of pissing him off without trying.  It was probably due to the fact that she had been much calmer since she realized her situation.  He gave her a smirk before answering.  “I hope you feel the same come tomorrow afternoon.”

Clarissa paled a little.  Up to this point she had felt pretty confident that Genesis was only trying to get to the bottom of her mystery and had no real desire to harm her.  She was rethinking her smart mouth as she remembered he was known to have a temper and a thing for fireballs.  She was in no hurry to get acquainted with either.  She made a calming gesture at him.  “I wasn’t trying to piss you off.  I just… sometimes I speak without thinking.”  She paused and looked back at his desk.  “I was serious about the not needing sleep though, and the offer to help.”

Genesis frowned at her words.  She obviously understood the meaning behind his unspoken threat, but she didn’t seem fazed by it.  It could of course be that she didn’t have the knowledge of his predilection towards flinging fireballs at cadets that pissed him off.  Even so, she had moved immediately to disarm the situation instead of making it worse.  It was this that reminded him that she was mature about it, most likely because she was older.  That thought had him wishing he could be in her first classes with the rest of the cadets.  He was sure they would target her, but so far, she had proven to have a sharp mind and tongue.  He was almost gleeful at the thought of her turning that on the hapless boys.

Clarissa started to get a little nervous as she watched the red head’s expression turn from upset to a smirk.  She was positive it meant trouble for someone, she just really hoped it wasn’t her.  His next words didn’t match that look though and it only made her confused instead of relieved.  “Why don’t I see what needs to be done and if you can help I will allow it.  For now, you can see if there is something here you would like to read.”

She didn’t understand his change of heart, but she wasn’t going to rile him up again.  “Thanks; let me know if I can help.”  He gave her a nod before pulling the new stack of papers towards himself.  She turned and left him to it, instead going back to the bookshelves that took up a whole wall.  She pulled a few out that had interesting titles and was not surprised to find many of them were different poetry books.  She put them all back.  It wasn’t that she didn’t like poetry, but not tonight.  She had to be in the mood for that, and currently was far from it.  After pulling out several more she found one that caught her interest, ‘An Analysis of Materia Types and Functions’.  After her first time handling materia she couldn’t help but be a little curious.  She had never seen that kind of thing depicted in any of the FF7 games and wondered if it was normal for a person’s first time to be like that.  Genesis had seemed to know what to do so maybe it was.  She immediately moved to the seat with arms, curling her legs up under her and leaning against the chair arm with the book propped up.

Silence descended on the room after that, only broken by the shuffling of papers.  When Genesis finished skimming the documents to see if the contents were classified he looked over to find Clarissa quite literally curled up in one of his chairs.  The sight brought a smile to his lips.  It was obvious she was engrossed in whatever she was reading.  He watched as her eyes flew over the pages, only pausing to brush back the silver strands that fell over her shoulder or to turn the page.  When she fluidly shifted her body to rest on the opposite arm of the chair her gaze never left the book.  It also allowed him to see what she was so wrapped up in.  His smile widened as he realized she had picked the one about materia.  Maybe it would be fun to have a student that could get that engrossed in the material, and without even being asked.  With a shake of his head he went back to the papers in his hand, moving through them quickly and entering the needed information.  He didn’t want to take her away from something that could potentially be helpful.

He finished in a surprisingly short amount of time.  When he powered his computer down he turned to find Clarissa in almost the same position she had been in.  He didn’t want to disturb her but knew it was late and they both had an early morning coming.  “Clarissa.”  He chuckled when she jumped slightly at the sound of his voice.

“I’m sorry, I guess I forgot I wasn’t alone.”  She blushed slightly as she uncurled from the chair and stood to face him.

Part of him wanted to feel offended that any female could be in the same room as him and forget that he was there, but the rest understood what it was like to get so lost in something that the rest of the world drifted away.  “Think nothing of it, although I would recommend you not make it a habit.  As a member of Soldier, you could find yourself in sticky situations if you aren’t paying attention in the wrong place.”

The look she shot him was obviously disgusted.  “Please don’t remind me.  I will face that fact when I have to and not until then.  For one more night I am going to pretend I have a shot at having a normal life.”

“Are you truly so opposed to the idea?  I am sure there are many people that would love to have the chance to be invited to join Shinra in any capacity.”

Clarissa realized she needed to be careful with her answer.  It probably wouldn’t hurt for her to be more careful with showing disgust for Shinra as well.  Most of the people around her now were dedicated to the company, or at least pretended to be.  She didn’t want to find out what they might do with someone that was obviously treasonous.  “I am sure it’s an honor, but it will take time for me to become accustomed to the idea.  It isn’t like I asked for any of this.”

“Point fair made.  I won’t bring it up again until the morrow.  For now, we both need to retire.  It is late.”  She gave him a nod before moving to put the book she held back on the shelf.  He stopped her before she could.  “Why don’t you keep that.  It will come in handy soon.”

Clarissa looked like she wanted to decline his offer but realized he had a point.  Instead she gave him a nod.  “Thank you.”

Once they were back at his apartment he was kind enough to let Clarissa use the shower first.  Thankful that he had allowed it she tried her best not to take too long.  It was much later than she had realized, and she didn’t want to keep him up longer than necessary or run him out of hot water for that matter.

When she was finished she lamented the fact that she had left her sleeping shirt in the room on the Turk floor.  She had asked about it of course but had been told it had been disposed of already.  She was sure that meant it was cut up and tested on.  She heaved a sigh as she laid down fully clothed again.  She hated sleeping in pants but knew it would be a good idea to get used to it.  Maybe she would be given shorts at least.

She had already laid down but was still unable to sleep.  There was too much going on in her brain and it refused to shut off.  She pulled out the book that Genesis had been kind enough to lend her and dove back into it in an attempt to relax her brain, plus it was interesting.

When Genesis stepped out of the bathroom he was only partially surprised to see his guest still awake.  He watched her for a moment, lying on her stomach with her feet crossed in the air and her nose back in the book she had been reading earlier.  He hoped this meant she was the studious type.  She had a lot to learn and very little time to do so.  “You should sleep now.”

She jerked her head around to face him before giving him a scowl.  “I plan on it as soon as my brain shuts up.  I was just trying to relax a little.”  Her scowl faded as she continued.  “I won’t bother you and I won’t be up much longer.  It’s just that when my brain goes into overdrive it takes it awhile to stop.”

He nodded his understanding.  He knew how that could be a problem.  He was certain that all the Firsts suffered from the same issue more often than they liked to admit.  “Make sure to turn off the light before you go to sleep.”

She gave him a smile as he turned away.  “Good night Genesis.”

He almost paused at her words.  It had been a very long time since anyone had bothered to tell him goodnight.  He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not.  An image of his mother’s face passed through his head, but he pushed the image away quickly.  The last thing he needed right now was to be kept awake with his own thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was shorter than normal but this exchange wasn't supposed to be this long, it didn't want to quit. I hope you still enjoy!


	12. First Day

## Chapter 12

Clarissa was awoken the next morning by a hand on her shoulder.  She glared up at the blurry red blob that had woke her up.  She rubbed her eyes and looked again to see Genesis with a smile and holding a cup with a lid out to her.  Her face instantly transformed as the smell from the cup wafted to her.  “Oh, you are my new favorite person!”  She barely sat up before taking the cup from him and taking a sip.  She grimaced slightly as the hot liquid burned her mouth but that didn’t stop her from taking another sip after blowing on it.

Her devotion to the cup in front of her was interrupted by a low laugh.  Genesis had sat down next to her.  “I thought that might work to motivate you.  I tried calling out to you with no luck.”

“Thank you.  What time is it anyway?”  She looked around and found that it was still dark outside.

“It’s 05:00.  Your classes don’t start until 07:00, but we need to get you a uniform first.  I want to make sure you aren’t missing anything either.”

Clarissa gave him a nod before turning back to the liquid nectar.  She noticed that it had creamer this time and turned back to him.  “You remembered?”

“It isn’t as if you had a complicated preference.  Cream is easy to remember.”

“Even so, thanks!”  She had managed to ingest about half of the still steaming liquid before finally moving.  She stood and held out the cup to Genesis.  “Could you hold this a moment please?” 

He gave her a questioning look but took the cup anyway.  His look cleared up as she turned to tidy the couch and fold the blanket.  “You didn’t have to worry about that.”

She turned back to him with a smile and a hand out to take her coffee back.  “I don’t mind, especially since I was the one that used it.  Are we ready to go?”  He gave her a nod before leading her out and down yet another hallway she had not seen before.

The requisition office was luckily already open.  The requisition officer gave her a strange look when Genesis told him what was needed but didn’t voice any of his questions.  Clarissa found that it was a good thing they had come early.  The cadet uniforms ran smaller than the general Soldier ones, as cadets could apply as early as 15 years old.  It still took them some time to find one small enough for her since even at 15 most boys that made it as Soldier cadets were not small.  The realization that she would not only be the only female, but smaller than everyone else made her a little nervous.

Once she was changed she followed Genesis back toward the training rooms.  She was glad the halls were still deserted as they had at least a half hour before the class was supposed to start.  She didn’t like the uniform to begin with and wasn’t thrilled with the idea of being jostled around in a hallway filled with teenage boys.

When they entered the classroom to the side of the big training room she instantly decided she was not going to like the instructor.  He gave her a thorough once over, sneering at her before turning to Genesis.  “So, this is the new cadet you’re putting in my class two weeks in?  No disrespect, sir, but there’s a reason females aren’t allowed in Soldier, even if she is related to the General.”

Clarissa was glad to see she wasn’t the only one irritated at the man’s attitude.  Genesis looked ready to set the man alight when he responded.  “Sergeant, first, you are incorrect in the assumption that she is related to Sephiroth, learn to look beyond the obvious and it is easy to tell.  Secondly, she is a cadet.  Her gender is irrelevant, and she is to be treated no different than any of the others.  The only special instructions are that she will be taking extra PT.  I will be handling that.”  He didn’t bother to pay any further attention to the man, barely watching him salute before turning to Clarissa.  “I will be in the training room next door at 15:00.  Don’t make me wait.” 

Clarissa gave him a nod before he turned and left without another word.  She really wanted to yell at the red head as she was sure his words to her instructor didn’t serve as anything except a reason to make the man dislike her even more.  She had really wanted to roll her eyes when he had told him to treat her the same and then in the same sentence said he was going to be treating her differently.  That was logic she couldn’t understand.

Her attention was drawn back to her instructor when he yelled at her.  “I don’t know what your connection is to the Firsts, but he says I treat you the same, then I treat you the same.  Don’t expect me to go easy ‘cause you’re a girl.”

“I won’t, sir.”  She gave the scowling man a nod, trying her best not to snap back at him.

“Don’t you even know you’re supposed to salute?  Are you so dumb all you can do is nod?”

At that point Clarissa was pissed off enough to start screaming but she managed to hold it in.  This was not the time or place for it.  It took her a few seconds, but she managed to reply without raising her voice.  “My apologies, sir.  Today is my first day and I have not become accustomed to it yet.”

“You think you’re too good to be a cadet?  Don’t get snooty with me girl!  Drop and give me 20!”

Clarissa couldn’t believe her ears.  This was like a bad army movie.  As mad as she was she almost laughed anyway.  As it was she couldn’t hold in a snigger as she knelt down.  Of course, he heard her though.  “You think that’s funny huh?  Why don’t you make it 50?”

The smile left her face at that.  She hated push ups with a passion, but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing it.  With a straight face she started, counting out loud as she went.  To her surprise, they were much easier to finish than she expected.  Maybe there was something to be said for mako enhancements after all.  She managed to finish them in a little over two minutes.  When she stood he was glaring so she mustered the best salute she could think of with a quick ‘sir!’.  She could tell he wanted to say something else, but she could hear other people coming into the classroom behind her.  He gave her another glare before dismissing her to take a seat.

When she turned there were several boys already seated, whispering to each other.  They all fell into silence, staring slack jawed at her when she faced them.  She could only shake her head as she moved to take a seat about halfway back the room.  She didn’t want to go all the way to the back, as he might think she was avoiding him, but she sure as hell didn’t want a seat up front where he could torment her easier.  She hoped if she managed to prove that she wasn’t an idiot, he might ease up a little.

Clarissa was surprised to find most of the things that were covered were things that none of the class knew so she didn’t feel as behind as she might have if they had to cover something like history or geography.  They focused on things like identifying different weapons, uses for each of those weapons, strategy, battlefield conduct and other things that focused on life in the military.  Since she found out this was their third week she was a little behind but not so bad that she would not be able to quickly catch up, especially if she was allowed to take the reading material with her.  She realized the next six weeks might be even more of a living hell than she had thought, but it wouldn’t be impossible, at least not the classroom part.

At midday they were dismissed for lunch.  There was a special cafeteria between the training rooms and the offices.  She absently wondered why Genesis didn’t take her to this cafeteria as she followed the rest of the group over.  Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard knock to her shoulder.  She looked over to see a large boy pass by with a smirk.  He turned back and gave her a cocky look.  “Oh hey, I’m sorry.  Didn’t see you there.  I’m not used to dealing with shorties in Soldier.”

Clarissa only raised a brow at his antics.  This kind of thing she had no problem dealing with, especially after having to swallow her anger all morning.  “That’s ok, I can understand how hard it can be to see when you have your head up your ass.”

There were several smothered laughs as the boy opened and closed his mouth several times.  Clarissa didn’t wait for him to figure out a comeback.  When she continued on a tall lanky boy moved to walk with her.  “I was going to tell you not to pay him any mind, but it looks like you can handle yourself.  Although you may want to keep an eye on him when we start with PT.  He doesn’t take kindly to being embarrassed.”

Clarissa smiled over at her would be rescuer and held out her hand.  “Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.  The name’s Clarissa.  What’s yours?”

His large ears pinked a little at the tips when she smiled at him, but he took her hand in a firm shake.  “Dean Withum.  So how did you join the class part way through?”

Her smile faded at that.  She hadn’t thought about what to say if that question was asked and didn’t have an answer.  “It’s a long, complicated story and I really don’t know that I should be sharing it.  Let’s just say I was told I would make a good Soldier and leave it at that.”  She tried to give him a smile, so he wouldn’t think she was blowing him off.

His eyes had widened by the time she was done though.  “You mean you didn’t come to join Soldier?  Someone recruited you?”

She hadn’t really thought of it that way, but it was as close to the truth as she was likely to be able to share.  “Yeah, I guess you could say that.”

“Well damn.  If Rodney knew that he might not have picked on you.”

Clarissa gave him a questioning look at that.  “I’m guessing Rodney is the one that bumped me?”  When Dean only nodded she continued.  “Why would it matter if I was recruited or enlisted?”

He gave her a look that clearly said, ‘have you lost your mind!’ before shaking his head.  “It takes a lot to even get into the cadet program.  Most that try get rejected.  If they came to you that means, there must be something special.”

Clarissa grimaced at that.  “I guess I know what you mean.  I don’t think I’m that special though, so if you don’t mind would you keep this under your hat?”

“Huh?” 

She laughed as she realized he probably hadn’t understood her allusion.  “I was asking if you could keep that info private.  I’d rather not deal with people that think I’m more than I am.”

“Ah, I get you.  Don’t worry, I’ll keep it quiet.”  By this time, they had made it to the lunch room and into the line.  It didn’t take them long before they had their trays and were looking for a place to sit. 

Dean turned to her and was about to ask something when Clarissa was surprised by an energetic voice and an arm around her shoulder.  “Hey!  You didn’t tell me you were in the cadet program!  How have I never seen you before the other day.  There is no way I would have missed a pretty girl like you.”

Clarissa laughed at the energy.  “Hello Zack, or I suppose I should call you Lieutenant Fair now, right?”

“You remembered!  Why don’t you come and sit with me?  You can tell me why this is the first time I’ve seen you here.”  Clarissa gave him a nod before turning back to give Dean an apologetic wave.  She was sure he had been about to ask the same thing, although she was relieved.  He was a nice kid, but he asked too many questions.  Not that it looked like Zack wasn’t going to, but she felt a little more relaxed around the puppy.

When they sat, Clarissa laughed again.  Zack was nearly bouncing in his seat as he looked at her expectantly.  “There isn’t much to the story, really.  The reason you haven’t seen me before is because today is my first day in the program.”

At that Zack stilled as his face turned contemplative.  “You were wearing a Turk uniform when you were with Commander Rhapsodos.  Did they let you transfer?”

Clarissa stifled a curse.  It was so easy to forget that Zack was actually pretty bright.  His bubbly personality acted like a smoke screen.  She had to figure out something though.  “I was borrowing the suit.  I didn’t have anything else at the time.  It’s a long story that I really can’t get into.  I apologize.  You might be able to ask Angeal though.  I don’t know if he can tell you more.”

At that his eyes widened.  “You know Angeal too?”

Clarissa had to take a deep breath at that.  She really needed to be more careful with Zack.  With a sigh she realized the fact that she had met Angeal would have probably come to light sooner or later anyway if she was going to be mentored by Genesis.  “I don’t really know him, but I have met him.  I had the opportunity to meet all three of the firsts.”

At that Zack was bouncing in his seat again causing Clarissa to nearly spit her drink.  His enthusiasm was hilarious.  “You got to meet the General!?  What was he like?  Did he speak to you?”

She couldn’t stop a full-on laugh, after she swallowed anyway.  “One question at a time.  Yes, I did meet him briefly.  Yes, we did speak but there isn’t much to tell.  He seems like a nice enough person though.”

Zack’s eyes were shining in his excitement.  “Oh man!  I bet there isn’t a cadet in your class that wouldn’t kill to be in your shoes!”

Her face closed off at that.  “I really doubt it,” she had mumbled under her breath, but Zack heard anyway.  She had forgotten that although he wasn’t enhanced as much as a first yet, he could still hear better than a normal person.

He frowned at her slightly.  “Why do you say that?  I don’t know anyone that wouldn’t want to meet Sephiroth.”

She quickly waved away his concern.  “It isn’t that.  The thing is, I am taking extra training with Genesis.  Every day after the regular PT ends at 15:00 I have to go work with him.  I’m not exactly looking forward to it.”

Zack’s face paled at her words.  “You… you’re being mentored by the Crimson Commander?”

Clarissa barked out a harsh laugh at the look on his face.  “Jeez, way to make me feel better about it.  You act like it’s a death sentence.”

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and tried to smile again.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.  It’s just that no one ever thought he’d take on a cadet.  I guess I will ask Angeal.  There seems to be a lot to this story.”

Clarissa noticed that most of the cadets were already headed back at that point, so she gave Zack a smile.  “Don’t worry about it.  I have to get back, but I’m sure I’ll see you around.  It was nice talking to you again.”  She jumped up and headed to put away her tray before he could stop her.  The room was already mostly cleared, and she didn’t want to be late.

She gave him a smile and a wave over her shoulder when he called out as she was leaving.  “See you later!”

When she got back to the classroom she was glad to see everyone still milling around.  She quickly headed back to her seat, not wanting to be up when the instructor came back in.  She looked back over her shoulder sharply as she felt someone looming close by.  She was surprised to see a group of three boys being led by Rodney.  “Were you lying to that Second?”

She gave him a confused look.  “Lying?  About what?”

He gave her a dirty look before continuing.  “Everyone knows the Crimson Commander hates cadets.  We all know to avoid him or get fried.  Why would he mentor you?”

Clarissa just raised a brow at his sneer.  Obviously, he hadn’t understood from their last encounter that he was far from intimidating.  “Did I give you the impression that I care about your opinion?  If so, let me rectify that.  I have no need to explain anything to you and don’t really care if you like it or not.”

When he jerked forward and grabbed one of the buckles across her chest in a threatening manner she made sure her face didn’t show her anger.  Instead she raised her brow again.  “Is there something you needed?  Honestly, I would appreciate it if you would take your seat.  I’m sure Sergeant Mays will be here in a moment to take us to the training room and I’d rather not have to do push-ups again.”

At her words he looked back over his shoulder quickly.  When he found the Sergeant wasn’t in the room yet, he turned back to her with a scowl.  He looked like he wanted to say something else but just pushed her back, releasing her buckle, before walking back to his own seat.  She shook her head at his retreating form before turning back to the front.  He might end up being a problem.  She needed to keep an eye out for him when they weren’t in the classroom.

The instructor entered the room soon after Rodney had taken his seat causing Clarissa the send up a thankful prayer.  She was glad he hadn’t walked in on the confrontation.  Somehow, she felt that he wouldn’t care who started it or what it was about, and she really didn’t want to do more push-ups.  She knew they would probably have plenty to do anyway.

As soon as he got to the front of the room, everyone stood with a salute.  Clarissa scrambled up to follow suit.  She once again cursed the fact that she was coming into this in the middle.  Her focus was once more on the Sergeant when he yelled out at the class.  “Alright, group one head to the mats, group two start running.”

There was a loud chorus of ‘yes sir!’ before the class started to shuffle out and to the training room.  Clarissa paused before moving to intercept him.  “Sir, I apologize but which group should I go with?”

He gave her a glare but didn’t yell.  “Head out with group two.”

“Yes sir.”  She didn’t give him a chance to yell at her again before she quickly walked to follow the group that was already running around the room.  She fell into step with the rest of the group, holding in a groan when she noticed Rodney was near the front.  She decided she would do her best to stay out of his sight.

The group she was with didn’t just run laps.  After the first round she noticed there was a pattern that ran in between the mats and around the circles that she could only surmise were for sparring.  The whole group had been running for nearly an hour before they were finally called to a stop.  There had been several cadets that had slowed to a walk, only to be pulled out and made to do push-ups.  Clarissa was surprised to find that the pace didn’t tire her out as she had expected it to.  She was beginning to realize that being enhanced might make this a lot easier than she was expecting.  At least this part.  Somehow, she doubted any of the work she was going to do with Genesis would be easy.

When they switched places with the other group she groaned.  The mats meant hand to hand practice.  She should have known she spoke too soon.  Mays had them paired up and facing each other in short order.  She had been put with a cadet she hadn’t seen yet.  At least he hadn’t given her a dirty look when they squared off.  He just gave her a nod before lunging at her at the instructor’s shout of ‘begin!’.

Clarissa panicked for a moment.  She really didn’t know anything about blocking or hitting.  Instinctively she dodged before the young man could connect with the chop he had aimed at her.  He stumbled slightly as she sidestepped but quickly righted himself and lunged again.  This time she was ready.  She could see each of his movements well before they got close to her, so she was able to easily dodge each of his blows.  She could tell he was starting to get frustrated as nothing he threw out connected.  Clarissa was satisfied to watch him as she dodged.  If she was going to be expected to learn this she would start by observing.

She had just dodged a high kick when the instructor’s voice rang out.  “Williamson!  What in Odin’s name are you doing?  This isn’t dance class!  You’re supposed to hit your opponent!”  He stalked over and dismissed the young cadet before facing her.  “Hit me!  If you can’t hit me in five minutes you’ll run an extra 50 laps.  Do I make myself clear?”

Clarissa glared at him, but she still managed a stiff ‘yes sir’ before he moved.  Her eyes widened as she realized he was much faster than the cadet had been.  She was reminded instantly that he was an actual Soldier.  Even if he was Third or Second class he was still enhanced.  She gritted her teeth as she barely dodged his first few blows.  It was only when she remembered facing Genesis that she was reminded she was enhanced too.  She started watching him closely as he continued to try and hit her.  She didn’t have much training, but she knew enough that when he threw a wide punch at her head she was able to duck and move inside his reach.  She quickly thrust the heel of her palm out, scoring a solid hit on his chest that caused him to stumble back.

He straightened quickly but when he did, he didn’t move to try and continue swinging at her.  Instead he gave her an evaluating look, finishing up on her eyes.  When he really looked at her, his eyes widened.  He quickly told the cadet to go join the group next to them before grabbing her arm and marching her out of the room.  When they stopped in the hall he turned to her with furrowed brows.  “Why didn’t you tell me you were already enhanced?”

She looked at him in surprise before finally finding her voice.  “I thought you already knew.  Sir.”

His face grew contemplative before turning slightly.  She realized he was talking to himself, but she could hear most of it.  “Gaia damned idiots.  What the hell are they playing at now.  Probably that Gaia damned Science Department.”

He finally turned back to her, the scowl still on his face, but she was pretty sure it wasn’t for her this time.  “Alright, I don’t want you pairing with any of the other cadets.  I understand now why the Commander was assigned for most of your PT.  You’ll do all the same drills but when it comes to sparring you’ll be facing me.”

“Yes sir.”  She nodded her understanding.  She wasn’t thrilled about the idea but at least she was pretty sure he didn’t think she was a useless pet project now, which is how he had been treating her all day.  “If I may sir?”  She had a few questions and hoped that now that he wasn’t so antagonistic she might be able to ask. 

“Yeah, what is it?”

At his gruff response she jumped in.  “I am not sure what else they told you, but I have no real combat training.  I am here to learn but I wanted to let you know I am starting from scratch.”

He barked a laugh at that.  “Of course, Gaia damned idiots, didn’t think of how this might affect me.  I don’t have time for this shit.  Whatever.”  She could tell he was frustrated but when he turned back to her he didn’t look ready to kill her at least.  “You’ll get all the training you need with the Commander.  I’ll make sure to hone everything you learn.  Just don’t start shit in my class and you’ll be fine.”

She gave him a nod again.  “Yes sir.”

“Head back.  It’s almost time for the next round of PT and the Commander will be here soon.  Run laps until then.”

She managed to suppress her normal sarcasm at his unfair order.  She had hit him and still had to run.  Instead she just gave him a salute before heading back into the room.  The rest of the group had stopped their activities and just watched as she ran around and through the room.  Their attention was drawn to shouts out in the hall, but Clarissa studiously ignored them and kept running.  She could hear what was being said and was glad she wasn’t in the Sergeants shoes.  She was sure no one got away with shouting at Genesis like that, even if it was deserved.


	13. Confrontation

## Chapter 13

She was on her tenth lap when the boys around her finally started scrambling to look busy.  She didn’t need to look over to the door to know who had just walked in.  She finally turned when she heard an irritated voice call out.  “Williamson!”  She turned to see Sergeant Mays heading toward them, surprisingly unburnt.  She hid the laugh she felt bubbling up as she realized Genesis did have some restraint.  As he got closer she realized if looks could kill, they would all be dead.  She only hoped that didn’t mean Genesis was going to be pissed off as well.  When he drew even with her, he just jerked his thumb back toward the door.  “Out of my sight!” 

She gave him a quick salute before heading toward the door.  She hadn’t made it there before a scowling Genesis entered the room, followed quickly by Angeal.  That would explain why Sergeant Mays was still standing.  She didn’t voice that thought though, instead she gave both men a salute.  “Commander Rhapsodos, Commander Hewley.”  When Zack peeked around Angeal’s shoulder and gave her a small wave, she couldn’t stop her grin.  “Lieutenant Fair.”

If anything, that caused Genesis’ scowl to deepen.  Clarissa quickly cleared her face and waited for his orders.  When he saw she wasn’t going to add anything else, he turned to the door, calling out over his shoulder.  “Follow me.”

Their little troupe followed Genesis out the door and down the hall.  Zack fell into step beside her and looked like he wanted to say something, but Clarissa gave him a small shake of her head while looking pointedly at Genesis.  Zack caught on pretty quick, blanching at the point she was making.  It was obvious that Genesis was in a foul mood.

They had only walked a few doors down from the main training room when Genesis stopped and unlocked a room on the right.  Inside was another training room but this one was much smaller.  It was obviously designed for small groups.  From the way Zack moved around the room, it was obvious he and Angeal used it often.  Clarissa stood near the door, waiting for the next instructions.

Clarissa felt uneasiness creep in when Genesis turned to her and his scowl faded into the blank look he had when he first stood across from her in the training room.  When he started speaking she felt her palms start sweating again.  She couldn’t help but be worried about her worst fears.  “You are not trained in any form of combat and we have just over six weeks to get you to the point that you can pass the Soldier exams.  We have no time for you to be idle.  Every afternoon I will be training you in both armed combat and materia usage.  Angeal has agreed to observe and possibly assist with armed combat, which is why he is here.  Each day we will focus on that aspect first.  After dinner we will move to materia.”

He paused at that point and moved to grab a practice sword off the wall, much like the one he had first tried to get her to use.  When he tossed it to her she squeaked before jumping out of the way of the dull blade.  When she turned back to him with a scowl it was wiped off her face at the look on his.  “You could have caught it.  From now on the first thing we will focus on is for you to unlearn your instinct to cower away.  That will end up getting you killed.”  He picked up another blade from the wall and pointed it at the one on the floor.  “Pick it up.  We will have you move through basic forms.  Be on alert for random attacks and block, don’t dodge.  I will slow down enough to make sure you can block each attack if you pay attention.  If you dodge it will be worse.”

Clarissa hadn’t expected Genesis to be an easy teacher, but this was ridiculous.  This was far worse than her step dad throwing her in the deep end of the pool to learn to swim.  There was no life guard this time, instead there was a pissed off ginger with the equivalent of a metal club threatening to hit her if she tried to dodge.  As much as she logically knew this training had a purpose, she couldn’t keep her tongue in check.  “So, you’re telling me to suck it up and get hit?  What kind of logic is that?”

His eyes narrowed at her response.  “Cadet Williamson, I know it has only been a day but even you should understand the punishment for disrespecting your commanding officer.”

She had caught sight of Zack’s face while Genesis had been talking and was caught between laughing at how wide his eyes had gotten and the desire to curse Genesis until his ears bled.  She swallowed both impulses as neither was going to make this easier.  “My apologies Commander Rhapsodos.  I will endeavor to remember.”

Apparently, that was enough to at least temporarily mollify him.  He moved to stand beside her and directed her attention to the sword he was now holding in a two-handed grip.  “Since you are a beginner we will start with the double handed grip.  You are right handed, correct?”

“Yes, sir.”  She had already moved to imitate his stance, with her left foot forward slightly and her right hand near the guard and the left near the pommel.

He watched her move into position and nodded.  “Good.  Remember your right hand should have a looser grip.  It is used to guide where you want the blade to go.  For now, I want you to start with the simple practice of the straight down strike.”  He showed her what he wanted and then indicated she should copy his movements.

  She tried to step and swing down like he had showed her.  He almost immediately stopped her.  “Not like that.  The swing should involve your whole body.  Imagine the blade is an extension of your arms.  Remember how you move to try to hit someone.  If you throw a punch, it isn’t just your fist.  You have to follow through.”

Clarissa took a deep breath to keep from snapping at him and tried again.  She was happy when he moved away.  It seemed she was doing it the way he wanted her to since he moved to talk to Angeal.  She had to force herself to block their conversation out and concentrate.  The last thing she wanted now was to piss him off because she got sloppy.

Although she found it was easier than she had thought to keep swinging for the 30 minutes he left her for, it was still getting harder.  At least she had been able to focus on that one thing to the point that she felt she could go right back to it the next day without instruction if she were asked.  Unfortunately, she was also aware this wasn’t even really the basics yet.  He came back and added a couple more swings to the one she had been practicing.  It took him several tries to show her before she was able to move even semi smoothly from one strike to the next.  For the first time that day she could feel her arms start to tire, but she wasn’t going to let him see it.  She doubted he would let her give up anyway.

After another hour of this new pattern she was ready to start swinging the sword at Hojo, Genesis, and everyone else that thought it would be a good idea to put her in Soldier… in their sleep.  She was doing everything she could to keep her mind off her heavy arms.  She had vaguely noted that Angeal and Zack had been sparring on the other side of the room.  She had listened as much as possible as she knew she could use any pointers she could get.  It was during one of those clashes that Genesis appeared at her side suddenly, striking out at Clarissa’s head.  She had completely forgotten he had told her he would be doing this.  She couldn’t stop the scream that came out as she ducked, throwing her hands up out of instinct with the sword still in hand.  She had barely realized that she had ducked instead of blocking before she saw him move as fast as a snake and strike out at her left hip with the flat of his blade.  It hadn’t been hard enough to knock her down, but it caused her to stumble.  She couldn’t hold back her curse at the sting of the hit.  “Dammit!  That hurt!”

When Genesis just smirked at her outburst, she almost yelled again.  She managed to swallow it but still gave him a dark look at his mocking.  “I warned you to block.  You can move to nearly any position from those basic moves.  Continue practicing those until you can block me and then we’ll move on.  We don’t have much time to give to it though.  You will either learn or you will walk out of here bruised.”

She didn’t trust herself to respond so she ignored his snark and moved right back into the moves he had shown her.  It was only a matter of minutes before he attacked again.  The lesson was still fresh enough that she didn’t panic, instead she managed to bring her blade around to collide with his.  She couldn’t really call it a block as he knocked her blade out of her hands as soon as the blades hit.  It was enough for him though.  He picked the blade up again and handed it back to her.  “Better.”  He still smirked at her when he handed it back.  She had to bite the inside if her cheek to keep from saying something.  She pointedly turned from him and started back into the moves.

Over the next hour and a half, he attacked her at least a half dozen more times.  The first had been nearly thirty minutes after her successful block.  She had been focused on willing herself to keep moving so much that she ducked again, causing him to strike out at her other hip.  Every attack after that she managed to at least attempt to block.

By the time he told her to put the blade up, Clarissa was sore from head to foot.  When she remembered this was only half of her training with Genesis she wanted to cry.  It was only the smirk the demonic ginger wore that kept her ire up enough for her to keep moving.  She couldn’t hold back her sigh of relief when he told her they were going to eat before they started with materia.

She wasn’t sure if Genesis was trying to be cruel or kind when they moved to the Soldier cafeteria instead of the one upstairs.  It was closer, but it was also still filled with the other cadets as well as several Thirds and a few Seconds.  It was obvious that all talking dropped off at their entrance.  There were still whispers flying around, but Clarissa ignored them.  It could be the fact that two of the three of the holy trio were in the room.  The fact that the female cadet was with them didn’t help though.

There was little talk between them as they got their food and found a seat.  Clarissa was too tired to care and was in no mood to start a conversation.  When Zack moved to sit beside her she still managed a smile for the ever energetic Second.  “Don’t let it get you down.  I know it seems that Genesis is being hard on you, but it’ll be worth it when you learn.  If it makes you feel any better, I think you did awesome for never having held a sword before!”

Clarissa knew he was just trying to make her feel better and appreciated his effort.  “You don’t have to exaggerate, but I appreciate it.  I don’t plan on giving up, so don’t worry about me.”  She managed a big smile to make sure he understood she wasn’t letting it get her down.

The smile fled at Genesis’ acerbic words.  “It’s good you don’t pay him any mind.  You are so far from a passing level, we may need to cut the hours you have for sleep.”

Clarissa didn’t miss the look Angeal shot him, but he didn’t contradict his friend.  She had to push her anger back down again, but as she started to calm she realized he had been goading her all evening.  This was the first time since their first conversation that he had been purposefully provocative.  She didn’t bother trying to hide the grin she shot his direction as she realized he was probably trying to piss her off on purpose.  That kind of approach wouldn’t work for everyone, but it was one he was good at.  Luckily for her, it almost always made her push herself harder.  She reminded herself that was a fact she would need to remember the next time he threatened to hit her with the practice sword.

Genesis watched as the cloud of fury passed from Clarissa’s face to be replaced by a smirk.  He wondered if she had figured out that he was pushing her buttons on purpose.  It wouldn’t have surprised him if that had been the case.  He hadn’t been entirely joking that she had a long way to go, but she was in better shape than he had anticipated after seeing her with a sword the first time.  He didn’t think he could make her into a master of the sword in the time they had, but she could be good enough to pass the exam at least.  He pushed all that back as he thought about what was still to come after the meal.  He couldn’t hold back the frown that came with that thought.

After Genesis’ quip about needing more time to train her, Clarissa moved to eat as fast as she was able.  She knew he was probably trying to irritate her but didn’t want to take the chance that he wasn’t kidding.  She was thankful she had when he stood up before she was completely finished.  At least she had been able to eat most of her food.  She was finding that she had a much hardier appetite than she ever had before.  She knew it was most likely due to the fact that she had mako running through her system on top of her increased activity.

Zack and Angeal didn’t follow them when they turned back toward the training rooms.  Zack gave her a grin and the thumbs up sign as he followed Angeal in the opposite direction.  She gave him a smile as they walked off.  She was glad she had met the effervescent Second early on.  If she was going to be faced with one impossible task after another, having his positive energy nearby would be a boon.

She followed Genesis back to the room they had used earlier.  She was a little disappointed that they didn’t go back to the VR room, but she was sure it was because she was a long way from being able to target anything.  She knew she needed to learn how to handle the materia first.  She wasn’t looking forward to it after the last time.

When Genesis reached the center of the room he turned to her and pulled a green orb from a pocket inside his duster.  He held it up for her to see clearly before speaking.  “The three materia we checked out yesterday are now assigned to you.  I will be holding on to them until you learn to not allow them to activate when you touch them.”  She gave him a nod in understanding before he continued.  “I won’t be letting you handle them alone at all until I can be sure you won’t instantly drain your reserves.  For now, I will activate the orb and guide you through the process.”

Clarissa watched as the orb started to glow softly.  He held up his hand and indicated she should come closer.  “I want you to hold the orb between our hands.  I will talk you through taking control of it and then handing it back to me.  If it looks like it is going to run away with you then I will take control back.  Is that clear so far?”

Clarissa had to hide her smile.  She wasn’t sure if he realized that his irritated demeanor was gone now that he was talking about materia.  She didn’t ask though, as it was entirely possible he had done it on purpose.  Maybe handling materia took a softer touch.

She reached up and covered his hand with her own while she tried to concentrate on the feeling coming off the active orb.  She was pleased to note it had a much smaller pull than the last time.  Once her hand was in place Genesis curled his fingers around her hand and turned them over, so the orb was now resting in her palm and caught between them like the first time.  His voice was just above a whisper when he spoke.  “I want you to close your eyes and concentrate on the feel of the materia.  It will direct you if you pay attention.  Don’t allow your concentration to break.”

He fell silent when she closed her eyes.  She focused her attention on the words coming from the orb and found that if she listened closely it was telling her how to best access the power of the planet.  She pulled lightly at the active spell, trying to keep it from overwhelming her.  It was easy to tell when control had been transferred.  The spell flared, causing Clarissa to panic momentarily.  It was Genesis’ soft voice that kept her from losing control.  “Don’t get lost in it.  You are the one handling the magic, not the other way around.”

She took a few deep breaths and tried to steady her mind.  It was hard with the fluting voices, but she was finally able to make the output stable.  It was stronger than it had been when Genesis held control, but it wasn’t flaring.  After a few moments like that Genesis’ voice broke into her concentration again.  “Now, I want you to focus on passing control back to me.  There is an open channel, so it should not be difficult.”

Clarissa tried to focus on how she had managed to pull the control to herself and then reverse it.  When it didn’t work the way she thought it should, she expanded her focus.  When she did she was surprised to note she could feel Genesis.  Not just his hand wrapped around hers, but it was like she could touch the rest of him.  She knew exactly how he was standing without having to open her eyes.  When she got passed that she found there was a channel, a tentative opening between their joined palms.  She focused on that and imagined the magic traveling that channel and back to Genesis.  When she felt the transfer complete she opened her eyes and grinned up at him.

She had hoped he would be pleased that she had been able to accomplish what he asked on the first try, but his look was anything but pleased.  She couldn’t stop a jolt of disappointment.  Her disappointment turned to confusion and a little bit of fear when his grip tightened on her hand.  He hadn’t deactivated the spell yet.  She could feel it flaring up like it had the first time she touched it.  The voices were getting louder but they didn’t drown out the sound of Genesis’ voice when he finally spoke.  “Clarise… Clarise Williams.  You chose a name so very close; was that arrogance?”

She felt a moment of panic at his cryptic words, but more than anything she was confused.  “What are you talking about?”

“Did you think that we wouldn’t dig far enough back, that if you were dead, then we wouldn’t look?”

Clarissa had been trying to pull her hand out of Genesis’ grip until that last sentence.  She completely forgot about his hand on her own as she tried to process what he had said.  “Dead?” 

His gaze hardened at her obvious confusion.  “You faked your death.  I have to admit, I honestly believed you were what you claimed to be.”

Clarissa was definitely panicking now.  She had expected them to dig into her past and wasn’t sure how to address her lack of history, but this was something else entirely.  It looked like they believed her to actually be from Gaia, but not who she was.  The idea had her fervently calling out to Minerva.  She wasn’t sure if she said it out loud but couldn’t bring herself to care.  It couldn’t make the situation worse than it was.  “Minerva!  A little help here would be amazing.  This can’t be part of what you wanted.  Please!”  Genesis’ shocked look was the last thing she saw before a pain ripped through her entire body.

* * *

 

Genesis had been irritated since Tseng had visited him that afternoon.  He had wanted to confront the woman that he had vouched for immediately but realized if she could fool him then he couldn’t rush into the situation.  He worked to wear her out but found that needling her made her push even harder.  He hadn’t expected that reaction and found himself playing along to see how far he could push her.  He finally relented at Angeal’s insistence.  His friend felt he pushed too far.  When they sat down for their meal he had been reminded that he couldn’t let this continue.  He had a plan and needed her to be at ease to implement it.

He really didn’t want her to touch a materia orb without guidance, that much had been true, but the connection would serve another purpose as well.  He pushed the channel between them open as far as he could when she gave him control back.  He could faintly discern her emotions again.  He had hoped that would be the case when he started questioning her.  He pushed all sympathy aside at the confusion she was emitting.  He was finally rewarded when he felt her panic.  That only lasted until he heard her prayer.  It had been unconventional, but there was no mistaking what it was.  There was also no mistaking her ironclad belief that her prayer would be answered.  As soon as the words passed her lips her body stiffened as her eyes rolled back, and a scream rang out.  It was just like the first night she had been found.

He immediately caught her body when she fell unconscious.  He was less sure about what the Turks had found now.  He knew what they found was irrefutable, but it was obvious there was more to this than the simple truth they had thought they found.

He hadn’t even made it to the door of the small training room when it opened to reveal Tseng.  He held the door open for Genesis before falling into step beside him.  “I was watching from the observatory.  Her reaction could very well mean that she has been conditioned.”

Genesis glared at the Turk beside him.  “You mean whoever experimented on her actually brainwashed her to believe that she is a 38-year-old engineer named Clarissa Williamson?”

“It is a possibility.  The seizure was too violent and conveniently timed for it to be a coincidence.”

Their conversation stopped when they arrived at the infirmary.  Doctor Stein was luckily the one on call.  “Our mystery woman again?  What happened this time?”

Genesis moved to lay her down before turning to the doctor.  “It seemed to be some sort of seizure.  She had one similar before we brought her in the first time.”

The doctor turned to the patient with a frown.  “Why didn’t you tell me she had a seizure before that migraine? “

“Does that give you a clue as to what is wrong?”

“No, but I need all the information I can get if I’m to properly diagnose someone.  I would hazard a guess that she isn’t as recovered as we thought from her mako poisoning, but I won’t know for sure until I run some tests.  I’ll let you know if I find anything.”  At that she shooed both Genesis and Tseng from the room.

Genesis allowed the doctor to push them out.  His mind was too preoccupied with trying to sort everything out.  “Tseng are you sure about what you found?”

The Turk didn’t bother hiding his irritation.  “Are you questioning the Turk’s ability to find information?”

Genesis gave him a glare as good as the one he was given.  “No, but I want to make sure we are going about this the right way.”  He gripped his temples as if he had a headache forming before turning back to Tseng.  “Do you have her file?”  The Turk handed him a thin folder that he had been carrying.  “Thank you.  I’m going back to my office.  If you turn anything else up let me know.”

Tseng turned with a small wave.  “See you Commander.”

Genesis found himself behind his desk once again staring at what the Turks had turned up.  He hadn’t realized there was a town named Bayview to the southeast of Junon.  It really was such a small town that most missed it unless they had a reason to go there.  That was the last of the sense that had been made of her story.  There was no electronics company there.  The Turks had turned up a Reeves’ Computers, but it had been in Junon.  A much likelier place for that kind of business.  They had never had an employee that matched the description they had given for Clarissa.

The strangest part was Clarissa herself.  When they had gone to Bayview they had found that part of the town had burned completely just over a year previously.  There were many people that had been reported as killed in the fire.  One of them had been Clarise Williams.  When they dug into her medical records they found that it had been more than a similarity in looks.  Their mystery guest was a woman that the world had thought dead for over a year.

He looked down at the pictures in the file on his desk and found a young woman with dark auburn hair and dark brown eyes, but there was no denying that it was Clarissa.  It was still hard for him to believe that she was just now 20.  She had been a journalism student and had planned on heading to Midgar before she was supposedly killed in the fire at 19.  He had been stunned when she claimed to be 38, but for some reason he was stunned even more to find that she was barely 20.  Even if it had been planted into her memory, she acted far older than 20. 

He was less sure now than he had been about how to handle her, but more than that he didn’t know what to make of her reactions.  He hadn’t mentioned his reading to Tseng.  Giving that kind of information to a Turk would be a mistake that could prove impossible for even him to escape.  That didn’t mean that it didn’t give him plenty to think on.  He realized after he calmed that she hadn’t panicked at being found out, she had panicked that they thought she was something she wasn’t and didn’t know how to make them believe her.  The thing that weighed heaviest on him was the fact that in her fear she had called out for Minerva.  There were very few people that truly believed in the existence of the Goddess.  To find a believer in this unlikeliest person gave him a feeling that the answers he was looking for were closer than he could imagine, but further away from his understanding than he could grasp.  He couldn’t make sense of it and he didn’t like that feeling.  He sat staring at her picture until he finally forced himself to move.  He wasn’t going to get any answers from the pictures.

* * *

 

Tseng hadn’t missed the way the woman’s eyes had panicked slightly before she locked up.  It actually reinforced his belief that she had been manipulated before she had been placed in the building.  They had been discretely watching her for several days now and it was plain to see that she believed what she was saying.  It was also clear that there was more that she wasn’t saying.

He knew she was one of Hojo’s pet projects and the scientist would throw a fit if they hurt her before he could gather the data he wanted.  That didn’t mean Tseng was ready to move on now that they had identified her.  His brain was already whirring with the possibilities of how he could get answers without permanently damaging the new Soldier.  There were several possibilities, it was just a matter of whether they should wait until she passed the exam or now.  He doubted Hojo would want her training halted so it would have to be something subtle, or at least something that wouldn’t prevent her from being back out the next day.

As much as he was tied up in trying to figure out how to best get answers there was another issue that took up part of his thoughts.  He had never seen anyone handle materia the way Genesis did with the woman.  It was apparent that what he did wasn’t just to have her within reach.  The fiery Commander had a purpose behind his actions and Tseng couldn’t help the feeling that it was something big.  Although it wasn’t as important as finding his other answers, he filed it away for further investigation at a future date.


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give you all a heads up, this chapter isn't really violent, but it isn't exactly nice either. For the most part I will be trying to keep the tone of the story light, but we all know there are too many things that need to be addressed that will make portions of it not so light. Let me know what you think so far and I hope you enjoy!

## Chapter 14

Clarissa opened her eyes to the sight of wisps of lifestream surrounding her.  She had been pulled here enough times now that she was no longer disoriented at the sight of it.  That didn’t mean her state of mind was at ease.  She knew this was only a temporary reprieve and was fighting to keep her panic controlled.  She could barely keep herself calm enough to be respectful when Minerva appeared.  “Minerva!  Do you know what is going on?  Why do they think I’m someone from Gaia and more than that, how can I possibly convince them I’m not?”

Minerva’s voice was soothing when she answered.  “Calm yourself child, this is not enough to make you fail.  You have done well so far.”

Clarissa made an effort to calm some but was still spinning from her recent ordeal.  “I’m glad you think so but that still doesn’t tell me what’s going on or what I should do about it.”

Clarissa felt her anxiety spike when Minerva sounded almost hesitant when she next spoke.  “I cannot guide your actions.  It must be up to you to make your own path.  I can however, give you information.”  She paused before continuing.  “I have told you already that this is a universe parallel to your own.  Although decisions have been different in this universe, there are some that remained the same.  You may or may not encounter them, but there are many people here that are counterparts to people in your own universe.  Clarise Williams was your counterpart here.”

Minerva stopped at that point to allow Clarissa to speak.  When she saw the woman was too stunned, she continued.  “I can give you some history that may help you, but remember, trust for you will be hard won no matter which path you choose.  Clarise was a journalism student.  She found investigating and writing more to her liking.  Unfortunately…” 

Minerva stopped at that point.  Clarissa could tell she was uncomfortable and realized it was probably because of the fact that they claimed she was dead.  The thought of it caused a prickle to run down her spine, but she knew she needed to hear it.  “Please, I need to know.  What happened?  I know they said she was dead.  Is that the case?”

Minerva gave a slight nod before speaking again.  “She was killed more than a year past in a tragic accident.”

Hearing that silenced Clarissa.  Her brain started spinning with what this might mean for her.  It would be unavoidable for them to not believe she was Clarise given that she was, for all intents and purposes.  Thinking about it brought another thought to mind.  “If I am basically Clarise, does that mean I am 20 again?  This is the year 2000, correct?”

Again, Minerva gave a slight nod.  “Yes, I had to bring you back to a time that would allow you to prevent tragedies.  Fixing them has proven impossible.”

Clarissa had no idea how to approach this issue.  Knowing that a version of herself was dead and gone made her shiver.  She knew logically that it wasn’t herself, but that didn’t make it easier to comprehend on an emotional level.  Thinking about it made her pause.  It brought up another question she had a suspicion she didn’t want to think about.  She hadn’t thought about going home yet, as she hadn’t let herself dwell on home much at all.  Given what she had just learned though, she knew she needed to ask, even if she wouldn’t like the answer.  “Minerva, what about me?  The me that you pulled here?  You said you could only pull my spirit, but what about my body?”

Minerva gave her a sad look and didn’t speak for several moments.  When she finally did, Clarissa found she was having a hard time staying on her feet.  “Child… you can never go back.  Your spirit is all that remains.  Your fate and that of Clarise are the same, although you had several more years to build a life for yourself.”

Clarissa’s mind stopped at that.  She had no idea that her knees had given way and didn’t notice the tears making their way down her face.  All she could think of was her family and friends.  She would never see them again.  It wasn’t just her own isolation, she wondered how they were coping.  Thinking about them made her heart clench so hard she doubled over at the pain.  When she felt the comforting hand on her shoulder she couldn’t stop the sobs that broke from her.  There was nothing that could make this easier, except for maybe time.

Minerva didn’t rush her or remind her that this time was limited.  She knelt beside the crying woman and gave her silent support: her spear and shield were laid aside for the moment.  She gave Clarissa as much time as she could before she broke the silence reluctantly.  “I had hoped to spare you this, at least until you had more time to come to terms with your new reality.  I know you have the strength to face this.  Do not give in to despair.”

Clarissa barely heard the words of the Goddess.  She knew there was still much more at stake than her own personal worries, but she couldn’t continue to push these thoughts back.  She allowed her sobs to continue until her body felt wrung dry.  The stray thought that this was her spirit and not her physical body made the pain that much more acute.  Eventually she calmed enough to once more gather herself.  She had dealt with loss before and she knew she could again.  She didn’t have time to mourn the way she should now, but she wasn’t going to hide from it.  She just had to hide it when she wasn’t alone.

She finally pushed to her feet and tried to wipe the tears away before turning back to the Goddess.  “Thank you.  For giving me time as well as for giving me another chance.  I still don’t know why exactly you picked me, but I will not let learning the truth keep me from achieving success.”

Minerva gave her a small, sad smile at her words.  “You must return soon.  I will apologize now for the pain you will be in when you awaken.  Pulling you from your body forcefully in such a way takes an even greater toll.”

Clarissa grimaced at hearing that but gave a nod in understanding anyway.  “I’m still not sure how I should handle this but if it’s supposed to be up to me I will find a way.”  The Goddess gave her one last smile before fading away and leaving Clarissa in the dark once more.

* * *

 

After Tseng left Genesis he rerouted and headed back to the infirmary.  He had an idea and wanted to put it into action as soon as the woman awoke.  He walked into the room where she was and found the doctor checking her vitals.  She turned to him when he entered.  “Tseng is there something else I can do for you?”

His face was an impassive mask when he answered.  “Yes, I will be questioning this woman as soon as she awakens.  Please make sure you strap her down before then and let me know as soon as she is awake.” 

Doctor Stein frowned at the Turk.  Given what he asked for she was pretty sure what he had in mind and it didn’t sit well with her.  This woman was her patient and she shouldn’t be working to make her worse.  Unfortunately, she knew better than to defy a Turk and just gave him a curt nod.

He turned to leave after securing the doctor’s acceptance, but he was stopped by the sound of sobbing.  He turned back, thinking the woman was now awake and was surprised to see her crying in her sleep.  Normally he was not one to be bothered by anyone’s tears, but the wrenching sobs that came from the sleeping woman made him wonder what kind of nightmares she saw.  The thought gave him pause.  There could be some credibility to Genesis’ theory that she had been experimented on extensively.  None of this showed on his face when he turned to the doctor again.  “It would probably be best if you started an IV.  I imagine she will need it.  Also, do not let anyone else know about this.”  He didn’t bother waiting for a reply before leaving.

* * *

 

When Clarissa awoke finally the room was nearly completely dark.  It was only lit by the screen of the monitor next to the bed she was lying on.  It was enough for her to see well enough, but she wished it was completely dark.  Minerva had warned her it would be bad when she woke up and she hadn’t exaggerated.  Her head felt like it was going to split apart; not as bad as her last migraine but still bad enough to make her want to curl in on herself and try to escape back into sleep.  It wasn’t until she tried to do that exact thing that she noticed she was strapped firmly to the bed with no room to move.

Panic instantly flared within her.  Her first thought was that they had finally allowed Hojo to take her after what they found.  She knew panic would serve no purpose but couldn’t get her heart rate or breathing under control.  The thought of being subjected to Hojo’s uncensored whims had her struggling against the straps holding her to the bed.

She didn’t know how long she struggled but it had to have been several minutes at the very least.  It was a sign of how distraught she was over the thoughts of the maniac scientist that when the door finally opened to reveal Tseng, she was relieved.  That relief was short lived however as he didn’t say anything when he reached the bedside.  He only watched her with that evaluating look in his eyes.  When he finally spoke, she found it difficult to not start struggling again.  “I would like to ask you some questions.  I am not sure if you have been conditioned, or if you are an excellent actor, but either way I have ways to get what I need.”

Clarissa could feel her skin get clammy at those words.  She instantly had visions of torture and between that and her head, her stomach felt like it was going to empty itself at any moment.  It took a supreme effort of willpower to keep from getting sick.  It mostly came down to the fact that she knew she had no way to not choke if it happened.  When she finally got herself under control, she tried to stop him.  Her voice was barely more than a whisper.  “You don’t need to take drastic measures.  I will answer any questions you have.”

Tseng just gave her a cold look.  “The same things you have told Genesis?  No, I think we need to dig a little deeper.”  Tseng had walked to the other side of the bed while he spoke.  It was then that Clarissa noticed she was hooked up to the monitor as well as to an IV.  When she watched him pull a syringe out of his pocket she almost passed out from fear.  She had an idea of what this meant, and it wasn’t any better than physical torture.  She watched as he emptied the contents of the syringe into her IV.  She struggled, even though she knew it was useless, until the lethargy finally overtook her.

Tseng watched as the woman’s movements finally stilled then gave it a few more minutes before speaking.  “State your name.”

There was a pause as Clarissa tried to focus on his face, but she finally answered, her voice in an eerie monotone.  “Clarissa Marie Williamson.”

Tseng paused at that.  He had hoped the serum might have bypassed any conditioning as using a similar method was the normal route to implement behavioral and memory modifications.  He didn’t let it stop him.  It was possible he needed to push a little more for the answers he needed.  “How old are you?”

Clarissa’s eyes had slid almost closed at this point, but she managed to answer, again in a monotone.  “38”

This time Tseng didn’t pause in his questioning.  “What town did you grow up in?”

“Bayview.”

“What are your parent’s names?”

“Vera and Robert Williamson.”

That answer made Tseng pause again.  Those names were very close to her actual parents, but not quite.  Her father’s name was Ronald, not Robert.  It made him wonder if the conditioning was so complete because the facts were so similar.  He tabled that thought for later and continued his questioning.  His questions stayed in the area of facts, who she knew, where she worked, her line of work.  All her answers were the same things she had already told them.  Even the questions she had not been previously asked were close, but not quite correct.  After more than a half hour of questions like those, he realized this session was most likely not going to produce the results he wanted. 

He finally decided to go ahead and move into questions that needed more definition.  This was an area of questioning he needed to be very careful with.  He needed to ask precise questions, or her susceptible mind might go into tangents he didn’t need.  “Do you know how you got into the Shinra building?”

“Yes.”

That answer immediately caught Tseng’s attention.  He didn’t let it show.  Instead he took a moment to go over his next question.  He wanted to make sure it was precise.  “Tell me how you got into the Shinra building.”

“Minerva put me here.”

If Tseng had been prone to outbursts he would have stormed out at that point.  The only indication of his irritation was his furrowed brow.  He couldn’t leave yet though.  He still had questions to ask, even if they might not reveal anything.  There was always the chance that something would slip through.  “What is your purpose in being here?”

“I need to save the Firsts.”

This was the first interesting answer he had received.  The fact that she believed it had something to do with the elite Soldiers wasn’t really a surprise, but ‘saving’ could have many interpretations, including some that the Firsts would probably find objectionable.  “What do you need to save them from?”

“A terrible fate awaits them all.  I must prevent that from happening.”

Her answer was vague enough that he thought about asking for clarification, but he realized having her go into a long explanation was likely to introduce even more fanciful answers.  Instead he moved to a slightly different line of questioning.  “Were you sent here to harm anyone within Shinra?”

There was a slight pause before she answered.  “No, that is not part of my stated task.”

Her wording made him wonder if there was more to it than she said.  “Are you saying you weren’t sent here to harm anyone, but you might need to in order to achieve your goals?”

“Yes.”

He wasn’t surprised by her answer.  He felt that he was getting closer to real answers, but he knew this questioning was shaky at best.  Depending on her answer to his next question, he may very well need to move into a more precise method of questioning.  “Who would you need to harm in order to achieve your goals?”

“I might need to find a way to get rid of Hojo and maybe Hollander.”

That was not the answer he had been expecting.  He knew if someone wanted to bring the company down from the inside then getting rid of the president would be the main objective.  He knew that taking out Hojo or Hollander would cause issues, but neither were irreplaceable, despite what they both thought.  The president only cared as long as they were producing results.

His thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the door.  He looked up to find a scowling Genesis.  “What is the meaning of this?”

Tseng gave him one of his impassive looks.  “I am conducting an interrogation.”

Genesis’ glower only grew, and his response was low with his obvious anger.  “Without notifying me?  I am still the lead on this investigation.”

Tseng only raised an eyebrow at the irritated commander.  “I was told to get answers and that is what I am doing.  It’s been rather fruitless actually.”

Genesis paused at that.  He looked over to the apparently sleeping woman.  He had first noted that she had been strapped down but on closer inspection she didn’t look like she had been harmed.  “What did you do to her?”

“I didn’t harm her if that is what you are asking.  Not yet anyway.”  Tseng didn’t have any plans to torture her at the moment, but he did enjoy pushing the buttons of anyone in Soldier.  The Crimson Commander just happened to be the easiest one to rile up.

His jab produced the results he had been looking for when Genesis took a threatening step forward.  He had to hide his smile when he saw the redhead’s hands clench.  “Settle down.  I did uncover something that you might find interesting.”

Genesis didn’t change his stance, but he couldn’t help but be curious.  “What exactly do you think I would find interesting?”

Tseng turned back to the girl to address her again and found that she had slipped into sleep while he was talking to Genesis.  He didn’t hesitate to reach out and give her a firm slap to bring her back around.  He knew his actions would probably prompt a response from Genesis but didn’t care.  He ignored the low growl coming from the irritated Soldier.  As soon as she opened her eyes he grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his gaze.  Once he saw her gaze fix on his own, he repeated one of his questions from earlier.  “What is your objective while here at Shinra?”

Genesis had to repress a shudder at the monotone coming from the woman he had come to expect vibrancy from.  “I have to save the Firsts.”

When she finished speaking, no one said anything for a moment.  Genesis wasn’t sure how to take what she said.  “Save us from what exactly?”

The woman tried to turn to the sound of his voice but was stopped by Tseng’s firm grip on her chin.  She still answered his question anyway.  “You will go insane and the others will be killed if I can’t prevent it.”

Both men stopped at that answer.  It was more than she had volunteered previously and much more sinister.  Tseng couldn’t help but wonder if this might actually be closer to the truth than he believed, especially if the science department was involved.

Genesis had to repress the shudder her words caused.  He didn’t know why she thought that he might go insane, but something in her words rang an alarm in him.  When he finally spoke, his voice was tightly controlled.  “Who told you we needed saving from such a horrific fate?”

Genesis froze at her next words.  “Minerva has tasked me with saving you.”  As unbelievable as it sounded he couldn’t help but wonder at the truth of her answer.  He was certain that, at the very least, she honestly believed it to be true.  That would explain her fervent belief in her prayer to Minerva being answered. 

None of this showed on his face when Tseng turned to address him again.  “That is the same thing she stated earlier.  Even under the influence of the drug she has stuck to her previous responses.  I have no doubt now that she has been subjected to memory modification, however, that just means we have to be more careful now than ever.  There is no telling when or how she might be triggered.  For now, I would recommend we keep her under 24-hour surveillance.”

At that Tseng moved to leave, pausing at the door.  “We will have a Turk near her at all times.  She should be fine to return to training, but don’t let your guard down.”

Somehow those words put Genesis on edge.  He was sure there was more than one meaning in the Turk’s last words.  He pushed that thought away once Tseng was gone.  He moved to Clarissa’s bedside and found that she had fallen back to sleep.  He had heard of this tactic before and liked it even less now than he had previously.  He was thankful at least that she hadn’t been tortured.

He wanted to remove her from this room to prevent a repeat, but he knew it would be best for her to remain.  He moved to get Dr. Stein instead.  He was certain she knew what was going on, but he trusted her enough to believe she had only allowed it under duress.  With the Turks involved it was more than likely.

He watched as she checked Clarissa’s vitals and took another blood sample.  She finally turned to him with a furrowed brow.  “Her vitals are fine.  I didn’t get a chance to examine her when she woke but it is likely this will not improve whatever state she was in.  I won’t be able to tell more until she is awake.  Let’s hope that the sleep will allow her body to heal itself.”

Genesis only nodded to her as she left.  His gaze was fixated on the mystery in front of him.  It never failed to amaze him that for every answer he got, another appeared.  These questions were the most interesting of all.  Logically he couldn’t believe that Minerva was directly involved in his life, but there was still a small part of him that wanted it to be true.  Not that he wanted a terrible fate to befall him and his friends but the thought of having a tangible connection to his Goddess was intoxicating.  He shook off his fanciful thoughts and moved to take a seat in a chair nearby.  He didn’t plan on leaving her to the mercy of the Turks again.  It didn’t take him long to once again get lost in the words of Loveless, although this time there was an almost palpable air of reverence as his eyes glided over the well-known words.


	15. Starting Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one and the last several chapters have revolved pretty much exclusively around figuring out Clarissa's place in the world and if it will continue. I hope it all makes sense so far. Just a note that things will be moving a little faster after this (timeline, not romance) so the action will pick up too. I hope everyone enjoys it! Please let me know what you think so far, thanks!

## Chapter 15

It had been several hours since Tseng left.  Genesis had only left the room once, long enough to let Sergeant Mays know that Clarissa would not be part of the class that day, through no fault of her own.  The prickly man had a few choice words but relented when Genesis reminded him of the folly of disrespecting the chain of command.  He realized it was likely to make it harder on Clarissa, but there was not much to be done about it.

He looked up when Dr. Stein entered the room again.  He watched as she moved around, taking vitals and checking on her patient.  His brow furrowed when she paused and turned to him.  “She’s crying in her sleep again.”

“Again?”  Genesis looked over at the sleeping woman to see tears leaking from her closed eyelids.

“Yes, this is the second time I’ve seen this since you brought her in.  The first time she was sobbing violently.  I’m surprised she didn’t wake herself up at that point.”

Genesis turned a thoughtful and slightly worried gaze to the woman in the bed.  He had seen her cry a few times, but they were only under high stress situations.  He wondered what she had been through to cause nightmares bad enough to cause this.  He and the doctor were both startled from their thoughts when the woman finally stirred, emitting a soft sob before she opened her eyes.

* * *

 

When Clarissa woke she was overcome with a profound sense of sadness.  She could already feel her eyes burning with tears, though it took her a moment to remember why.  When she did, she couldn’t stop the small sob that escaped.  She knew she was going to have to come to terms with the loss of her entire life as she knew it, but it wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

When she finally opened her eyes, she couldn’t hold in a gasp.  They had connected instantly with the intense gaze of Genesis.  She immediately felt a wave of dread wash over her and pushed her sadness to the back of her mind for the moment.  The memory of him confronting her about her ‘death’ was still fresh.  She managed to push herself up, so she could face him while feeling less vulnerable.  The fact that every part of her body screamed at her when she did so was only noted in the back of her mind.  She had no idea what he planned to do now and was more nervous than she had been since she found out she was in Midgar.

She could see unasked questions in his gaze and wondered how she was going to answer them.  Her thoughts were interrupted by the doctor that had helped her before.  “Miss Williamson, can you tell me how you’re feeling?”

She didn’t want to take her eyes off Genesis, but the doctor was to her right.  She reluctantly turned to address her, “I am sore all over.  Other than that, I feel fine.”

“No headache or disorientation?”  The doctor’s question made her wonder.  She did remember Minerva telling her it would be bad because of the way she was jerked out of her body.  The soreness she felt was more like an after effect of the strenuous activities Genesis put her through. 

Something seemed off, but she couldn’t quite figure it out.  Finally, she remembered that she had woken up at one point with her head killing her, but the thought was fuzzy.  She couldn’t remember going back to sleep.  It could have been that she had only partially woken up, but she had a gut feeling there was more to it than that.  “I… think I remember waking up at one point with a killer headache, but it’s kind of hazy.  If I did, then it’s gone now.”

The doctor moved to shine a light in her eyes before giving her a pat on the arm.  “Everything checks out for now.  Do you have seizures often?”

Clarissa gave her a strange look at that.  “I have never had a seizure that I’m aware of.”

The doctor’s look was unreadable.  “From what I was told this was your second one.  If they aren’t normal it may be best for you to stay here for observation.  At least for today.”

At that Clarissa finally turned back to Genesis.  She wasn’t sure what the plan was yet.  Hearing the doctor talk and Genesis not interrupt should have served to make her feel a little better about her future, but it was making the alarms ring harder.  What could have happened for him to not be looking at her like she had betrayed him?  That was the last look she saw on his face before Minerva pulled her away.  The look he now wore was merely contemplative.  She decided she was not a fan of worrying over it and decided to try and figure something out at least.  She addressed the doctor, but she was looking at Genesis, “I am not certain if I will be allowed to stay.  I understand some things have come up that might affect my ability to have a say in the matter.”

Genesis smirked at her less than subtle question that wasn’t a question.  “You will be returning to training as soon as the doctor clears you.”

She didn’t know what to think about his response.  It didn’t make any sense after the way he confronted her.  She was certain her confusion showed on her face.  It was cemented when Genesis turned to the doctor.  “Doctor Stein would you please give us a few moments?  I promise she will not leave the room until you give your approval.”

Clarissa had to fight the urge to try and bolt.  It was only the knowledge that she couldn’t get away anyway that made her clench the sheets hard enough for her knuckles to turn white.  She felt her heart speed up when the doctor only gave him a nod before leaving.  She had no idea what to say, so kept her silence, waiting for him to speak first.

Genesis hadn’t thought about the fact that she would probably be afraid after he confronted her.  He had also forgotten the fact that from the reports he had read, most people subjected to the drug Tseng had used rarely remembered the questioning.  That meant she probably had no idea that she had been questioned.  He realized he could act like it never happened, but the things she said had been so fantastic that he doubted he would be able to keep from asking about it at some point.  He would have to tread carefully though.  If she were programmed to break at some point, he would have to try to watch for it carefully.

He could tell the extended silence was wearing on her, so he decided to speak up.  He would just have to take it a little at a time.  “I realize you are probably anxious after our last encounter.  Please allow me to ease your mind as well as extend my apologies.  I should have handled that differently.”

His words caused Clarissa to be even more confused than she had been.  If they really believed her to be Clarise, his response wasn’t too much.  She was actually surprised she wasn’t locked away somewhere.  She didn’t have the first clue about how to address it though.  She had to remind herself that she shouldn’t know about Clarise beyond the name and information Genesis had given her either, not that she had much more to go on.  “I… um… I know you said I was someone named Clarise, but I’m not.  I’m not sure what you need from me.”

Genesis gave her a long look before responding.  “I will not lie and say we don’t have records that irrefutably prove that you are Clarise Williams.  Your medical records are an exact match.  I understand that you do not believe that to be the truth.”  He paused and seemed to be debating what to say next.  Clarissa didn’t interrupt.  She was still at a loss.  His face turned grim before he finally spoke again, “You said you remember waking earlier.  Do you remember anything happening when you awoke?”

His question made Clarissa’s heart leap.  She had a feeling it wasn’t for no reason.  She tried to fight the fog that seemed to envelope that memory.  It was worse than trying to remember a dream.  When a face worked its way to the surface of her memory, she couldn’t hold in a gasp, “Tseng!”

“Indeed.  He came as soon as you were awake to question you.  He used a drug that is supposed to render the person it is used on into a state that is susceptible to questioning.  It has a side effect of memory loss.”

“Well shit!”  Her exclamation was muttered under her breath, but she realized it still carried when Genesis gave her a curious look.  She realized it didn’t matter now.  If they had questioned her under the influence of a drug like that, it was likely that they now knew everything.  On one hand, it helped to explain why she wasn’t in a dungeon, at least if Genesis had heard about Minerva.  On the other hand, why did they not think she was insane?  Maybe she hadn’t mentioned Minerva.  That would be too much to ask for of course, but she could hope.  Either way, it couldn’t be undone so she tried to see how much they were able to get out of her.  “I can imagine that he was thorough.  Did something come up that you want further explanation for?”

Genesis was surprised at how forthcoming she was.  It was obvious that she didn’t like the idea of being questioned and not remembering it.  “Yes, actually.  Will you speak to me about it?”

“Do I have a choice?  What would happen if I refused?”  She couldn’t hold back the bitter tone that crept into her voice.  She always knew that she was in a tenuous spot to begin with.  Up until now it had only been the fact that they thought she was a victim that had kept her from a terrible fate.  There was no telling where she stood now.

He narrowed his eyes at her response.  “Do you choose to refuse?”

She couldn’t stop the sigh that escaped.  “No.  It wouldn’t make a difference if you already know it all anyway.  I… can you promise… no, never mind.”  She tried to smile in a self-depreciating way, but it came out as a grimace.  She was in no position to make requests and it terrified her nearly to tears.

“I can’t make any promises, but I may be able to accommodate requests.  It would depend on what you are asking for and the circumstances.”

She huffed a half laugh at his response.  “Really? That’s generous of you.”  She shook her head at her own wayward tongue before speaking up again, not giving him a chance to retort.  “Sorry.  I shouldn’t have said that.  It’s just… this whole scenario is frightening as hell.  I’ll answer your questions as best I can.”

Genesis didn’t get a chance to lose his temper before she confessed how bothered she really was.  He had no idea why she was here, but it was easy to see that she was more than uncomfortable.  He could see each bone in her knuckles clearly, she was clenching the bed so hard.  He had to admit he was a little impressed.  Most females he had ever met would have been blubbering if they were as terrified as she seemed to be, many males as well.  The fact that she was trying to internalize it was unusual, especially when added to the fact that she was willing to confront the circumstances.  “It is understandable.  You told Tseng you know why you are here and who put you here.  If you truly know those facts and have been hiding them, it would not be unreasonable for us to take action against you.  Will you explain that for me?”

Clarissa closed her eyes and lowered her head.  She knew it had been too much to ask for that not to have been revealed.  She could feel a tear trickle down and didn’t bother brushing it away.  “I didn’t know when you first found me.  It was explained to me after I realized I was in Midgar.  I didn’t say anything because I know how impossible it would be for anyone to believe.”  She looked up at that point, trying hard to speak around the lump in her throat.  She didn’t want to give up, but she couldn’t see a way out of this.  “I am having a hard-enough time believing it myself, how could I possibly ask you to.”

Something twisted inside Genesis’ chest.  He pushed the feeling aside though.  As much as she might believe what she was saying, there was no way he could accept it as reality.  Not to mention, she had conveniently not actually said anything.  She had given no details.  He wondered if she had done it on purpose.  “What didn’t you know exactly?”

Clarissa cringed.  She knew what she was about to say would sound as crazy as one person could get, but she was sure he had already heard it and couldn’t back out.  This was why she hated lying about anything.  Life always found a way to bring it out and slap you with it.  “Minerva brought me here.”

“And she told you this herself?”  There was an almost frantic note to his voice, but Clarissa hadn’t noted it.

She couldn’t look him in the eye when she answered.  “Yes.  She pulled me into the lifestream after I was knocked out and told me she was the one that brought me here.  I’m… supposed to help you.”  She could feel her shoulders tensing as she wished heartily that the bed would somehow swallow her up.

By this time her tears were falling fast.  She was so caught up in her fears she had quit paying attention to Genesis.  She hadn’t noticed when he moved to sit next to her on the bed.  She looked to him with shock when he covered one of her clenched hands with his own.  “I can only imagine what was done to get you to this point, and I cannot tell what may happen, but I believe that you do not want to harm me.  For now, we will move forward like before.  Just know that you will be watched constantly.”

She stared at him for a moment, trying to understand what he had said, and process the fact that they didn’t believe her, but also didn’t think she was crazy.  She couldn’t understand it.  “You don’t think I’ve lost my mind?”

He paused, looking for something in her eyes before responding.  “I think you believe what you have said.  Your actions do not deem you crazy, but that doesn’t mean something wasn’t done to you to make you believe in something that is untrue.”

It finally clicked.  They thought she had been programmed somehow.  The thought didn’t make her feel better.  If they believed she was an agent, even an unwilling one, for some other force, there was no telling what they might end up doing to her.  “I promise, I don’t want to harm anyone!”  She could hear the slight panic in her voice but couldn’t control it.

“Calm down.  I am still leading this investigation and I have no doubts that you mean what you are saying.”

She still couldn’t manage to calm herself though.  She doubted Genesis would have asked Tseng to question her with the drug.  That had ‘Turk’ written all over it.  If they had questioned her without Genesis knowing, who's to say they wouldn’t do something else.  “You may believe that, but what about the Turks?  I… I don’t want to be experimented on!”

His breath caught as she lifted her gaze.  The terror in her eyes was stark and raw.  He wasn’t sure why, but he instantly wanted to burn something or someone to a crisp.  He wasn’t sure who exactly, but he did not like seeing that look in her eyes.  He had become accustomed to seeing a fire in her eyes.  He knew he couldn’t promise that harm would not come to her; that would be foolish as they still had no idea how or why she was really here, but there was something he could do to try to ease her fear.  “I cannot say what will happen, but I can tell you that I will not allow you to be sent to the labs.  If they need to examine you, I will make sure you do not go alone.”

Clarissa knew that, when it came to the Science Department, Genesis probably had less clout than he thought he did.  The fact that he was willing to give her that much still managed to make her feel better.  She allowed her hand to finally unclench.  She couldn’t bring herself to relax completely though.  “That means a lot, thank you.  I… I know you probably think I will break at some point, but I can tell you I have no agenda besides what I have told you.  I completely understand that you can’t believe it… just… please allow me to prove it.”

He gave her a weighing look before finally answering.  “You will have the opportunity to prove it.  You can prove it to me specifically by passing the Soldier exam.  You are one day down and have no time to worry about anything else.”

She couldn’t hold in a groan.  She hadn’t thought about continued training as thoughts of staying alive and in one, non-monsterfied, piece had been taking up most of her thoughts.  It was now obvious that at least Genesis intended to keep pushing her.  She only hoped the lessons got easier.  She was still sore from their last training session.  She couldn’t hold back the glare she shot him.  “Fine, I’ll prove it to the point you’ll be sick of me.  If I have to go through hell, don’t think I won’t share.”

She realized after she had said it that her words could be construed as a threat.  Before she could say anything else though she was caught off guard by his chuckle.  “I look forward to it.”  He stood to leave at that point.  He paused with his hand on the door.  “You should rest as much as you can today.  Tomorrow you will go back to your previous schedule.”  She gave him a mock salute as he walked out the door.  Surprisingly, she heard him chuckle again as the door closed behind him.

Once he was gone she buried her head in her hands.  The worst had actually come to pass.  Well, maybe not the worst, she wasn’t in Hojo’s hands, but close to it.  She couldn’t understand why Genesis was being understanding, but she wasn’t going to complain.  That was one less thing she needed to worry about, even if she knew his word would only go so far.  She would do her best to prove she was capable.  With her truth out, she was going to need to do everything in her power just to stick around long enough to accomplish her goals.  She would worry about the rest of her life here once she was sure she would have the opportunity to have one. 

That thought turned her mind back to what Minerva had revealed to her.  She was suddenly glad that she had a whole day to recover.  She curled up on her side and pulled the covers over her head.  She knew the sound would still carry if someone were watching, but at least she could hide the visuals of her breaking down.  She fervently wished she was somewhere private as she allowed herself to sink into memories of her family and everything else that was taken from her.

* * *

 

Genesis still had a smile on his face when he reached his office.  He had been glad to see a spark of fire back in her eyes when he left her.  He knew he should have probably reprimanded her for her blatant disrespect but couldn’t bring himself to care overmuch at the moment.  He could go back into beastly instructor mode when she was released.

He briefly wondered if he had been easier on her than he should have been because he _wanted_ her to be telling the truth.  It didn’t escape his attention that he liked her either.  That wasn’t something that could be said for many, but even though she knew how to irk him, she was also intelligent and driven.  That was the reason he didn’t like most people, they lacked one or the other of those traits, most often the first.  Finally, he pushed the worry away.  If he was going easier on her because he liked her company, then it was because she was worth his time and that was enough to justify his actions.  If he realized how circular that thinking might be, he didn’t care.


	16. Roomate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like I spoke too soon last time. I'm finding these guys have a lot more to say than I thought. Anyway, I hope you all still enjoy where this is headed.

## Chapter 16

Doctor Stein, or one of her associates had been in to check on Clarissa several times throughout the day, even sending a meal at what Clarissa assumed was lunch time.  She had tried to keep a straight face while any of the doctors were in the room, but she couldn’t bring herself to eat much.  Most of it was still on the tray when they came back to take it.  Most of the day was spent with her curled up under the covers.  She noticed the looks they gave her but avoided looking anyone in the eye.  It was easier to avoid conversation that way.  She was in no mood to talk about anything.

It was sometime in the evening that the door opened once again.  She had finally quit crying at some point earlier in the day, but she wiped at her face anyway before she sat up.  She didn’t want anyone to ask questions.  She had expected one of the doctors again, so she was shocked at the sight of Genesis and Angeal.  She was at a loss for words and her unbalance wasn’t improved by the looks on both their faces.  It wasn’t until she realized they were probably thrown by the fact that she looked like shit.  She could only imagine how red and puffy her face was.

Since neither had said anything yet she moved quickly to stand and gave them both a salute.  Her voice was a little scratchy when she spoke, but she didn’t let it waver.  “Commander Rhapsodos, Commander Hewley.  Is there something I can do for both of you?”

Her words seemed to break the pall on the room.  It was Angeal that spoke first.  “At ease.  I heard Genesis was on the way here to see if you were cleared to leave so he could show you to your dorm, so I accompanied him.  Zack wouldn’t leave me alone until I found out how you were.  As soon as he found out you were in the infirmary it was nearly impossible to keep him away.”

The smile that accompanied his words had Clarissa smiling back.  “Well, there is no need to worry.  If you would please, let him know I appreciate his concern though.  For now, if the doctor has cleared me then I’m ready to go.”  She turned back to Genesis at that point.  “Commander Hewley said I have a dorm now?”

Her question served to shake him from his thoughts.  “Yes, you were assigned a dorm with the rest of the cadets.  I believe you will have a roommate as well, though I am unsure who it will be.  Before I take you there, would you like to clean up?  You are welcome to share the showers with the rest of the cadets, of course, but if you would prefer something a little more private, I would be willing to allow you to use the shower in my apartment.”

Clarissa had to smother a curse at that.  She knew being the only female in Soldier was going to cause issues, but she hadn’t thought of everything that would mean.  Apparently neither had they.  She didn’t like the idea of continuing to depend on Genesis, but she had no desire to shower in a place where dozens of boys also showered, and likely at the same time.  “Thank you Commander Rhapsodos.  I hope we can find an alternative solution soon, so I will no longer need to impose on you, but the offer is appreciated tonight.”

He waved off her concern.  “This is the easiest solution.  Besides, there will be many nights that we will be working late together so this will be the best solution, at least until you pass and are given your own quarters.”

Despite feeling drained after everything she was dealing with, she couldn’t hold back a smile at his confidence in her ability to pass.  It only dimmed slightly when she realized it could very well be because he was more confident in his own ability to drive her until she could pass, then any innate ability of her own.  For now, she just gave him a polite nod.  “Thank you.”

He stepped back at that to open the door but was stopped at the sight of Sephiroth on the other side with a hand up.  He had been interrupted in the act of knocking.  “Ah, Genesis.  I was told you would be here and hoped I would catch you.”  He paused and looked to Clarissa before continuing.  “I needed to speak with you about your report.”

Genesis moved to walk out before answering.  “I am just retrieving Cadet Williamson.  If you would walk with us we can speak about it.”

Sephiroth again looked to Clarissa before speaking.  “This is classified.”

Genesis only waved off his concern.  “I need to get her processed and checked in soon.  Walk with me and we will have the chance to speak.”

Clarissa was certain they needed to speak about her.  The thought left a cold sweat in its wake.  At least Sephiroth was only giving her looks and not demanding that she be locked up.  As intimidating as Genesis could be, there was something about the Silver General that scared her more.  Not that he had been anything but polite, but his own power notwithstanding, he had the authority to do pretty much anything he wanted to with her and no one would be able to naysay his command.

She had mixed feelings about the silent walk to Genesis’ apartment.  The silence meant no one was questioning her, but it also felt rife with the potential for action.  She was afraid that action was going to be something against her.  She felt a little better at the encouraging smile Angeal shot her as they fell into step behind the other two.  Even if he had uncertainty about her, he was a nice guy.

When they got to Genesis’ apartment he immediately moved to gather up a pile of clothes that had been sitting on a small table.  “I had the requisition office tailor more uniforms for you.  I am sure you will appreciate having more than one.”  He handed them to her before adding a reminder.  “We do not have much time before dorm curfew so do hurry.”  As nervous as she was about the conversation she was sure they would have as soon as she was out of earshot, she only gave him a nod and quickly moved to shower.

As soon as they heard the water turn on Genesis turned to Sephiroth.  “I assume you wanted to speak about the report on our newest cadet?”

Sephiroth frowned slightly before answering.  “Yes.  Tseng sent me his findings as well.  Does this mean you still plan on keeping her in the Soldier program, despite the findings?”

“Yes, even with what Tseng did, there have been no conclusive findings.  All we know is that she doesn’t know who she really is.  The whole thing is… strange.  If her memories were modified by an enemy, why would they do it in such a blatant way?  Especially with how she was found.  I questioned her as well, after Tseng, and her answers were the same as what she had given under the influence of the truth drug.  I am uncertain why she was sent here, but I do know that she has no direct will to harm anyone.  They would have to turn her into a mindless monster.  I’m not saying that couldn’t happen, but we have her under constant surveillance.”

Sephiroth’s frown only increased.  “Is it wise to train someone that could become a potential enemy?  With her already being enhanced that could mean trouble.  I am certain we could handle it, but why make trouble when we have enough already?  The war with Wutai has gone on long enough that they are getting desperate.  This could be one of their ploys.”

Angeal broke in at that point.  “Sephiroth, all of your concerns are valid, and we are taking steps to mitigate the danger she could pose.  Even with that being the case, I can’t help but agree with Genesis, at least to a point.  You have the reports on her, but you haven’t seen her interactions with the people around her.  It’s more than just a front.  She seems to be genuinely kind.  You also didn’t see how she looked when we first walked into that infirmary room.  She is haunted.  It is irrefutable that something horrible was done to her and she is the one suffering.  I cannot push for her to be victimized further just because we are uncertain about what someone else has planned for her.”

Genesis gave his best friend a gratified look.  “In addition to what Angeal pointed out, I cannot see Hojo giving up on seeing how far her potential goes.  For now, his interest is only in seeing how far she can be pushed and I would like to keep it that way.  I would not want to see anyone disappear into his labs, and so I will do what I can to keep her from that fate.”

Sephiroth had to repress a shudder at the thought of the girl rotting away in one of Hojo’s cells.  He had enough experience growing up in them that he would hate to see anyone subjected to that.  Not even his enemies deserved that.  “I will respect your judgement then.  I know the Turks already have a detail assigned to follow her.  It would make sense for someone with Soldier training to be on hand at all times as well.  If she does become a mindless monster, we will be the best equipped to handle it.”

“Of course.  She will be in training during all her waking hours, so I will make sure to assign a detail to her dorm at night.  Was there anything else you needed?”

Sephiroth turned to go.  “Not at this time.”  He paused with his hand on the doorknob.  “I almost forgot.  Angeal, I have a deployment for you.  There have been rumblings in the southern part of the continent again.  Come to my office before you retire.  You’ll be leaving tomorrow.”  Angeal gave him a nod before he closed the door behind him.

Genesis moved to offer Angeal a drink but was interrupted by the sound of his bathroom door opening.  He raised a brow at his new protégé.  “That was quicker than I expected.”

She scoffed back.  “You said we didn’t have much time.  I _am_ trying to follow your orders.”

He chuckled at her cheek, even if he shouldn’t, especially since he could hear Angeal’s muffled laughter behind him.  He motioned toward the door.  “Then let us go and meet your new roommate.”

They moved toward the training wing of the Soldier floor.  Angeal waved them off and headed toward Sephiroth’s office.  Once he was gone Genesis turned back to Clarissa.  “There should be several more uniforms waiting in your dorm.”

“Thank you.”  That was the last that was said until they approached the dorms. 

It was one hallway over from the training rooms.  There was a guard at each end of the long hallway.  Seeing that made Clarissa glance over at Genesis.  She voiced the question that ran through her head before she could think about how bad it might sound.  “Are the guards posted here because of me?”

He gave her a thoughtful look.  “We will be posting a guard by your door at night, but these are here because this is a hallway filled with teenage boys.  Even if they are in training for Soldier, that doesn’t make them impervious to being troublesome.”

She laughed at his explanation.  “I suppose that makes sense.  Teenagers in general can be that way.”

He gave her a questioning look but didn’t ask whatever was on his mind.  The guards saluted Genesis as they walked past.  Directly behind the first guard was a small woman with shoulder length auburn hair leaning against a door.  Clarissa’s eyes widened as she realized she recognized the girl, but she was smart enough not to say anything.  Her gaze shot to Genesis when he addressed her.  “Cissnei, am I to take your presence here as the fact that you are our newest cadet’s roommate?”

“Commander.  Veld heard that she was being released and asked me to come over.” She stood and moved around Genesis to address Clarissa.  “Hi, I’m Cissnei.  Nice to meet you.”

Clarissa took the hand she offered.  “I’m Clarissa, nice to meet you too.  Will you be staying with me?”

The girl gave a nod.  “As long as you are in the cadet program.”  After she shook Clarissa’s hand, Cissnei turned to Genesis.  “It is almost time for curfew in this hall, is there something else you needed Commander?”

Genesis furrowed his brow at the curt question but didn’t comment on it, instead he turned to Clarissa.  “This hall has a policy of no one in and no one out between the hours of 23:00 and 05:00.  You will be expected to be up and ready before you assemble for training at 07:00.  I will fetch you from the training room at 15:00.  Do you have any questions?”

Clarissa gave him a salute and a “No Sir.”  She felt strange saluting Genesis, but she knew she had to get used to it.

His furrowed brow became a frown.  “I’ll leave you to it then.”  He didn’t add anything before turning to leave.

At that she turned to the young Turk.  “Let’s see what the room looks like then.”  Cissnei turned and opened the door behind her.

The room they entered was small.  The four beds took up most of the space in the room even though they were bunked.  The only other thing in the room were four stacked trunks, two at the end of each pair of bunk beds.  It was apparent this room was only for sleeping and changing.  Clarissa moved to one set and lifted the lid on the top trunk to find it empty.  She moved to the other side and found several uniforms like the one she was wearing.  She turned to the Turk that was silently watching her.  “It looks like this one has my stuff.  I guess I’ll take this side.  With four beds and only two of us I suppose it doesn’t matter if you have a bunk preference.”

Cissnei only gave her a nod.  Clarissa was starting to feel a little awkward at being watched so closely.  She was certain Cissnei had been briefed on everything, so she could only wonder what the girl was thinking.  She tried to shake off the unease as she sat on the bottom bunk attached to the trunk with her clothes and looked over at her new roommate.  “I would like to apologize up front.  I am sure this isn’t much of an assignment.  I hope it won’t be necessary forever but, in the meantime, it would be nice if we could be pleasant acquaintances at least.  It might make it easier if you don’t object to the idea.”

At her words the girl finally smiled for the first time.  “Well you certainly don’t seem crazy.  If I’m going to be with you everyday for the next several weeks, it would be impossible for me not to get to know you some.  For tonight, why don’t we turn in.  You have an early morning.”  She stopped and pointed to a small table between the beds that Clarissa had missed.  “I believe there is an alarm in one of those drawers.  You’ll probably need it.”

Clarissa gave her a smile before turning to open the top drawer of the table and pulled out the small clock that had been inside it.  She set the alarm before putting it next to the lamp.  She turned back and gave Cissnei an evaluating look.  She hadn’t missed the fact that the girl’s statements had been worded for the information flow to go one way.  It didn’t surprise her at all, but she hoped they could at least get along.  At this point she had nothing to hide, even if they didn’t believe her.  It actually made this whole thing easier.  She didn’t have to worry about something slipping at least.  If she looked at it in that light she could consider it acceptable at least.

She shook off her thoughts before speaking again.  “I slept a good part of the day, but I know 5 o’clock will come early, so I’m all for trying.”  She stood to look in her trunk again.  She hoped they included everything she would need and not just the regular uniform.  She was sick to death of sleeping in her clothes.  Her search was rewarded with a few pairs of shorts and tank tops in addition to her normal underthings.  She had never been so happy to see sleepwear and undergarments in her life.

She grabbed the shorts and tank top but paused when she remembered this tiny room had nowhere to hide.  She gave the girl an embarrassed look as she held up the small bundle.  “Uh, I know there is really nowhere to go to change, so if you don’t mind…”

Cissnei laughed at her unspoken request.  “If it makes you feel better I can turn around.”

“I guess it doesn’t make a difference, but I didn’t want to, you know… just start stripping.”  Clarissa laughed at her own awkwardness but started changing as soon as Cissnei turned.  It only took her a few minutes to finish.  “Done.”

When she called out, Cissnei turned with a smile.  “You shouldn’t worry about it too much.  I believe things will get worse than this during your training if I remember correctly.”

That made Clarissa wonder if they had some version of Hell Week.  The thought made her shudder.  It would make sense if they did.  “You’re probably right.  For now, I’m going to try and sleep.  Thank you for being understanding though.”

Cissnei flipped off the light by the door at her words.  Clarissa could still see fairly well, there was light coming out from under the door.  She watched as Cissnei made her way to the other bed and heard her settle in.  In the following silence her mind was instantly filled with everything that she had been faced with.  She hadn’t been here a week yet and she already felt like she was drowning.  It made getting through the next several months seem impossible.  She figured it was sometime in the spring since Minerva has said there were still several months until the incident with Genesis, but that seemed a lifetime away at this point.  She realized she could only take it a day at a time.  If Genesis was able to keep her in the training program, she knew this was her best bet to get close enough to them to at least have a chance of saving them. 

Thoughts of her family kept trying to crowd in as well.  She tried not to let those overwhelm her.  She didn’t push them aside, but if she felt the tears pushing at her eyelids she forced herself to think on something else.  Those thoughts were still extremely raw.  All these thoughts circled around in her head for a long time before she was finally able to slip into sleep again.


	17. How to Start a War

## Chapter 17

Clarissa woke with a start.  She was disoriented so it took her a few moments to think straight enough to check the clock beside her.  It was still half an hour before the alarm she set was supposed to go off.  Seeing the time made weariness drag her back into the bed.  She was thinking of trying to go back to sleep when she reached up to rub the grittiness from her eyes.  It was at that point she found her eyes were gritty from the tears she had been crying in her sleep again.  That realization brought on another one.  She hadn’t noticed because there was a weight in her chest that refused to budge.  It had been there since the day before and it had quickly become normal.

She recognized there would be no getting back to sleep now and turned to look at her roommate.  It looked as if Cissnei was still sleeping, but her breathing seemed too regular and deep.  It partially amazed Clarissa that she could hear it so clearly.  She knew it was likely the girl was pretending so that she would let her guard down.  It was almost comical since it wasn’t up in the first place.

She shook her head before quietly getting up.  If, for some reason, Cissnei really was asleep, she didn’t want to wake her.  The first thing she did was reach out and turn off the alarm.  She always hated how it made her jump if she was already awake.  She set it back down as quietly as possible before moving to the trunk at the end of her bed.  She managed to get dressed with very little sound.  After she dressed, she tried to remake the bed.  It wasn’t an easy task while trying to not make noise.  Once she was finished she looked at the time to find it was five minutes past the hour.  At that she moved to ‘wake’ Cissnei.  She would need to leave to find breakfast and get to the training room soon and it would cause problems if the Turk assigned to her thought she was trying to sneak out.

She lightly shook Cissnei’s shoulder.  The girl immediately opened her eyes and sat up.  If Clarissa had believed she was actually sleeping before, this would have disproven it.  There was no way she would be that alert, even with Turk training.  She didn’t say anything about it though.  “I apologize for waking you, but I shut the alarm off earlier.  I had woken up and couldn’t go back to sleep.  I am pretty sure you will be monitoring me until I get to class, right?  If so, I will need to get going soon and get breakfast.”

Cissnei gave her an evaluating look.  “You knew I was awake already.”

It wasn’t an actual question, but Clarissa treated it like it was.  “Yes, but I tried to be quiet anyway, just in case.”

The girl shook her head with a smile at Clarissa’s answer.  “If you are ready to go then we can head out.”

Both women stood to leave but Clarissa paused with the door open as she realized something.  “Would you happen to know if there is somewhere I can… take care of stuff, you know, like brushing my teeth?”

“I believe the only option available to you around here is the bathroom at the end of the hall.”

Clarissa groaned at that.  Of course, that would be what she was stuck with, and here she had been thinking she had been able to avoid it.  Thinking about it had her looking through the chest again.  Genesis had said she should have all the necessities.  There was a small drawer in the bottom of the chest that she had not previously noticed.  She was relieved to find everything she would need.  She grabbed a few things and headed out.  Cissnei was waiting in the hall.  “Well, do you feel like a trip to the boy’s bathroom?  I would really like to brush my teeth at least.”

She was surprised to see the younger woman give her a grin.  “This should be interesting.”

“That’s not the wording I would have chosen, but let’s go.”  Clarissa took a deep breath before walking down the hall.  The door they were looking for was clearly marked.  She paused for a moment before pushing it open and quickly walking in, not giving herself a chance to second guess her actions.

She was gratified to see that the room was split up.  The area she was standing in had a line of sinks against one wall and a swinging half door that led to the rest.  Despite trying not to, Clarissa couldn’t keep from glancing in that direction and quickly wished she hadn’t.  There was a line of stalls on the far wall and another swinging door to what looked to be the showers.  Over the top of the second door she saw the head of one of the other cadets.

She tried to focus on her task and ignored the laughter she could hear from the back room.  She managed to brush her teeth in record time, hoping that she could make it out before anyone noticed her presence.  Luck was not on her side when she heard two voices coming through the door.  She turned to see the shocked faces of two of the cadets.  Luckily it wasn’t anyone she had dealt with before.  She completely ignored the looks they were giving her and managed to squeeze around them and leave before they could think of something to say.

She could still feel her face burning when they left the dorm area and headed to the cafeteria.  Cissnei’s laughter followed her the whole way, but she ignored it until they were close to their destination.  She turned to see the girl still smiling before she responded to Clarissa’s unspoken question.  “That wasn’t as entertaining as I had hoped it would be, but at least I now know you can face your fears… and that you’re a little naive.”

That brought Clarissa up short.  She paused a minute before looking back at the grinning Turk.  “That wasn’t the only place I could have used, was it?”

This had the girl laughing so hard she held her stomach.  She finally stopped at the look Clarissa was giving her.  “Don’t be mad.  I really didn’t think you would go in there.  There is a set in this hall as well.  It’s a little further out of your way, and it doesn’t have showers, but I would say it’s a better choice than going in there with them each morning.”

Clarissa had a sharp retort ready, but it was cut off when a body slammed into her side and she was picked up off her feet.  She looked over to see the concerned face of Zack.  Seeing him instantly melted any ire she felt for Cissnei’s prank.  His words brought on a smile.  “You’re alright!  Angeal told me you were, but I’m glad to see you back!”

She laughed at his enthusiasm.  “I told him I was fine.  You should trust your mentor.  Also, could you please put me down?”

He instantly let her go and put a steadying hand on her shoulder.  They both turned at Cissnei’s renewed laughter.  Clarissa just raised a brow at her antics.  “What is funny this time?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just that… is everyone in Soldier so innocent?”  The girl waved off her own question before either of the Soldiers could respond.  “Never mind.”  She turned away still chuckling and called back over her shoulder.  “Have fun today.”

Clarissa rolled her eyes at the girl’s antics before turning back to Zack.  “As you can see, it was just a temporary setback.  I will be back at it full force today.”

The look Zack gave her was still worried.  He lowered his voice as he guided her away from the stream of people that were starting to enter the cafeteria.  “Angeal told me that you were exposed to mako somehow and that’s why you were sick.  Are you sure you’re ok?  I know when I was first injected it was hell for days.”

Clarissa was shocked to hear that Angeal had shared that information, but she supposed more people would figure it out eventually.  Her eyes were a dead giveaway if anyone paid attention.  “Yeah, I’m fine.  This episode was a fluke.  I was under observation yesterday and there were no issues, so don’t worry so much.  I’m a lot tougher than I look.”  Clarissa chuckled at her own words.  They reminded her of cliched lines from any number of anime’s she had watched, even if they were truer now than they ever had been before.

Zack finally smiled back when she started laughing.  “Well if you can laugh now then I suppose you’re really fine.  Just try not to worry me so much.  I know Genesis was worried too.  He may not have said as much, but he was even more of a pain to deal with yesterday than normal, and that’s saying a lot.  He usually doesn’t need a reason to lose his temper, but I’m pretty sure he at least attempted to fry every cadet he caught sight of, and I think he was going out of his way to find them.” 

Clarissa shook her head at that news.  It was more likely that he had other thoughts on his mind and not worry, but she wasn’t going to say that to Zack.  “I’m sure he’ll be back to normal soon enough.  I wouldn’t worry too much, especially about me.  I am in Soldier now, at least in training.  If I can’t hack it then I don’t belong, right?”

At that he gave her a funny look, but it cleared quickly.  “I suppose you’re right.  It’s easy to forget you’re supposed to be training to join our ranks.  I mean, you’re so tiny.”

The look she gave him at those words had him backing up and waving his hands in front of himself.  “Sorry!  I didn’t mean it as an insult.  ‘Geal said you were pretty fast, so it’s a different kind of strength, right?”

She could tell he was trying to make up for his careless remark.  She laughed at his attempts before letting him off the hook.  “It’s fine.  I am tiny compared to the rest of you colossal men.  You should never judge a book by its cover though, at least that’s what I was always told.”

“Huh?”  She gave him a pat on the arm at his confused look. 

“It means you shouldn’t make snap judgements based on the way a person looks.  No matter who you’re looking at, there is always something more.”  She gave him a smile.   “Thanks again, but I have to get going or I’ll be late.  That’s the last thing I need today.”

“Ok, I’ll see you later then.  Good luck!”  He walked away backwards for a few steps as he waved goodbye before he turned to leave.

She shook her head at his retreating back.  Having him around was a double-edged sword.  She was positive they would end up becoming fast friends.  He was too likeable not to.  She also knew that being able to make new friends would be what she needed, but right now, thinking about friends at all just made the lump in her chest throb painfully.

She made her way through breakfast quickly and without looking up.  She hoped she got the message across that she wasn’t in the mood to talk.  It worked through breakfast.  Unfortunately, her luck didn’t last.  She hadn’t made it out of the cafeteria before her wannabe nemesis stepped in front of her.

He sneered down at her as he raised his voice.  “Hey look, the loser’s back.  I thought you had come to your senses.”

That was all it took to have every cadet remaining in the cafeteria to swarm and make a circle around the two of them.  Clarissa didn’t get a chance to say anything before Dean pushed his way to the middle of the circle to glare at Rodney.  “There’s no need for that Rodney!  You know as well as the rest of us that she’s being mentored by Commander Rhapsodos.  You don’t want to start this!”

Clarissa moved to put a hand on his arm to get his attention.  “Thanks Dean, but I’ve got this.”  Dean frowned at her but stood down.  Once he moved back she turned to Rodney.  “By all means, please go ahead and say what you seem to need to get out.  Don’t worry about Commander Rhapsodos.  I don’t need or want his interference, so he won’t be hearing about this from me.”

Her bold statement seemed to throw the boy momentarily, but he couldn’t stay quiet long.  “I figured you got your ass handed to you.  I really thought you ran away with your tail between your legs, but I see you’re just too stupid for that.”

She shook her head at his arrogance.  “Tell me, Rodney, do you really feel that your dick gives you such an advantage over me because I don’t have one?  Do you think by putting me down you gain power somehow?  Honestly, you need to grow up!  You are in the military now and you no longer have the luxury of acting like an immature twit.  If you really have something to prove, then become a good Soldier.  You can start by acting like you have sense.  I am not the enemy.  There is more than enough fighting outside of here and we’ll all have more of it than we could ever want.”

She walked to stand next to him.  “You need people that will watch your back.  We are supposed to be a team and you don’t treat your teammates like shit.  We’re part of something bigger.”  She didn’t wait for him to respond after that.  When she walked to the edge of the circle they parted and let her through.  When she was part way down the hall, she finally heard him yell something back but ignored it completely.  She hadn’t expected her words to get through to him, but maybe they would eventually sink in.

When she got to the classroom, Sergeant Mays gave her a hard look, but he didn’t say anything.  The rest of the morning passed by uneventfully.  She threw herself into the tasks given to her to the point that all else was pushed aside.  When lunch came, she caught several people trying to stare but they all looked away when they saw her look back.  Dean was the only one that approached.  She gave him a smile when he sat down.  “Thanks for stepping in this morning.”

He shook his head at her.  “You don’t need to thank me.  I didn’t do anything.  I need to remember that you don’t need the help anyway.”

“It’s still appreciated.  Like I said, we’re all a team.”  She tried to give him a reassuring smile.

When she did, he tilted his head and looked closer at her face.  “You sure you’re ok?  There seems to be something off.”

He was the first person since Zack that morning to get close enough to pay attention to her eyes.  She realized they were probably still red.  They certainly burned like they were.  She quickly turned her head and tried to refocus his attention.  “I’m fine.  I spent some time in the infirmary yesterday, so I might still look a little under the weather.”

“If you say so.”  She didn’t give him a chance to pry further. 

She stood and gave him another smile.  “Let’s head back.”  She didn’t wait for him before she headed back to the class.  He caught up quickly but didn’t try to pry again.

* * *

 

When it was nearly time for her extra training to start she was surprised when Sergeant Mays gave the class a reminder that the following day would be a half day of physical training only.  She hadn’t known if they would get any time for R&R in this program.  The fact that they got at least a half day was encouraging.  That feeling quickly dissipated when she realized that she probably would not be given the same time.  It was highly likely that Genesis would have her doing extra training with him while the others were off.

Her fears were confirmed when she asked him about it after he picked her up.  “You have a long way to go and not nearly enough time.  I will take all I can get to try and mold you into a Soldier.”

“Of course.”

“Do you have something you’d like to say?”  The look he gave her was much closer to his scary instructor look than any he had given her yesterday.  She should have known it wouldn’t last.

“No.  It was expected.  I’m fine with it anyway.  I would rather stay busy.”  He gave her a look at her words, but she was looking the other way and missed it.  He didn’t get a chance to question her.

“Where are we going anyway?”

He had taken her several floors down.  “Here.”

He had stopped outside a door that he had to put a code into to open.  When she looked around she found it was another armory, but it looked different than the one she had seen before.  Most notably there were no materia.  “And what do we need here that we couldn’t get on the Soldier floor?”

She wished she hadn’t asked when he turned to her with several pieces of armor.  “These.  Put them on.  Also, can you put your hair up so the tail doesn’t hang down?”

It didn’t take her long to realize what he was doing.  “We’re going outside?”

“Yes, now hurry.”

She gave him a sour look at his impatience, but quickly pulled her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck.  It took her a minute to figure out how to strap on the pauldrons but once those were on she quickly got the guards on her knees as well.  Once she was finished he handed her a large scarf and a helmet.  She didn’t bother complaining before putting it on. 

She started to ask how she was supposed to walk in the helmet since her eyes were covered, but before she could he reached out and pushed a small button near her left ear that she hadn’t seen.  Instantly a picture of the room around her was floating in front of her eyes.  The design of the helmets suddenly made so much more sense.  She smiled over at him, but he was already tweaking the scarf.  Finally, it must have satisfied him as he stepped back and looked her over carefully.  “It will work well enough.  As long as no one gets close to you they will never know.  Follow me.”

She was a little nervous.  If he was planning on taking her out for training, where were they going?  Her question was answered when they made it downstairs.  He didn’t pause before he walked out a small door on the side of the building instead of out the front.  It led into an underground parking deck.  She was surprised when he stopped next to the tiniest car she had ever seen.  When he opened the driver’s side door she laughed.  “Are you sure you can even fit into this thing?”

He shot her a scowl.  “Get in.  We don’t have time for this.”

She didn’t argue further, but she still laughed at the sight of him.  It was lower to the ground than she had realized so he had more room for his legs than she thought, but it still looked uncomfortable.  She could only imagine how Sephiroth would fit, or not as the case may be.  Her musings were interrupted by the sight of the city as they emerged from the building.  She couldn’t get a very good look, unfortunately.  He had made it onto an overpass and was headed to the outskirts of the city.

She could see the gate out when he finally spoke.  “We are being followed.  I need you to do exactly what I say out here, and do not hesitate.”

She frowned at his insistence before she realized he was probably talking about the Turks.  She didn’t ask though.  If they were being followed by the Turks, it was probable they were being listened to as well.  She gave him a nod before remembering he was watching the road and not her.  “Yes sir.”

He shot her a hard look but turned back to the road quickly.  “You can still call me Genesis when we are not around the other cadets.”

Despite the fact that her stomach was trying to knot up, she gave him a smile.  “I’ll remember that.”

He continued on once they were out of the city until they were in the middle of the badlands.  It was there that he parked and got out.  She followed him further out until they were surrounded by tall juts of rock and the car could no longer be seen.  When he turned to her she was surprised to see a smile.  “You can take off the helmet and scarf.”

She did as he instructed but still gave him a curious look.  Luckily for her curiosity, he didn’t make her wait long.  “There are two reasons I brought you out here.  I’ll go over the first quickly as I doubt we will be allowed to not have an escort for much longer.  Please listen for now and we can discuss your questions if we still have time.”  He only paused long enough for her to nod her assent.  “Good.  Your reaction to materia is stronger than anyone I have ever seen.  You could easily gain an understanding of it to rival mine.  You are the only other person I have found that can hear the voices of the planet.  That means I will be teaching you to push yourself, but because it is unique, it is not something others would understand.”  His eyes narrowed before he continued.  “You cannot let anyone hear you speak of the voices.  Do you understand?”

She had not expected to hear that from him.  She knew he had a unique connection to magic, but she didn’t realize it was that special.  She suddenly understood what he was saying though and his antsy behavior made a lot more sense.  She quickly nodded again.  “I will not mention it unless you give me the all clear.”

“Good, now for the other reason.”  He paused and pulled a gold colored bangle out of his pocket.  It had three of the four slots filled with green materia.  Her face broke out into a grin when he lifted it and motioned for her to come closer.  “This is for you.  You did amazingly well last time, despite the issues and I believe you can handle this.”

He took her right hand but paused before pushing it onto her wrist.  “This will not be easy for you.  You will need to immediately concentrate to keep control.  I will be here if you need help, but I would rather you do this on your own.”

Her grin toned down as she remembered that this could be dangerous if she wasn’t paying attention.  His teaching method of sink or swim was going to push her to the limits, but she felt she was ready. At least for the materia.  “I won’t let it wash me away.”

He smiled at her before he clasped the bangle shut.  As soon as it closed on her wrist several voices washed over her at once.  It was almost enough for her to get lost again but she remembered her previous lesson and worked to first tone down the input she was receiving.  When she finally got them to the point that she could hear what was said clearly, she lifted her hand to see flames licking across her palm and lightning sparking between her fingertips.  It was one of the most fascinating things she had ever seen.

Her introspection was interrupted by a harsh voice.  “Hey, Commander Cranky, where’re you hidin’, yo?”  She turned at the unexpected voice.  Her eyes widened when a large fireball barely missed Reno’s head as he came around one of the pillars.  “Woah, woah, woah.  There’s no need for violence, yo!”

Before Clarissa could say anything, Genesis responded.  “That wasn’t me, slum rat.  It is also the reason I am working on training out here where no one can get hurt.”

Reno turned wide eyes to Clarissa.  “That was you?”

“I am so sorry!  You surprised me and when I turned around it just went flying!”  Her heart was beating fast at how close the fireball had gotten to the Turk’s head.  She was still fighting to keep it under control.  The flames had not died down yet.

He lifted a brow at the flames still licking around her fingers.  “You plan on flingin’ another one?”

Again, Genesis stepped in before she could respond.  “She is still working on control.  It isn’t like she has any experience.  If you would like to not be hit, I would suggest staying out of the way.  I would also recommend you pass on the message to the helicopter you arrived in to not fly overhead.  She has lightning as well.  It would not be good for them to be hit accidentally.”

She shot him a confused look.  She had better control than that, it was just that she had been surprised by Reno.  The redhead didn’t seem to question it though.  He walked over to join Genesis.  “I figure this is the safest spot, yo.  Even if she aims at you, I doubt you’ll let her hit you.”

Genesis rolled his eyes at the annoying Turk.  “Suit yourself.”  Once Reno settled in she saw him pull out his phone.  Genesis grabbed her attention after that, keeping her from hearing whatever was said.

The rest of the afternoon was both more enjoyable and more tiring than she expected.  Genesis had to give her an ether before they were finished.  The liquid had very little taste, but it amazed her at how much better she felt after drinking it.  She had been close to begging him to let her stop and he must have noticed.  The ether allowed her to continue until dusk was turning into night.  He finally called a halt when dark fell.

She was exhausted once again, but she still felt better than she had, even with Reno’s smart remarks as he followed them back to the car.  She had managed to take the bangle off and put it back on without any of the materia activating at all.  She even got to the point that, although she could still hear them, the voices no longer overwhelmed her.  For the first time since she was told she would be in Soldier, she felt like she might actually be able to accomplish her goals.


	18. Survival of the Fittest

## Chapter 18

Over the next several weeks Clarissa found training to be as hard as she expected, but not impossible.  Once they settled on how to handle her, things fell into a pattern.  She was up early and buried herself in anything they threw at her.  If she didn’t get it at first, she worked until she did.  She found that she was not that good at the style of swordsmanship that Genesis and Angeal used, so they had her train with a smaller sword instead, with which she proved that speed was her best ally.  She was faster than she thought possible.  It was true that none of it would have been likely had she not been enhanced, but by the end of her second week Sergeant Mays started using her as an example almost exclusively when he needed a partner for a demonstration.  It wasn’t that she was great, at all, but she was fast enough that he didn’t have to hold back in order to finish the demonstration, plus she healed quickly.  That was a fact she appreciated greatly, but not so much when it got her beat up in class. She had enough of that from Genesis.

The rest of her class had two half days off for free time each week.  They didn’t get to leave, but they weren’t being pummeled either.  She was not afforded the same luxury.  Genesis’ only concession to her need for rest was the fact that he allowed her to have one of those two days to either work on refining her materia usage, or drill through every strategy or materia book he could put it front of her.  She didn’t complain about the lack of down time though.  For her, as long as she was busy it meant that she didn’t have time to dwell on other things.  Nighttime was the only time her past refused to be pushed aside.  There were many times she still woke up crying, but after that first night it didn’t prevent her from getting back to sleep.  She was usually worn out enough that it was never a problem. 

She knew Cissnei was aware of her nightly tears, but the girl never said anything about it, at least not to her.  She was sure that information made it to Veld though.  Even with that being the case, during those weeks, Cissnei became the source of much of her laughter, along with Zack, and surprisingly, Reno.  After Cissnei’s first small prank, Zack had convinced Clarissa to try to prank her back.  He even offered to help, and that was the start of a minor prank war.  It was clear that Cissnei was much better at it, but that didn’t stop Clarissa from trying.  The whole thing became a free for all when Zack brought cookies one day.  He gave them to her to share with Cissnei.  What he hadn’t told her was that Reno had helped make them.  The beautiful cookies she had thought were matcha, were made with spinach juice instead.  That was the point that Reno was pulled in as well.

The annoying redhead was one of the Turks that was often around.  He always tried to make his appearance seem convenient, but she knew he was one of the ones that were supposed to be watching her.  She appreciated that at least Cissnei and Reno tried to treat her as a person.  She had zero doubt that they would turn on her if the job called for it, but they were good at making sure she didn’t think about it most of the time.  Her only complaint was that Reno had a bad habit of flirting obnoxiously.  Even after Genesis caught him doing it.  That had been amusing, as Reno had barely been able to dodge the fireballs.  It was only his excellent parkour skills that got him away in one piece.  Genesis still gave him a warning that she had no time for that kind of nonsense.  Unfortunately, that didn’t stop him when Genesis wasn’t around, and Clarissa wasn’t as intimidating as Genesis.

Her interactions with the rest of her class grew as well.  There were still several that made no secret of how they thought she didn’t belong, but they weren’t outright aggressive.  She ignored them for the most part.  Rodney still fell into that category, but he no longer hassled her.  Instead he always pushed her as far as he could get away with during training.  She had to admit that he was a pretty good cadet when he wasn’t being an ass.  She felt that he would definitely be one of the ones to make it.  There had been several that had been removed after the third week, so the class was about two thirds the size it was when she first joined.

Her training with Genesis was going smoother than she thought it would as well.  For everything except swordsmanship anyway.  There were several times that Angeal was sent on missions and wasn’t always around to give his input.  During the times that he was away, Zack stayed away as well, whether he was also on a mission or just stayed out of sight, she wasn’t sure, but she was almost positive it was because Genesis made no secret of how annoying he felt the Second was.  She wanted to chide him every time it came up but decided that would need to wait until she passed at least.

After their first trip to the wastelands, Genesis switched his focus to more melee and less materia.  He still took her out at least once a week but on the rest of the days his only instruction was for her to get used to wearing the bangle full time.  She needed to learn to fight with the materia on hand at all times, so it would be accessible, but not allow it to distract her.  That was the hardest part of the materia training, but by her fourth week she hardly noticed them unless she focused on them to use them.

Her materia training was by far her best subject.  When the rest of the class started working with materia, it became obvious that she was beyond a normal beginner’s level.  Although she knew she shouldn’t, she would sometimes go beyond what was asked and show off.  Especially if she had recently had a rough spar with Rodney.  She had to prove the point that not everyone had the same strengths, but that didn’t mean they were useless.  Logically she knew she was being petty, but that didn’t stop her from feeling the tiniest bit of satisfaction.

* * *

 

The class was just starting the second to last week of their training.  That fact was why the remaining cadets were in the back of transport trucks and headed to the foothills south of Midgar, at the edge of the wastelands.  They were split into two groups and were going to spend the first half of the week on basic survival training.  The second half of the week the separate teams would work to discover and subdue the opposite team.  There were four Soldier operatives that would be split between the teams for observation, along with a tracking system to mark cadets that were downed.

To everyone’s surprise, Clarissa was asked to head up the second team.  It didn’t surprise her at all however when Rodney was asked to head up team one.  They were each allowed to pick their second in command, but the rest of the cadets were split up according to some system the Sergeant had.  Clarissa chose Dean, not that he was the strongest soldier, but he was the most loyal.  Plus, he had a sharp mind and she knew she was going to need to rely heavily on tactics and not brute strength.  Rodney picked one of the boys that was always with him, David.

There were twenty cadets left in the class, so once the teams were set, they split up and went with the Soldiers assigned to each team.  There were two Firsts and two Seconds.  Clarissa wasn’t sure if Genesis had pulled strings to be allowed to go, but he was the First assigned to her team.  Angeal was the First assigned to team one.  The Seconds were Kunsel and another Second she had never met named Atlag.

After they were on the way, Clarissa stood and made her way over to Kunsel.  She had seen him a couple of times since the first time they spoke but had never gotten to speak to him and apologize.  They had several hours before they got to their destination, so it was a good time to remedy that.  He wasn’t wearing his helmet and as she sat next to him, she couldn’t help but wonder if mako made everyone attractive.  He didn’t have the magnetism of Sephiroth or Genesis, but he was still easy on the eyes.  She pushed those thoughts aside when he raised a brow at her continued silence.  “Ah, sorry.  I wanted to take this chance to apologize.  I don’t know if you remember or not, but our first meeting was less than elegant.”

Her nervousness faded when he chuckled.  “Oh, I remember.  Don’t worry about it though.  I know a little bit about what happened, so I understand.”

She paused at his statement.  She had a burning question about how he got his information but doubted he would tell her anyway.  She didn’t want to burn bridges when they were just being built either, so she let the thoughts drop and smiled back.  “Thanks, I’m sure my threats weren’t that intimidating, but I’m glad you don’t hold it against me.”

His chuckle turned into a laugh at her words.  “I wouldn’t say that wasn’t intimidating.  You can be scary if you want.”

She narrowed her eyes at his tone.  “That doesn’t sound intimidated.”  She couldn’t hold the look and let it go as she joined him in laughter and added, “I can’t promise that you won’t see me lose my temper again, but I do try not to.”

He lowered his voice before he responded.  “Good, because Genesis has enough temper for the entirety of Soldier.”

She cracked up at his words, but somehow managed to reply.  “Dear god don’t let him hear you say that!”

They spoke a little longer before she stood and went back to her seat next to Genesis.  She raised a brow at the scowl he shot her but didn’t ask.  She had an idea why he was pissy anyway.  She gave him a big smile before turning to the cadet to her other side.

Luckily by the time they arrived at the location where they would be setting up camp, his mood had improved.  He still had clipped tones when he had to give an order, but that wasn’t often.  For the most part Clarissa directed each person to their given tasks and Kunsel would step in if needed, which wasn’t often either.  It didn’t take them long to get set up. 

The first thing she did once they had the tents set up was set the watch schedule.  They were treating this exercise as if they were in enemy territory, not to mention the monster population, so they would need a 24-hour watch.  With ten people that meant that each team of two would have a five-hour shift.  Once they were split into teams, she allowed them to draw straws for the shift order.  She couldn’t hold in the sigh of relief when it was another team that got first watch.  She still had several things to go over anyway.

Once the watch team was posted she moved to oversee the finishing touches for the rest of camp.  There was still a couple of hours’ worth of work before they could bed down.  She assigned people to find water and food, and she worked with one of the other cadets to finish the hollowed-out fire pit.  They had some rations and fire cubes, but they were not intended to last the whole week.  They were only supposed to be used to supplement what the cadets could find.  There was enough wildlife this far away from Midgar that they had the resources they needed, but fuel for the fire would be harder to come by.  Not a lot grew in the area.

The group was subdued.  The next several days would be long and harsh.  She made sure the next watch had their alarms set before having everyone turn in.  Once that was done she turned to her tent with a scowl.  It wouldn’t have mattered which person she doubled with, as they were all male, but Genesis had insisted on sharing with her.  That had caused a brief argument, since she tried to point out it could cause the illusion of bias.  If she had been male no one would bat an eyelash, but she knew if he gave her any kind of favorable feedback, people would jump all over it.  She had already dealt with whispers in training about how she had caught the Crimson Commander’s attention.  She didn’t pay attention to them most of the time, but something like this was bound to cause problems.  It wasn’t that he was biased.  She almost wished he was, but he always seemed more critical of her than anyone else. She knew it was to make sure she learned quickly, but it still pissed her off sometimes.

She shook off the memories and entered the tent to see Genesis reclining on one of the cots with a book in hand.  She shook her head at the sight before removing her armor and sword.  All of the cadets had been required to start wearing the full suit all the time at week five.  Once her armor was off she eyed the cot with a scowl.  It was only the fact that she was exhausted that made her move to lay down.

Once she was in the cot, she turned her back to Genesis to try and block out the light.  It was at that point he finally spoke.  “Tomorrow will be harder you know.”

She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder with a dry look.  “Really?  So, you are saying I should get all the rest I can because I’m going to need it?  Like I’m trying to right now?”

“Yes, exactly.”

She rolled her eyes at his smirk.  She knew he was trying to goad her and she didn’t have the patience for it at the moment.  She faced the tent wall again with a brief “good night”.  She hoped he got the hint and quit bothering her.

* * *

 

It was sometime in the middle of the night when Clarissa was awoken with a hand on her shoulder.  She jerked away from the touch and started to reach for her sword before she realized it was Genesis.  Her mind was still somewhat sleep fogged, so she couldn’t understand the look on his face.  She looked at him with confusion until he spoke and cleared it.  “You were crying out.”

She felt the tension leave her at his words.  She turned her face away before answering.  “I apologize if I woke you.  It’s… a pretty regular occurrence, so don’t worry about it.”

She turned back to him when she felt a hand on her shoulder again.  “I didn’t realize you still had nightmares.”

She wanted to give in and talk to someone about it, but she remembered that was a luxury she couldn’t afford right now.  She needed to be seen as strong.  She gave him a tight-lipped smile to show that she wasn’t trying to be offensive when she took his hand off her shoulder.  “I appreciate your concern, but I’m fine.  Morning will be here soon, and I need to get back to sleep.”  She didn’t wait for a response before she laid back and turned her back to him again.  She didn’t relax until she felt him move away.

* * *

 

The next two days were a flurry of activity.  If any of them had thought normal training was getting hard, they were reevaluating that assessment.  They worked in groups with either Kunsel or Genesis on things to look for in enemy territory, what to do if they were captured and the code of conduct in those situations, along with how to think on the fly, as escaping from those situations would be top priority.  No two situations would be alike, so quick thinking would be the only real option.

They also spent at least half the day just trying to stay alive.  No one went anywhere alone, and everyone was on alert for signs of the ‘enemy’.  It was on the morning of the fourth day that the watch had information other than monster attacks.  One of them had spotted what looked like firelight in the distance to the southwest.

She immediately sent them to get as much rest as they could before they broke camp.  She gave them three hours while she grabbed the maps and Dean.  The rest of the cadets surrounded her, except for the two that had relieved the last pair.  Once she had the maps laid out she turned to her second in command.  “This is likely a trap.  I doubt they would make the mistake of allowing their fire to show.  This area is damn near barren, so they had to know it would carry.”

She pointed to a couple of areas on the map before continuing.  “If you look here, and here.  They are both great places for an ambush, which is what I believe they have planned.  We can use this to our advantage though.  If they are in either of these locations, we can flank one side.  The closer we can get to them without them hearing us the better.  If we can engage one half of their troops while the other is still scrambling to reach us we will be in better shape than trying to take them all at once.”

Her planning was interrupted by one of the cadets.  His face was slightly red as he faced her with clenched fists.  “Attacking from behind is not honorable.  We’re Soldiers.  We are supposed to have honor!”

She turned to face him with a straight face.  She wasn’t angry, but she was irritated.  In times like this, she felt their immaturity really showed.  She kept the ire from her voice when she responded.  “You do realize we are training to go to war, right?  In war it is kill or be killed.  You don’t have the luxury of always facing your enemy face to face across an open battlefield.  It is not honorable to rush headlong into a fight where you know you are at a disadvantage.  If you want to talk about honor in war, then you are talking about things like not gloating over the body of your fallen enemy.  They were brave enough to stand against you and give everything they had, including their life.  They are people too.  Remembering that fact when you are forced to continue taking lives; that is honor.  You don’t raze villages and kill innocents just because you can.  You don’t flaunt your power.  In the end, staying alive and keeping your comrades alive is the most important thing.  It isn’t honorable to die when there is another way.”

As hard as she tried, her voice still raised slightly.  She was brought back to the moment by a hand on her shoulder.  She turned to see Dean.  His eyes were alight, and he was smiling.  “Why don’t you finish telling us what your plan is.”  After that, the rest of the team gathered around them.  It didn’t take them long to figure out their best approach.  If any had any further questions, they didn’t voice them. 

They gathered everything they would need for a possible two-day march, including any potions and ethers they might need during battle.  They then cleared the rest of the camp.  Once it was done the last two joined them.  On the way out of the camp, the boy that had spoke up stopped her.  “Ma’am, I know I was out of turn back there, but I wanted to tell you that I am proud to be under your command.  I know that you’ll do everything in your power to keep us safe and you won’t leave any of us behind.”

She gave him a bright smile and a salute.  “Thank you.  Now get with your partner.”  She took the lead after that while Dean took the rear guard.  Genesis stepped in beside her and Kunsel went with Dean.  She was so focused on getting everyone lined out that she missed the look of pride Genesis gave her.

Once they started she turned back to the group.  “I want everyone to keep your voices low and your ears open.  We don’t want to be taken by surprise.  Once we hit the first point I marked on the maps I want complete silence.  Remember your hand signals.”  With that she turned to lead them toward where the light was seen.

It was several hours later that the team fell into complete silence.  The sound of occasionally shifting rock was the only sign of their passing.  When they got closer to the point she had marked on the map as the first possible ambush point, she slowed down to make sure they made no noise.

They were still some ways away when she stopped completely.  The rest of her team gathered close.  After a few minutes she signaled them to go back the way they had come.  She stopped them after a quarter mile and had them gather around.  Her voice was barely a whisper when she laid out their approach.  “It looks like they have taken up position on both sides of this canyon like I thought they might, I could hear them.  I want us all to flank to the right and keep silent until we are right on top of them.  Do not let them know we are coming.  I will head to the top of the rise.  Everyone remember their part?”

A chorus of ‘yes ma’am’ was heard as they each saluted her.  She gave a salute back as they all fell into line and quietly crept around until they were approaching the right side of the canyon instead of the mouth.

When they started climbing Genesis and Kunsel fell back.  They were not going to take part, they were just there to observe.  Clarissa took the lead.  They made it nearly to the top before one of the boys slipped causing a small rock fall.  It was enough to grab the attention of the boys on top of the rise.  At that point all hell broke loose.  There was yelling on both sides, but she ignored it all, still focusing on making it to the top.  She had a goal that could make or break their chances.

She didn’t engage on the way up, using her speed and agility to dance around the swinging swords around her.  When she made it to the top she found that although the other half of their team were unable to just jump across, they were still already part way up the rise.  This was where her plan would really prove its effectiveness.  She held up her right hand and one of the orbs on her wrist glowed brightly.  Instantly a sheet of ice spread across the rise her enemy was trying to climb, effectively cutting off their forward drive.  Several of them slipped and fell, the rest jumped out of the way and started to head up another way.  She wasn’t worried about it.  Slowing them down had been the purpose and it had worked.

She was pulled back to the fighting around her when she heard her name screamed out.  She turned to see Dean fall at her feet and Rodney’s sword swinging toward her head.  It was only due to endless training with Genesis at his most sadistic that allowed her to duck the swing.  She instantly had her own sword out.  When she blocked his sword when it came around again, she felt her teeth rattle.  He wasn’t holding back.  It made her worried that Dean had really been hurt.  Rodney was obviously pissed.

Clarissa was getting frustrated when she couldn’t overpower him and be done with it.  She had been able to look over to Dean and saw blood.  The look nearly cost her the fight but seeing Dean downed for real had her seeing red.  There weren’t supposed to be real injuries.

She had tried to do this without using magic against her opponents directly, but she was done with that.  She turned back to Rodney with a scowl before she formed an ice dagger.  She could freeze him in place and thought about it, but she decided that was going too far.  With the second weapon she moved like the wind and was under his guard in less than a second.  She sliced the inside of his sword arm with the ice dagger as she passed and then rolled to come up behind him before he had a chance to turn and guard.   She was on her feet and had the sword across his neck and the dagger in his ribs before he turned.  He stilled under the blades.  She had to resist hurting him further, instead she leaned up to whisper, “You’re dead.”

She moved back and allowed him to turn.  The glare he gave her could have melted metal, but she ignored it when he sat where he had been standing.  As soon as he was down she ran back to Dean’s side.  A different orb was now glowing.  She barely verified he wasn’t hurt mortally before she placed a hand on his chest, allowing the cure to work its magic.

She took a deep breath when his eyes opened, and he gave her a grin.  “I knew you could do it.”

She smiled back as she helped him stand.  Once he was on his feet she looked around to see if there was anyone else that needed help.  She was gratified to see that most of her team was still standing.  There were two on her team that were seated next to the others, but the other team didn’t have a single person still standing.  She barely managed to hold in her glee.  As it was she walked to the line of people that had fought with her, while helping Dean keep his balance.  Once they reached the rest of the team he went to stand with the rest of them.  She saluted them and received proud salutes back.  “Good job everyone.”

The responding chorus of “Ma’am” had her fighting back tears.  The pride she felt at their accomplishment was hard to hold in.  At that point the adrenaline started to ebb, and she was suddenly inundated with the thoughts of everything that could have gone wrong.  Not that it all went according to plan, but it could have been worse.  In order to fight the negativity back she went to check on the two that had been downed.  They both saluted when she approached.  Once she was satisfied they were fine, she turned to find Rodney.

She found him with the rest of his team as they were going over what happened.  He stood when she approached and stared at her for several moments before finally stepping forward and holding out his hand.  “Congratulations.”

She took his outstretched hand without hesitation.  “Thank you.  I couldn’t have asked for a better opponent.”  When their hands dropped she gave him a respectful nod.  She started to turn but stopped and looked at his arm.  “I can heal that if you’d let me.”

The look he gave her was suspicious.  “Why would you do that?”

She shook her head at his wariness.  “You may have been my opponent during this exercise, but you are still my teammate.  It wouldn’t do our team any good to be a man down, especially not a good man.”

He finally relented and held out his arm.  She took it without another word and watched as the long gash closed, leaving nothing but the slit cloth and the blood drying on his sleeve.  She turned to the rest of his team once she was done.  “Anyone else hurt?”  No one else had anything more than bruises and those could heal with time.

She turned back with a grin to see her team and the four instructors standing together to the side.  When she made it back to them the four instructors turned to the gathered cadets.  Angeal was the one to speak up.  “That was a wonderful display of tactics and quick thinking.  This was concluded a full day before it was scheduled to be finished.  That means you all have tomorrow off.  Now let’s head back.”

A general cheer went up from everyone, even if half of them were subdued.  The teams divided up once again to head back to their respective transports and Midgar.  Clarissa felt something other than despair for the first time since she arrived.  Hope blossomed fully when she thought about her end goal.  It no longer seemed impossible, even if it was still intimidating.  When Genesis walked up and put a hand on her shoulder she gave him the brightest smile she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been trying to get to this point for the last two chapters. This marks the beginning of the real action. Although there will still be chapters dedicated to bond building, we should really see some movement going forward. As a note, if anyone was wondering, this is still sometime around the end of April. She arrived in March. She has until the end of Summer to figure out what she is going to do. Let me know if you think I'm still headed in the right direction, or not :) I hope you enjoy.


	19. Graduation

## Chapter 19

The day after their return, Genesis allowed Clarissa to have a half day off.  She had been so busy with training that with the extra time, she had no clue what to do with herself.  She trained with Genesis that morning but after lunch she wandered through the training hall aimlessly.  She had just decided that she would find something to read when she was intercepted by a bubbly Zack.  “Lissa!  I heard about your skirmish yesterday.  That was awesome!  You have to let me take you out to celebrate.”

She laughed at his enthusiasm.  “I can’t.  You do realize I still have a week to go before I can even see if I make it.  Why don’t we put that on a raincheck and if I make Soldier, we can go somewhere?”

He gave her his best impression of a kicked puppy when she denied his request, but it didn’t last long.  He perked right back up again when she told him they could go when she passed.  “Alright!  I know you’ll pass so I’ll start making plans right now!  I’ll show you my favorite restaurant and then we can go to that club down a few blocks from here.  It’ll be awesome!”

She laughed again at his boundless energy.  “That all sounds great.  Since it’ll be a celebration, will you invite Cissnei and Reno as well?  Maybe a few others?”

“That’s a great idea!  The more the merrier, and I’m sure they would want to help you celebrate.  We might even be able to convince Angeal to go, that would be a blast.”  He had already started pacing back and forth in front of her while mumbling his plans under his breath. 

She finally had to stop him.  “Zack, why don’t you put it all together and let me know, but only after I graduate.  It would be pointless otherwise, ok?”

When he stopped he gave her a pat on the shoulder.  “You have nothing to worry about.  I know you’ve got this.  Look forward to fun!”  He gave her another pat before taking off, presumably to start setting up her graduation party.  “See ya!”

She shook her head at his retreating form.  It took her a moment to remember she had been looking for a book. She decided that since she had a day off, she would treat it like one and read something other than tactics for once.  She loved to read and hadn’t had any time to read anything other than study materials since she got to Gaia.  With that thought in mind she headed to Genesis’ office.  There was likely a library of some sort nearby, but she had no clue where, if it was even somewhere she would be allowed to go yet.  She did know that Genesis kept several things that would work though, and she was fairly certain he wouldn’t mind her borrowing one for the afternoon.

She had just raised her hand to knock on his office door, when he emerged from an office two doors down, followed by Sephiroth.  She turned to them when they stopped next to her.  Genesis quirked a brow at her before speaking.  “To what do I owe this pleasure on your day off?  Have you not gotten enough of my company already?”

She knew he was only being snarky, but she couldn’t stop the slight heat that rose in her face.  The fact of the matter was, she did find his company pleasant, unless he was holding a sword.  During those times he was a merciless taskmaster that seemed to take pleasure in teaching her the hard way.  She realized she had been standing there and hadn’t responded yet when Sephiroth spoke up.  “Cadet Williamson are you well?”

She jumped at his comment.  “Ah, I apologize.  I don’t mean to hold you up if you have things to be doing.  I just stopped by to see if I could borrow something to read.”  When Genesis frowned at her slightly she clarified.  “Something to read for pleasure, not learning.  Your personal library is the only one that I know of that I have access to currently.  I had hoped to ask you if it would be alright for me to borrow a book.”

At her request, his face transformed into a smile.  “Of course, it would be my pleasure to expand your horizons.  There is also a small library on the second floor, but I’m sure mine is of higher quality.”  With that he turned to Sephiroth.  “If you would give me a moment please, this shouldn’t take long.”  Sephiroth gave him a nod in response.

He opened the office door with a gesture for her to proceed.  “Was there something in particular you were looking for?”

She shook her head at his request but paused before answering.  “Actually, I hadn’t given it much thought, but since you ask… would you happen to have a spare copy of Loveless?  I have read the poem of course, but I have never read the play and I would like to find out more about the details.”

Clarissa hadn’t thought it was possible for Genesis to smile as wide as he was at the moment, but whatever he had been about to say was interrupted by a groan from the doorway.  They both turned to see Sephiroth with a hand on his forehead.  “Genesis, what have you done.  I swear if I hear her quoting Loveless, you will be the one I come after.”

Clarissa had to slap a hand over her own mouth to stifle the laughter that bubbled up.  Genesis didn’t bother.  “My friend, the fates are cruel.  There are no dreams, no honor remains.  It would do you good to have another learned Soldier in your ranks.”

Sephiroth shot them both a glare.  “I will meet you by the elevator.  Don’t take long.”

As soon as the door was closed, Clarissa finally allowed the laughter to break free.  She did her best to get it under control quickly.  “I apologize, I didn’t realize it would cause problems.  If it makes you feel any better, I promise not to quote it, at least not in front of the General.”

He waved off her apology.  “Do not let anyone restrain your quest for knowledge.  There are few enough that seek it in the first place.”  He turned to the bookshelf at that and pulled out a black leather-bound book with a red ribbon attached to the spine.  “You can borrow this copy.  Keep it for as long as you like.”

“Thank you!”  She ran her fingers over the soft cover before looking back to him with a smile.  “I’ll make sure to treat it with the respect it deserves.”  With the book in hand she turned back to her dorm, waving a goodbye to Genesis as he moved to meet Sephiroth.

* * *

 

The next week was filled with various tests.  Some were academic, but most were physical.  There were many nights that the lights did not go off in the dorms until much later than normal.  The remaining cadets were all focused on the goal of getting into Soldier.  Because of this, the afternoons Clarissa normally spent training with Genesis were now filled with reviews.  He had her go over every technique he had taught her until he was satisfied that she had them down.  There were several days that she barely made curfew.

When Friday finally arrived, the remaining cadets all reported to the awards hall at noon.  They had already been instructed in the conduct required so when they all filed in, it was in neat rows.  Each cadet stood at attention facing the front of the room.  There was a small raised dais with several chairs, each was occupied already.  Clarissa recognized all of them, even if she had not yet met some of them.  The three firsts were there, as was Director Lazard.  There were a couple of others as well, including their instructors.

Once everyone was lined up, Lazard stepped up to the podium.  His speech was short, thankfully as most of the cadets were already nervous.  The longer they had to stand there, the worse it got.  It didn’t improve when Sephiroth stood and said a few words of his own in welcome to those that would be joining the ranks of Soldier.  At that point Lazard stood again and started calling out each cadet by name, having them come to the front to receive their rank.  After the first two, Clarissa realized they were short two people.  It looked like at least two more of her squad mates did not make the cut.

Her attention was drawn back to the front at the next name, “Rodney Durmad.”  It did not surprise her in the least that when he was given his insignia and rank he made Second.

The rest of the awards went quickly until it was her name called.  When she reached the stage, she wondered at the look Lazard gave her, but didn’t have long to think on it.  When she was handed the insignia for Second Class, all other thoughts fled.  It took her a moment to finally respond.  She shook his hand in a daze before walking automatically back to her place in line.  She barely registered the murmured congratulations when she faced the front again.

The next name served to pull her out of her internal conflict, “Dean Withum.”  She smiled when he was handed his third-class insignia.  He was still grinning when he got back in line.  When he was almost back to his spot next to her, she gave him a grin before mouthing ‘congratulations!’

Dean had been the last cadet, so once everyone had their rank, they were all dismissed.  They were instructed that they would be receiving their first set of orders on Monday, so they were released for the weekend.  Everyone was relatively quiet until they reached the dorms.  The cries of excitement could be heard down several hallways.

Clarissa had not made it far from the awards hall when she was stopped by Genesis.  “Congratulations.  It looks like I underestimated you.”

She wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not and it showed when she frowned up at him.  “I know that my swordsmanship still needs a lot of work, but I worked hard to get as far as I did.  I take it that means you had nothing to do with assigning my rank?”

He held up both hands to ward off her anger.  “It was not my intention to insult you.  I am merely surprised since you started out so insistent on the fact that you were not made for combat.  You have picked it up surprisingly well.”

She finally relented and gave him a smile.  “I had a great teacher.  That really helped.”  He smiled in return, but she stopped him before he could say anything.  “You didn’t say if you had anything to do with my rank though?”

He waved off her concern before tucking her hand in his arm and starting them towards the elevators.  “Of course, they would not allow me to have input on my own student.  Sephiroth and Angeal worked with your instructors to determine the rank.  You may not realize it, but with your natural aptitude for magic, and your sharp tactical mind, you are already on your way to making First in record time.  If you could improve your melee skills, it would not take long at all.”

Clarissa hadn’t objected when he pulled her down the hall, but at his words, she paused.  “You are suspiciously complimentary today.  What’s going on?”

He looked affronted at her claim but couldn’t hold it long.  “I am merely stating what I have thought for several weeks now.  It wouldn’t have done you any good for you to think that you no longer needed improvement, so I withheld that opinion.  Now, you deserve to know.  I would recommend that you still try not to allow it to expand your ego.  You are closer than most cadets, or even thirds, but you still have a long way to go.”

She rolled her eyes at him.  He really wasn’t one to be giving that advice to her, but she didn’t share that opinion with him.  Instead she asked another question.  “Where exactly are we going?”

He didn’t say anything right away, but when they exited the elevator on the Soldier floor, he pulled her down a familiar hallway.  “There is something I would like to give you, as a congratulatory gift.”

She knew better than to ask him what it was.  She would find out when they got to their destination.  When they stopped in front of his office, he opened the door for her to enter first.  He didn’t say anything before he moved behind his desk and stooped to pull something out from below it.  Her eyes widened as far as they would go when he handed her two beautifully sheathed swords.  She tentatively reached out to take them from his hands before reverently running a hand down the scrollwork on the sheath.  When she looked back up to him, she couldn’t hide her radiant smile.  “They’re beautiful!”  Her smile dropped a little when the significance of the gift really hit her.  “These are the most beautiful kōdachi I have ever seen, but I can’t accept them.  They are far too much.”

He raised a brow at her comment but pushed them back towards her.  “After your display during your trial, it was easy to see that you would function best with two light swords instead of one large one.  These are not just a gift, but a start on furthering your training.  It will take some time for you to get used to using two swords that are the same length, so you might as well have a good pair to learn with.”

She was floored.  She knew the swords she held had to have been expensive, especially if they came from Wutai, like they seemed to have. She shook her head again but didn’t try to hand them back.  Before she could formulate a proper response, Genesis spoke up again.  “Consider them a gift for getting into Soldier.  You worked incredibly hard to accomplish something that I thought impossible when you first started.”

She could barely manage a quiet ‘thank you’.  Her throat was partially constricted from the wave of emotion that hit her at his praise.  It was easy to see he meant it.

She wasn’t able to do more than that before he moved back around the desk and leaned against it next to her.  “If that is your gift for making Soldier, allow me to offer one more for making Second.  Would you like to see Loveless?”

She had to take a step back at his offer.  She had been able to finish most of the play the previous weekend and had shared with him her thoughts on it.  She found it was bittersweet, and although there were parts she had to pause for, overall it had been a wonderful story.  She hadn’t shared the fact that it made her cry, but she was glad she had asked to read it.  The fact that he was offering to take her to see it live was surprising but tempting.  She was still a little hesitant to accept his offer.  “As much as I would love to see it, is it really a good idea?”

He waved off her concern.  “You are now a ranking member of Soldier.  We would not be able to hide you forever.  As a matter of fact, it would not surprise me if PR uses your acceptance to further boost Shinra’s image; equal opportunity and all that.  Being the first female in Soldier means you will probably have very little privacy going forward.”

She had to bite back a curse at that thought.  She hadn’t considered the public eye part of being the only female Soldier.  It was bad enough having to deal with it internally.  She shook her head with a sigh.  “I suppose you’re right.  If you don’t think it would be a problem, then…” She paused as she remembered Zack.  “Oh, but I already told Zack we could celebrate tonight.”

Genesis frowned at her response, but he didn’t snap like she expected him to.  “I am aware of the Puppy’s plans.  I am not fond of the idea, but Angeal has already told me he planned to go, to keep Zack in line if for no other reason.”

She shook her head at his obvious disdain.  “You should pay closer attention to him you know.  Not only is he Angeal’s student, he’s also pretty bright if you look past his endless energy.”

He only wrinkled his nose at her statement.  “Be that as it may, I cannot wait until he grows up and is housebroken better.”

She didn’t bother hiding her rolling eyes.  “I predict now, that he will eventually grow on you.  If I am around when it happens, please expect an ‘I told you so’.”

He grimaced as he stood and moved toward the door.  “Does that mean you would not like to go?”

She quickly stood.  “I would love to, but I can’t tonight.”

The scowl on his faced eased before he opened his door.  “Then we will see the showing next weekend.  I have standing tickets for the main theater on Loveless Avenue.”

She couldn’t hide her giggle at his proclamation.  “Of course you do. That sounds great then.  I’m looking forward to it.”

She ignored his slight scowl as they headed down the hall.  “Thank you for everything Genesis, but I have to get going for now.”

He waved her off with a smirk.  “Even if the morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall forestall my return.  I look forward to seeing you later.”  She smiled and waved back before turning to the dorms.

When she got there, Cissnei was already waiting.  The younger Turk raised an eyebrow at the twin swords as Clarissa moved to lock them in her trunk.  She would start wearing them in place of her Soldier sword, but for right now, she had to find something to wear for the celebration later.  When she turned to Cissnei the girl smiled at her obvious excitement.  “I take it those were a gift for making Soldier?”

“Yeah, Genesis said he thinks I would do well with dual swords and gave them to me to learn with.”  She didn’t give Cissnei a chance to dig for more information.  “Are you ready to go?  I have absolutely nothing for tonight and I would like to get back before we have to leave.”

Cissnei shook her head at the obvious change of conversation, but she allowed it.  “There is a store nearby that should have everything you need.  Don’t expect me to dress up though.”

Clarissa smiled at the sober look on her face.  “That’s fine.  I haven’t had the chance to wear anything besides a Soldier uniform in so long that this will be great.  I could wear a t-shirt and still be happy.”  With that, Cissnei led her down and out of the building for the first time since her first meal on Gaia.

To her surprise and amusement, Cissnei took her to the same store Genesis had when she first arrived.  This time she took a more leisurely look around.  It was nice having another female to ask for an opinion, even if that female wasn’t as enthused about the fashion.  Even with taking her time, it didn’t take her long at all to pick something out.  She picked a pair of flowing black pants and a tight, white, sleeveless top to go with them.  She didn’t forget to add a pair of heels to match and a little bit of makeup.  She didn’t wear it often, even before, but this was the kind of situation that called for it.  They were getting ready to go when she paused.  She might as well get something for when she went to see the play as well.  She picked out a dress but didn’t show it to Cissnei.  She hadn’t mentioned Genesis asking her yet, and for some reason, she didn’t want to.  Luckily, Cissnei didn’t ask any questions.

They made it back with just enough time for Clarissa to get ready before she was supposed to meet Zack.  Since her room didn’t have a mirror, she first went to the bathroom near the cafeteria to fix her hair and apply her make-up.  She only added a light touch of blush and lipstick, along with a light brush of mascara.  She felt uncomfortable in more than that.  Once she got that on, she pulled most of her hair up into a high ponytail, leaving just enough to frame her face.  She knew if they were going to dance she would want it out of the way.  To add a little bit of a nice touch she separated out a small section that she braided and wrapped around the base of her ponytail.  She checked her reflection one last time.  Satisfied that it would be good enough, she headed back to change.

She had left the pant suit laying across her bed, so it was ready to slip into when she got to her dorm.  It only took her a few minutes to get changed.  She slipped on the low heels last and headed back to the elevators.  Zack said he would meet her there at 19:00.  She was a few minutes early, but she knew she wouldn’t have to wait long.  As much as he seemed immature at times, Zack was usually punctual.

She had been lost in thoughts of what the night might be like when a strangled sound brought her head up.  She looked over to see Zack standing in the middle of the hallway with his mouth open.  She giggled at the look on his face.  As much as she had no desire for anything other than friendship with the young Second, his obvious appreciation made her feel nice. 

That feeling was shattered when she heard Reno’s voice.  “Don’t just stop without sayin’ somethin’, yo.”  When he walked out from behind Zack his eyes rounded slightly before he looked her up and down and then whistled.  “Well damn, don’t you clean up nice.”

She rolled her eyes at his crassness.  This wasn’t the first time she had dealt with it.  “I’m telling you right now Reno, if you so much as put a finger out of place on my body tonight, you might find it broken.”

Her threat only garnered a grin from the red-head.  “Whatever you say.  We headed out now?”

When Reno turned to Zack he finally shook himself out of his stupor.  He turned red but still managed a compliment when he walked over.  “You do look nice tonight.”

She gave him a grin.  “Thanks.  Why don’t we go meet the others?”

He gave her a nod before bounding over to push the button on the elevator.  She hid another smile behind her hand.  This was already looking to be a fun night.  Zack’s enthusiasm was infectious.  She was looking forward to being able to relax a little and try to not think about all the bad things for a while.


	20. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second half of the last chapter. Enjoy!

## Chapter 20

As it turned out, the rest of the group decided to skip dinner and meet them at the club.  It was in no small part due to the location.  It was a hole in the wall kind of place in Sector 5.  That wasn’t the real problem, it was the fact that it pretty much exclusively served junk food.  If you wanted a cheap burger or a hot dog, this was the place to go.  Zack confided that Reno was the one to show him this place while they were waiting for the food to be handed to them over the counter.  Clarissa found the whole thing amusing, though she refused to explain her laughter until after they left.  As it turned out, the burgers were actually pretty good.  All in all, it was a good meal, even if it was not what she had expected.

When they got to the club finally there was a short line waiting outside.  Reno told them to wait while he ran up and talked to the bouncer.  After a few gestures back and forth he pointed back to where Zack and Clarissa were standing.  The bouncer’s eyes widened slightly before he motioned them forward.  Reno looked smug as the bouncer lifted the rope for them to enter.  He leaned over and whispered to Clarissa as they passed the man.  “See, you don’t know what you’re missin’.  I can pull all kinds of strings, yo.”

She didn’t bother answering him, instead she turned back to the bouncer as they passed with a smile.  “Thanks!”  His answering smile was enough to put a scowl on Reno’s face, which made Clarissa smile even wider.

Once they were inside, the music was loud enough for her to feel it moving the air.  She tried to look around, but it was just dark enough and crowded enough that it was difficult to see very far, even with enhanced eyesight.  Zack grabbed her hand and led them around the edge of the dance floor to the bar.  When they got close Clarissa saw that Genesis was standing there.  He was wearing what he probably considered casual clothes, a tailored jacket over a button down, but at least he wasn’t wearing a tie.  They hadn’t quite made it to where he was when he turned and caught sight of them.  His eyes widened slightly before a scowl overtook his face.  He turned abruptly and walked away.  She barely heard Zack when he commented on it.  “Huh, I didn’t think he was going to come.  I wonder what was bugging him.  He looked pretty pissed.”

She didn’t have the slightest clue as to why he might be pissy this time, but she wasn’t going to let it get her down.  They were here to celebrate anyway.  She pushed thoughts of the angry red-head aside as she sidled up to the bar with Zack.  He leaned down to talk to her, but he still had to yell.  “What do you want to drink?”

She wondered briefly if they even had the same drinks on Gaia.  She decided it wouldn’t hurt to ask.  He was still leaned toward her, so she turned so she could yell back.  “Do they have margaritas?”

He gave her a funny look at that, so she immediately decided the stuff she was used to was a distant memory.  She didn’t give him a chance to ask her what that was before she yelled back again.  “Never mind.  Why don’t you surprise me?  Just make sure it’s not sweet.”

“Not sweet? You sure?” 

His look of confusion made her laugh.  “Yes, I’m sure.”

He shrugged before turning to get the attention of the closest bartender.  She couldn’t understand what he was telling the man, but she decided, the worst that could happen was that she didn’t like it.  At least then she would know what not to order when she ordered the next one.  It didn’t take long before he turned to her and handed her one of the two drinks he had in his hands.  After that he grabbed her hand again before leaning over to speak.  “Be careful with that.  I’m going to take you to where everyone is sitting, but we might get jostled.”

She gave him a nod but pulled on the hand he was holding before he could take off.  The glass was so full it might spill even if they weren’t jostled so she went ahead and took a sip.  Much to her surprise, it was familiar.  It was a simple martini.  Even though it wasn’t as dirty as she usually liked them, it was still pretty good.  She smiled back at the anxious look on Zack’s face.  She tried to give him a thumbs-up with the hand that wasn’t holding the drink, but since he still had a hold on it, it was kind of awkward.  She got her point across though, as he flashed her a smile before turning to take them around the other side of the dance floor.

He stopped outside of another small door that she had almost missed.  There was another bouncer at this door that nodded to Zack before opening the door behind him.  The man was nearly as big as Angeal.  Once they were inside and the door closed behind them, it was significantly quieter.  She could actually hear the soft murmur of voices around them.  There were several tables around the room, but the bulk of the people were in the booths that lined the walls.  She noted that none of them were back to back.  This area was obviously made to cater to people that liked a little more privacy.  Zack tugged on her hand and led her to the largest booth in the back corner.  When they got there Clarissa was surprised to see several people already there.

Reno was sitting in a chair he had pulled up and Cissnei was beside him at one end of the booth.  Both Angeal, and much to her surprise, Sephiroth, stood to allow them to sit.  They both shook her hand and gave her congratulations as she moved to take her seat.  That left Genesis.  For some reason he was still wearing a scowl, but he didn’t object when she had to scoot in closer to him.  He barely acknowledged her.  That didn’t stop her from getting wrapped up in the conversations around her.  Much to her surprise, both Sephiroth and Angeal were much friendlier than she had expected, well Sephiroth anyway.  She had worked with Angeal enough by this point that his dry humor was familiar.

After several rounds of drinks, it got to the point that Zack could no longer sit still.  He begged the group to go dance with him, but no one else seemed enthused by the idea.  Clarissa was hesitant to agree as well.  It had been so long since she had danced in a club that she wasn’t sure how she would fit in.  When he gave her his infamous puppy dog eyes she finally relented.  It wasn’t until they were halfway back to the dance floor that she remembered that physically she was now much younger.  If she could fight, then there should be no reason why she couldn’t dance.  The thought made her laugh out loud.  Her joy was only partially dimmed when Reno followed them out.

When they first joined the dancing throng, Zack was careful to stick close.  She could tell it was so that he didn’t lose her in the crowd.  After the first couple of songs though she got lost in the rhythm and barely paid attention to where he was.  The last time she saw him a petite brunette had snagged his attention.  She smiled at his enthusiasm, even if he didn’t have much rhythm.  Reno hadn’t stayed in sight for long, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t still watching her.  She found that for the moment, she didn’t really care.

Several people approached her trying to dance, but she made it clear she wasn’t there to dance with anyone, just to enjoy the music.  She made it through a handful more songs before she decided it was time for another drink.  She had started to get a little tipsy before but that was wearing off quickly.  It was easy for her to see that the mako in her system would make truly getting drunk a difficult thing to do.  Since that wasn’t her goal anyway, she was fine with it.

As she made her way toward the edge of the dance floor, she was brought up short by a firm grip on her arm.  She looked back over her shoulder to see a tall blonde with a plastered grin.  As soon as they made eye contact he snaked an arm around her waist and got up in her face.  “Hey cutie, why don’t you and I go dance a little more.  I’d love to get to know you.”

Any euphoria she might have been feeling was brought crashing down at the face right in front of hers.  She didn’t let her temper show, but she was very clear when she responded.  “I would appreciate it if you took your hands off me.  You do not need to touch me to talk to me.”

At her words, his gaze got a little harder, but he didn’t lose his drunken smile.  “Don’t be like that.  I just want to dance.  Come on.”  He tried to pull at her to forcefully move her back to the dance floor.  When he couldn’t a look of confusion passed over his features.

She reached back to the hand that was on her waist and got a firm grip on his fingers.  “This is your last warning.  Let me go.”

This time his face lost the goofy grin.  “You don’t have to act high and mighty.  I saw you come in with that Soldier boy.  Where is he now?  Since he dumped you, I’d be happy to cheer you up.”

She didn’t bother giving him another warning.  She instantly moved to pull the two fingers she had in her grip away from her waist.  She pushed until his whole hand bent back.  He cried out at the pain and let her go.  When he tried to step back she maneuvered his hand so that he had to kneel to keep her from breaking his wrist.  Once he was down she leaned over to make sure he would hear her.  “You picked the wrong person to try that with tonight.  I would suggest you don’t try it again.  You never know when the next wrong person might go a whole lot further.”

At that point she let him go and turned to walk away.  She could hear him cursing her, but he didn’t follow so she ignored him.  She was definitely ready for that drink now.  She was also pretty sure she was done dancing.  She was brought up short by the sight of Sephiroth leaning against the wall watching her.  She detoured to where he was standing.  She didn’t get the chance to ask him why he was watching before he spoke up.  “I was on my way out when I saw you get accosted.  I had thought to help but you seemed to have it under control.”

Suddenly she found herself laughing.  She watched as her laughter caused the tall man to give her a confused look, which made her laugh even harder.  The thought of Sephiroth of all people, stepping in to help tickled her funny bone more than it should have.  When she finally got herself back under control she tried to apologize.  “I don’t mean to laugh.  It isn’t that I don’t appreciate the thought, but I just didn’t imagine you would do something like that.”

His confused face instantly went back to the mask he usually wore.  “I would be willing to help any of my troops.”

She suddenly realized she probably made him angry and tried to mend it.  “I apologize.  I didn’t mean to infer that you were uncaring.  I have seen you around Angeal and Genesis enough to know that isn’t true.  It’s just… well honestly you are such a public figure that people tend to have preconceived notions.  I’m starting to see that the person behind those isn’t as cold as people think.  I apologize for not thinking before I spoke.”

He stood finally before giving her another unreadable look.  After a moment he spoke.  “You are surprisingly open.  I can understand how people might trust you.”  At those cryptic words he moved to leave but stopped next to her.  “Take care.”  At that admonition he walked out.

She shook her head at his retreating form.  That had to be the strangest conversation she had been part of.  She shook it off though.  Even with the slight hindrance, this was still supposed to be a night for celebration.  She wasn’t ready to let problems take that away. 

It didn’t take her long to get another drink and head back to the room with the tables.  Inside she found that Cissnei had already left at some point and Zack and Reno were still presumably out on the dance floor.  That left Angeal and Genesis.  When she approached Angeal gave her a smile.  “Tired of the dance floor already?”

“Meh, it wasn’t my first choice anyway.  I’m good with a nice relaxing drink and conversation.”  She had wrinkled her nose at his question.

He laughed at her before standing.  “Well, I hope you enjoy the rest of your night.  I have a puppy to find.”  He gave them both a wave as he walked out.

Genesis glared at his retreating back.  He finally turned back to the drink in his hand when his friend disappeared through the door.  The silence at the table was absolute until Clarissa finally broke it.  “What’s your problem?  You’ve pretty much ignored me since I got here.  If you didn’t want to come, you know you weren’t obligated to just because you’re my mentor.”

Her words seemed to make him even angrier as she watched his scowl deepen.  When he finally spoke, she could tell his voice was tightly controlled.  “I have not been ignoring you.  You seemed to have been busy.  By the way, where _is_ the puppy.  He never came back after you two went to dance.”

She glared back before answering.  “The last time I saw him he was with a pretty little brunette.  I’m not his keeper anyway.  He’s a big boy.  That doesn’t explain your tone of voice though.”

It looked like he wasn’t sure whether what she said had made him mad or not.  His face wavered between contemplative and angry.  Finally, it was the contemplation that won out.  He almost looked concerned when he responded.  “Are you alright then?”

She didn’t have the slightest clue what he was talking about.  She had been put out by the man that grabbed her, but she was pretty sure Genesis hadn’t seen that.  She gave him a confused look with her answer.  “Yeah.  I mean it still feels early to me and everyone has taken off, but other than that I’ve had fun. Why wouldn’t I be?”

His eyes narrowed at her response.  “You said Zack left with another woman?”

“Yeah, and more power to him.  I’m pretty sure he isn’t dating anyone right now, so it shouldn’t be an issue.”  His eyes widened slightly at her words and she finally understood what he was asking.  She quickly waved both hands in front of herself in a negating gesture.  “You think that Zack and I…?  Um, he’s a kid!  That’s just... no!”

Genesis’ face drew into a blank mask. It was an expression she rarely ever saw, and it looked weird.  His words weren’t much better.  “Pardon me for making that assumption.  With as close as the two of you were it was an easy conclusion to make.”

She shook her head at him.  “Zack was holding my hand to keep us from getting separated in the crowd.  He likes to look after his friends and he probably didn’t think twice about it.  Our relationship is completely platonic, and even if he did have any kind of attraction besides that, which I’m sure he doesn’t, there is no way I could ever look at him as anything more than a friend.  He is so young, and beyond that, he’s still immature.  He’s a great guy, but not for that.”

Genesis raised a brow at her explanation, but the frown he had been wearing finally left.  He didn’t add anything else.  His next question was to ask her if she would like another drink.  After it was delivered, they settled into an easy conversation.  Clarissa had to repress a chuckle when it turned to her thoughts on Loveless.  That carried the conversation through several more rounds.

It was sometime in the early morning when Clarissa decided it was probably time to go.  She tried to stand before asking Genesis if he planned on staying, but the room spun a little.  She realized that she had had more to drink than she thought when she had to grab the edge of the table.  He was up and by her side in a heartbeat.  “Why don’t I walk you back to the building.”

She grinned up at him.  “You can be a real gentleman when you’re not being a prick, you know that?”  She laughed at the scowl he shot her way.  “Don’t take it personal.  I know it’s just the way you are.  I like you that way anyway.  There isn’t a thing I would ever change about you even if I could.”

By this time, they had made it outside.  He had already turned to hail a cab so if he heard her, he didn’t respond.  Once they were settled into the cab, she almost instantly leaned her head onto his arm.  He didn’t try to move her.  Even though it was only a few blocks back to the Shinra building, she had already started to doze.  When they got there, he had to shake her a little before she was cognizant enough to climb out of the cab.

He held onto her arm to steady her as they walked up the few steps into the building.  Once they got out of the elevators, he turned toward the apartments.  They had almost made it to his apartment before her muddled mind realized he hadn’t taken her back to the dorms.  “Where are we going?”

He turned to her with a raised brow.  “To my apartment, of course.”

She dug her heels in a little at his response.  “I thought I had to stay at the dorms?”

He sighed a little before pulling on her arm again.  “They are already blocked.  The curfew doesn’t go away, just because you graduated.  You are supposed to be assigned new rooms tomorrow.  If it makes you feel any better, historically very few cadets spend their last night in the dorms.”

She understood most of what he said, which was enough so that she brushed off her worry.  She was more focused on finding a place that she could get vertical and pass out.  The short cab ride had been enough for her to realize how sleepy she really was.

It didn’t take him long to get her settled on the couch.  He even helped her get her heels off, as she kept fumbling with the straps.  Once she was comfortable, she was out almost immediately.  He stood and watched her for a few minutes with a smile on his face before he headed to his own bed.


	21. The Monster Attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how many people hate Hojo with a fiery passion? I know I do. This is the beginning of the end for the megalomaniac and he doesn't even know it yet. It may not happen soon, but he will be getting his comeuppance. Enjoy!

## Chapter 21

The next morning Clarissa was awoken by the sound of banging.  When she finally opened her eyes, it still took her several moments to realize it was the door.  It wasn’t until she stumbled over the small table in front of Genesis’ couch that she remembered where she was.  As she was straightening up from her near fall, she heard a voice start to accompany the pounding.  She was already glowering when she jerked the door open to see Reno.  “What the hell are you making all that racket for?  I was sleeping.”

Reno’s face twisted up in a grimace when he looked over her shoulder.  “Uh huh, sleeping.  Well, just keep me in mind if you get burnt.”

“Huh?”  She was aware that she wasn’t at top thinking capacity, but what he said didn’t make any sense.  As she was trying to figure it out she heard mumbled cursing from behind her.  She turned to see Genesis step up beside her.  When she saw him, it took several moments for her brain to catch up with what she was seeing.  He was standing right next to her in a pair of baggy sleeping pants, and nothing else.  When it finally did, understanding clicked and she turned back to Reno with a renewed glare.  “Why are you being such an ass this morning?  It’s too early.”

She was surprised to hear Genesis chuckle before adding his own input.  “I agree with the lady.  What do you want Turk?”

“You guys must’ve been up really late, or early.  It’s nearly 10:00, yo.”  His face had already reverted back to his normal, lackadaisical, expression.

It was Genesis that finally responded.  Clarissa was still too stupefied.  “That is still too early on a Saturday morning.  Again, what do you want?”

“Heh, whatever Commander Cranky; don’t shoot the messenger.  I was told to retrieve Soldier Second Class Williamson and have her report to the Science Department.  I guess Hojo wants to get her boosters done, yo.”

Any irritation she was feeling at Reno’s normal attitude was drowned in her instant feelings of dread.  Her gut knotted up and between her hangover and the news, she had to push passed Genesis roughly to make a beeline for the bathroom.

Genesis tried to move out of the way quickly when he saw Clarissa’s face lose all color.  Even though she was in a hurry when she pushed passed him, his glare was for the Turk outside his door.  “Hojo can wait.  I’ll have her there, but not before she’s feeling better.  If he doesn’t like it, he can talk to me directly.”

Reno shrugged.  “I’ll pass on the message, yo.”  He started to turn away but looked back with a smirk.  “You want me to tell him she stayed here too?”

Genesis took a threatening step toward Reno, with flames licking around his fingers.  “Not everything is as depraved as you seem to think.  You would be better off keeping those thoughts to yourself.”

Reno turned away, cackling to himself.  He threw his parting remarks back over his shoulder with a wave.  “Whatever you say, yo.”

Genesis barely restrained himself from throwing a fireball after the irritating Turk.  It was ultimately the thought that, if he scorched the carpet one more time, he was likely to have to contend with Sephiroth, and he had no desire to deal with that this morning.

After he walked back into his apartment, the first thing he did was go and get a cup of water.  When Clarissa came out and sat down shakily at the table, he handed it to her.  “You’ll want to drink that.  Sip it at first, but make sure to finish it all.  I promise that by the time you’re through you’ll feel much better.”

She tried to smile at his concern, but she still felt sick.  She took the water and took a few sips.  Once her stomach calmed she was able to speak.  “Is it normal for boosters to happen the day after graduation?”

Her stomach knotted up again at his frown.  “No, but you are a special case.  There has never been another female that could handle the requisite amount of mako required for Soldiers.   I’m sure Hojo is just eager to see what other surprises you have in store for us.”

She grimaced at his words.  “You know, that doesn’t really make me feel any better.”

He tried to erase his scowl to ease her concern.  “I have already told you I would not allow you to go alone.  Once you are ready, I will be going with you.”

She was finally able to give him a smile.  “Thanks, I really do appreciate it.  Oh, by the way, would it be possible to clean up first?  I still feel gross from last night.  I would also like to go get a change of clothes.  I can make it fast.”

He thought about her request before responding.  “Why don’t you go ahead and clean up.  I will go get your things and bring them here for now.”

“You don’t have to do that.  I don’t need everything anyway, just a change of clothes.”

He shook his head.  “You were supposed to get your new room assignment today.  I doubt you will feel like handling that later, so for now, you can leave everything here.  You don’t have so much that it would be an imposition.”

She grimaced at the thought of what was to come but she still gave him a nod.  “I suppose you’re right.  Thank you again.”  She finished the last of the water and stood to go take a shower.

When she got in the shower, she turned the heat up and soaked for a few minutes, letting the steam help her relax.  When she started to feel a little nauseous again, she turned it back down to the point of being nearly cold.  She let it run for a moment again before she shivered and finished cleaning up quickly.  Before she got out she turned it back to hot to warm up.  When she got out she felt much better than she had. 

It wasn’t until she dried off that she realized she didn’t have a change of clothes in the bathroom with her.  She felt a little stupid, as that was what their conversation had been about.  As she wrapped the towel around herself she was thankful that it was so large.  She was also fervently hoping that Genesis was already back.  She walked out of the bathroom to see he wasn’t in his front rooms.  She tentatively turned to check his bedroom and sighed when she found he wasn’t there either.  There wasn’t much she could do but wait now, so she headed to the couch.  She had barely had enough time to start to get uncomfortable sitting there in a towel when the door finally opened.  She was on her feet before he got all the way in the room.

He had a large box in his arms with her dress draped over the top.  He kicked the door closed behind himself before he looked up and caught sight of her.  His eyes widened slightly but he quickly moved to set the box down on the little table in front of his couch.  “I hope you weren’t waiting long.  I’ll go hang this up while you change.”  At that he grabbed her dress and moved to his room, allowing her the chance to grab a change of clothes and head back to the bathroom.  She could feel the heat in her face as she headed to the bathroom.  She had to remind herself that it wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her in nearly the same state before.

By the time she was clothed, she had herself under control.  She walked out to find Genesis taking the rest of her things back to his room as well.  When he returned she smiled at him before asking a question.  “Thank you, I feel much better now.  Did you want to clean up as well?”

“I had the opportunity before I slept.  Hojo will likely be irritated at the delay anyway, so there is no point in putting it off any longer, no matter how much I might want to.” 

Her smile faltered at his reminder, but she felt better about it than she had.  “Alright, let’s get this over with then.”  She didn’t wait for him to open the door for her.

Their entry into the Science Department wasn’t much different than it had been the last time, right down to the scowling assistant.  This time no one bothered to say anything to Genesis though.  The woman merely led them into a room where she had Clarissa lie down.  She didn’t speak to them at all unless it was to give instructions.  Once Clarissa was on the table, the woman started an IV before she left them.

It wasn’t long before Hojo entered the room with a large syringe.  He set it down on the small table next to the bed before turning to Clarissa with a sick grin.  He pointedly ignored Genesis.  He didn’t have much to say either.  He moved to take her vitals, but it was the barest of exams before he pulled the syringe up again.

Clarissa noted the green colored liquid glowed slightly and had to repress a shudder.  As she was thinking that she was not looking forward to this, a screaming rang out in her head.  Her eyes rolled back and her whole body stiffened, causing Genesis to jump forward to her side and Hojo to nearly drop the needle he had been about to inject into her IV.

Clarissa had no idea how long she had been out, but she had more important things on her mind.  Minerva had not called her to the lifestream, but the situation was so urgent, she had to interfere, at least enough to let Clarissa know she was in far greater danger than she realized.

As soon as her body was back under her control she jumped up and off the table. She ripped the IV from her arm, not caring that it left a trail of blood. She was panting from the pain of her recent communication as she faced Hojo with a snarl.  “Don’t touch me with that!”

The scientist stood frozen for a few heartbeats.  He had been taken by surprise by her unexpected actions.  It didn’t take him long to recover.  He finally deigned to face Genesis.  “Don’t just stand there.  If you are going to insist on being in here, the least you can do is be helpful.  Hold her still.  This won’t take long.”

Genesis turned to Clarissa with a scowl.  She could tell he was debating telling Hojo to stuff it, but his serious mask finally came down.  He moved to take hold of her arms to hold her still.  She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.  “Don’t do this.  You don’t know what he’s doing.”

His voice was low when he answered.  “I know you’re scared, but I promise this isn’t anything for you to be worried about.”

“Yes, it is!  You have no idea what’s in that syringe.  I can’t let him do this to me!”  She started struggling to get away from his iron grip.  It took all he had to try to keep her still and it was still not enough for Hojo to get close.  Every time he would approach she kicked out at him.  She was beyond being coherent by that point.

Hojo looked to Genesis again.  There was a vein in his temple that stood out as he lost his temper and yelled.  “I said be useful.  Do something to make her stop!”  It was at that point that she felt something cool wash over her.  She realized it was a sleep spell as her eyes slid closed.

She was awoken by a slight slap on each cheek.  She opened her eyes to see a concerned Genesis leaning over her.  As soon as her thoughts cleared she scrambled away from him.  She noticed the bandage on her arm and couldn’t stop the overwhelming feeling of betrayal.  Her voice was clogged with tears when she finally spoke.  “You don’t know what you’ve done.”

She turned her head at a noise nearby to see Hojo watching her curiously.  She barely restrained herself from trying to rip his head off.  Genesis had already moved to her side when he saw the look she was giving the scientist.  She settled for telling him exactly what she thought.  “One day someone is going to kill you, painfully and slowly, and once you’re gone, _no one_ will bother remembering anything you ever did.  No one will care to try.”

She watched as a strange look passed across his face before it turned to a glare.  She could tell she had bothered him, even if his words were all business.  “You will return in three days to check your progress.”  With that he walked out.

Silence filled the room and she refused to look at the man that she considered a friend.  Logically she knew he didn’t know what had just happened and probably would not have helped facilitate it if he had.  Logic rarely had anything to do with emotions though and right now, she couldn’t stop the tears at his actions.  When he tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder she jerked away.  She didn’t look at him as she walked toward the door.  “Let’s go.”

The silence between them as they walked back was only broken by her sniffles that she couldn’t seem to get under control.  Her eyes were so filled with tears that she didn’t register the fact that her vision was blurring until she stumbled and nearly fell.  It was only a few steps more before her legs gave out and blackness claimed her.

* * *

 

Genesis had never felt a rage like the one he was repressing now.  He had complied with Hojo since he knew the man would have made it happen one way or another with means that would have likely been much harsher.  Seeing the look Clarissa gave him when she woke up, nearly made him want to break the man in two.  When she pulled away from him, he could feel the fire rushing to his hands; pushing to burn down the entire Science Department.

He didn’t try to touch her again or speak to her as she walked out.  He was still fighting to regain control of his temper.  If he let it go this entire floor was likely to be incinerated.  He was drawn from his internal battle when she stumbled.  When she fell he jumped to catch her before she hit the ground.  When he lifted her limp form into his arms, it was only his need to get her somewhere that she could be tended to that kept him from turning on the spot.

* * *

 

Clarissa felt strange as she sat up in the near darkness.  She recognized the wisps of green around her, but they were fuzzy.  Even the sound of Minerva’s voice sounded like it was coming through cotton when she heard the Goddess call out to her.  It took her several moments to finally focus well enough to know she was facing Minerva.

The Goddess approached and looked as if she was going to reach out but paused.  “Child, I regret that it has come to this.  I had hoped you would not be subjected to it.”

Clarissa was finally clear headed enough to answer.  “I’m sorry.  I couldn’t stop it from happening.  I tried, but Genesis… he…”  She suddenly couldn’t talk past her sobs.

Minerva tried to reassure her.  “He already regrets his actions.  He did not know what he was doing.”

Clarissa could only nod at first.  When she was able to speak, it was in a whisper.  “I know that.  I know he wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.  It’s still painful.  What am I going to do?  Will I… will I end up like Genesis and Angeal now?”

Minerva’s soothing voice washed across her like a balm.  “Relax, this is unfortunate, but it is not the disaster you think it is.  I warned you as soon as I realized what was happening in an effort to prevent it, but I can still mitigate it somewhat.  I cannot change what will happen to you, but I can block the communication signals between the cells you now carry and the Calamity.  She will not be able to control you.”

Clarissa’s tears finally dried at the Goddess’ words.  Those words brought up something that she had not thought of yet.  “I am glad to hear there is that much at least.  Can you tell me something though?”

When Minerva nodded she continued.  “You said you can block the signal?  Is that what you did… or I guess will do, to Genesis?  Is that how you stopped the degradation?”

Minerva nodded.  “Yes, he approached me with absolute belief and I was willing to give him another chance. I healed his body and blocked the signal to prevent it from happening again.”

Clarissa’s brow furrowed as she thought about something else.  “Does that mean, that even if I prevent him from being injured, that he could still start degrading unless we can block those signals?  If that is the case, how can we do that for all three firsts?”

Minerva’s look was almost sad when she looked back to her chosen champion.  “I can, and will happily do the same for them, but I cannot interfere unless or until they ask me to, and truly believe that I will help.”

Clarissa found that her legs couldn’t hold her.  She was overwhelmed by what she had just heard.  She had thought it would be difficult to keep Genesis from fighting with Sephiroth but knowing that was only the beginning had her feeling insignificant.  The thought of trying to convince the three battle hardened Firsts, that they were in mortal peril but could be saved by a Goddess that only one of them held a belief in, was disheartening to say the least.  She finally looked up into the sad face of the Goddess in question.  “I don’t… I can’t see how to get passed this.”

At her heartbroken words Minerva knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  “You are still alive.  I believe in you, and I know you do not know how to give up.”

Clarissa let out a harsh laugh.  “I never have before… but this is something else.”  They both sat there is silence after that.  Finally, Clarissa turned to Minerva as another question occurred to her.  “When will I start seeing changes?”

Minerva shook her head as she stood and helped Clarissa to her feet.  “I cannot say.  The more you push yourself, the more likely it will be sooner rather than later, especially since the body I made for you already has the remnants of the lifestream I used still flowing through your veins.”

Clarissa nodded.  “I understand.  I can’t stop though.  At least I will be prepared for it.”

At her words, Minerva gave her another sad smile.  “Child, you are stronger than you realize.  Don’t forget I will do all I am able to assist you.”

It was Clarissa’s turn to smile.  “I know.  Thank you for everything.” 

Minerva gave her a nod in acknowledgement as she started to fade.  “You are welcome.  Have faith and be strong.”  Those words faded as Clarissa slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

 

When Clarissa came to, the first thing she noticed was the feel of soft sheets on her skin.  Immediately following that was the feel of her head splitting in two and her stomach trying to crawl up her throat.  Her eyes widened in panic as she shot up.  Her movements were so frantic as she tried to make it out of the bed that she got tangled in the sheets.  She succeeded in getting to the edge of the bed before her tangled feet had her falling to the floor.  She could no longer hold back the waves of nausea.  She was vaguely thankful that it was only dry heaves.  She hadn’t eaten anything before the incident with Hojo.

She noticed when a hand pulled her hair back from her face and another started rubbing circles on her back, but she couldn’t make her traitorous body stop so she could deal with it.  After several tortuous moments later, she was finally able to catch her breath, and she fell against the body next to her.  When the body shifted to cradle her, she realized it was Genesis.  He stood with her in his arms and laid her back on the bed before speaking.  “I have already called Dr. Stein.  She will be here to check on you shortly.  For now, it would be best if you rested.”

His tone was clipped and stilted.  Clarissa could hardly find the energy to care, but she managed to reach out and grab his hand before he moved back to the chair he had pulled up next to the bed.  When he looked back at her, his eyes held surprise.  She tried to speak loud enough for him to hear.  “Thank you.  For helping me.  I’m sorry I pulled away from you.  It wasn’t your fault.”  That was the extent of what she could force out.  She closed her eyes against the blinding pain.

When she felt the bed shift, she opened them again to see Genesis next to her.  His eyes had softened, and he still held her hand.  “I will be here if you need anything.”  It wasn’t an apology, but it was close enough for Clarissa.  She squeezed his hand in return before closing her eyes again.


	22. Consequences

## Chapter 22

Over the next three days Clarissa spent most of her time in bed.  She didn’t even have the capability to realize she was in Genesis’ bed until the second day.  When she did, she tried to convince him to let her go to her own, but he wouldn’t even entertain the idea.  When he had responsibilities to get back to on the third day, she tried to get up and take care of things on her own.  She found out the hard way that he had arranged to have someone come once an hour to make sure she would not.  When it was him that came around noon and caught her up anyway, she had to listen to a lecture about how rest was the only thing that would help and about how she was disobeying a direct command from a superior officer.  She wasn’t fully recovered, but she felt well enough that it took willpower not to roll her eyes at his overbearing stance.  It was only the fact that she was just starting to feel well enough to eat again that kept her from arguing back.

On the fourth day, she was up before Genesis.  She looked at the clock and found it was earlier than she would normally get up, but not by much.  She was feeling normal again finally, so she quietly crept out of the bedroom.  She found Genesis asleep on his own couch.  It was such an unusual sight she stopped and stared for several minutes.  When he turned his head and opened his eyes to look at her, she almost jumped out of her skin.  He chuckled at her reaction as he sat up and ran a hand down his face.  “I didn’t mean to startle you.  You learn to be a light sleeper after being a Soldier for a while.”

“Ah… sorry.  I wasn’t trying to be a creep.  It was just weird seeing you on the couch.  I mean logically I knew that had to be where you were sleeping but…”  She trailed off when she realized she was babbling.  She turned to the kitchen to hide her red face.  “I’ll make some coffee.”

She cringed as she heard his laughter disappear into one of the other rooms.  By the time he came back, she was calmed and had the coffee finished.  She was seated with a cup in her hands when he came in.  He silently moved to get a cup of his own.  No more words were said until they both managed to finish their first cup.  When Genesis moved to get his second, he finally broke the silence.  “Since you are up so early, I can assume you are finally feeling better?”

She smiled at him before answering.   “Yes.  I’m feeling much better.  Thank you for making sure I was taken care of.  Is it like that during boosters all the time?”

He made an obviously disgusted face before answering.  “Yes.  For some it is worse, and others are only down for a couple of days, but three days is the average.  It is not unusual to feel like your whole body is breaking at first.”

She shuddered at his explanation.  “I suppose I should be grateful it was only my head that felt like it was splitting open.”

His lips turned up slightly at her remark.  He was glad to see her normal expressive personality was back in full force.  He had to admit that he missed her sarcasm.  When he thought about what else her being well meant, his smile vanished.  He turned a serious gaze back to her before speaking.  “Now that you are better, I have been instructed to take you back for a follow up exam.  I have already let them know that you were not up to it yesterday.  I cannot put it off longer though.  I have also been instructed to bring you to Lazard afterwards.”

Her face blanched at his words, but she quickly recovered.  As much as she hated getting close to Hojo, she would be damned if she allowed him to continue to have that much control over her emotions.  “Fine.  I won’t say I’m happy to hear it, but it was expected.”  She went to take another sip of her coffee before the rest of what he said hit her.  “Wait, Lazard?  Why does the director want to see me?”

It was apparent that Genesis was trying not to smile.  “From what I understand, a complaint about your conduct was filed and the Director would like to speak to you about it.”

She instantly knew what he was talking about.  “Fine.  I understand.”  She would be damned if she apologized though.  Hojo deserved everything she said and then some.  At least she hadn’t tried to harm him.  After that, the conversation turned to the plans for her training going forward.  Once they both finished their second cup of coffee they moved to get ready to leave.  Genesis allowed her to change first.

When they arrived at the Science Department, they were greeted by the scowling assistant.  She once again didn’t bother arguing with Genesis’ presence.  By now they probably understood it was a given.  When she led them back to the same exam room they had previously used, she moved right into the exam.  It wasn’t until they were halfway through that Clarissa realized Hojo wasn’t going to make an appearance.  At that thought, she couldn’t hold back her smile.  She was still smiling when she followed Genesis back out of the department.  She knew the mad scientist would probably give the excuse of being too busy, but she still felt like it had more to do with her shaking him up.  She found that thought incredibly funny… and satisfying.

After that, Genesis took her directly up to the 51st floor.  After not having seen Hojo during her exam, Clarissa was still smiling when they entered the director’s office.  That did not keep her from saluting when they reached his desk.  Lazard looked from her to Genesis before speaking.  “Soldier Williamson, I’ll get right to the point.  I received notice from the Science Department that you threatened the life of one of the examiners.  Can you please explain your actions?”

At having her theory confirmed, she could barely hold in the smile. It was only the fact that it probably looked bad that she was grinning at the accusation that kept her from laughing out loud.  “I don’t want to overstep my bounds sir, but that isn’t exactly correct.  I never said I planned on taking the life of anyone.”

He sat up straighter before responding.  “Are you stating that it is an unfounded accusation then?”

She shook her head until she felt she could keep her voice straight.  “No sir.  I would classify it as more of a misunderstanding.  I never said I was going to kill anyone, but I did say that someday, someone would.  I simply never claimed to be the one that would carry out the act.”

At her statement, Lazard glared at Genesis.  The fiery Commander shook his head at the unspoken question.  “Don’t look at me.  She was like this from the beginning.”

Lazard sat back with a sigh before turning back to Clarissa.  “Be that as it may, Soldier Williamson, we cannot create the image that Soldiers are uncontrolled heathens.  Since you are just beginning, I will recommend that you not be allowed any away missions until we are satisfied that you can better exemplify the Soldier values.”

Clarissa had to bite her tongue to keep from saying what she really wanted to.  It wasn’t as if they planned on letting her out of the building any time soon anyway.  “Yes sir.  I understand.  I will do my best to better show that I can be an exemplary Soldier.”  She saluted him again at the end of her statement.

He shook his head before turning to Genesis.  “As her commanding officer I expect you to lead by example.  Please keep me up to date on her progress.” 

Genesis smirked at him, not bothering to salute.  “Yes sir.”

Lazard shook his head again before dismissing them both.  He already almost regretted allowing the woman into Soldier.  Genesis was enough by himself.  Adding her snark to his theatrics was a bad combination.  It was only the fact that she truly showed promise that kept him from phoning Hojo right away and telling him he could forget it.

Once they left Lazard’s office Genesis led her back to his.  He had her take a seat before turning to his computer.  “Since it looks like you will not be taking any away missions for the short term, we need to take the opportunity to further train you in melee combat.  I will not be able to work with you full time, but we can set a schedule and see what else you can do during the down time.”  He didn’t get a chance to go into further detail when his phone rang.  He looked at the screen with a slight furrow in his brows before answering it.  “Sephiroth, what can I assist you with?”

His furrowed brows became a scowl when he responded to whatever the question had been.  “Yes, we are both currently in my office.”  There was another slight pause before he hung up the phone.  He looked over at Clarissa with displeasure.  “Sephiroth will be here momentarily.”

He barely finished speaking before there was a single knock on the door and Sephiroth entered.  Clarissa stood to attention and gave him a salute when his eyes passed over her.  He shook his head slightly before speaking.  “At ease Soldier.”

She adopted a relaxed stance but didn’t move to sit again.  Genesis spoke up before anything else could be said.  “Am I to assume you wanted to speak to both of us, since you specifically asked about Clarissa?”

Sephiroth took one of the seats in front of Genesis’ desk and indicated that Clarissa should take the other.  Once she was seated he turned to her.  “I received a report from the Science Department that you exhibited unruly behavior that was unbecoming of a Soldier Second Class.  Director Lazard assured me that he would speak with you, but as your commanding officer I felt it prudent to get your side of the story as well.”

Clarissa was feeling distinctly less happy facing Sephiroth, than she had been when speaking to Lazard about the subject.  She still felt no need to apologize.  “Yes sir.  I am aware of the incident that you are asking about and Director Lazard has already spoken to me about it.  I have been put on partial suspension until he deems my attitude to have improved.”

Sephiroth raised a brow before turning to Genesis.  The man shrugged.  “We just came from speaking to him.”

At that Sephiroth turned back to the woman next to him.  “That doesn’t explain what happened.  I was told that you threatened Professor Hojo’s life.  Explain your actions.”

She had a hard time concealing her smile, even underneath his stern gaze.  She managed to make sure that her voice was even when she answered though.  “No sir, that was not the case.  Like I explained to Director Lazard, I merely stated that he would be killed someday, not that I have any plans to be the one to do so.  Given his actions and general disregard for life in general, I feel like that is a foregone conclusion.”

She had to bite the inside of her cheek at his shocked expression.  They both turned to look at Genesis when a muffled sound came from him.  He had one hand over his mouth and affected a cough.  He couldn’t entirely hide his smile though.

It didn’t take Sephiroth long to recover.  He shook his head at both people before speaking again.  “Be that as it may, you are a Soldier now and must learn that you will always be held to a higher standard.  Since you have already spoken with the Director I will only add that you will be watched closely.  If there is another incident, harsher punishments will be the result.”

She gave him a nod along with a ‘yes sir’.  It wasn’t like she was not already being watched closely, but she was able to admit that her actions had not been well thought out, even if they had been satisfying at the time.

At that point she expected him to leave but he looked over to Genesis once again.  “There was another matter I wanted to speak with you about as well.”  He paused and looked at Clarissa.  She expected him to ask her to leave at that point but instead he merely continued speaking.  “I was told that you are preparing to expand Ms. Williamson’s melee skills to include duel kōdachi.  Do you already have a training regimen in mind?”

Genesis’ gaze was curious when he responded.  “That is what we were just going over.  Nothing has been set yet.  Do you feel that is a problem?”

Sephiroth shook his head.  “Not at all.  I actually have a proposition for you.  Please keep in mind, this is a suggestion, and not a command.”  He knew he needed to qualify that before he went any further to keep Genesis’ temper under control.  “I know you have never used anything besides the long sword.  However, when I was a child I was trained with dual katana.  I believe I could add a few relevant pointers.”

Genesis’ face screamed the words ‘of course you did’, but he managed to keep his response civil.  “I am sure a few pointers would be appreciated.  Was that all?”

Sephiroth was so used to Genesis’ expressiveness that he completely ignored the man’s obvious unvoiced sarcasm.  “I think you are misunderstanding.  I said I have a proposition.  I can make time to train with Ms. Williamson a couple of days each week, but in return I would like you to teach Zachary how to better handle materia.  Currently these two are our best candidates and I would like to address each of their weaknesses.”

Genesis scowled at his commanding officer but hadn’t replied before looking over at his pupil.  Her obvious excitement about the idea had his temper flaring, but he managed to somehow still respond civilly.  “As long as Clarissa has no problem with the arrangement, I will agree to it.”  He allowed Clarissa the time to speak up.

She was beaming at both men.  “I think it’s a great idea!”

Sephiroth nodded as he stood.  “In that case, set aside time after 17:00.  I will meet you in training room two.”  He then turned to Genesis.  “Soldier Fair was sent on a mission earlier this week and is not anticipated back for a few more days.  Once he returns you can make arrangements with him for materia tutoring.”

Once Sephiroth was gone Clarissa couldn’t hold in her excitement anymore.  “This is great!”

Genesis scoffed at her enthusiasm.  “Of course, it’s an honor to learn from the great General.”

She ignored his sarcasm.  “Well, it is but I was talking about you teaching Zack.  This is the perfect opportunity.  You’ll get a chance to see that he’s more intelligent than you thought as well as showing him by example what a Soldier can be when they use their brains.  It’s perfect!”

Genesis was stunned into silence at her words.  It took him several moments to recover, but when he did his laughter caught her off guard.  She stared at him in confusion until he regained control of himself.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.  It seems I still continue to underestimate your ability to see the best in every situation.  I hope that is a skill you never lose.”

She simply smiled back.  “Well someone has to.  The world would get far too dreary if no one bothered.”

With another shake of his head Genesis turned back to his computer.  “Let’s finish setting up the rest of your schedule.”

* * *

 

That afternoon Clarissa made her way over to the smaller of the two training rooms.  She was a little early, so she wasn’t surprised that Sephiroth was not there yet.  She took the opportunity to pull out the two blades that Genesis had given her.  She had not yet had the opportunity to really check their balance.  She moved through a few forms while she waited.  They felt a little awkward, as she had been used to using a single sword in all her previous training.  She was brought out of the moment by Sephiroth’s deep baritone.  “You cannot handle duel swords the way you do a single blade.  It will cause you to be thrown off balance.”

She dropped her arms to her sides and turned to face him.  “I understand the concept, but I wasn’t familiar with blades at all until I joined Soldier.  I guess I will have to unlearn certain habits before I can learn new ones.  Luckily it’s all still fairly new.”

He gave her an evaluating look before joining her in the middle of the room. “I expected Genesis to be here as well.”

She swallowed a laugh before answering.  “He said he had paperwork to catch up on.  He asked that I show him what I have learned during our next lesson.”

He only raised a brow at her explanation before walking around her once.  After he completed a full circuit he finally spoke.  “I must confess that I had more than one reason to suggest this.  Both Genesis and Angeal speak highly of your dedication.  You also seem to have become close with Zachary.  What is it about you that inspires their confidence despite knowing you are not who you claim to be?”

Clarissa suddenly felt uncomfortable.  She knew she had no chance in a fight against any of the Firsts, but she also knew that Genesis and Angeal would never hurt her on purpose.  Facing off against Sephiroth with what he had just said was a whole different story.  She still managed to find her voice.  “I couldn’t say what they are thinking.  All I can tell you is that I consider them friends and treat them that way.”

“Friends? Hmm.”  He looked away as if he were in thought.  When he turned back he summoned the Masamune.  “I suppose we’ll see.  For now, let’s see what you already know so I can asses what you need to learn.”  At those words he struck out at her.  The only reason she was able to bring her blades up and catch his instead of running was because of all the time that Genesis had spent driving out her instinct to flee.

Sephiroth relentlessly attacked for several more minutes.  She had nearly been hit several times, but she managed to at least deflect most of the blows.  When he came at her again he changed directions mid-strike.  She instantly knew she wasn’t going to be able to block in time.  She still managed to get one of her blades around, but the angle was bad, and his blade still managed to slide down her own to then hit her shoulder.  It was only the fact that he had flipped the blade at the last moment and struck her with the back that saved her from a grievous wound.  As it was her arm went numb and she dropped the blade from her left hand.

He stepped back and allowed her time to try and rub the feeling back into her arm.  She knew that even with her fast healing she was likely to have a bruise there for a day or two.  Her arm ached.  Once she picked her sword up again he finally spoke.  “You have good instincts, but you are not moving efficiently with both swords.  A common mistake is that you treat them both as one.  Instead you should focus on defending with one and striking out with the other simultaneously.”  At those words he dismissed the Masamune and moved to take up two practice blades.  “Follow my lead.”

At that he dropped into a stance and moved through several motions.  She felt a pit open in her stomach when she could barely follow them.  As much as she hated to, she had to ask him to slow down.  “Um… I apologize for asking, but I don’t think I can follow.  Could you please show me again… a little slower?”

He gave her an unreadable look before responding.  “I would rather you learn than not.  Do not hesitate to ask questions or let me know if there is something you don’t understand.  There is no need to apologize.”  At that he moved through the motions again but slowed them down.

After his second time through Clarissa felt that she could follow better.  She moved to follow his example.  He had to stop her twice to correct her form but once he was satisfied that she understood them, he stood beside her and moved through them with her for the next hour.  He finally stopped and put the practice swords away.  “That was a good start.  I would like you to practice that for at least an hour each day.  I will set up a schedule around your other tasks.  The next time we meet I want you to show me how you think those forms could be used in combat.”

She gave him a salute before responding.  “Yes sir.  I appreciate you taking the time to show me.”  She was still a little overwhelmed.  Sephiroth had been thorough and the difference in teaching styles between him and Genesis was almost comical.  She was glad that Sephiroth hadn’t taken the same approach though.  Coming from him the sink or swim style would have been terrifying.

He finally smiled at her for the first time before he turned to leave.  “I look forward to our next lesson.”  Clarissa was surprised to find that she was looking forward to it as well.


	23. Life and Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a LOT going on in this chapter. This marks the beginning of things that you will recognize. It shouldn't come as a surprise that many things have, or will, change but there area many trials for all our favorite people yet to come. Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy.

## Chapter 23

When she had worked with Genesis to set up a schedule, he decided that to help expedite her punishment, it would be best to have her volunteer somehow within the building.  He had initially suggested that she act as a secretary and general gopher to the Firsts.  Since she had no idea what it really involved, she initially agreed.  After several weeks of pretty much finishing all of Genesis’ paperwork that wasn’t classified, she knew she had to find something else.  She could well understand why it was difficult for them to keep a secretary, and not just because of Genesis being lazy, but she was already spending all her afternoons with either Genesis or Sephiroth.  Having to run errands for them during the day as well was too much.

When she approached Genesis about a change, she tried to be polite and explain that she was not the most organized person either, so it wouldn’t make sense for her to continue.  She could tell he was not pleased with her request, but he finally relented and looked to see what else was available.  To Clarissa’s delight, the company day care was asking for help.  That was how she found herself looking after children during the mornings.

Over the next several weeks she found her schedule was hectic and some days she had to adapt a completely different mind set to face her afternoon training sessions but being with the children in the mornings was worth it.  There was one young girl in particular that reminded her of what her own daughter had looked like when she had been a child.  When she first saw the girl, it took all her willpower not to break down in front of the woman that was guiding her through the facility.  She already had an uphill battle with the rest of the crew since she was in Soldier.  She didn’t want to give them another reason to be wary of her.  They had heard of her and initially had no problem expressing their doubt that a warrior could take care of children.  When they relented, they insisted that she not wear her uniform around the children.  That was a concession she had no problem following.

Over the weeks that she was there to help, the other staff members came to accept her.  She was particularly good with the children that were almost ready for school.  That was the group that included Poppy, the young girl that reminded her of her own daughter.  The girl had been quiet and withdrawn at first, but Clarissa took the time to talk to her, telling her all sorts of funny stories.  Eventually Poppy opened up to her a little.  She still seemed sad most days, but she didn’t ignore everyone anymore.

It was during one of these morning classes that Poppy finally decided to start asking questions.  Clarissa was thrilled that she was opening up and took the time to sit down with her.  “You asked if I could talk, what did you want to talk about?”

The girl sat beside her silently for a few minutes, looking over her face and hair before finally speaking.  “Are you in Soldier, like the big silver man?”

Clarissa couldn’t hold in her smile at the apt description of Sephiroth.  “Yes, I am, although I’m not sure if anyone in Soldier is quite like him.”

“Does that mean you’re going to be died too?”

Clarissa felt her heart break at the simple question.  She had never been able to find out why the girl was always so sad, but she now had a good idea.  “Well, I can tell you that I will do everything I can not to.”

“Daddy said the same thing, but Mommy said he can’t ever come home.  I heard her tell someone he died.  Does died mean you’re gone forever?”

As much as Clarissa fought to keep them in, she couldn’t stop the tears that escaped.  She wrapped her arms around the little girl to keep her from seeing them.  “Not forever sweetie, it may take a long time before you can see them again, but no one disappears forever.”

The girls voice was muffled when she spoke again.  “Like a year?  A year is a really long time.”

Clarissa wiped at her eyes before pulling back and trying to smile.  “I think it’ll be longer than a year, but you know, as long as you remember your daddy, he won’t ever be far away, even if you can’t see him.”

Poppy nodded at her solemnly before reaching up and touching a tear that Clarissa had missed.  “Does talking about my daddy being died make you cry too?”

“I’m sorry sweetie, it isn’t anything you said.  It just made me remember my own daughter.  She looked a lot like you when she was young.”  Clarissa wiped at her face again, better this time.  She didn’t want to upset the girl any more than she already was.

Poppy nodded at that too.  “Is she died too?”

Clarissa couldn’t answer at first.  The knot in her throat kept her voice locked in.  She managed to shake her head until it was cleared.  “No sweetie, she’s just gone.  I’m not sure when I will see her again.”

At that, the girl moved to give her a hug.  “It’ll be ok.  You said no one ever disappears so you’ll see her again, right?”

Clarissa brushed her hair back and gave her a smile.  “You’re right.  Plus, she’s a grown woman now, so I’m sure she can take care of herself until we see each other again.”

Poppy’s eyes widened at that.  “She’s grown?”

Clarissa’s smile widened.  “Yep.  She’s even taller than me and absolutely beautiful.”

“Oh!  I’d like to meet her too someday.”

Clarissa was barely able to keep the smile on her face at that request.  “Maybe someday.  For now, why don’t we go sing some songs with the rest of the group?  Would you like to do Ears Hang Low first or Little Bunny Foo Foo?”

The girl’s face instantly lit up at her suggestion.  “I get to choose?”  Clarissa nodded with a smile.  “Oh, oh.  In that case, can we do bunny ears first?”

“Absolutely!”  Clarissa took her hand and led her to sit with the rest of the group.

* * *

 

Sephiroth was on his way to go escort Clarissa back to the Soldier floor.  He didn’t always go retrieve her himself on her training days, but he had a few extra minutes and didn’t mind the walk.  The lessons had been going extremely well, and he had to admit, he could at least agree with the fact that the woman was dedicated.  She gave her all to any task that she was given and did not back down in the face of difficulties, or even failure.  There were days he wished he could forget that she could be a spy of some sort.  Soldiers that had her level of drive were few and far between.

He hadn’t made it to the elevators before he ran into Genesis.  His friend, and sometimes rival, raised a brow when he hit the button for the 10th floor.  “You’re going to get Clarissa?”

“Yes, she has training today.”

“I am aware, but I didn’t realize you would take the time to go yourself.”

Sephiroth gave Genesis a longsuffering look before responding.  “I know you are aware that I cannot and will not delegate everything.  Some days it is worth it to do things yourself.  Where are you headed?”

Genesis let the change of subject pass.  “I had thought to have her join me for lunch before she was subjected to more of your torture.  I suppose I will settle for watching how she is progressing with you.  She has improved remarkably well when she spars with me.”  Sephiroth merely shrugged.  He was too used to his friend’s jibes to let them get to him.

When they reached the classroom they both waved to the woman up front before stopping in the doorway of the class that Clarissa helped in.  She was sitting on the floor with a group of young children and had her back to the door.  She hadn’t yet noticed the two of them, and most of the children were busy rolling around on the floor with laughter and had not noticed them either.  Both men stopped to watch as she continued the song she had been singing to the children.  It wasn’t long before Genesis looked over to one of the men he considered a friend.  “Did you ever expect to see the day a Soldier would be capable of nurturing and not just destruction?  It makes me wonder what other possibilities I have overlooked.”

Sephiroth could only shake his head.  He had never known what it was like to have a mother, or any family at all for that matter, having grown up in Shinra’s labs.  The thought that this was part of what he missed had him feeling strangely.  He had never thought about missing something he never had until this moment.

They were drawn out of their conversation when Clarissa got to her knees to presumably finish the song she had been singing.  The last line had even the two hardened Soldiers smiling. 

“And the good fairy said… poof you’re a goon.  Do you know what the moral of the story is?”  All the laughing children shook their heads wildly.  “The moral of the story is hare today and goon tomorrow!”

When she stood finally all the children gathered around, begging her for one more song.  She took the hand of the two closest to her and knelt down to get on eye level with them all.  “I can’t.  I’m pretty sure it’s time for me to leave.”

By this time several of the children had finally caught sight of the two men standing near the door.  When she noticed their wide-eyed stares, she looked back over her shoulder.  She wondered briefly how long they had been there but decided it didn’t matter.  This was all part and parcel of working with children, and she was glad she had the opportunity.  She started to stand but Poppy was still holding onto her hand.  When the little girl pulled on it, she knelt down again.  “What is it Poppy?”

“Can you ask the big silver man if he has seen my daddy?  Mommy said he used to work with him.”

Clarissa gave the girl a sad smile before kissing her on the forehead.  “Of course, I can ask him.  I want you to promise me though, that if he hasn’t seen him either that you don’t let it make you sad again.  Just remember you’ll never really lose him, even if you can’t see him for now, okay?  You just have to keep his memory with you.”  The little girl gave her a nod and a smile before letting go of her hand.

Clarissa moved to join the two men as they walked out.  She waved goodbye to the other teacher as her counterpart went to pick up where she had left off.  It wasn’t until they got into the elevator that Sephiroth finally spoke up.  “You seem distracted.  Is there a problem?”

She looked up at him with confusion, but it faded quickly.  “Oh, I apologize.  I won’t let it distract me during training.”

His brows furrowed at her dismissal of his question.  “I asked if there was a problem.  I have no doubt that you will be focused when the time comes, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t something bothering you.”

She looked up again before turning away.  When her eyes landed on the scowling face of Genesis he spoke up as well.  “It is obvious that there is something.  There is no point in keeping it hidden.”

She shook her head and gave them both a crooked smile.  “I wasn’t trying to side step the question.  It’s just that Poppy, the girl that was next to me in the circle, she asked me to ask you if you had seen her father.  Apparently, he was a Soldier that was killed in action.  I’ve finally gotten her to talk to the other students again and I’m trying to keep it that way.  It’s not going to be easy for her.”

Both men stared at her in shock.  They had both seen men fall in battle on both sides, but neither had thought of the repercussions for the families that were left behind.  It was an uncomfortable thought, especially with the haunted look that Clarissa still wore.  It was Sephiroth that spoke up finally.  “What was her father’s name?”

She turned to him with a questioning look.  “She never told me his first name, but their family name is Afton.  I know you haven’t seen him though, so don’t worry about it.  I told her that he would never disappear completely if she kept his memory close, so hopefully she’ll remember that as she gets older.”

Again, both men were stunned into silence.  Genesis was finding more often that things like this only highlighted the fact that Clarissa did _not_ act as if she were twenty.  He realized that memory modification could be complex, but her entire personality screamed that she was not what they were trying to make her out to be.  It was times like this that he found himself most uncomfortable in her presence, as if it wasn’t her that was doing something wrong.

Their silence lasted until they reached the training room.  Genesis moved to the side and watched as Sephiroth had her move through the most recent forms before he sparred with her.  Genesis was pleased to note that she was showing a great deal of improvement, even if the spar was a subdued one.  When Sephiroth finally called a halt to the training, Genesis stood to join them.  “You are much better than you were just a couple of months ago.”

“Well, between you and Sephiroth I have had amazing opportunities to learn.  I doubt there is another Soldier that wouldn’t appreciate the training you have both given me.  Even Angeal has helped.  I feel that I have to live up to your expectations at the very least.”

It was then that Sephiroth interjected.  “You do not give yourself enough credit.  No matter how hard we try to teach, if you are not willing to learn it makes no difference.  What you lack in natural talent, you make up for in drive.”

She gave him a half smile.  “I suppose that was a compliment, so thank you.  I don’t think it would be right to not try my hardest if you’re going to take the time to teach me.”

Sephiroth shook his head at her off handed remark before he returned her smile as he moved to leave.  “Until next time then.”

When he left, Genesis caught her attention again.  “What would you say to a spar with me in the VR room?”  He smiled as her eyes lit up for the first time that afternoon.

“That would be amazing!  I still haven’t had the chance to go.”

“Grab your things then.”  He watched as she grabbed everything quickly and was back by his side in less than a minute.

When they got to the room he turned to her.  “Would you prefer to spar with me or should we run one of the programs?”

She could barely contain her glee.  “You know I enjoy sparring with you, but could we please run a program?”  She clasped her hands in front of her chest in a pleading gesture.

He chuckled at her response.  He had expected it.  “Of course.  I will set it for one of the Wutai regimens.”  He didn’t wait before pulling out his phone and entering a request.  It was only moments before a forest sprang to life around them.  When he turned back to Clarissa, she already had her kōdachi out and was looking around.  The only thing that gave away her excitement at being there was the smile she couldn’t seem to lose.

It didn’t last long though, not even for her.  The first wave of enemies came rushing out from the dense forest around them and had her concentrating on staying alive instead.  It wasn’t long before the two of them moved back to back and became a single fighting unit.  They had sparred with each other enough that it only took minimal motions from either of them to convey their next moves.  In a surprisingly short time they had the first wave decimated.

Genesis was just about to turn back to her to suggest moving so they would not be such easy targets for the next wave when he heard her scream out.  He whipped around to see her collapse where she stood.  Instantly he was by her side, while trying to abort the program at the same time.  He searched frantically for a wound and found none.  He started to pick her up and head for the infirmary when he heard her groan.  He looked down to see her open her eyes and wince.

She pushed away from him and grabbed her head.  “Dear god that is always such a bitch.”  It was at that point that she finally looked up to him with near panic.  She grabbed his arms and nearly yelled at him.  “You can’t go tonight!  Please!”

He wasn’t sure what she was talking about exactly, but he tried to calm her down.  “What happened?  Were you injured before I shut the program down?”

She looked confused for a moment.   Her face finally cleared before she responded again, only slightly less panicked than before.  “No, I’m fine.  Look, can you please not go with Sephiroth and Angeal this evening?”

At her words, he finally understood what she was asking, but it instantly brought his guard up.  “I am not sure who told you about our spars, but it is something we do at least once a month whenever we are all at headquarters.  It’s a tradition that we can’t break.  Besides, it is high time that I finally defeat him.”

The last part was in an aside, but Clarissa paid it no mind.  She had finally calmed completely.  “Fine, I understand.  Will you at least let me go watch?  I promise I will not get in the way.  It’s just very important to me.”

He wasn’t sure where this was coming from and it bothered him that she was so insistent.  “Why are you so adamant for this time?  There will be others.  Besides, it is something we do while the Seconds are out.”

She tried to smile at him, even if it came out stiff.  “I know.  It’s just… well, we never know when something might happen that will keep one of you away for an extended amount of time.  You saw how it can affect those left behind.  I know you three are pretty much undefeatable, but I’d like to see it before any of you get sent to Wutai or something.”  She knew she was being slightly underhanded as she tried to pull at his emotional strings, but she was desperate.  The pounding from Minerva’s sudden intrusion was still echoing through her head, but she ignored it as she tried to get him to agree.  She almost sighed in relief when his eyes finally softened.

“You know none of us would be in any danger in Wutai, but I understand why you feel that way.  I will allow you to watch, but you will need to stay back.  It can get a little heated at times.”

She grabbed his hand in her excitement.  “Thank you.  I promise I will stay back.  Trust me, I have no desire to get between the three of you in a spar.  I’m pretty sure that would be dangerous territory.”

He shook his head at her enthusiasm before heading out of the training room.  “Why don’t we call it a day then.  Let’s eat before it gets too late.”

* * *

 

After most of the Seconds had already finished their daily training and their meals Clarissa followed Genesis back to the VR room.  She hadn’t let him see it, but she had several little green orbs in one of her pockets.  She knew she would only get one chance and she couldn’t mess it up.

When the other two sets of eyes looked from her to Genesis in surprise he merely shrugged.  “She has promised to stay back.”  He looked over to Sephiroth with an additional comment.  “It seems as if there has been some worry about our little team being broken up if we are deployed.”

Sephiroth’s eyes widened in understanding.  He didn’t say anything but also didn’t ask that she leave.  Angeal gave him a curious look, but Genesis gave him a pat on the shoulder before moving to follow Sephiroth further into the room.  “Later my friend.  We have better things to worry about.”

When the room transformed again, Clarissa moved to the back end of the Sister Ray and watched the three men settle in.  Sephiroth moved toward the end of the large cannon with a contemplative look.  She had to stifle a manic laugh when Genesis pulled out his copy of Loveless and started reading aloud.  It wasn’t that it was funny, but she was so tense she wasn’t sure how she was going to get through the next few minutes.

She watched in growing horror as the scene started to play out much like she remembered.  There were small differences, but that could have been because her memory was faulty as much as because anything was changed.  She bit her knuckles to keep from crying out when Genesis told Angeal to stay back.  When both Sephiroth and Genesis took to the air she tasted blood and didn’t care.

Seeing Sephiroth engulfed in flames had her knees weakening.  Knowing it would happen and seeing it being depicted in a game, was not nearly the same as seeing it in person.  There was so much more.  She could feel the heat from the flames, even where she was standing as well as smell the burning air.  Logically she knew the General would not be harmed, but it was hard to convince her heart of that matter.  When Genesis still attacked Angeal, she wanted to cry.  She was sure that he would regret it later, but it was obvious that he was lost to his temper.  That was something she had no influence over. 

The sight of Sephiroth cutting the cannon to bits had her running closer to the three Firsts, even though she had promised to stay back.  She pulled one of the orbs out of her pocket and activated it.  She would only have a small window to make this work.  She raised a prayer to Minerva that she would succeed.

When Angeal jumped between the two that had gotten lost in their rivalry Clarissa ran to them.  She watched in horror as Genesis’ hand started to glow brightly.  She even saw his blade glow brighter as it started to cut through Angeal’s. Time seemed to slow as her adrenaline-fueled form got within casting distance of the three men.  As soon as she was she thrust out her hand and invoked the most powerful stop spell she could muster.  When she saw the very air around them freeze she almost collapsed in relief.

She didn’t allow it though.  She knew there were tears in her eyes but didn’t bother hiding them as she reached the three men.  They all looked shocked, but none of them moved.  She reached up and plucked the broken blade from the air and threw it as far away from them as she could.  When it imbedded in the wall of the training room, the program came crashing down around them.  At that point she could feel the spell slipping her control.  She had put more into it than she probably should have, but she hadn’t wanted to take the chance that it wouldn’t be enough.

Sephiroth was the first to speak.  “What is the meaning of this?”

She finally succumbed to her nervous laughter.  She knew it probably gave them the wrong impression, even though it was mixed with sobs, but she couldn’t stop it.  The thought that she had barely managed to divert disaster was still the first thought in her mind.  It wasn’t until Genesis started to move that she realized he was still pissed.  More pissed than she had ever seen him.  She diverted the last of her strength from Sephiroth and Angeal to hold Genesis.  Both men moved back but her attention was still on the fiery red-head.  He was still moving, and she realized it would not be long before he freed himself from the spell.  She frantically called out to him.  “Look, you were in danger.  I promise that I wouldn’t have interfered otherwise!”

Her words fell on deaf ears as he continued to undo her spell.  It was at that point that Angeal stepped in.  “I understand you probably felt you were doing the right thing, but the best thing you can do right now is leave.  He’ll calm down eventually.”

She gave him a panicked look as Genesis managed to free an arm.  For the first time since she had met him, she was terrified that he was going to burn her to a crisp.  He already had another fireball starting and she had no doubt that it would be aimed at her head.  She didn’t bother answering Angeal before she took off at a dead run for the door of the training room.  She barely dodged the incoming flames as she ducked out of the room.  She glanced back as she turned down the hall and saw that he had managed to free himself finally.  Despite Angeal’s hand on his arm he was already after her.

She couldn’t hold in a scream as another fireball was flung.  After that she didn’t bother looking back again.  As she ran she tried to pull an ether out of her pocket.  She had brought the one because she wasn’t sure how long she would need to keep the spell going.  Right now, it was likely to be the only thing that kept her from being fried.  She finally managed to get it out and down, but it cost her precious seconds.  She barely managed to dodge again.  As she ran she screamed at everyone she saw to take cover, she only hoped they listened.  She didn’t bother checking to see if they did.

As soon as her reserves were up again she cast reflect.  She knew that would only help so much so she also flung a sheet of ice across the floor as she ran.  She hoped it would buy her enough time to reach the elevators.   When they came into sight she nearly cried at her luck.  Someone was just getting off and they were starting to close.  She put on a burst of speed to catch them.  She hadn’t noticed who the previous occupant had been, but they fell under her as she skidded into the wall of the elevator and flung another sheet of ice as far as she could make it go.  It hadn’t stopped Genesis though.  She watched in horror as another fireball raced to the elevator.  She flung up a sheet of ice in front of the doors just in time to catch it.  The flame burned so hot that steam filled the elevator as the doors finally shut again.

Relief rushed over her and she collapsed to the floor.  When she bumped into the person that had been caught up in her mess, she nearly screamed.  She looked over to find a scowling Tseng.  As she realized what the whole thing probably looked like to the Turk she broke down into fits of laughter.  It wasn’t that it was particularly funny, but she still couldn’t stop.  When Tseng moved to help her up she managed to calm enough to talk.  “If you take me somewhere please make sure it’s fireproof.  I doubt he’s going to calm down soon.”

Tseng merely raised a brow at her statement.  “You weren’t trying to escape?”

She was still fighting her manic laughter and his question didn’t help.  “Not at all.  I tried to keep them from getting hurt, but Genesis didn’t particularly care for my interference.  He’s likely to be pissed for some time.  It might even be safer for me to stay with you.”

His face became impassive again at her words, but she could hear a note of humor in his voice.  “Why don’t I take you to see Veld and you can explain the whole thing to him.  I’ll contact the General and see if he can keep Genesis away until things calm down.”

As scared as she should have been at the thought of meeting the head of the Turks, she wasn’t.  She knew she would have to face Genesis soon and try to smooth this over, but right now there was no way he would listen to reason.  She only hoped that their impromptu spar through the halls hadn’t caught anyone else.  She also fervently hoped Angeal and Sephiroth would be able to talk some sense into him.  Those thoughts helped to sober her enough that when she faced Veld, she was able to think of what to say that would make sense to them.


	24. How Is Fate Decided?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have something important I would like to add for this chapter. While I will add a few elements from Before Crisis, since it overlaps with the time frame of Crisis Core, I will not be adding many. I know the barest bones of that story line so I don't want to mess it up too bad. That being said, if you feel like anything that I do add is way off then please know it isn't because I'm not trying, it's just really hard to get a lot of info from that game. I hope you still enjoy!  
> Edit: Also, I would like to add that the soundtrack for this chapter is 'Break Your Heart' by The Age of Information

## Chapter 24

When Clarissa sat down in front of Veld’s desk she wondered where she should even start.  As she looked at his contemplative face she remembered that it was always best to not give a Turk enough information to hang you with.  She would start with the bare bones and let them ask questions.  It would be better than the alternative anyway.

She had never known much about Veld, so she didn’t know what to expect.  When he brought both arms up to rest on his desk, she barely contained a gasp.  She had completely forgotten that he had a gun arm.  The sight of it was unexpected.  He didn’t miss her reaction either.  He quirked an eyebrow up before finally speaking.  “Tseng has told me that you have found yourself in a bit of a predicament.  Care to explain?”

She felt her hands turn a little clammy under his raptor’s gaze, but she managed to take a deep breath and calm herself enough so that she could respond.  “It didn’t start out as a predicament, but I managed to piss Genesis off.  I am sure you already know that the Firsts will occasionally use the VR room for friendly sparring.  That is how this started.  I was allowed to watch the spar and it got a little heated.  Something happened, and it looked like Genesis was going to be hurt, so I stepped in and stopped them all.  He didn’t appreciate me doing it though.”

Veld’s eyes had continued to get wider as she told her story.  When she was finished he chuckled.  “I can understand Genesis losing his temper over that.  So, tell me, how did a slip of a girl like you manage to stop the three strongest men in the company?”

She barely managed to keep her glare to a minimum at his condescension.  “You do realize I am in Soldier?”

He smiled at her anger.  “Of course, but you and I both know that is not enough.  You could combine every Soldier we have and not be able to take those three on.”

At his further explanation she relented.  “I used a stop spell.  I was able to freeze time around all three of them for long enough to keep him from getting hurt.  That’s why he was still pissed enough to chase me.”

At her explanation Veld finally laughed out loud.  “I would have liked to have seen that.  I imagine it will take some time for Genesis to calm down.”  He paused long enough to pick up his phone.  He turned to her before dialing.  “You do realize I will need to let Director Lazard know.  I’m sure he will want to speak with you as well.”

She couldn’t hold in her groan at the thought of what that would mean since she was technically still under probation.  She tried not to worry about it too much as she listened to the two directors speak.

* * *

 

Sephiroth and Angeal had finally managed to drag Genesis back to his office.  That was the best place if they wanted to keep him from burning things up as they spoke to him.  He tended to be more careful around his own things, a fact that never ceased to give them fits.

It took time for the fiery Commander to stop pacing and sit with a huff.  He still leveled a glare at the two that had been blocking the door.  “Explain to me why you bothered stopping me?  You should both be as angry as I am.  She used magic _against_ us all.”

At his question, Angeal threw what he had been holding onto Genesis’ desk.  “That’s why.  You didn’t see the fear in her eyes before she ran away from you.  She was terrified, and I don’t blame her.  None of us were calm enough to see it, but that blade was right by your head when she stopped it.  If she hadn’t acted, there is no telling how badly you might have been hurt.”

Genesis calmed a little, but his glare was still heated as he picked it up.  He didn’t get a chance to retort before Sephiroth spoke up as well.  “I am sure you can understand where she was coming from if you let go of your anger at being interrupted.  The whole reason you allowed her to come in the first place was due to her state of mind.  Imagine how she must have felt at seeing you nearly injured.”

At that point Genesis finally released his anger.  He threw the broken blade back onto his desk with a huff.  After a moment of silence, he picked up the blade again and turned to Angeal.  “This is what she threw?”

Angeal nodded.  “Yes.”

“Hmm.”  Genesis ran his hand down the partial blade before looking back up with a crooked smile.  “It seems as if things evolved more fortuitously than even you are aware.  This blade is still resonating with my magic.  Had I been cut with it the wound would have been worse than normal.  It seems as if I owe her an apology.”

Both men stared at him in shock.  The fact that he was willing to apologize for _anything_ was unheard of.  Angeal gave him a worried look.  “Are you sure you’re alright?”

Genesis rolled his eyes at their obvious disbelief.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.  You should know that I am not above learning from my mistakes, few as they are.  There would never be any growth otherwise.”

At his Loveless quote both men relaxed.  Neither of them had the opportunity to speak however, as Sephiroth’s phone rang.  When he pulled it out his eyes narrowed before answering it.  “Director, how may I help you?”  His brows drew down as he listened for a moment.  “Yes, I am aware of what happened.”  He paused to listen again.  “Yes sir.  I’ll be right there.”

When he hung up, he turned to Genesis with a frown.  “It seems as if the Turks found Clarissa after your incident.  Veld has already questioned her, and they are escorting her to Lazard’s office right now.  He has asked that I meet him.”

Genesis stood at his words.  “I will accompany you.  I am sure Lazard will not be happy with the events, but she does not need to take the blame.”  Again, both men stared at his unexpected behavior, but no one replied as they all three headed to Lazard’s office.

When they arrived, they found Clarissa standing at attention in front of Lazard’s desk and Tseng standing off to the side.  Lazard raised a brow at the appearance of all three men.  “Sephiroth, I had not expected all three of you.”

At his words Clarissa quickly looked over her shoulder.  The three Soldiers noted that her eyes widened in panic and her body stiffened, but she didn’t move.  When they moved to stand beside her, Sephiroth could see she was trying to control her primal reactions.  It was impressive that she hadn’t given in to them, especially after her last encounter with Genesis.  He pushed those thoughts aside as he responded to the Director.  “Since the incident involved all of us, we felt it pertinent for everyone to be here.”

Lazard steepled his fingers before responding.  “I have heard a basic version of events, but I would like to state up front that there was significant damage caused to several hallways on the Soldier floor as well as a few injuries.  As you are all aware, Soldier Williamson has been on partial suspension due to behavior unbecoming of a Soldier.  This is a major infraction added to that fact.”

At his words, Genesis spoke up.  “I would like to go on record as stating that none of the recent transgressions were Clarissa’s fault.  I will take the blame as it was my actions she was defending herself against.”

At his words, all eyes except for Sephiroth and Angeal, turned to him in shock.  Those two had already heard it once and were better able to conceal their continued surprise at his altruism.  Even Tseng could not hide his surprise.  It took a few moments for everyone to recover.  When Lazard spoke again, disbelief could still be heard in his voice.  “Even if you do claim responsibility, that does not explain away the fact that she froze several hallways as well as nearly freezing one of the elevators.”

Genesis wasn’t ready to relent though.  “If it were not for the fact that I had lost my temper and chased her then she would not have had to resort to that.  I am sure her actions prevented worse damage from occurring.”

Lazard leaned against his hands, not looking at any of the people in front of him as he contemplated Genesis’ words.  Finally, he spoke up with a frown.  “So, you are claiming that all of her actions were in self defense and not only that, but that her seemingly irrational actions were in actuality to mitigate further damage?”

“Yes sir.”

Before Lazard could counter again, Sephiroth spoke up.  “Sir, I would like to add that this all started with a friendly spar that got a little out of control.  If it had not been for Clarissa’s quick thinking, things could have been much worse.  If anyone is to blame for this, then you should look to us.  We should be providing a better example.”

Lazard shook his head before turning to Angeal.  “I suppose you think the same as well?”

“Yes sir.  She has exemplified what it means to put your comrades first, despite the repercussions.  She is a fine example of what it means to uphold Soldier honor.”

Lazard didn’t speak for several moments.  He finally sat back before addressing all four Soldiers.  “Since all three of you will vouch for Soldier Williamson, I will not have this put in her record.  I will however require that _all_ of you work to fix any damage done.  It needs to be finished before the end of the week.  Also, I would like each of you to send out a written apology to anyone that was affected by your actions tonight.”

There was a chorus of ‘Yes sir’ as they acknowledged his requirements.  He was getting ready to dismiss them when Sephiroth spoke up again.  “If I may sir, given what I have observed over the last couple of months, it would be my suggestion that Soldier Williamson be taken off probation.  I am aware that things are heating up again overseas and we could use every good Soldier we have.”

Lazard sighed before responding.  “Fine.  Consider her probation revoked effective immediately.”  Sephiroth gave a nod in thanks as he led the rest of the group from the room.

The group was subdued and silent as they headed back to the Soldier floor.  When they got off the elevator, Genesis placed a hand on Clarissa’s arm to halt her.  “Could I have a word please?”

Angeal heard the request and turned back with a questioning look, but Clarissa smiled and waved him off before turning back to Genesis.  “What do you need to talk to me about?”

He turned them both toward the apartments before speaking.  “I would like to apologize.  I realize that I should have known you only had our best interest in mind.  After I was able to see the blade that almost struck me, I understood that your actions were justified.  I cannot say that I will never lose my temper with you again, but I can say that I will try to remember that I can trust your intentions at least.”

At his words, she stopped in the middle of the hall.  Her smile was radiant when she looked up at him.  “You have no idea how much that means to me.  I will apologize that my actions were so abrupt, but I couldn’t let you get hurt.  I’m glad you understand.”

He didn’t say anything at her words, instead he paused to look at her with the most unreadable face she had ever seen.  He reached out but paused before he touched her.  Instead he moved to take a strand of hair that had fallen over her shoulder in his fingers.  He watched it slide across his gloved fingertips as he spoke.  “I have never had many people that I could call friends, but I am happy to count you among their numbers.”

Clarissa could feel her face heat at how close he had gotten.  She managed to get her feet to move after a moment and took a step back.  “I’m glad to hear it, since I think the same thing.”

He looked back into her face with the same unreadable look as the last of her hair fell from his grasp.  Neither of them moved for several moments.  Finally, Clarissa forced her feet to move.  “Um, goodnight Genesis.  I’ll see you in the morning.”  She fumbled with the key to her apartment but was finally able to get it open.  She turned to see him still standing and watching her.  She awkwardly waved to him before shutting her door.

* * *

 

The next several weeks were both more awkward and better than she had come to expect.  She tried and failed to not be embarrassed with Genesis after the night he apologized.  If he was bothered as well, she couldn’t tell.  He treated her the same as he always had.  The better part was Sephiroth and Angeal.  Although Angeal had never been cold to her, his friendly attitude took on a more personal tone.  He really started to feel like a friend.  Sephiroth had warmed up as well.  During their training sessions, he actually started asking her questions about herself.  She had never considered him as cold as he was sometimes made out to be, but she had also not considered him as a close friend.  Maybe close acquaintances, but after the incident in the VR room, he finally started treating her as more than a subordinate.  She couldn’t say that he opened up, but he was not all business either.  In the back of her mind she knew that her job was far from over and the fact that the three men were no longer keeping her at arm’s length made her feel a little closer to accomplishing her end goal.

It was a little over two weeks after they had finally put the Soldier floor to rights and gotten back into their normal schedule that things changed again.  It started small.  It was a Tuesday when Genesis cancelled her regular training.  When she tried to find him to see what was going on, he was nowhere to be found.  She even went to his apartment, but if he was in he ignored all the people that knocked.  Not even Angeal knew what was going on.

Over the rest of that week he cancelled all of her training and refused to talk to anyone beyond what was necessary for work.  She found out from Zack that he had cancelled all of Zack’s training as well.  That really had alarms ringing.  Genesis had never stopped complaining about having to teach the puppy, but he had never reneged on his deal with Sephiroth.  At one point, she had started to wonder if the enthusiastic Zack was finally starting to grow on Genesis, but now she wondered what was really going on.

The following week did not get better.  Genesis was known for getting into moods that lasted days, but it was getting worse with each passing day.  He refused to talk to her, even going so far as to have most of the communications relayed through one of the other Soldiers.  He wasn’t treating his other friends any better.  When he snapped at Sephiroth in front of several people, she felt a vice clench around her heart.  Luckily the General did not retaliate.  Even Sephiroth could see there was something wrong with the red-headed Commander.

It was another week before Clarissa had the chance to finally confront him about his behavior.  It was accidental, but she took advantage of it.  She was heading back from one of her training sessions with Sephiroth and barely caught the flash of red as Genesis disappeared into the VR room.  She didn’t hesitate to follow him.  To her surprise, he hadn’t yet started a program.  Instead he was standing in the middle of the large room.  When the door opened for Clarissa, he looked up at her with a glare.  When she didn’t move he snapped at her.  “I would like to practice.  Alone please.”

She shook her head and walked to a few feet away.  “No.  I am not going to leave you alone.”

At her adamant refusal he turned to her and clenched his fist.  “I don’t know what you have in mind but let me assure you I do not need any help from you.”  The derision in his voice was almost palpable.

As much as his words hurt, she refused to leave him to this.  “You know, that’s the funny thing about friends, even if you don’t need or want their help, they’re there anyway.  You may not want my help but I’m not going to give up just because you are trying to push everyone away.  What is going on?”

“Even if I told you I no longer desire your friendship?  I am finding that emotions like those are quite useless.”

She had to close her eyes against the wrenching pain his words caused.  She had to remind herself he would not normally have said such a thing.  As temperamental as he could be, he had never tried to inflict permanent damage on anyone.  When she opened them again she looked into his eyes for several moments.  The pain she found there convinced her that she couldn’t walk away.  “Even if you said you wanted me to never talk to you again.  You can’t keep pushing away the people that love you!”

She watched him stiffen.  She barely had the chance to realize what she had said before she found him standing right in front of her.  He didn’t touch her, but she could feel the heat rolling off his body in waves.  She vaguely wondered if he was going to combust and take her with him before he finally spoke.  “Am I to take that as your confession of love?”

She could feel the heat rise all the way up to her ears, but she refused to drop her gaze.  “I was talking about more than just me, but I will not deny that I care for you.”  She was proud that her voice didn’t falter.

At her words he leaned just a little bit closer.  “Then tell me, who are you really?”

She hated the fact that tears sprang up at his words.  Her voice was thick when she answered.  “I have already told you who I am.”

“Hmm.”  He was close enough now that she could feel his breath on her face.  He reached out and brushed a hand lightly across her cheek as he grabbed several strands of her hair.  He looked at them as he spoke.  “Really?  That’s all you have to say?  If you feel for me then tell me who you really are behind those pretty little lies.”

She cursed her body’s reaction to how close he was.  She knew the situation was precarious at best, but she could hardly think straight as his eyes lifted to hers.  “I am Clarissa Williamson.  I will not lie to you because you can’t bring yourself to believe the truth.”

It was less than a heartbeat before his hand tangled in her hair.  It was nearly painful as he pulled her head back and leaned over until their noses were almost touching.  His snarling face took up her entire field of vision.  “Don’t approach me again.  I have no need of friendship, or anything else, from the likes of you.”

She stumbled and nearly fell when he pushed her away.  She didn’t bother trying to wipe away the tears that were falling fast.  She managed to stand straight and face him though.  She wasn’t going to run away like a kicked dog.  She still couldn’t keep her voice from coming out hard.  “When you finally realize that I am not your enemy, I will be here.  Until then, I will not bother you with my feelings.”  She mustered as much of her dignity as she could and turned around to walk out.  She didn’t wait to see if he had anything to add.

She made it down the hall and around the corner before she finally gave in.  She sank down the wall and buried her head in her hands.  She abstractedly knew she needed to move.  There was no telling who might come by and this was as undignified as a Soldier could get.  It didn’t help her get herself together when she finally realized the likeliest reason for Genesis’ sudden change in attitude.  Despite her saving him from being injured, he still somehow found out that he was going to eventually start degrading.  She heartily wished she could find Hollander and chuck him out a window.

On top of that, the words that he had given her a month and a half ago kept coming back to mock her.  His words had made her happier than she was willing to admit.  It was at that point that she knew she was in deeper than she should have allowed herself to be, but it was too late.  It made his actions in the VR room that much more painful.

She was pulled from those thoughts at the sound of boots coming down the hall.  She pushed herself up hurriedly and tried to wipe away the tears.  Her eyes widened when she turned to see the shocked face of Sephiroth.  He recovered quickly though.  “What happened?”

She almost started crying again at the concern she heard from him.  It took her a moment before she could find her voice to answer.  “It’s nothing that I shouldn’t have seen coming.  I’ll be fine.”

He hesitated for a moment before reaching out and wiping away a tear.  “Did you speak with Genesis?”

Between the shock of his touch and his question she could only stare up at him in surprise.  It took her several moments to recover enough to respond.  When she did, it was hard to hold the tears in.  “Yes.  I… he made it clear that he has no need for my company.”

She had turned away when she spoke.  It took everything she had to keep her voice level.  She was shocked again at his next words.  “I’ve known Genesis for several years now and I can tell you that he doesn’t allow people in much easier than I do.  Despite what he might have said, he does admire you.  If he pushed you away there is something else going on.  Don’t despair that he doesn’t care too.”

Her tears started falling again, no matter how hard she tried to blink them away. Before she could think better of her actions she flung her arms around the Silver General.  By the time she realized how awkward this would probably make him feel, his arms had come up.  He cradled her shoulders while his other hand patted her head.  She could hear him whisper soothing words.  The absolute unexpectedness of the situation served to dry up her tears.

She pushed away from him and gave him a watery smile.  “I apologize but thank you.  I think I needed that.”

He smiled back before patting her on the shoulder.  “There is no need to apologize.  I have been told that is what friends do for one another.”

She shook her head at his awkward statement.  “I think you are underestimating yourself.  Anyone that could call you friend would count themselves lucky.”  She paused at that as something else occurred to her.  “I know this may sound weird, but could you please promise not to let Genesis push you away.  Despite what he may have said to me I know something is going on.  He needs people that care, now more than ever.  I know it sometimes seems as if the two of you have an endless rivalry, but I know there is more there than that.  You and Angeal are all he has between himself and despair.  Don’t let him fall into it.”

He gave her shoulder a squeeze before answering.  “He has you too, but don’t let it worry you.  I know Angeal has been with him for his whole life and that won’t change soon.  I don’t plan on letting his prickly attitude start getting to me now either.”

It wasn’t the promise she had hoped for, but she knew it was just as good coming from Sephiroth.  She gave him a smile and a nod as she excused herself and headed back to her room.

* * *

 

Genesis had tried destroying several dragons after Clarissa left but even the flames that surrounded him did not detract from the storm inside him.  He finally gave up and turned off the simulator before storming out of the room.  He completely ignored the destruction that was left behind even after the simulation was gone.

He wasn’t sure what he was going to do but his footsteps turned toward the apartments without thought.  He had barely cleared the corner when he was brought to a screeching halt.  The air around him heated by several degrees before he turned on his heel and walked the other way.

It took the utmost control not to turn back and completely incinerate the two people that had been standing in the hall.  No matter how hard he tried to get the image from his mind, the sight of Clarissa in Sephiroth’s arms had flame licking up his palms.  He made a split second decision.  He needed to get out of the city.  He didn’t bother telling anyone or taking anything before he headed to the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if many of you will wonder, but just in case, I wanted to clarify something. I do not plan on taking this into love triangle or harem territory. I know those are both valid plots, but it isn't what I'm going for here. Any affection between Clarissa and her male counterparts (besides Genesis) is only platonic. Think brotherly. If you have any questions let me know in the comments. Thanks for reading!


	25. Battles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I'm sure you can tell, my brain will not shut up. I am hoping that once the next chapter is out things will quiet down a little... we'll see. As for the story line, I went ahead and upped the rating since some of the things mentioned are a little gruesome, even if I didn't detail them too much. I was going to have to soon anyway. That being said, please enjoy.

## Chapter 25

The next day when it came to light that Genesis was missing, the remaining Firsts had to deal with Clarissa’s near panic along with the search for the missing man.  Even when they found the log of him taking a vehicle out of the city, it was all they could do to keep Clarissa from trying to leave as well.

The third day he was gone found Clarissa back in Sephiroth’s office arguing with the General.  “I know you think he can take care of himself, but this is about more than his capabilities.  You saw his state of mind.  What if he decided to do something stupid.  We can’t just sit around doing nothing!”

Sephiroth pushed down his own growing worry and irritation to try and reassure her.  “We aren’t…”

His sentence was cut off when his office door opened without any preamble.  He was on his feet instantly when Genesis walked in as nonchalantly as if he had not been gone without permission for days.  Genesis’ gaze slid over Clarissa as if she wasn’t there before he addressed Sephiroth.  “I am here to report back to duty.  I had an unexpectedly urgent personal matter that I had to attend to.  I apologize if it caused any inconvenience.  If you need me I will be in my office.”

He didn’t wait for a response before turning to leave again.  It was only Sephiroth’s voice that called out in warning that caused him to pause.  “Genesis.  There will be repercussions for these actions.  We can discuss it later.”

Genesis waved over his shoulder as he walked out.  “You know where to find me.”  He didn’t look at Clarissa once before he walked out and closed the door behind himself.

Once he was gone, Clarissa sank into the chair in front of Sephiroth’s desk.  She was unaware of anything around her.  All she could feel at first was relief that Genesis was not harmed.  The fact that he had ignored her completely was secondary to her relief.  It wasn’t until Sephiroth finally called out to her that the rest of the situation hit her.  She blinked several times before looking up at her commanding officer.  “He’s not hurt.”

Sephiroth’s gaze softened before he responded.  “Yes.  I’m glad to see it too.  However, isn’t it past time for you to be downstairs?  Have you been neglecting your duties as well?”

She quickly stood.  “I will speak to you later then.”  Even though her probation had been lifted, she had asked if she could continue to work in the day care until she was deployed.  Before she left she turned back.  “Thank you.  I know I’ve probably been difficult to deal with.  I appreciate your patience.”

“There is no need for thanks.  Despite popular opinion, I do understand.”  She gave him a half smile and a nod before leaving.  His gaze was worried as he watched her go.

* * *

 

Although Genesis came back, the situation had not improved.  If anything, it was worse than before.  Where before he had been heated and snappy with everyone, now he was cold.  He rebuffed all attempts to talk to him.  Not even Angeal could get him to speak.

Despite this, Clarissa still found herself in Sephiroth’s office a week later, waiting for Genesis to join them.  She was not thrilled with the idea of being in close quarters with him again after his treatment of her, but this had been an official summons.  When Genesis finally entered he only greeted Sephiroth.  ‘You said I have new orders?”  Sephiroth gestured to the seats in front of his desk.  Clarissa tried not to let the man next to her get under her skin as he continued to ignore her.

Sephiroth looked between them for a moment before addressing Genesis.  “We have received information that the Wutai forces have finally fallen back to Fort Tamblin.  They are committing their remaining resources to defend the Fort.  If we can take it in a decisive victory we should be able to push them to surrender.  I would like for you to take a small group of Soldiers to take the Fort.  I am assigning Clarissa as your second in command.  Once the Fort is secured we will send in the infantry along with another contingent of Soldiers to push them back to the Capital.  You are to assist if they need it, otherwise remain on standby until they are ready to surrender.  We will send in the negotiators.  You will assist them in any way they require.”

Silence filled the room as they both tried to assimilate what was just said.  As much as Clarissa wanted to ask him why he would do what he just did, she couldn’t bring herself to ask in front of Genesis.  Finally, Genesis sneered as he stood.  “I don’t require any other help to get this accomplished.”  He barely looked over at her before continuing.  “When am I to leave?”

Sephiroth stood and gave Genesis a glare.  “I am not asking if you need help or not.  The assignments are not up for debate.  You will deploy tomorrow, so make sure you debrief the rest of your team tonight.”

Genesis’ sneer turned into a scowl as he glared back at his commanding officer.  “Fine.  Have the rest of the team assemble in the briefing room at 18:00.  Make sure you get all the pertinent details over to me before then.”  He didn’t wait for an answer before sweeping out of the room.

Once he was gone Clarissa could only stare at Sephiroth.  He finally lifted a brow at her look.  “Do you have a complaint as well?”

She shook her head.  “Not exactly.  Consider it more of a request.  Is there anyway that either you or Angeal could go as well?”

He gave her a contemplative look.  “Are you worried that he will be too distracted to accomplish the mission?”

She shook her head.  “No.  I think he is capable of just about anything he tries, however, I also think he is not in a good spot right now.  I’m worried that he might do something stupid.”  She couldn’t come out and say that there was a high probability he might defect.  She wasn’t sure if he would still be deployed with his attitude of late, but if Hollander had spoken to him, this was the likeliest time for him to do it.  She hoped that if one of the other Firsts went as well, then he might reconsider.

Sephiroth relaxed back at her words.  “That is why you are going.  We cannot have more than one First deployed to Wutai at any given time for security.  You are our next best option.  It will be up to you to keep him from ‘doing something stupid’.”

Clarissa wasn’t sure if she wanted to be upset that he was assigning her a task that was damn near impossible, or ecstatic at the thought that he trusted her enough to take care of it.  “You know as well as I do that he isn’t talking to any of us.  I don’t know if I can make a difference, but I won’t give up without a fight.”

He gave her a brief nod along with his smile.  “That is what I am counting on.”

At that she stood to go.  “Is there anything else I need to know, or will it be covered this evening?”

“I’ll get everything else over to Genesis.  He can brief you with the others.”

“Yes sir.”  She waved as she walked out of his office.

* * *

 

That evening she went to the briefing room a little early.  She was surprised to find that the other six members of the team, minus Genesis, were already waiting.  She was doubly surprised to see that she recognized three of them.  When she saw Dean, she instantly felt a little better.  It was nice seeing a friendly face after the last several weeks.  She shook his hand before turning to Rodney with an outstretched hand as well.  He took it without hesitation.  His face was somber, but his gaze no longer held any antagonism.  She had forgotten the name of the third person from her class, but she shook his hand with a smile anyway.

Dean had just started to ask her how she had been when the door opened to reveal a scowling Genesis.  All talking fell away as they each took a seat.  Genesis gave them each a hard look before speaking up.  “You were each sent a package that included maps of the areas around Fort Tamblin as well as the estimated layout of the Fort.  Remember, this is all from external observation so expect minor discrepancies.  We will be deploying at 06:00 so be ready.  It will take us a little over a week to get to Wutai.  We will be dropped outside of enemy occupied area and then march to the Fort.  Be prepared for harsh conditions and enemies that will try to stop you.  We will discuss the taking of the Fort during our trip.  For now, familiarize yourselves with both the maps and the Fort.  You’re going to need it.  That’s all for tonight.  Make sure you are ready for tomorrow.  Dismissed.”

Clarissa wasn’t sure what to expect but that was short and sweet.  Unfortunately, Genesis didn’t stick around for questions.  He was the first one out of the room.  Clarissa could hear the murmured questions from the others, but she didn’t pay any attention to them.  She was more worried about Genesis.  She was pulled out of her thoughts by Dean’s hand on her arm.  “You okay?”

She smiled at his concern.  “Yeah, just thinking about the trip.  This is obviously a covert mission with such a small force.  It’s going to take a good strategy to pull this off.”  When his brows drew down at her words she tried to wave off his concern.  “Don’t worry.  I have faith in Genesis, not to mention I know you guys can handle yourselves too.  Just make sure you pay attention.  Anyway, I have to go.  See you in the morning.”  She didn’t wait for a response before heading back to her room.

* * *

 

Their trip to Wutai consisted of a lot of time in helicopters, and a couple of days on a ship to cross to the second continent.  When they finally made it to Wutai, they had to be dropped far enough away to not give away their position.  With that being the case, it was a two-day hike to get to their objective.  Genesis stopped them early on the second day with instructions to get as much rest as possible.  They would approach the Fort once darkness fell.  He had already gone over the strategy with them while they were crossing the ocean, so they each knew their jobs. 

Genesis planned on providing a distraction at the front gate while Clarissa led the rest of the team to climb the walls and take out as many enemy operatives as possible.  They would meet up inside at a designated spot near the middle of the compound and from there, subdue any remaining resistance.  Once that was accomplished they would sweep the Fort to make sure nothing pertinent was missed.  It sounded easy enough, but Clarissa was of the school that believed nothing was ever easy.  She felt if she expected problems it would keep panic down when they actually came up.

Once night fell, they made their way to the Fort.  Clarissa led her team around the back, trying to avoid the guards that were patrolling.  She had tried not to worry as Genesis headed the other way.  She knew she needed to focus now.  Her distraction could get people killed.  Once she was sufficiently sobered she turned to her team with a whisper.  “Stick together as much as possible.  Try not to make any noise.  We want to avoid detection at least until we rendezvous.  That means taking care of any enemy forces quickly and quietly.”  They each gave her a nod.

She turned and waited for the guard to pass by once more before leading the team to grapple over the back wall.  They encountered several groups of soldiers, but they were able to take them down without an alarm being raised yet.  Clarissa forced herself to think about the lives of her comrades as she turned away from the bodies of the ones unlucky enough to cross their path.  She knew she would have to face the fact that she was now a killer, but she couldn’t afford to think about it at the moment.  Staying alive, and keeping her team alive, was more important.

To Clarissa’s surprise they made it to the small temple looking building in the center of the compound with relative ease.  It made her nervous.  The whole place was too quiet.  She could feel her skin prickle as they continued to wait for Genesis without him appearing.  She couldn’t decide if she was more worried about him being injured or him leaving them on their own.  All her extraneous thoughts were wiped away when she heard the rumble coming from the small building behind them.

She had forgotten that this building had a pair of guardians.  She was reminded in a rush as the two humongous forms lumbered out with their weapons raised.  Her instincts kicked in and she was up in a heartbeat and yelling out orders.  She looked to Rodney first.  “You four, take the one on the right.  The rest of you, with me!”

Even with several people attacking them all at once, it was not easy to take them down.  It wasn’t so much that they were being overpowered, but the enemy kept getting back up.  When they were both finally down and didn’t get back up again, Clarissa took a moment to look over her team.  The worst of the damage was that they looked tired.  If that was the worst of their issues, then she would count them lucky.

That thought didn’t last long as the doors to the courtyard they were in shuddered under a heavy strike.  They all dropped into position again as the door finally gave under another strike.  The courtyard filled with warriors as soon as the doors collapsed inward.  They were ridiculously outnumbered, but Clarissa knew she couldn’t give up.  More than her life was on the line.  She saw the faces of those in front turn from surprise to grins.  Her last thoughts before they descended on them was, ‘let them underestimate me!’

She didn’t have time for coherent thought after that.  She moved on the instincts that had been honed by Genesis and Sephiroth over the last six months.  She didn’t even have time to worry about the lives she was taking as she tried to both keep their enemy at bay and keep her team alive.

She heard one of her squad members cry out behind her.  She ducked a blow and turned to see Dean on the ground.  Rodney had already moved to stand over him.  Clarissa didn’t have the time to try and reach him to heal him before she heard the whistle of another blade.  She barely managed to duck.  She didn’t think before striking out where the blow had come from.  She felt it connect more than saw it.  She was already yelling out to the rest of her team that was still standing.  “Circle and defend!”  At her shouted orders the group pulled up the two that were now injured and made a circle around them.

The hectic fighting went on for several more minutes before the attackers finally fell back.  The ones that were remaining to face them no longer wore grins.  Their faces were grim.  Clarissa had no doubt this was far from over.  She took the opportunity to look around at her team.  They all sported several injuries and a third person had joined the first two in the middle of their dwindling circle.  She wasn’t much better off.  Her wounded arm was superficial, but she could feel the blood slicking her hand inside her glove.  If it weren’t for her gloves she might have already lost the blade.

She noted that the eyes of her team looked even more desperate than the men surrounding them.  She could tell they had been pushed too far.  If they were attacked again, they might not make it.  Something red hot burst inside her at the sight.  Her voice was clear and loud and rang out through the courtyard.  “Are you Soldiers or what?  This is not enough to defeat us!  Get up and show me what it means to be a Soldier!  Never give up!”

The men surrounding her looked up at her words.  Rodney was the first to stand straight despite his injured leg.  He gave her a nod before raising his voice as well.  “You heard your commanding officer.  We have a mission to complete!”

The men that were still surrounding them had started to shuffle.  None of them looked like they wanted to confront the small group that seemed to have been rejuvenated.  No one moved for a few tense moments, but Clarissa’s gaze didn’t waiver.  Finally, one of the men in front pointed to her as he addressed the rest of the men.  “We’re facing a group of children being led by a woman.  What are you afraid of!”

At his harsh words he flew at Clarissa with a blow aimed to take her head off.  Despite her injured arm she was easily able to block his blow.  Her other sword came around while his was still locked on her defensive blade.  She was able to successfully strike him and push him off her.  His movements had been a catalyst though.  The rest of the warriors had swarmed once again.

Clarissa’s mind became as numb as her arm as wave after wave of enemies fell on their swords.  For each one they were able to defeat two more seemed to take their place.  When the Soldier next to her was attacked by two enemies at the same time she knew he couldn’t fight them both off.  She didn’t think before thrusting out to block one of the incoming blades.  When she did, she felt a searing pain in her side.  She looked down in disbelief to see an enemy she hadn’t seen had managed to get inside her guard.  His blade had passed clear through her.

She barely noted the fact that the man she had helped was able to successfully use the opening she made to fight off both opponents.  Her mind had already frozen.  She hadn’t used much magic as they were fighting in very close quarters and she didn’t want to hit her team.  That thought was nothing but a memory as she faced the man that was still trying to pull back.  Without thought she had already frozen his feet still.  She allowed the voices that always accompanied her to guide her hand as she reached out and touched him.  He froze instantly before shattering.  If she realized how gruesome that action was it didn’t show on her face.  The noises of the battle were fading as was her eyesight, but she stepped into the middle of the fray, touching one warrior after another.

She hadn’t taken more than a couple of steps before the ground in front of her exploded, throwing all the men that had started to flee aside.  She barely noticed a flash of red and the voices that were crying out around her.  She heard several voices cheer out the name Rhapsodos, but she had pushed as far as she could.  As she fell to one knee, she heard one of the voices ring out in anger.  She wanted to smile at the fact that it was Rodney, but she couldn’t seem to make her face respond.  The last thing she heard was Rodney screaming at Genesis.  “Where in Gaia have you been!”

* * *

 

As Clarissa fought her way back into consciousness, she noticed several things all at once.  She was being carried and she was colder than she had ever been.  The rocking motion did not help the third thing.  She hurt all over, particularly in her middle.  She had never felt so cold and still felt like a part of her was on fire.  She noted absently that her mind must have still been somewhat detached from everything as her first thought about that situation was fascination. 

It took her a few moments to gather her thoughts enough to open her eyes.  When she did it was red leather that she saw.  Her muscles were still not responding properly so it took her a bit of effort to turn her head enough to look up.  It ended up being more like her head flopped back against his arm, but it served so that she could see his face.

At her movement he looked down.  She had never seen the look that he was giving her now.  She might have been able to figure it out if she could actually think.  As it was, it took her a moment to understand what he had said.  “Be still.  I have healed you as much as I am able, but your injury is severe.  We will get you treated as soon as we reach the encampment.”

She understood his words, but suddenly a memory came up and she completely ignored him.  She was somehow able to lift her hand, at least up to his chest.  She didn’t even notice the tears in her eyes as she spoke.  “Don’t leave.  Please, Genesis, don’t leave!”

His eyes widened in shock before they softened.  “Hush, you’re going to open your wound again.  I’ll be here when you wake up.  I promise.”  That was all she needed to hear.  At his words she slipped back into unconsciousness as he pulled her closer.


	26. Choices and Consequenses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was longer than I thought it would be and I was not able to include the scenes that have been driving me batty. They will be in the next chapter though. Also, I wanted to share with you all. I usually have music going when I write, and even when I don't there are certain songs that make me think of certain scenes. I will try to share them for any that are particularly pertinent. For this chapter, it was Change the World by Finger Eleven. Let me know if you agree and enjoy!

## Chapter 26

Genesis carried Clarissa for almost a day without stopping, before they were found by a team sent to retrieve them.  Their progress had been slowed by the fact that she was not the only one injured.  He had to stop twice to take an ether and try to keep her from losing any more blood.  As skilled as he was there was only so much magic could do.  She was going to need surgical help to put things back in place before any real healing could be accomplished.  Not even her mako enhancements would be able to save her if she lost any more blood, and he was nearly positive she still had internal bleeding as well, a fact that did not serve to lessen his worry.

At one point she stopped breathing and Genesis nearly gave in to panic.  He had never been scared for another person as much as he was before she started breathing again.  He picked up the pace after that, hardly caring that the rest of the squad could barely keep up.

They were met part way by a pair of helicopters that had finally been able to hone in on their location.  Several fresh Soldiers stepped in to help the injured get loaded so they could get to the medics.  Genesis ignored them all.  He settled Clarissa gently in the back of one of the helicopters before sitting next to her.  Every time the chopper rocked in the slightest, he gave the pilot a glare.  Once they landed, Genesis was the first one out.  He didn’t run, as jostling her would have made it worse, but he made it across the mobile base quicker than any of the others.  The medics immediately took her in for surgery.  Genesis lost track of the hours he spent pacing outside the mobile unit until finally another medic approached him.  “Commander Rhapsodos, you should rest.  I was told you marched through the night before being found and brought in.  I can make sure someone comes and gets you as soon as she’s out.”

Genesis nearly snarled at the man.  “It’s my fault she’s like this in the first place.  I can’t sleep.”

If the man was fazed by his outburst, he didn’t show it.  He was probably trained to deal with cranky Soldiers.  “I understand why you might feel that way Commander, but you will not do anyone in this camp any good if you collapse.  You can rest in the recovery tent that way you will know as soon as she comes out.”  Genesis finally relented and ducked into the tent next to the mobile surgical unit.  He knew he wasn’t going to be able to get the medic to leave him alone if he didn’t.  That was a special breed of people.  He had seen them successfully bully Sephiroth into admitting to an injury once.

Even though he agreed to rest, he could not find sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, all he could see was the sword sliding clean through her body.  And worse, she didn’t bother pulling it out as she waded into the enemy ranks to continue fighting.  It was like a waking nightmare.

He had finally relented and agreed to help Hollander in order to prevent the things the scientist claimed would happen.  He was supposed to have left the small group of Soldiers behind in Fort Tamblin and head back to the encampment to round up all the Soldiers he could.  He was then supposed to take them to where Hollander had people waiting.  It was only an unnamed instinct that made him pause and head back into the heart of the Fort instead.

When he first arrived, even he was staggered at the sight in front of him.  He could not easily count the number of bodies around the courtyard, but it was plain to see that the small band was finally becoming overrun with sheer numbers alone.  Every other thought became static in his mind when he saw Clarissa stagger out of the circle.  His instincts were screaming for him to chase down the last of the fleeing men, but the bit of reason he still held onto made sure he was at Clarissa’s side before she hit the ground.

Those circling thoughts were finally brought to a halt as he heard the tent flap being pulled back.  He sat up instantly and watched as they wheeled her to the location next to him.  His eyes roved over her pallid face, a likely byproduct of all the blood she had lost, but she was breathing evenly.  He felt the knot in his chest finally loosen a little.  He barely heard the doctor tell him that she would need at least two weeks of rest maybe more before the man gave up and left him alone.  He didn’t move for the rest of the night.  Every breath she took eased his pain a little more.

* * *

 

Over the next week, Clarissa did not fully regain consciousness.  They kept her sedated to try and help her body recover faster.  The mako in her system worked to heal wounds that most people would have never survived in the first place.  During that week, the only time Genesis was away from her side was when duty required it.  He was not always on the battlefield, but when he wasn’t, he still had to organize troop movements.

After the display at Fort Tamblin, most of the Wutai troops did not stand for long.  Especially when Genesis was in the field.  He fought with a rage that had even people on his own side eyeing him warily.  Due to his efforts, the front line was closer to the Wutai capital than it ever had been in the past.  It was near the end of that first week that a single messenger was sent from the Emperor.  He was willing to negotiate.  Despite this good news, Genesis didn’t calm until they released Clarissa to her own tent and she woke up for the first time.

* * *

 

Clarissa managed to fight through whatever fog had been holding her captive and opened her eyes.  She had a sense that she had been sleeping for a long time, but she was unclear what had happened.  When she was finally able to focus, the first thing she saw was Genesis sitting on the bed next to her.  At the sight of his concerned face she remembered what had happened, or at least most of it.  Everything that had happened after she was stabbed was still a blur, but she did remember Genesis promising to be there when she woke.  She smiled up at him weakly.  “You kept your promise.”

She was amazed at the warm smile that took over his face.  “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess.”  He reached out at that and brushed a strand of hair off her face.  She was shocked for a moment.  Her addled brain thought that somehow, he had finally decided to believe her.  That thought was shattered at his next words.  “As glad as I am to see you awake finally, I feel obliged to tell you that you are an idiot.  You left yourself wide open because you were too worried about someone else.  It is a good thing that someone seems to be looking after you.  If I had not made it in time you would have died.”

She was taken aback by his scolding, but when she understood what he said, she managed to scowl at him.  “If it had saved a life I would not have considered it a problem.  I was responsible for every single one of those men in your absence.  I would not have sacrificed a single one if I had the power to avoid it.”

She expected him to scowl back at her sharp tone but instead he gave her a crooked smile.  “Of course, you would have.  I find I am less surprised by that now than I would have been several months ago.”  She didn’t get to ask him what he meant by that as he stood.  “I know you just woke, but you should rest as much as possible.  Even though you have slept for a week, you will need at least another to recover well enough to be mobile.  I will be back later to check on you.”

She watched him leave with confusion.  She was floored by the idea that she had been out for a week, but when she tried to think about what happened, it didn’t surprise her.  She remembered being stabbed and she vaguely remembered continuing to fight after that.  She didn’t remember much else.  It wasn’t until she tried to sit up that she realized he wasn’t joking.  Her middle instantly felt like it was on fire as she tried to use those muscles.  She laid back with a groan and tried to stay as still as possible until the pain faded.  She was not disappointed when she realized she was tired enough to fall back into sleep.

* * *

 

By the second day of her second week Clarissa was able to sit without feeling like she was going to split in two.  It wasn’t until the fifth day that she was allowed to get up and walk around for a short amount of time.  By the end of the week, she was well enough to walk around camp with Genesis.  She was surprised to be addressed by several groups of Soldiers, even ones that she hadn’t met previously.  After the fifth time she finally asked Genesis.  “What is going on?  I don’t know most of these guys, but they seem to know me?”

She wasn’t sure if the look he gave her was disgusted or humored.  He didn’t really give her an answer either.  “Why don’t we go talk to the team you fought with.  They have been asking about you anyway.”

She shrugged at his suggestion.  “Okay, it’s not too far is it?”

He shook his head before guiding her to a side path through a sea of tents.  They hadn’t gone far at all when they entered a little clearing with several people sitting in the center.  Each of the men looked up when they entered and almost magically, they all were in front of her and trying to talk at the same time.  She finally had to hold up a hand.  “Wait, wait, I can only hear you one at a time.”

When everyone quieted a little, she looked around.  Her gaze landed on the smiling face of Rodney.  She quirked a brow at him and he shrugged.  “I found there are more important things about a Soldier.  When you kick ass, you kick ass.  What can I say.”  He held out his hand.  She shook it, still surprised at his attitude.  “I’m glad you’re okay.”

After he moved back the rest of the group gave her their well wishes as well. She was glad to see them all moving without limps or other visible injuries, especially Dean and the other two that had been knocked out.  By the time they were all done shaking her hand, she was smiling.

She stayed and talked with them for a little longer but realized she was already tired.  Apparently, she was not as recovered as she thought.  She turned to Genesis to see him watching with a clouded look.  She almost missed it though as he raised a brow.  He didn’t have to ask before moving to her side again.  His motion had everyone quieting.  She gave them all a last smile and farewell as he once again led her back to her tent.  Luckily it wasn’t far since he took a different direction.

Before he turned into the tent she finally asked him what she had been thinking.  “You know, that didn’t really give me any explanation for why other people are greeting me like they know me.”

He shook his head.  “Did you not hear what they were telling you?  You made quite the impression.  Even the enemy is talking about you.  They are calling you the White Dragon.”

She snorted at his explanation.  “You’re kidding right?”

He didn’t bother answering, he just raised a brow instead.  “Do you not remember taking out a half dozen men just by touching them?”

She blanched and stumbled at his words.  Once he had her righted he led her to sit back on her cot.  “I take it that you hadn’t remembered that yet.”  He gently brushed her hair back before speaking again.  “I’ve seen that look before.  You’ve never had to kill a man before have you?”

At his soft words, she felt the first tears fall.  She had been so focused on getting better that she hadn’t been able to try to remember all that had happened.  Most of the battle was still a blur of disjointed actions.  As she tried to focus now, the fact that she had taken lives truly hit her.  Especially since it had been so many that she wasn’t sure if she could recall the face of every one of them.  She could recall enough of them that she suddenly wanted to vomit.  “Dear god, what did I do?”

At her whispered plea Genesis moved to pull her close.  “You defended your squad and managed to keep them all alive despite being drastically outnumbered.  War is not pretty, nor is it kind.”

She pushed away from him and angrily dashed her tears away.  “Thank you for trying to make me feel better, but I don’t deserve comfort.  I know that it was kill or be killed, but that doesn’t make it easier.”  She looked up at him with tortured eyes.  “How do you deal with it?”

He didn’t try to pull her close again, instead he wiped away a tear that she had missed.  “When I was younger, it was hard for me to sleep at night.  I wanted to become a hero, but I constantly had nightmares of the men I faced.  Eventually, I became numb to it.  There are still nights that I have nightmares, but I have more important things to focus on.”

She shook her head roughly at his words.  “I don’t see how I could ever become numb to it.  They weren’t monsters.  They were men standing up for their beliefs.  Men I slaughtered.”

Genesis stood suddenly at her words.  She thought he was going to walk out, but he finally spoke with his back to her.  “So, you would have no problem slaughtering them if they had been monsters?”

It didn’t take Clarissa long to figure out why he had been so upset by her remark.  “They were not unthinking and uncaring killing machines attacking us for no reason.  Monsters would not have been as focused as that, so it is a moot point.”

He didn’t move for several moments.  Finally, he turned back to her, his face was a blank mask.  “You should rest.  The negotiators have finally come to an agreement with the Emperor and they have asked that you attend the signing tomorrow, if you are up to it of course.  I will be by in the morning to take you.”  He didn’t allow her a chance to respond before leaving. 

She cursed under her breath at her own stupidity.  She was going to have to find a way to convince him that it took more than some Jenova cells and a wing to make a monster, especially as she might very well end up with one too.  She might think of herself as a monster, but it wasn’t because she might grow a wing.  She had a hard time finding sleep with those thoughts circling.

* * *

 

The next afternoon found her standing at attention with a small contingent of Shinra employees inside a large room in the Wutai Palace.  Emperor Godo, with his own contingent of people, was standing on the other side of a long table that had presumably been brought in for this purpose.  There were several flowery speeches about hope for a bright future, mutual respect, mutual growth and a peaceful future.  Clarissa had to school her face to not show how disgusted she was with Shinra’s hypocrisy.  It was only the fact that she was more disgusted with herself for helping to facilitate it that kept her from walking out.

She was starting to get tired after several hours of standing, but she didn’t let it show.  She distracted herself by keeping a discrete eye on both sides.  She didn’t miss the fact that there were several people with the Emperor that looked her way more than once.

Once all the papers were signed they had to stay for a brief time to ‘get to know their new allies’.  Clarissa thought about leaving anyway, but she wasn’t given the chance.  It was not long before she was approached by the Emperor himself.  When he approached, she gave him a respectful bow.  When she stood, he gave her an evaluating look.  His words had her bristling.  “It seems Shinra has many leashed beasts.  But at least you are polite.”

She took a breath in through her nose and managed to give him a tight smile.  She didn’t want to be the reason there was an incident when the ink wasn’t even set yet.  “I would hope that someday you would be able to consider us more than mere beasts.”

He smiled at her obvious discomfort, but his next words threw her off balance.  “Do not think that I mean that as an insult.  Dragons are considered powerful creatures and great luck to have as an ally.”

She raised a brow at his explanation.  “I’m not sure if you mean lucky for you or not, but either way we hope to foster a lasting relationship.”

He laughed at her attempt at tact.  “There is no need to force diplomacy for my sake.  I know what you are.”  When she tried to say something again, he stopped her.  “Allow me to tell you a little history, or rather a bit of lore that is passed down to our hunters.  As young hunters, we were always cautioned whenever we had to enter the territory of great dragons.  It is said that a great dragon will not rest, even in its death throes and can take several strong men down with it.  That is frightening, but not the worst thing to watch for.  If a hunter was to attack and kill or mortally wound a mated dragon, the living mate would not stop until every trace of the hunters was gone or until he was dead.”

Once he was finished, Clarissa found she had no idea how to respond.  She was sure he had a reason for telling her that story, especially since they were calling her the White Dragon, but she was clueless as to what his point was.  He finally spoke up once again.  “A wise man knows that it is always better to ally with nature instead of fighting it.”  He gave her a nod of his head.  “It has been a pleasure to speak with you.  Perhaps we will have the opportunity again someday.”  With that he walked away, leaving her even more confused than she had been.  Once he was gone, she decided she was going to wait at the transports until they could leave.

She hadn’t even had the chance to get comfortable before she was joined by Genesis.  “Are you ready to head back?”

She gave him a nod before he started the vehicle and headed back toward their encampment.  The entire ride back was silent.  Genesis had not been rude to her, but he didn’t speak to her outside of official needs.  She had tried starting several conversations, but none of them had gotten anywhere.  After the ordeal at the signing, she was too tired to try again.

It was late by the time they got back, so Clarissa headed straight to sleep.  She hadn’t been able to even doze off yet when she stiffened and tried to control the shout that came up unbidden.  No matter how many times it had happened, she still couldn’t get used to the urgent messages Minerva sent her.  Once she was recovered enough to stand she was on her feet and running out of camp.  She ignored anyone that tried to ask what was going on as well as the fact that she hadn’t bothered even putting on shoes.

Her side was burning, but she didn’t stop until she finally saw a flash of red in the moonlight.  She slowed to a walk when she was close enough to call out to him.  “Genesis!”

She watched as he stiffened and turned to face her.  “Clarissa?  What are you doing!?”  He was shocked at seeing her at all, but as soon as he saw how she was dressed in next to nothing he quickly moved to cover her with his own duster.  When he saw her wince and try to hide the fact that her side was hurting he scowled at her.  “Why are you out here like that?  You shouldn’t be pushing so hard.”

She ignored what he said and grabbed his hand instead.  “I’m out here because you promised to stay.  Where are you going?”

He stiffened and pulled away again at her words.  “I promised to be there when you awoke, a promise that was kept.  I have other things to do that don’t concern you.”

Between her still aching side and her head, on top of her frustration with Genesis’ obstinance, she gave in and stomped her foot.  “Dammit Genesis.  You can’t keep doing this.  Do you have any idea how frustrating it is when you push me away, then try to comfort me and then push me away again!?  It is easy to see that you have something going on.  Why don’t you try confiding in your friends instead of pushing them away?  I don’t care how scary you think your problems are, that is the exact kind of thing real friends are for.  Please quit trying to do this alone.  You aren’t alone!”

She had moved to grab his buckles as she ended up nearly screaming in his face.  She saw a fire lite in his eyes, but he didn’t say anything for several moments.  When he finally did, he gently disengaged her hands before stepping back.  “You should go back to camp before you make yourself sick.”

She glowered at his uncharacteristic reply.  “Not until you come back with me.” 

He finally scowled back at her obstinance.  “I am not answerable to you.”

“I don’t care.  Please, I am begging you, at least give your friends the chance to help you.  I promise they will not give up on you.  I will not give up on you.”  She nearly dropped to her knees to literally beg him, and she couldn’t stop a few tears from falling.

He stood staring at her with a stormy expression for several minutes.  When he finally moved it was to turn her back towards camp.  “It is late.  We are supposed to be headed back early in the morning.  Even though you are healed you will not be up to par for some time.  You should take as much chance to rest as you can get.”

She resisted his pressure on her shoulders until she realized that he was walking back with her.  She allowed him to lead her back to her tent.  When he turned to go she grabbed his hand.  “Please don’t leave again.  You know I will just chase you down anyway.  I don’t care what shape I’m in.”

He sighed and shook his head.  “Rest.  I will see you in the morning when we are ready to leave.”  She gave him a smile and a nod as he headed back to his own tent.


	27. Recognitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First I would like to say... FINALLY. This is the chapter that has been been driving me mad trying to get it finished. Now that that is out, I also need to say that this story is also posted on FF.net. The reason I bring that up is because this chapter is where the stories will deviate. This version is the full one but if you are not interested in reading something a little naughty then I will be posting the edited version on FF. Lastly, there is a soundtrack for this chapter as well. For the party and right after it is Sidekick by Walk the Moon. The last part of the chapter is May I by Trading Yesterday. Please enjoy!

## Chapter 27

The trip back to Midgar was frustrating, but not as bad as it had been when they were headed to Wutai.  Genesis kept to himself, but he wasn’t exactly standoffish.  It was more like he was always thinking about something else and rarely tried to keep a conversation going beyond what was necessary.  On top of that, Clarissa was not allowed to engage in any type of activity that might tire her too easily.  It chafed, especially since she had gotten used to practicing nearly every day. 

By the time they finally walked into the Shinra building, it was Clarissa that was snappy.  A fact that did not go unnoticed when they arrived at Sephiroth’s office for a debrief.  Angeal was there as well and raised a brow at her first words.  “Sephiroth, when we are done here, can you please let everyone know I am fine to get back to work at full capacity.  I am sick of being treated like an invalid.”

Sephiroth leaned back in his seat and gave her a questioning look.  “That is not the attitude I had come to expect from you.  Do I need to keep you away from Genesis for a while?”

The red-headed Commander rolled his eyes at the jibe.  “I thought by now you would have realized she has just as much capacity for aggravation as anyone else.  Besides, you aren’t the one that had to put up with her while we traveled.”

Before Clarissa could get into a bickering match with Genesis, Sephiroth spoke up.  “Enough.  Why don’t you finish your debriefing?  Afterwards you are both free to go do whatever you would like.”

Clarissa sat with a huff.  She left it up to Genesis to go over all the high-level details, only stepping in when it came to the part about the Fort.  Sephiroth had very few questions as he had already received the written version of the report.  Genesis had worked on it while they traveled and sent it ahead.

Once they were done Genesis excused himself.  As antsy as Clarissa was she stayed behind to talk to Sephiroth and Angeal at Angeal’s request.  His first statement had her rolling her eyes.  “I suppose congratulations are in order.  I never thought to see the day they created nicknames for anyone other than Sephiroth.”

She heard Sephiroth mumble something under his breath.  Apparently, he wasn’t any fonder of his moniker than she was of hers.  She started to rebuff his teasing but something he said stopped her.  “Nicknames?  I only heard one, were there more?”

He laughed at the disgust in her voice.  “Only the one for you each unless you count the one they gave you together.”

“Each?  What do you mean?” 

“You and Genesis both together were dubbed the Elementals.  The white and red dragons.  They do come up with some colorful names.  Did no one tell you that you had a name too?”

She almost didn’t hear the question.  She was suddenly brought back to the treaty signing and what Godo had said made much more sense.  She could feel her face heating as she finally answered.  “Uh, yeah.  He must have forgotten to tell me that he had acquired one as well.”  She stood before they could ask why she was suddenly so flustered.  “I’m going to get some rest.  I’ll see you both later.”

She tried to rush out but was stopped by Sephiroth.  “One moment.  I wanted to remind you that there will be a celebration tomorrow to commemorate your victory.  Since you will be one of the guests of honor it will be important for you to be prepared.  If you need anything before then, let me know.”

She groaned at the thought of having to put up with a bunch of stuffed shirts she didn’t know but she gave him a nod anyway.  “I’ll need to get a dress, but I can get someone to go with me.  Thank you for the heads up.”  She was sufficiently distracted after that announcement that she wasn’t still embarrassed.  She gave them a wave as she walked out.

* * *

 

The next morning, she tried to find Cissnei to go with her for another shopping trip, but she was disappointed to find the girl had been sent out on a mission and they didn’t know when she would be back.  It was a mixed blessing as Reno had been one of the others sent as well.  At least she wouldn’t have to put up with him later.  It was as she was walking around trying to figure out who to ask next that she ran into Zack, or rather he ran into her.  She barely saw him before he had her in the air in one of his whole-body hugs.  She gave him a few seconds before she wriggled out of his grasp.  Her voice held laughter when she looked up at him.  “It’s good to see you too.”

“Oh man, I heard about what happened.  You really thrashed them!  Oh, but I also heard you were injured pretty bad.  Are you better?”

She was used to his habit of back to back questions when he was excited.  She laughed at him.  “I wouldn’t say I thrashed anyone, but I was hurt.  I’m fine now.”  She took his arm and turned to walk with him.  “Would you like to go with me?  I need to go get a few things for tonight and I need an escort.  I’ll let you ask any questions you want as long as you’re willing to give me an honest opinion.”

His grin widened even further at her request.  “Any question?”

She eyed him warily before answering.  “Nothing personal, but otherwise, yes.”

“Aww, fine.  I’m in.  Are you headed out now?”

“Yes.”  At her answer they headed down and out of the building.  Clarissa spent most of her morning laughing when she wasn’t trying stuff on.  Zack was full of questions about what the attack was like.  He was only slightly disappointed that she couldn’t give him details about everything that happened after the attack on the Fort.  She made sure he didn’t see how bothered she was by the memories his questions brought up.  Now that she had managed to influence the war to stop a few months early she hoped he would never be forced to do something similar. 

It was near lunch time when she finally found the dress she wanted.  She came out to ask for an opinion and laughed when Zack lit up.  He gave her a thumbs up before giving his opinion.  “Wow!  I know Scarlet thinks she had that color cornered but you look great in it!”

“Good.  Red is my favorite color.”  It was a simple design, but it was floor length.  It had long sleeves and the top half of the dress clung to her curves.  The skirt fell in soft folds from her hips, with a slit in the front up to mid-thigh.  Zack raised a brow at her smiling answer but didn’t push.  He had agreed to not ask personal questions after all.

Once she had everything else she would need he convinced her to join him for lunch at his favorite restaurant.  She almost declined but decided it wouldn’t hurt to indulge a little after having been in the field for so long.

* * *

 

That evening found her headed to the ballroom a little early.  She had received the official invite when she got beck from shopping and it had requested that she come in early.  Apparently, there was going to be speeches and such early in the evening.  She wasn’t looking forward to it.

The room was already more than half full when she arrived.  She could hear whispers follow her when she entered but pointedly ignored them.  The first thing she did was go to the bar and order a stiff drink.  She hoped she would be allowed to leave early.  She drank half of her martini before turning back to the room.  She was surprised to see a stunned Genesis a few feet away.  She felt her face heat slightly at his stare.  It didn’t help that he looked amazing in his suit.  She was pleased to note he still managed to work touches of red into his choices.  She finally moved to talk to him.  “You know, you could have warned me this was going to be a requirement.”

His face went back to his neutral mask when she spoke.  “It slipped my mind.  We haven’t had much reason for them prior.”  He looked passed her before moving again.  “Pardon me.  I will speak with you later.”

She watched as he walked to a pretty blond in a clingy black dress.  She took his arm before they disappeared into the growing crowd.  Clarissa clamped down hard on the pain that burst in her chest.  She knew it wasn’t surprising that he brought a date.  She had no right to complain anyway.  With that thought she downed the rest of her drink and turned to get another one.

She was saved from getting drunk before the speeches by the arrival of Angeal and Zack.  When they joined her at the bar she had just downed another drink.  Angeal gave her a questioning look.  “Is there something wrong?”

“Not at all.”  She gave him the straightest look she could muster before turning to order another drink.

He didn’t give the bartender a chance to fill the order.  “Why don’t we go mingle.  You can come back later.  I’m sure the President will be here soon.”

She scowled at him but followed him anyway.  As they moved into the crowd Zack stepped next to her.  “This is awesome!  I’ve never had the chance to go to a company party before.”

She gave him a questioning glance.  “I doubt it’s going to be like a party Zack.  This is an official gathering to show off how successful Shinra is.  You may find yourself getting bored soon enough.”

He was slightly shocked at her tone of voice but didn’t get a chance to ask.  They hadn’t made it far before President Shinra showed up.  She watched as he walked through the room shaking hands.  She barely managed to hold in a shudder as he finally made his way to the stage.  As tumultuous as her emotions were, she managed to keep a straight face as she was called up to be introduced.

She knew she was standing stiffly next to Genesis, but she still managed a smile through the whole ordeal.  She was concentrating on not making a fool of herself when she felt Genesis shift next to her and bump her lightly.  She looked around and realized the President was looking at her.  She wanted to storm offstage but moved to his outstretched hand.  He shook her hand before turning back out to the audience.  “We have never before been able to open the Soldier program for women, but with Soldier Williamson we have seen that the possibilities are endless.  Not only that, but she has shown us that bravery shows no distinctions in gender.  We must all thank her for her part in securing peace for our future.”

She managed to thank him for his compliments and prayed to Minerva that she wouldn’t be required to give some sort of speech.  She was thankful when he turned back to the audience, but not for long.  “Of course, our success was not all due to the actions of Soldier Williamson.  We cannot forget that it was Commander Rhapsodos that managed to lead the final push to victory.”  He reached in front of her to shake Genesis’ hand as well.

The rest of the speech was short, thankfully, and she wasn’t required to do anything other than smile at the crowd.  She breathed a sigh of relief when it was over, and she stepped back into the crowd.  She saw Sephiroth with Angeal and started to make her way over to them but was stopped by a man she had never met before.  “Excuse me Miss Williamson.  My name is David.  I’m with the Shinra Times.  Would you be kind enough to join me for a dance?  I would love to hear your side of your adventures.”

She was not thrilled about the idea but realized this was part of the reason she was here.  She danced a couple of times with the reporter as she tried to answer his questions in a way that wouldn’t get her in trouble.  After he thanked her and moved on she was stopped by another person.  She lost count of how many times she had been stopped.  She also lost track of anyone she knew.  She was getting ready to politely decline the next request when she was surprised by the sight of Sephiroth.  “I hate to interrupt, but would it be possible for me to step in?”

The man that had been about to ask her stepped back with a stutter.  “Of course.”

Sephiroth smoothly stepped in and swept her away.  She didn’t have a chance to ask when he spoke up.  “You looked like you needed a break.  I hope you don’t mind.”

She grinned up at him.  “Absolutely not!  Thank you, that was starting to wear on my nerves.”  He returned her smile as he led her through the steps.

As she started to relax a little, she could hear the whispers that had broken out around them.  ‘Look at them, they are so striking together.’ ‘Are they related? No?  Really?  Wouldn’t they make a stunning couple though?’  ‘He actually smiled at her!  I wonder what the Silver Elite would make of this?’

She had a hard time keeping her smile plastered on as they kept getting worse.  Finally, she spoke up.  “I know you are probably used to this, but how do you put up with it?  It isn’t like they are even trying to speak quietly.”

She was surprised when he chuckled at her outburst.  “I have learned how to develop selective hearing.  Most of their nonsense never even reaches my brain.”

She glowered at his answer.  “So, your advice is to ignore it.  Noted.”  She tried to put his advice into effect and found it was much easier than she thought it would be as she continued to talk quietly with him.  After a second dance he led her off the dance floor.  She was thankful that she didn’t have to make excuses as no one bothered approaching her with him by her side.

When he finally moved away, she made her way back to the bar.  Once she was alone she found several people wanted to talk again.  She begged off dancing as she had just gotten her drink, but she wasn’t able to get them to leave.  She had just given in and was ready to settle in for another long session of Q&A when she was startled by a firm grip on her elbow.  When she looked over she was shocked to see a scowling Genesis.  He didn’t bother addressing her.  “If you’ll excuse me gentlemen.  Soldier Williamson and I have something to discuss.”

He tugged on her arm and she was forced to follow or stumble.  When they got a little away from the crowd she finally pulled her arm free.  “What are you doing Genesis?”

He scowled back at her.  “Come with me.”

She bristled at his commanding tone and moved so he couldn’t take her arm again.  “Why don’t you go back to your date.  There is nothing that you and I need to discuss tonight.”

His face showed confusion for a moment at her question, but it went back into a frown quickly.  “I don’t have a date and you are coming with me.”

She didn’t have a choice but to follow.  The only alternative was to make a scene and she could already hear people around them wondering what was going on.  She made sure he understood she was upset though.  “Fine, but when we are out of here I have a few things to say to you.”  He ignored her as he continued to pull her through the crowd and out one of the side doors.

* * *

 

Angeal caught sight of Genesis and Clarissa right before they disappeared out of the room.  His brow drew down as he noted the look on his old friend’s face.  He doubted Genesis would do anything to hurt her, but he was still worried.  She had already been through a lot and he didn’t want to see anything else happen.

He had only barely made it out of the door when he lurched to a stop.  He was so surprised by what he found that he didn’t know what to do for a moment.  It wasn’t until he heard Zack’s voice piping up next to him that he moved.  “Hey ‘Geal, I thought I saw Genesis pull Clarissa out this door.  Hey, why are you covering my eyes!  What’s going on!?”

Angeal didn’t answer before pushing the puppy back into the room.  When he did he barely missed pushing Zack into Sephiroth.  He let go of his pupil when Sephiroth spoke up.  “Was that Genesis and Clarissa?”

“Yes, but trust me, you don’t want to go out there.”

They both ignored Zack’s continued questions as Sephiroth raised a brow.  “Does that mean she is safe with him?”

“Uh, you could say that.”

Sephiroth surprised both of the other men when he chuckled.  “It’s about time.  I was beginning to wonder if he was actually denser about certain things than I am.”

Angeal gave him a startled look.  “You mean you were expecting this?”

“You mean you weren’t?”

Zack finally forced himself between the two men.  “What were you expecting?  What is going on?  What is Genesis doing with Clarissa?”

Angeal shook his head at Zack before looking to Sephiroth again.  “I’ll take Zack to the bar.  Will you be staying here for a while?”  Sephiroth gave him a nod as the two walked off.

* * *

 

Once they made it out of the door, Clarissa was ready to explode.  She tried to pull her hand from his grip, but he only held on tighter.  It looked like he was going to lead her back to the elevators, but he suddenly stopped and turned to her.  The yell she was about to aim at him died as she suddenly found herself pushed against the wall.  The hand that he had been holding was pinned by her side.

She didn’t have a chance to recover from her shock when his other hand came up to tangle in her hair.  He stopped a hair's breadth away from her face.  His eyes roved over her face before coming back to hers.  The fire she saw in them suddenly had her wondering if the heat she felt was from Genesis or from herself.  She barely heard him when he whispered.  “You are mine.”

As soon as the words were out his lips crashed down onto hers.  She was so stunned that she didn’t react at first.  When he bit her bottom lip, she stopped trying to think.  She opened her mouth and found herself responding in kind.  When she let her free hand reach up to splay across his chest, he let her other hand go to grip her waist and pull her closer.

She forgot that she had been angry with him, that he had been with a date, and that he had been so cold to her for so long now.  She forgot everything but the moment.  It wasn’t until his hand slid down her hip to grip her bottom and pull her hard against him that she even remembered where they were.  She managed to pull back and tried to speak between panting breaths.  “Genesis, dear god, Genesis, stop.”

At the last word he finally lifted his head from where he had been planting kisses across her collarbone.  The look he gave her was wild and almost managed to pull her under a wave of desire again.  She barely managed to keep her senses afloat.  “We can’t stay here.”

He stood a little straighter at her words but didn’t pull back or move his hands.  His face was still right in front of hers.  “And why not?  I find that I am disinclined to move at all.”

She rolled her eyes at his nonchalance.  “Because there is an entire room of people on the other side of this wall and any one of them could come out here at any time.”

“And?  I don’t care about their opinions.”

“I don’t blame you, but even if you don’t care, I do.  At least to the point that I would rather not have to explain this being on the front page of the Shinra Times tomorrow.”

He finally relented at her argument.  He stepped back, but before she could move he swept her up into his arms.  She squealed at the sudden movement.  “You don’t have to carry me!”

“I am aware.”  He didn’t move to put her down though.  Instead he lowered his head slightly.  She shuddered when she felt his breath on her ear.  “I don’t want to let you go.”  Her body stiffened slightly when she felt a sharp nip on her earlobe.  She nearly melted into him afterwards when his tongue lightly traveled over the shell of her ear.

She couldn’t stop the moan that came out when he did it again.  He paused before she felt his breath tickle her ear again.  “It would be wise to watch the noises you make.  It is already difficult for me to not stop right here.”  At his words she buried her head in his neck and resisted the urge to start kissing him there.

By the time they made it to his door Clarissa was already ready to burst.  Although she had managed to keep from planting kisses all over every inch of him she could reach, he had not extended the same courtesy.  She wasn’t sure how he had managed to not walk into a wall as often as he dipped his head to plant feather light kisses along her jaw and down her neck.  He finally put her down as he had to get his key out.

The door was barely opened before he pulled her in behind him and had her pinned to the back of the closed door.  She thought she might combust with the heat of his kisses.  She moaned into his mouth when his hands traveled down and gripped her tighter to him.  She could feel his arousal pressed against her stomach.

When his hands traveled lower to cup the back of her thighs and lift her she lost all sense and wrapped her legs around his hips.  The feel of him pressed against her had her head rolling back.  She couldn’t stop the sounds she made as he nipped along her collarbone and down the vee of her neckline.

He finally moved, and she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly.  He didn’t break off his kisses as he made his way back towards his room.  When he stopped he let her slide down his body as he released her.  She didn’t release his mouth though.  She felt him doing something with the back of her dress but didn’t pay it any mind until the feel of his gloved fingers stroking her spine made her gasp and pull back.

He took advantage of the motion and slipped the dress off her arms to pool on the floor.  She didn’t think twice about stepping out of it and kicking it away.  Standing in front of him in nothing but her panties, she watched in fascination as he pulled his gloves off and knelt in front of her.  She sucked in a sharp breath when he rolled one of her already hardened nipples between his fingers.  She caught his gaze and nearly melted at the intensity in his eyes.  He didn’t break eye contact as he planted several kisses along the plane of her stomach.

She grabbed his shoulders for balance as his head dipped lower.  She heard herself whimper as his kisses stopped just shy of her panty line.  When he ran a finger under the edge of the cloth to tease the sensitive skin underneath she felt her legs start to quiver.  “Please.”

He stood with a smile.  “Please what?”

“Don’t tease me.”  She was beyond caring how breathless her voice sounded.

He didn’t answer but wrapped his arms around her as he backed her to the bed.  When she started to fall back he held her and knelt, making sure their lips didn’t part as he laid her back.  When their lips parted she was panting slightly.  She was pleased to see that she wasn’t the only one that was affected.  His eyes had dilated, and she was surprised she didn’t burn under his gaze.

He trailed his fingers softly down her collar and cupped one of her breasts.  He covered the other with his mouth, scraping his teeth across the nipple lightly before circling it with his tongue.  As he sucked a little harder she cried out and grabbed onto his shoulders.  She was barely coherent enough to notice that it was more than just their passion that was heating up as his fingers continued to knead her breast.  She barely managed to find her voice.  “Hands… your hands.”

He paused long enough to look up with a raised brow.  When he caught her gaze, she was able to finish her sentence.  “You’re heating up your hands.”

His smile was almost predatory before he moved to kiss her again.  He pulled back far enough that he could speak.  “Do you like it?”  He flicked one of her nipples as he asked.

“Dear god, you are going to have to teach me how to do that.”

She loved the sound of his laughter as he lowered his head once more.  “Remind me another time.”

His head once again trailed hot kisses along her stomach, but this time when he got to her panty line his fingers slid under the thin cloth and slipped it down her legs.  He looked up briefly and she shivered at what she saw.  He watched her reactions as he ran a finger down her core.  He paused when she clenched the sheets.  When he finally slipped one finger inside her she cried out.  He smiled at her reaction before he dipped his head to follow the path his finger had just traveled.

The shock of his warm tongue on her center had her voice locked in her throat.  It wasn’t until he swirled his tongue across the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex that she cried out hoarsely.  She didn’t realize she had tangled her hands in his hair as his tongue and fingers settled into a rhythm.  She felt like she was going to burst.  Every time his tongue hit the most sensitive spot she found there was no way for her to stay still.  It was so intense that she found herself wiggling away.  When he realized what she was doing and why he grinned up at her before he grabbed her hips.  When he was certain she couldn’t move away again he went back to the spot that had her squirming.

He relentlessly moved over the same spot again and again.  She was seeing stars behind her closed eyes even as she continued to struggle.  The sounds she was making were primal.  When he finally relented she fell back bonelessly only to find him hovering over her again.  “You are as divine as I imagined you would be.”

She finally got control over her trembling muscles and grabbed his collar to bring him down for a searing kiss.  She could taste herself on his tongue, but it was not unpleasant.  After several moments she finally pulled back and looked up with passion glazed eyes.  “You are wearing entirely too much.”

He smiled before standing.  She didn’t get a chance to help him remove his shirt, she was still shaking slightly, but he paused as he started to unbuckle his belt.  He took a deep breath before speaking.  “Are you sure this is what you want?”

She rolled her eyes as she got on her knees and scooted to the edge of the bed.  She moved his hands out of the way before responding.  “This is a hell of a time to be asking that, don’t you think?”

He raised a brow at her deft hands undoing his buckle and pushing his pants passed his hips.  She caught the look and grinned up at him.  “What?  You didn’t think you would be the only one having fun, did you?”

She didn’t take her eyes off his as she reached out and took his length in her hand.  Her grin widened as his eyes half closed.  She closed her fingers around him and lightly ran her hand down his length before swirling her thumb across the tip of his head.  When she took his tip into her mouth and flicked her tongue over the same spot her thumb had covered, his head lolled back slightly as his hands settled on her shoulders.

She took her time as she licked up one side and down the other before taking him into her mouth fully.  She kept her hand circled around the part that wouldn’t fit into her mouth, moving her hand in the same rhythm as she continued to move along his length.  She pulled back occasionally to run her tongue all the way around his head before swallowing him down again.  She barely noticed his hands tighten on her shoulders, but she was getting intoxicated on the noises he was making.

She was so lost in what she was doing that she didn’t notice his trembling.  She was surprised when he pulled away from her.  Her surprise was taken over by a renewed heat when he pushed her back and followed her down.  His kiss was rough and passionate as he settled between her legs.  He pulled back and she could tell it was taking everything he had to hold back as he looked deep in her eyes.  She smiled softly before reaching up and kissing him.

That was the only permission he needed.  He reached down and lifted one of her knees, lining himself up with her core.  He kissed her passionately as he thrust forward.  She gasped and grabbed his shoulders hard at the unexpected pain.  He pulled back with a look of concern and held still.  When she opened her eyes and saw his look, she gave him a smile.  “I’m fine… but can you start out slow?”

Despite her words he started to pull back.  She wrapped her legs around him and didn’t let him.  “Don’t.  Please don’t stop.”

When he still looked unconvinced she pulled him in for a kiss as she moved against him.  It didn’t take him long to start moving again.  He pulled back far enough to watch her face as he moved slowly at first.  As painful as the first penetration had been, she quickly felt the heat building again.

She could tell he was holding back for her sake, so she ran her hand across his cheek.  “I’m not going to break.  Trust me, if there is a problem I will let you know.  Please… don’t hold back.”

He still looked undecided as she kissed him again, but he started moving faster.  As his pace increased she moved into rhythm with him, bucking against him so that each thrust penetrated deeper.

He leaned up slightly and pulled up one of her knees without breaking stride.  The new angle had him going even deeper than before.  Each thrust had her crying out until she was panting.  He was too far away for her to wrap her arms around, but she grabbed onto his arms.  She didn’t even realize that she was leaving marks under her nails and he didn’t care.

When he felt her walls start to flutter around him he leaned forward and brought her leg up farther.  As he stroked the deepest part of her he took one of her nipples in his mouth and nipped lightly.  When he did he felt her tighten.  He did the same to the other as her back arched into him.  His name on her lips and the feeling of her falling apart around him pushed him over the edge.  He didn’t stop moving until he felt her collapse under him.

He didn’t move for a few moments as they both struggled to catch their breath.  When he moved it was to lay beside her, pulling her over with him.  He nestled her against his chest as she threw a leg over his hip.  They still had not separated.  He kissed the tip of her nose as she closed her eyes.  She didn’t open them but still smiled at him.  They lay there like that for some time.  The only movement was her fingers running lightly across his chest as his did the same across her hip.

It wasn’t until the strokes became more purposeful that she opened her eyes to grin up at him.  “Already?”  He grinned at her as she gasped at the feel of him filling her once again.  When he pushed her back, she was already ready.

After the second lovemaking session they both fell back with exhaustion.  When they caught their breath, she turned to face him.  There were words on the tip of her tongue, but she hesitated.  As much as she wanted to believe this changed things, she couldn’t be sure.  Instead she kissed him one more time before turning over and scooting close to him.  He draped an arm over her waist and pulled her closer.  It didn’t take long for her to drift off.

For Genesis he could not find sleep as easily.  He knew himself well enough to know that he wouldn’t regret this, but it would cause complications.  As he watched her sleep though, he wasn’t sure that he would care.  He pulled her hair off her face and neck.  He watched as the strands fell through his fingers.  He didn’t realize how soft his features were as he whispered down to her.  “Starlight.  You are as ephemeral and radiant as a sky full of stars.  But you are _my_ starlight.”  He kissed the side of her neck before finally lying down.

He almost didn’t hear her mumbled response and when he did, he realized she was probably still mostly asleep.  “Mmm, love you Gen.”  His arm tightened around her reflexively, as he raised a prayer that this wasn’t all a dream.


	28. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are really starting to veer off from known events now. The series of events will be unknown from here on out, so let's hope everyone will be able to handle it. Please enjoy!

## Chapter 28

Clarissa had been having an intense dream, so when she was awoken her foggy brain wasn’t sure if she was still dreaming.  The feel of a warm hand running across her stomach and up to cup one of her breasts had her moaning before she finally opened her eyes and realized that she was not dreaming.  She barely had a chance to remember where she was and why before that same hand slid back down her stomach and to her hip.  It pulled her back and all thought fled when she felt Genesis pressed against her.

His hot kisses on her neck had her trying to turn over and face him but his grip on her hip pushed her forward instead.  She obliged his insistence and turned onto her stomach.  She tried to lift and look over her shoulder, but he pressed her back down before running kisses all the way down her spine.  By the time he reached the small of her back, she was breathless.

She tried to turn again but he placed a hand on her back to prevent it as his other hand trailed across her bottom and made its way between her legs.  He pushed her thighs apart slightly as he reached her core.  She didn’t see his smile as he felt how ready for him she already was.  She shivered when he leaned forward.  A large part of it was the feel of his hot arousal on her backside, but the rest was his breath that tickled her shoulder when he whispered.  “Do you want me?”

She felt like her bones were melting at the seductive tone of his voice.  The fact that she was breathless when she answered only made him smile wider.  “Genesis!  Yes!”  She couldn’t get anything else out.

At her answer he leaned back and lifted her hips, finally allowing her to raise up onto her hands and knees.  She looked back over her shoulder to see him push her legs further apart.  When he moved forward and entered her she couldn’t stop her back from arching at the feel of him filling her.  She was still sore from the previous night, but he started slowly, allowing her body time to adjust to the feel of him.

It wasn’t long before he could no longer hold back.  She wasn’t disappointed when his pace increased.  She became lost in the feel of him filling her over and over.  She didn’t even notice how hard he was gripping her hips.

When she finally felt the coiled spring inside her start to unravel, she screamed out his name.  The feel of him joining her in his release caused her to cascade into a second orgasm.  When it finally subsided, and she could see again, she could barely keep herself up on her trembling limbs.

She didn’t have to keep trying as Genesis moved to lie down beside her.  He gathered her up in his arms and pulled her close.  When he finally caught his breath, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

Clarissa laid there in his arms and soaked up the feel of him.  Reality was finally starting to invade, but she was not inclined to pull away and face it.  She finally tilted her head back to look up into his face.  His eyes had been closed, but at her movement he opened them.  She was pleased to see a soft smile grace his lips when their eyes met.  He gave her the sweetest kiss before pulling back and speaking.  “We should get up.  I am sure there are things we need to talk about and, as pleasant as this is, I doubt it would be conducive to conversation.”

She gave him a mock pout.  “Are you certain we can’t spend the day in bed?  I would think we deserve a little R&R.”

He laughed softly at her words before kissing her forehead.  “I would love to agree, but it can’t be put off forever.”

“Fine.”  She huffed as she pulled away from his embrace.  The sudden cool air on her skin after his heat, had her shivering. 

He ran a hand down her arm as he sat up beside her.  “Why don’t you clean up.  I’ll have coffee ready when you get out.”

She couldn’t resist kissing him again before standing.  “You know exactly how to talk to me don’t you?”

He smacked her bottom with a smirk as she stood to walk to the bathroom.  She gave him a glare, but it only caused his smirk to grow.  She didn’t bother saying anything.  Instead she shook her head at his antics as she walked off.

By the time she was done showering she could smell the wonderful aroma of Genesis’ special blend.  She smiled as she toweled off and walked back into the bedroom.  He had already moved to get a change of clothes and had them in hand when she walked in.  He paused to kiss her softly.  “Get dressed and make yourself a cup.  I won’t be long.”

She stood for a few moments with a silly smile on her face after he walked out.  She finally managed to shake the euphoria off and turned to get dressed.  It was at that point that she realized she had nothing to wear besides her dress.  She wasn’t going to put it back on.  It only took her a moment to come to the decision to raid Genesis’ closet.  It would only be for a short time anyway.  She pulled out one of his button downs before moving to see if she could find something for bottoms.  When she found his underwear drawer, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.  She was unsurprised to find that most of them were silky boxers.  She pulled out a random pair and prayed that they would fit well enough.  To her relief, her hips worked to keep them from falling, even if the waist was too big.

By the time she was dressed, she already heard Genesis in the kitchen.  She made her way to finally get her cup of coffee.  When she walked into the kitchen, she found Genesis already seated with a cup.  He paused with it halfway to his lips when he caught sight of her.  He quickly put it down before snagging her arm and pulling her down into his lap.  “Starlight, you cannot wear that if we are to be able to have a serious conversation.”

She quirked a brow at his new pet name for her.  “Starlight?”

He couldn’t hide a small smirk as he answered.  “Don’t change the subject.  You need to put on clothes.  This is completely distracting.”

She shook her head at his diversion.  “If you want me to wear something else, then you will need to go next door and get it for me.  Now or later, it makes no difference to me, but I’m not putting that dress back on and I can’t walk around naked.”

She watched as his eyes dilated slightly at her words.  He didn’t move for a moment.  When he finally spoke, he wasn’t the only one that was trying to repress the urge to head back to the bedroom.  “Under normal circumstances I would not object if you did, however, I will go get you something more appropriate.”

He allowed her to stand before he headed out of the door.  Clarissa briefly hoped that he didn’t run into anyone out there as he hadn’t bothered putting a shirt on either.  She pushed that image aside and moved to pour herself a cup of coffee.  She had barely had a chance to sit down with it when he returned.  He handed the bundle to her.  “Please get dressed.”

She stood and took the clothes from him but paused before walking back to the room.  “If I need to get dressed to keep from being a distraction then so should you.”

He looked down at his bare chest before moving to stand in front of her.  “I’ll use this one for now.”

“Genesis!  I thought we were trying to focus on conversation!?”  She barely got her objections out before he undid the last button and pushed the shirt off her shoulders.  She heard his breath catch as he saw what else she was wearing.  His widened eyes shot up to hers.  His voice was husky when he spoke.  “Go now, before I change my mind.”

She allowed the shirt to fall into his hands before she turned to go.  She couldn’t stop a slight flush as she felt his eyes follow her out of the room.  She returned, fully dressed, to find Genesis back at the table with his cup of coffee and a copy of Loveless.  She laughed lightly at the sight.  She still avoided getting too close as he looked up.  She ignored his gaze as she took her first sip of coffee.

After she felt she could face him without wanting to crawl back into his lap, she spoke.  “You said we needed to talk.  There are many things that we should probably talk about, so what did you want to start with?”

His gaze finally turned serious at her words.  He didn’t respond right away, instead he stood and held out a hand.  “Come with me.”  She raised a brow at his actions.  He didn’t give her a chance to respond before speaking again.  “Please.”

She didn’t bother hiding her surprise at his plea, but she stood and took his hand anyway.  He didn’t take them far.  He led her to the couch and pulled her down next to him before pulling her against his side.  She turned to him curiously.

He brushed her hair behind her ear before brushing his knuckles across her cheek.  “I would like to start with an apology.  I didn’t realize you were a virgin, and I acted inappropriately.  I hurt you unintentionally.”

At his apology Clarissa felt her face flush.  “About that… I didn’t realize it either, so don’t blame yourself.”

Confusion crossed his features as he tried to assimilate what she had said.  “How could you not have known?”  She sighed and tried to pull away, but his grip tightened.  His other hand gripped her chin lightly and turned her back to face him.  “We are passed the point of hiding.  You were the one that insisted that I not hide my problems, extend me the same courtesy.”

She gave him a half smile.  It was just like him to use her own words against her.  She sighed again as her face fell.  She was not looking forward to this.  She admitted to herself that she was afraid he would pull away, but he deserved to know the whole truth.  “Let me start by telling you that I have never lied to you.  There are some things I haven’t said though.”

She watched as his gaze hardened slightly, but he didn’t pull away.  She sent up a quick prayer for strength before continuing.  “I’ll start with why I wasn’t expecting… that outcome.  I really was pulled here by Minerva.  The thing is, I am not from Gaia.  I am originally from a parallel universe to the Gaia you know, that is why you thought I was Clarise.  She was my parallel here.  In my earth, it was the year 2018.  I… I was told I died and Minerva pulled my spirit over.  She had to form a body for me, which is why I have the weird hair.  The mako in my system was left over after she formed me.”

She paused at that.  It took a great strength of will to look up to his face.  She was surprised that it only showed contemplation.  When he finally spoke, she realized things were going to only get more complicated from this point out.  “If you really are from the future of a parallel world, why would you be brought back in time?  Why not someone from this time, or from this world?”

She laughed nervously before responding.  “I’m not sure why I was the one chosen.  I was never given a good reason.  As far as the future thing… well…”  She really didn’t want to tell him, but she gave herself a mental push.  She knew there was no way she could back out now.  “The whole world came close to being destroyed.  To keep that from happening again, she pulled me back.”

“Are you saying I will destroy the world?”  She had to fight her tears at the sight of his scowl.  He hadn’t released her, but his grip had slackened.

She shook her head as she tried to find her voice again.  “No, that was… it was Sephiroth.”

At that he finally did pull back with a jerk.  His voice was clipped when he spoke.  “Are you telling me that the Great General will attempt, and nearly succeed, in destroying the whole planet?  And somehow, you are the one that was sent to stop him?”

“Not stop him, save him.  There is much more to this.”  She paused and finally decided that she needed to go ahead and give him the means to believe her.  If she couldn’t, it was likely that he would pull further away than he had been.  “Genesis, I can prove to you that I am telling the truth.”

He scoffed at her proclamation.  “If you could do that all along, why haven’t you yet?”

She bit the corner of her lip hard enough to make it bleed.  She was terrified of what her next words would cause.  She finally managed to speak again and tried to ignore the trembling she could hear in her voice.  “Because it only recently became available.  I know… I know why you tried to defect.”

He stood suddenly and walked across the room before turning back to her with a scowl.  “What makes you think I was trying to defect?  That is a slanderous accusation.”

She stood as well but didn’t bother trying to approach him.  “I’m not trying to accuse you of anything.  I know what Hollander told you and I know what he was trying to use you to accomplish.”

At her words he moved to grab her upper arms in a tight grip.  His voice was low when he spoke.  “Why do you mention Hollander?”

Even though his grip was tight enough to hurt, she ignored it. Instead she focused on his gaze and tried to convey her feelings.  “That lying piece of shit is trying to use you to get back at Hojo.  They are both monsters that couldn’t care less for anyone except themselves.  I know he told you that you will start to degrade at some point, but it can be prevented.  Not by him, but it can happen.”

His grip tightened as he got close to her face.  She could hear the threat in his voice when he spoke.  “You knew I am going to degrade?”

She ignored the tears that finally started to fall.  “I am here to prevent it from happening!  I know that Lazard and Hollander want to start a revolution, but we can do this another way.  Please!”  She felt his hands heat up at the mention of Lazard.  Her heart nearly stopped as she realized she was losing him.  It took her a couple of tries to make her voice work.  “Genesis, please think.  How could I have known about Lazard helping if I’m not telling the truth!”

Her plea finally seemed to get through to him.  He released her arms and turned to walk away.  He stopped a short distance away.  She gave him the space to think.  Finally, he turned back to her and she saw a deep pain in his eyes.  “I told you once that I would trust that you only want what is best for me.  I have not kept that promise.  I will not lie and say that I can easily accept what you are saying, but I can say that I will trust you aren’t here to harm me.”

She didn’t bother holding in her sob as she ran to him and embraced him in a crushing hug.  “I love you Genesis.  I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe.”

She almost despaired when he didn’t move at first.  When he finally reached up and returned her embrace in kind, she finally relaxed against him.  It took her several moments to bring herself under control again.  When she did, she pulled back enough to look up.  His eyes still held a conflicted pain, but he only reached up to brush at the tear trails on her face. 

He looked deeply into her eyes, trying to find the truth that still seemed to be hidden.  When he finally spoke, Clarissa felt her heart break at the hopelessness in his voice.  “As much as I want to believe, miracles don’t come that easy.”

She reached up and cupped his cheek.  “This didn’t happen easily, none if this will be easy, but I promise we can make it happen.  Give me the chance to prove it.”

He covered her hand with his own.  “Prove it like you have so far?  Are there more surprises you have hidden?”

She shook her head.  “I know this may seem impossible, but if you can get everyone together, I can show you that we have a chance to save you all from this as well as achieving something great.  I know that your main goal is surviving, but you can’t tell me it’s your only one.  You had to have agreed to help Lazard for a reason.”

He paused before tightening his grip on her waist.  “You do realize it sounds like you are talking treason.”

She shook her head again.  “That is a matter of perspective.  If you can arrange a meeting with Angeal, Sephiroth, Lazard, Veld and Tseng, I can prove that it isn’t in vain.  You are all fighting isolated battles, when you should be working together.”

His eyes hardened at the mention of Sephiroth, but she didn’t let him start in about the Silver General.  “You are all being screwed over.  There is more to this than what you see.  I know I can help if you let me.”

She finally felt the tension leave his muscles under her hands.  The pain didn’t leave his eyes though.  “I will get everyone together.  You do realize that you could be walking into a minefield, don’t you?  They have been watching you, waiting for you to make a move against Shinra.  I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

She smiled up at him.  His concern touched her.  “I am aware that this was never an easy task.  When have you known me to give up though?”

He shook his head before resting his forehead against hers.  “You are stronger than I have given you credit for.  I will try to help you, but I will not allow you to be harmed.”

She moved to kiss him at his words.  When they parted she rested her head on his chest.  “I trust you Genesis.  Give me the chance to prove that you can trust me too.”  She didn’t see the confused look that crossed his face, but she felt when he kissed the top of her head.  She only hoped that meant that he was at least on his way to trying to believe her.  Curing him would be impossible until he did.  Besides, she would need at least one person on her side when she tried to tackle this with everyone else.


	29. Unpleasant Truths - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things, first I had to break this chapter up. It just kept going. The second thing, you will find that shit just got real. As dire as it might seem for our heroine, I really do want to keep this light. It isn't always easy in the FF7 universe, but that means keep holding out hope. Things have to get better... sometime. Please enjoy!

## Chapter 29

Once a decision was made Genesis moved to change into his normal attire.  Once he was dressed he silently took Clarissa by the hand and led her from the apartment.  As soon as they exited the room they were stopped by the sight of Zack and Reno.  The two of them were about to enter Zack’s apartment, but stopped when they saw them exit Genesis’ apartment.  Zack blushed to the tips of his ears and quickly turned away, but Reno was looking at the two of them with a smirk.  When he spoke, Clarissa wished she could either deck him, or disappear.  She wasn’t sure which one she wanted more.  He spoke to Genesis first.  “Hey, Commander Cranky!  It looks like I was right all along.  Maybe this’ll improve your temper, yo.”

When he turned to Clarissa, his eyes held nothing but mischief.  “I heard you’re a screamer.  Too bad, I could have made you sing.”

There was a quick flurry of movement at his words.  A beet red Zack was trying to pull him into his apartment while trying to avoid everyone else’s gaze.  At the same time a fireball instantly appeared in Genesis’ hand.  Clarissa had to move quickly to push his hand down before he let it fly.  She tried to reason with him.  “He’s not worth it Genesis.  Let’s go, we have more important things to take care of.”

She didn’t flinch when he scowled down at her.  He finally let the fire fade as he turned to stalk off.  She had to rush a little to catch up.  Thankfully, by the time they were out of the apartment wing, he was calm enough to focus.  With his current state of mind, Reno’s prodding could have caused much worse.  She was glad it didn’t.

Clarissa had expected them to head to Genesis’ office, so she was surprised when he led her up to the 51st floor.  The thought of meeting Lazard after her conversation with Genesis had her palms sweating.  She knew it wasn’t logical for her to think that Genesis would be any more predisposed to listen than anyone else.  That didn’t stop her from subconsciously standing partially behind him when they entered the office.

When Lazard looked up at their entrance, she saw a brief flash of irritation, but it was quickly erased as he addressed them.  “What brings you to my office today?”  His eyes flicked to Clarissa when he spoke.

Genesis didn’t bother with any preamble.  “I need to talk to you about my ‘special’ assignment.”

Lazard’s eyes flicked to Clarissa again before he raised a brow to Genesis.  “Now is not a good time to discuss that.  If you would like to set up a time, I am sure I can work it in.”

Genesis sat with a huff in one of the chairs in front of the desk.  “Don’t bother.  She already knows, which is one of the things we need to discuss.”

Lazard stood in a rush, with both hands on his desk.  He gave Genesis a scowl.  “What were you thinking?”

Genesis ignored the look as he gestured for Clarissa to take the other seat.  “I didn’t tell her.  She already knew.  I don’t know how much she knows, but it is enough to warrant this discussion.  Apparently, she has a plan.”

Lazard sat at that.  He crossed his arms and rested his chin in his hand for a few moments before turning back to Clarissa.  “Who do you work for?”

She unconsciously ran her palms down her thighs to hide the fact that they were sweating, before answering.  “I work for Shinra Electric Power Company, but if you are asking how I know, that comes from what I already knew.  I wasn’t lying when I said Minerva brought me here for a reason.”

“What you already knew?”

Genesis interjected at that point.  “She claims to come from an alternate future.  There is more that she claims to know.  She has suggested that we set up a meeting with Angeal and Sephiroth as well as two of the Turks.”

Lazard looked to her with a frown.  “The Turks?  Are you trying to get us all killed?”

She was aware that it wouldn’t take much for Lazard to have her arrested, if for no other reason than to cover his own involvement.  She knew she had to convince him not to before he made that move.  “I know what it sounds like, but both Veld and Tseng have reasons that mean they would be willing to listen at least.  I know you can’t accept what I am saying, but I know… I know why you are doing this.  It isn’t for power.”

At her words Lazard froze.  “What do you think you know?”  His voice had a dangerous edge to it.

She looked over at Genesis before swallowing against the dryness in her throat.  When she turned back to him, she had to swallow again before she could speak.  “It isn’t my information to share.  Would you allow me to borrow a pen and paper?”

His confusion finally broke his threatening stance.  After a moment he sat down and pulled a pad and pen from his desk.  He slid them across to her with a frown.  She took it with a nod and quickly wrote something down.  When she slid it back to him, he couldn’t contain a gasp.  He looked up to her with widened eyes before looking back down.

_Your motivation is for your mother.  You want to destroy your father, Shinra, for destroying her life, and yours._

When he finally spoke again, she noted his hands shook slightly.  “How… how did you find this out?”

She gave him a sad look before responding.  “I’ve already told you how.  In my world, it was eighteen years in the future.  I have seen this story play out and know how it will end if I can’t help you prevent it.”

Lazard crumpled the paper in his fist as he sat back.  He didn’t say anything for so long, Clarissa began to worry about what he was planning.  He finally turned back with a scowl.  “You said you know this story?  What does that mean?”

Clarissa couldn’t stop the slight widening of her eyes.  She had a basic plan, but it had been thrown together quickly that morning.  She hadn’t thought out all the complications yet.  Telling them all that they were characters in a set of games would not be acceptable.  She fumbled slightly as she tried to think of a rational reason.  She grasped at the first solution to come to mind.  “All history is a story to those that weren’t there.  Obviously, I will only know what was shared, with a few exceptions.”

“Exceptions?”

She wanted to bite her tongue at his questioning look.  She needed to be more careful with what she said.  “Yes, there are certain things that were never in the history books, but Minerva is in communication with me regularly.”

Both men gave her strange looks at that.  Finally, it was Genesis that spoke up.  “If the Goddess is taking such an active role, why has she not stepped in and handled it herself?”

“She told me she can’t influence events directly.  It must be up to you to want to change things.  I was chosen to be her advocate on Gaia.”

Both men fell into silence again.  Finally, Lazard stood and walked around the desk to stand near her.  “Why are you only now telling us this?”

The fact that he was standing so close while she was still seated made Clarissa nervous.  She had to stand and take a few steps back before she could formulate an answer.  “I did tell you that Minerva sent me, but no one believed me.  The recent events gave me a chance to finally prove that I was telling the truth.  I didn’t realize the opportunity had arrived until after we were deployed.”

Genesis was still frowning at her.  “If she is in communication with you, why didn’t you know beforehand?”

She shook her head at his continued disbelief.  “It isn’t as easy as you make it sound.  She can’t just pop up and talk to me whenever she wants.  It takes a great toll on my body whenever she reaches out.  Every time you saw me have a ‘seizure’ was Minerva trying to communicate with me.  It can only happen in the most urgent situations or it could permanently harm me.”

He seemed to mull over her answer for a moment, before looking back to her sharply.  He suddenly moved to take her arm in a tight grip.  “The VR incident.  You knew what was going to happen.”  His voice was nearly a growl.

As much as she didn’t want to, she knew she had to answer him.  “Yes, you would have been hurt and that was when your degradation would have started.  She let me know so I could stop it from happening.”

He pushed away from her with disgust and took a few steps away.  It wasn’t long before he was back and grabbed both her arms tightly.  His eyes were flashing when he spoke.  “Has everything been a maneuver to keep the world from being destroyed?”

It didn’t take her long to realize what he was accusing her of.  The thought that he doubted her to such an extent was like he had driven a hot knife through her chest.  She couldn’t hold back her tears as she answered.  “The fact that I was sent to save you does not mean I used my emotions to facilitate it.  I didn’t mean to fall in love with you.  I don’t regret doing so, but I would never use my own emotions for such a thing.  How does that even make sense?”  She refused to wilt under his glower.  She only hoped he could see how much she cared.

They both had forgotten they were still in Lazard’s office, so when he spoke it caused Clarissa to jump slightly.  “I hate to interrupt this apparent lover’s quarrel, but we do have pressing matters to discuss.”  He gave Genesis a scowl.

Genesis let go of her and moved to take his seat once again.  He didn’t look back as she moved to take the seat next to him.  They both turned to Lazard, who had moved back to his seat as well.  “I won’t claim to understand what is really going on here, but it is obvious that there is more.  I am assuming you know of similar situations for each of the others that you asked to have gathered?”

Clarissa was still reeling from the fact that it was so easy for Genesis to start to question her affection.  She finally managed to push it down enough to be able to answer Lazard.  “Each person has a unique situation they are dealing with, but I believe that your end goals can find common ground.  I cannot tell you what they are, as they aren’t my stories to tell.  If you can get everyone here, they can share if they are so inclined.  I will suggest to you all that you share something, as I imagine it will be hard for you to trust one another if you don’t.”

Lazard gave her a thoughtful nod.  “I don’t know if you are the best spy I have ever seen, or if you are telling the truth, but I can’t ignore either possibility.”

She leaned forward slightly to emphasize her words.  “I’m not asking you to trust me immediately.  I am aware of what I sound like.  I’m not even asking you to trust each other.  All I am asking is the chance to speak to everyone.  You can take what I say and decide how to use it from there.” 

She swallowed thickly as she thought about facing everyone all alone.  She was too far in to turn back though.  She squared her shoulders and faced Lazard with a face as blank as she could get it.  “I know what is at stake for me if you decide I am not what I claim to be, but I cannot give up.”

At those words Lazard’s gaze turned contemplative.  Finally, he moved to pick up his phone.  “I will arrange for a meeting.  Don’t leave my office.”  At that, he turned to the voice that was on the other end.  “Yes, I need you in my office right away.  I am setting up an urgent meeting.  I will go over the details once everyone is here.  Please go ahead and bring Angeal with you.”

There was barely a pause before he hung up.  He stood and turned to Genesis.  “I will be right back.  Make sure you are both here when I return.”

Once he was gone complete silence descended.  Genesis refused to look at her.  She could feel the tears forming again, but she wiped the first one away violently.  She finally stood and faced him directly.  “What happened to your promise that you would at least believe I don’t want to hurt you!  I understood that to mean all hurt.  I don’t know if you believe me now or not, but at least believe that I love you.  That is real.  What we shared last night, what happened, was not me trying to use you!  I didn’t even instigate it, and I will never regret it.  Please don’t ignore me.”  Her voice cracked at her last words.

He finally stood so fast that the chair he had been sitting in fell over and grabbed her before she had a chance to move.  He leaned so close that his breath washed over her, and his voice was low when he spoke.  “You lied to me.”

Clarissa didn’t get a chance to answer as a deep baritone intruded.  “Genesis, stand down.”

Genesis stood straight before turning his glare to Sephiroth and Angeal, but he didn’t let her go.  “This doesn’t concern you.”

Both Sephiroth and Angeal quickly closed the distance.  Angeal turned worried eyes to his best friend.  “Your conversation may not, but you are hurting her.  That is reason enough for us to get involved.”

Genesis pushed her away from him with a scoff.  “Don’t get too worried.  I’m sure it won’t be long until you feel the same.”

When Clarissa heard his words, she wanted to fall onto her knees and scream at his obstinance.  It was only the fact that she knew she was going to be facing worse soon that kept her on her feet.  When Sephiroth reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder it broke her resolve.  She choked back a sob as she pulled away and turned her back on all three of them.  She could barely force out her words.  “I am not sure how you will react, but I won’t ask for you to do anything other than listen.  I had… I thought that Genesis would at least stand by me, but if I can’t even convince him, I won’t hold out hope for much else.  All I ask is that you let me finish before you decide to do whatever it is you want to.”

She didn’t see Genesis reach toward her at her broken words, but he clenched his fist and turned away before he could touch her.  Neither noticed the concerned looks from both of the other Firsts.  The scene was interrupted by the arrival of Lazard and the two Turks. 

The sight of the two Turks had Sephiroth raising a brow.  “I didn’t realize this was a debrief across departments.”

Lazard took in the scene and shook his head.  “It isn’t.  We have all been waiting for Ms. Williamson to show her true colors and it seems that day has finally arrived.  She has asked that the six of us gather, as she believes we all have a common goal.  I have already spoken with her briefly and will say up front, that her story is unbelievable at best, but it seems as if there is something behind it that needs to be uncovered.  If you would all have a seat, we can begin.”

Both Veld and Tseng took up positions near Lazard’s desk, but they declined the seats.  Once the rest of the group was seated, Clarissa moved to the center of the room.  She wanted to be able to face them all, especially as the Turks made her more nervous than the rest.

Genesis was the only one that wasn’t watching her; a fact that made it even harder for her to try to put her thoughts together in a coherent way.  Finally, Veld spoke up after she had glanced his way for the third time.  “You seem to be more nervous about us than you are about the Soldiers in the room.  Is there any particular reason why?”

She shot him a glare.  “Yes actually, given the reactions I have seen so far, I am most wary of the two of you.  I at least know that if I piss Sephiroth off he will come at me with the Masamune and I’ll have a chance to defend myself, even if I’m not successful.  Pissing off a Turk is likely to get you killed in your sleep.”

He laughed at her statement.  “I suppose that would be a good enough reason.  Do you believe what you want to share will cause that reaction?”

Her anger managed to help bolster her confidence, at least if she avoided looking at Genesis, so she was no longer stuck by her nerves.  “I didn’t originally think so, no.  However, I can’t be sure.  I will expect the worst and then I can’t be disappointed.”

At those words, Angeal’s brows drew down.  That was the exact opposite of her normal personality and it had him wondering what had caused such a drastic shift.  He looked over to his long-time friend.  His attention was drawn back to the center of the room when Veld spoke again.  “Well, why don’t you go ahead and get it out and we’ll decide afterwards?”

She nodded and turned to pick up the notepad and pen again.  “I will start by saying that I know you all are aware of the fact that I say I was sent here to prevent a tragedy.  That is a truth I have been unable to convince you of.  However, there have been some recent things that have come up that should allow me to prove the truth.  I have already spoken to Genesis and Director Lazard.  They have both decided to withhold their final judgement until this is over.”

She looked around the room once again before continuing.  “I will try to fill in a few details to help you all understand.  First, I am not from Gaia, at least not the Gaia you know.  The reason you all believe me to be Clarise Williams is because, physically I might as well be.  Mentally we lived different lives though.  I come from a universe parallel to this one.  I was drawn here after my death where Minerva created this body and gave me the task of preventing the near destruction of this world.  I know how outrageous it sounds, but I know what will happen if I don’t do anything, and I can’t stand by and do nothing while it unfolds.”

Genesis stood at that point.  He didn’t advance on her again, but he shot her a glare.  “You forgot to mention that you not only come from an alternate universe, but from the future as well.”  He turned to the rest of the room with a sweep of his arm.  “That is supposedly how she knows so many things she shouldn’t.”

She had to fight back tears at his obvious derision, but she couldn’t give up.  “Despite his obvious disbelief, what he says is truth.  I do know how things will turn out if we can’t prevent it, at least as far as the big picture goes.  There are things I learned from Minerva directly that have helped me so far as well.  I will not spout out what I know to everyone, as some of it is not my tale to tell, but I do have information that can help all of you if you are willing to listen.”

Genesis was still standing a short distance away with a scowl, so she had to focus on the rest of them.  Veld spoke up again.  “This is an interesting fairy tale, but I outgrew those a long time ago.”

She shook her head at his frown.  “I understand why you feel that way.  Please give me one moment before you walk out though.”  With that she pulled out the pad she had been gripping tightly and wrote something down quickly.  She almost missed the tightening of his eyes as he read what was written, but the blank face that replaced it was even scarier.

It took him several moments to speak.  “I do not appreciate your humor.”

She looked to the note that was crushed in his hand sadly before looking back up.  “It isn’t a joke.  I don’t know how long it will be until you can follow up on it, but it is the truth.”

He almost looked like he wanted to read it again, but he stopped himself.  He didn’t need to anyway; the words were already burned into his memory.

_Felicia is alive.  She doesn’t know who she is though.  She is with Avalanche and going by the name Elfe._

He pocketed the paper before turning a frown to her.  “I understand now why you feel we might not appreciate the knowledge you claim to have.  I suppose it will be similar for the rest as well?”

She nodded stiffly.  “I imagine so.”

With that she turned to Sephiroth.  She barely kept from cringing at the look he was giving her.  It was obvious that he was upset.  She wasn’t looking forward to what she had to tell him, but he needed to know before he was sent to Nibelheim.  There was no telling if that would be sooner now that Genesis hadn’t defected.  She quickly wrote out what she needed to tell him and handed it to him.  She tried to ignore how badly her hand was shaking.

He didn’t read it at first.  He looked deeply in her eyes, looking for something only he could find.  “Why are you doing this?”

She felt her tears start at his hard tone, but she pushed ahead anyway.  “I want to help you.  I was sent here to do that, but I would do it anyway.  I… I thought we had become friends.  I don’t want you to hurt.”

She saw Genesis’ hand clench from the corner of her eyes as she spoke.  She ignored it though.  She was still staring at the tight grip Sephiroth had on her note.  She knew he might not read it, but he finally unfolded it and looked down at the words –

_Jenova is not your mother, no matter what Hojo said.  Your mother is Lucrecia Crescent.  I can tell you where to find her._

There was no movement for several moments as his eyes ran over the paper several times.  When he finally looked back up to her, she nearly fell at the lost look in his eyes.  It didn’t belong on him.  His voice was barely above a whisper.  “How?”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to keep her voice steady.  “It is a long story.  I can tell you what I know if you want me to.”

“I… need time to think on this.”

She nodded to him and bit the corner of her lip.  “I don’t know how much my promise means to you right now, but I do promise that I only want to help.  I will not lie to you.”

He didn’t respond at all.  She took another deep breath before turning to Angeal.  He was wearing an uncharacteristic frown.  “I never expected you to do something that is so obviously hurtful.”

She shook her head.  “I am not hurting anyone for the sake of being hurtful.  Truth is rarely ever pleasant.  I cannot stand by and let the easy lies continue though.”

“Does that mean you have a painful truth for me as well?

She barely managed a nod.  “Yes, but I think you should hear it from Genesis.”

Angeal couldn’t hide his shock at her words.  “Genesis!?” 

She nodded to him before turning to look at Genesis finally.  “He deserves to know.  You are his best friend.”

Genesis was giving her a glare worse than the one when she had stopped their spar, but she had no plans to run from him again.  She was interrupted by Angeal putting a hand on her shoulder.  “I’ll speak with him.”  He walked passed her and took Genesis to the other side of the room. 

She couldn’t hear what was being said but she was sure it would get worse before it got better, if it did at all.  She was beginning to wonder if she had done the right thing after all.  She was pulled from her thoughts by Tseng.  “Since you seemed to have managed to rattle everyone else, what do you have for me?”

She turned to face him.  His face was still the unreadable mask it always was.  She moved toward him anyway.  “I don’t have any deep dark secrets for you, but there is someone you know and might trust, that I believe would be able to verify I am who I say I am.”

He raised a brow at her words.  “You do realize that a Turk only trusts another Turk, if then.”

She nodded at his words.  “That is why I said might.  I don’t think I’m wrong though.”  With that she handed him a piece of paper that held a single name – _Aerith Gainsborough_.


	30. Unpleasant Truths - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second part of the last chapter. I hope you enjoy! Edit: I would also like to add that for this chapter and the last one, the soundtrack is 'Such a Simple Thing' by Ray LaMontagne.

## Chapter 30

For the first time since she had met him, Clarissa saw Tseng’s mask crack a little.  It was back quickly though.  “Why would you think I would trust this person?”

She shook her head at his attempt to divert her.  “If you don’t then it won’t matter, but we have a special connection.” 

At that, his brow finally rose.  “That could be a dangerous thing to claim.”

For the first time since they all gathered she laughed, even if it was bitter.  “And the rest of this isn’t?  I am well aware that this will either work or it will land me in a spot I won’t be able to get out of no matter what.  This is just the easiest thing to verify.”

At that she turned to the rest of the room.  Angeal and Genesis had already moved to stand next to Sephiroth again and none of them looked happy.  She knew she wasn’t done yet, no matter how much she wished she could disappear already.  “There is one other thing… no two more, that will affect several of you.”  She paused and turned to look at Veld.  “The first of which, is that Vincent Valentine is still alive.  I know where he is, although I doubt it will be easy to get to him.”

At that statement Veld froze.  Tseng also furrowed his brow.  The rest of the room looked on with confusion, even though it was obvious to them that it was a significant announcement for the two Turks.

Veld finally broke his Turk cool.  He stopped just short of Clarissa, but she had never been more terrified than she was at the look he gave her.  “First my family and now my partner?  What game are you playing?”

Clarissa had to stiffen her back to keep from cringing away from the rage in his face.  “It isn’t a game.  It’s Hojo.  The one thing almost all of you have in common is Hojo.  Even the last thing I needed to tell you.  I can prove to you that Hojo murdered Professor Gast.”

There was absolute silence for the span of a few seconds before chaos broke out.  Everyone seemed to have moved at once.  Clarissa was able to move away from Veld as he hadn’t moved, but her field of vision was quickly filled with red right before she heard a clang.  She looked up to see Genesis standing in front of her and facing off against Sephiroth.  Her knees turned to jelly when she saw the clang had been Genesis swatting away the Masamune.

No one had said anything yet, but the two Soldiers were staring daggers at each other.  She knew she had to intervene before it got out of hand.  She walked out from behind Genesis and laid a hand on his arm.  The look he gave her was conflicted.  Finally, he spoke.  “I did promise I would not let you be harmed.”

The feeling of joy that filled her at his words made the rest of what she was facing bearable.  She could tell he was still mad, but he wasn’t ready to abandon her yet.  She smiled at him.  “Thank you.”

After that she turned to Sephiroth.  “I understand that this is hard for you to hear but please let me finish before you decide to strike me down.”

She could tell Sephiroth was trying to maintain his normally stoic face, but it was easy to see he was conflicted.  She wished she knew how to make this easier for him.  He had already endured so much in his life, it wasn’t fair.  “Please understand, I am not doing this to hurt any of you.  It’s just that there is so much going on that affects all of you and none of you know it.”

At that she turned to Veld, although she was speaking to the room in general.  “Please let me finish.”  She looked back to see Genesis still standing close.  She hoped that meant he was at least willing to listen.  When no one else moved she started again.  “There is a long list of transgressions against humanity in general that need to be addressed.  The first of which was what happened to Vincent.  He wasn’t killed in the line of duty, he was shot by Hojo and then used as an experiment.  When Hojo deemed it a failure he tried to dispose of him.  The only reason Vincent is still alive is because Lucrecia took drastic measures to keep him from dying.”

She was interrupted by Sephiroth’s hard voice.  “Lucrecia Crescent?”

She turned to him with a nod.  “Yes, she was Hojo’s lab assistant… and wife.”

At her words, Sephiroth sat down and put his head in one of his hands.  When he looked back to her his eyes were hard, but she could see pain behind his façade.  “I think you should explain things better.  We will have a private conversation after this.”

She wanted to give him a hug so bad, but she settled for giving him a nod.  “I will answer any questions you have.”

She could see his acceptance in his eyes as he sat back again.  She was thankful to note that the Masamune was already gone.  She turned back to Veld.  “As bad as what I have already said is, it isn’t the worst.  There was an incident in Kalm that Hojo was supposed to help with. Instead of healing the survivors, he used them in materia implant experiments.  Those he felt were failures were disposed of, although there were a few survivors.”

She hadn’t thought it was possible, but Veld’s expression became even stormier at her words.  “How could you possibly know that?”

As scared as she was she still had to resist the urge to roll her eyes.  It wasn’t that she didn’t understand how unbelievable what she said was, but with everything that had been said, she felt there might have been a little give already.  “I was sent here from the year 2018 in a parallel universe and I have information from a divine being.  I am aware it is a hard fact to swallow, but it is a fact nonetheless.”

She was surprised when his gaze turned contemplative.  She was further surprised when he spoke again.  “I will hear the rest.  There is more, correct?”

“Yes.”  She had come too far to quit now.  “There are two things actually, but even though one of them will affect nearly everyone, I don’t feel that I should share it.”  She turned to Genesis and Angeal at that.  “I will leave it up to you.”

At her words Angeal’s brow furrowed.  “I wasn’t under the impression this dealt with everyone.”

She shook her head.  “Not everyone is affected directly, it’s just half of us that are being screwed.”

At her words, Genesis gave her a sharp look.  “Us?”

“Yes, us.  Hojo has been injecting me with Jenova cells with each of my boosters since my first one.”

At her words his eyes widened before he moved to grab her arms again.  “Your first injection, Minerva told you what it was?  That was why you struggled so hard to prevent it.  You said I didn’t know what I had done.”

She had since learned to deal with the way the injections made her feel, and it helped that Minerva always helped with each successive dose, but she didn’t like thinking about that first time.  With his words, she could barely manage a nod.

At her nod, he wrapped her in a crushing hug before she had a chance to see his face fall into anguish.  She could barely hear his words, even though they were right next to her ear.  “I’m so sorry.”  She allowed herself the opportunity to indulge in the feel of his arms around her, to bolster her confidence that she wasn’t alone.  She finally pushed against him.  He didn’t let go at first but after she pushed again, he loosened his grip enough to look down into her eyes.  “How could you forgive me?”

She reached up and cupped his cheek.  “It was forgiven as soon as it happened.  I know you wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.”

Anything else that might have been said was interrupted by Lazard.  “I believe I have already pointed out that this is not the time or place for that kind of behavior.”

Clarissa felt her face flush slightly as she looked passed Genesis to see a contemplative Sephiroth and a slightly blushing Angeal.  Her attention was drawn back to the Turks when Veld spoke up.  “The display aside, am I to understand that Hojo is experimenting on more than a handful of active Shinra employees?”

“Yes, and he has been for a very long time.  Under this building is reactor zero.  If you were to go looking you would find that there are even more gruesome things being done there.  I was never given a lot of details, but I do know it isn’t just employees.  The last one that I know of was a girl around seven years old.  I don’t know how long it has been, but I do know she was kidnapped sometime this year.  If you find Shalua Rui she could tell you more, as it was her sister that was taken.”

It was Tseng that spoke up at that.  “You are talking about the Shinra scientist?”

“Yes.”

Sephiroth stood at that point.  “So far, you have given us all a great deal to think about, but you have not provided any proof that what you say is fact.”

To Clarissa’s surprise it was Genesis that answered.  “That isn’t entirely correct.  It would be understandable to think she could be making it all up, but there are things she has said that we know are truth.  I also believe the information she gave Director Lazard was fact as well.”

Lazard answered the unspoken question.  “I cannot say how she obtained the information, but yes, it was a fact.”  He turned to Genesis at that.  “What else has she said that is fact?”

Genesis turned to Angeal, who gave him a nod.  He turned to the rest of the group afterwards.  “Hojo and Hollander have been experimenting on those of us that are First Class since before we were born.  I only recently found out.  The fact that she knew about our situation is indisputable proof that she has knowledge outside of the norm.”

Lazard’s face took on a hard cast at those words, but he didn’t get to speak.  Sephiroth cut in.  “You said you have been injected with Jenova cells, and Genesis claims that all the First Class Soldiers have been since before birth, does that include me?”

Clarissa was thankful that it was Genesis that spoke up, although his first words were not what she would have chosen.  “My friend, the fates are cruel.  There are no dreams, no honor remains.  It is this knowledge that has had me pushing everyone away for so long.  It was at Clarissa’s insistence that I not continue to push you away that made me come back at all.  This is something that we will all have to face.  I am learning that it might be better to face it together than alone.”

Sephiroth jerked back at those words.  “You have known for more than a month, and didn’t say anything?  Not even to Angeal?  Were you going to tell us at all?”

Genesis snapped back quickly.  “I was told that the right kind of injury would start a cascade that would cause me to rot alive until I finally died after a long painful time.  I was also told that you were the perfect result of their experiments, even Angeal was considered ‘successful’.  Pardon me if I had difficulties dealing with the news that out of the three of us, I was the only one to be afflicted.”  He paused at that.  His voice was so quiet at his next words that it was only those with enhanced hearing that were able to hear.  “I was confronted with my own mortality.  I didn’t know how to handle it, but I was convinced to share.  I did plan on telling you both now that I am back.”

At his uncharacteristic confession, Sephiroth finally relaxed.  They were all surprised when he put a hand on Genesis’ shoulder.  “You are among friends.  Never doubt that we will do all we can to help, no matter what.”  Despite all the uncertainty around her, Clarissa smiled at the sight in front of her.

She hadn’t noticed that Veld and Tseng had moved to the other side of the room.  In fact, she had nearly forgotten that it wasn’t just the four Soldiers in the room.  Sephiroth had turned to her with a look that still held pain, but not accusation.  Whatever he had been about to say to her was interrupted by Veld.  “Ms. Williamson, I still am unsure what to make of everything you have shared today, but I am willing to investigate further.  I have asked Tseng to take you to the slums as soon as it can be arranged.  The rest will take some time.  I will have further questions for you, so for now, I ask that you be confined to Midgar.  If you must leave the building I insist that you have a Turk with you at all times.”

Lazard visibly bristled at Veld’s tone.  “Veld, you do realize that for the time being, she is still a Soldier and under my command?”

Veld looked completely unruffled at Lazard’s outburst.  “From this moment, she will be considered a security risk and treated as such, until or unless she is proven not to be.  It is only the fact that she is already a well-known member of Soldier that will allow her to not be confined to a cell.”

Lazard didn’t get the chance to respond again as Sephiroth stood forward.  “She is under my direct command, and I refuse to see her as a security risk.  Nothing she has said today was aimed at harming the company.  As difficult as it might have been to hear some of the things she had to say, none of it was treasonous.  The only thing she asked was for us to listen and then think about working together.”

Veld narrowed his eyes slightly but didn’t seem fazed by the Silver General’s glare.  “I am not asking for your opinion.  If you feel that she is telling the truth, then you can help prove it.  I will not allow her to leave the building without one of my Turks.  I will leave her to your jurisdiction as long as she remains in the building.”  He didn’t bother waiting after that before he left Lazard’s office.

 Once he was gone, Sephiroth turned to Clarissa.  “I need to apologize.  I can’t say that I believe everything you have said, but I should not have allowed my shock to control my actions.  I admired Professor Gast.  I had hoped that he had merely left Shinra and hid.  To hear that he was murdered was too much on top of everything else that had been said.”

She gave him a sad look.  “I understand.  None of this was easy to say.  I… I don’t want any of you to have to deal with this, but you deserve to know.”

He nodded at her words.  Before he could add anything else, Genesis stepped back to her side and put his hand on her waist.  Both the other Firsts gave him a questioning look that he completely ignored.  “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess, Hero of the dawn, healer of worlds.  Sometimes to heal, you must first cleanse.  It is not always pleasant.”  He leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple before whispering.  “I must apologize as well.  There is much we need to speak about, but the rest can wait.”

She smiled up at him before turning back to the other two.  She had to fight a blush at the look they were giving the two of them, and she was thankful that neither of them said anything about it.

Sephiroth still had a serious cast to his face when he spoke.  “You said you can prove what happened to Professor Gast, how?”

Clarissa was thankful for the feel of Genesis’ hand that still rested on her waist.  She took a deep breath before continuing.  “He did leave Shinra, for a time, and when he left he took the last living Cetra with him.  She went with him willingly and worked with him to help him study the history of the planet.  They ended up falling in love and having a daughter.  It was right after she was born that Hojo found them and had him shot before he took both Ifalna and their daughter for experimentation.”

She hadn’t realized Tseng had not left with Veld, so she was surprised to hear him speak up at that point.  “So, she is Professor Gast’s daughter?”

Clarissa gave him a nod.  “Yes, I don’t know if you know of their escape, but Ifalna didn’t survive.  That was how she came to be where she is now.”  She hadn’t needed to ask who he was talking about.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking up again.  “I will come get you in two hours.  Make sure you are ready to go.”

Genesis started to object but Tseng had already walked out.  He turned back with a glower.  “You will not be going alone.”

She shook her head at his proclamation, but their attention was drawn by Sephiroth again.  “You still did not tell us how that constitutes proof.”

“I wasn’t finished, I apologize.  In the town near Icicle Inn you will find an abandoned house near the entrance of the town.  If you can’t find it, I am sure one of the locals can point you to it.  Inside you will find a great many things that are probably important, but the one you will be looking for will be the videos Gast recorded of all his sessions with Ifalna.  One of them captured his death.”

They all turned contemplative as she finished.  Finally, it was Angeal that spoke.  “That was very specific.”

“You asked for proof that the things I said were true.  Ambiguous details could never serve that purpose.”

Angeal gave her a half smile at that.  “I suppose not.”  He then turned to Sephiroth.  “So, what now?”

Sephiroth looked up.  “We investigate.”  He gave Clarissa a nod of acknowledgement.  “I will set up a time to talk to you further later.  There may be… other things we need to discuss as well.  For now, I will follow up on this.”  After that he gestured for Angeal to follow him.

Once they were gone Lazard approached them both.  “I am not sure what to think of everything I’ve heard.  One thing I would like to know, is how you think any of what you shared today is relevant to my own goals.”

“There are so many details that didn’t get shared, but I’m hoping that I’ll be given the chance to.  As far as why I feel like these issues are all interconnected; an example would be, the facility in reactor 0, Deepground.  There is a secret entrance somewhere in the lobby of this building that is used exclusively by President Shinra.  He not only knows what Hojo has done, but he continues to condone it as long as it pays.”

She felt Genesis’ hand tighten on her waist.  She also noticed Lazard frown before speaking.  “You didn’t mention the President’s involvement in any of this.  Why?”

“Honestly, it wasn’t that I was trying to avoid it. I was barely able to share all the pertinent information.  That will be the lynchpin in your cooperation with the others though.  If, or when, you all decide that it makes sense to work together, it would be a good idea to have a plan.  Talk of destroying the company will not only ensure no one will want to listen, but it would be difficult at best.  That isn’t counting the economic vacuum such a thing would cause.  That doesn’t mean things have to remain the same.”  Even though she had managed to survive the last couple of hours, she knew that didn’t guarantee her continued survival.  It felt like walking a tightrope with no net and someone twanging the wire.  She still hoped she could convince Lazard to find an option that only targeted his father and not the company.  He was more likely to succeed in that anyway.

He moved to sit back behind his desk after thinking on her words for a moment.  He turned back to them with a frown.  “I am sure everyone will have further questions for you.  For now, I will arrange for you to carry a phone.  I want it on you at all times.  I’ll let you know when I need to speak with you.  For now, you are both dismissed.”

At the dismissal Genesis pulled on her slightly until she was walking out with him.  He had not stopped touching her since she told him about Hojo.  She wasn’t sure why, but she wasn’t complaining.  She was surprised when he led her back to his apartment instead of his office.  Her surprise didn’t last long.  Once they were inside the door he turned and held her in another crushing embrace.

He didn’t say anything, but she found that just the feel of him served to help her start to relax.  Now that she was out of that room and was still alive, the realization that she had jumped over a cliff and survived, so far at least, made her tremble with the thought of how plausible it was that she could have been killed, or worse.  When she started trembling, Genesis scooped her up and moved to the couch.  He sat with her in his lap and continued to hold her.

It took her some time to finally calm enough to speak.  “Thank you.  I can’t begin to tell you what your support meant.”

He brushed her hair back off her face and kissed her forehead before responding.  “I am aware that I was not there for you when you needed it most, but I will never let that happen again.  My love, your desire is the bringer of life, the gift of the Goddess.  I will ensure that you will not be harmed, even by my own shortsightedness.”

Clarissa could feel tears forming at his words, but they weren’t sad or scared.  She kissed him briefly before responding.  “I don’t need you to be perfect.  You are already perfect for me.  Just be there for me, you are enough.”

He pulled her into a heated kiss before touching his forehead to hers.  “Starlight, I don’t know what I have done to deserve both you and the Goddess’ blessing, but I will do whatever I need to do to keep them both.”

Clarissa knew there were several other things that they probably needed to discuss, but she decided they could talk later.  Genesis didn’t seem to be in a hurry to move either.  She nestled into his chest and listened to his steady heartbeat.  They were both alive and whole, and more than that, he believed her.  For now, that was enough.


	31. What the Planet Needs

## Chapter 31

They sat there quietly for some time before Genesis stirred again.  He lifted her face to look into her eyes as he spoke.  His gaze was still full of pain.  “I have some questions for you.  Do you feel up to talking?”

She was only surprised he had waited as long as he had.  She could only imagine the thoughts that were going through his mind at his shift in thinking.  She could still hardly believe that he was accepting her truth.  She finally gave him a nod.  At that he let go of her chin but didn’t move to put any distance between them.

He seemed to ponder what he would ask first before he finally spoke.  “I am not really sure where to start.  I will confess there are many things about what you have already said that I would like to question, but first, there is something more important.”  He brushed his knuckles across her cheek before he spoke again.  “I had always assumed the sorrow you carry is because you were repressing memories of what had been done to you.  If your status is from Minerva that cannot be the case.  I know your sorrow is not a lie though.  Would you share with me why?”

The fact that this question was the first he asked made her heart clench painfully.  She was touched that he cared enough to ask about her before he tried to satisfy his own curiosity and it moved her to wrap him in a tight embrace.  “Thank you.”  She was smiling at him as she sat back.  She could tell her actions confused him so she spoke up quickly.  “I know there is a lot you probably want to know.”

She couldn’t keep her smile for long though as thinking about her answer to his first question was bringing up a pain she worked to keep hidden daily.  She wanted to bury her face in his chest and forget it again, but she knew he deserved to know if they were to be able to build anything together.  She finally looked him in the eye before speaking again.  “I did not endure any horrific experimentation to get me to this state, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t go through something horribly painful.  I didn’t know it at first, but I finally found out that I was killed in my own timeline.  I don’t remember it, but that is one of the reasons Minerva was able to pull my spirit across the universal divide.  My sorrow isn’t because I died, it is because of the life I left behind, my friends and family, that I will never see again.  Not only that, but they will have to live the rest of their lives without me too.  I will never get to see how their lives play out.”

Her voice had become so choked by her last sentence that she had to stop speaking.  He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead before speaking.  “Can you tell me about them?”

She thought she saw a flash of something painful in his eyes at his question, but it was quickly replaced by concern.  She took a deep breath to clear the knot in her throat, so she could speak again.  “I had been blessed to make many wonderful acquaintances through work, but there were only two that I could call close friends, Mia and Wren.  One of them was always there to ground me when I needed it, or to get me in trouble if I needed that too.”  She said the last with a half-smile.  It didn’t stop the tears that had started to fall.

He wiped at her tears but didn’t speak.  He gave her the time she needed so she could continue.  “Losing those two would have been painful if that had been all there was, but… the fact that I left my daughter behind rips my heart out.  Whenever I think of her having to live the rest of her life without me, it kills me.  I’ll never know her future husband, or children…”

When she broke off with a violent sob Genesis gathered her close.  He hated seeing how pained she was at the mention of losing her friends, but learning she had a child, that made his heart twist in a way he was unprepared for.  He had never entertained the idea that she might have already had a family before meeting him.

He finally got himself under control enough to talk again.  “I cannot imagine the pain of losing a child.”  He paused as she pulled back.  When he saw the agony in her eyes, he had to keep from cursing.  “I know there will never be a way to ease the ache of losing your family but know that I will be here for you.  Please don’t hide your pain from me.”

She gave him a tremulous smile at his request.  Despite how he could act sometimes, she knew he did care at least.  “Thank you.  I have been pushing this aside for so long now.  It… it really does help to talk about it.”  She gave him a quick kiss before she continued.  “It was just Willow and I for so long, I can’t imagine how she took my death.  She had already moved out, but she would still reach out occasionally.  She tried so hard to be independent, and not to rely on me for anything.  The fact that it’s no longer an option kills me.  I never wanted her to have to face the world alone.”

Genesis felt slightly guilty at the relief he felt to hear that she had not left a husband as well, but it was short lived as the rest of what she said registered.  “She had moved out?  Does that mean she is an adult?”

As painful as this conversation was, Clarissa was finding that it helped to finally get it off her chest.  It was like cleaning out a deep wound.  It hurt, but in the kind of way that let you know it was finally on the way to getting better.  She managed a smile at his last question.  “I’m not sure if adult is the right word, but she was legally of age.  I am pretty sure I spoiled her a little so even though she is 19 now, I wouldn’t have called her a full adult.  I’m sure that has changed by now.  She really was trying.”

He stilled at her words again.  He had never really thought much about her age but realizing that she had a daughter that was much closer to him in age than she was gave him pause.  He looked over her face closely as he realized two things at the same time.  First, when Minerva pulled her back in time, it was obvious that she also remade her body to match the age she would have been.  The second was that he wouldn’t have cared even if that wasn’t the case.  He would not deny that he cared for her, for how she treated him, for her patience and everything else about her, even her temper.  His only question was why she also cared for him.

He also realized the loss of her daughter was probably the reason she had wanted to continue to work in the day care.  Knowing that she had left a child behind made him wonder how she could face the children every day without breaking down.  It gave him a new perspective on all their interactions to date as well as a renewed respect for how strong she was, even if she couldn’t see it.

He pulled her close again before speaking.  “Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.  Love, I cannot begin to understand how painful this has been for you, and I know nothing will ever replace what you had, but I will do what I can to fill the rest of your tomorrows with joy if you will allow it.”

As much as she still wanted to cry, his words filled her with a sense of calm.  She smiled against his chest before answering.  “I think that is something we will have to work on together, but we can take it a day at a time.  I’m looking forward to it.”

If he had anything else to add, he didn’t get the chance to.  They were interrupted by a knock.  Genesis scowled before helping her to her feet and moving to answer the door.  His scowl did not improve at the sight of Tseng outside his door.  The Turk barely looked at him before he turned to Clarissa.  “Director Lazard asked me to deliver this when I came to pick you up.  Let’s go.”  He handed her a phone and then turned to walk back down the hallway.

Genesis prevented her from following immediately.  He called out to Tseng, barely keeping his voice under control.  “Whether you believe her or not, there is no reason for you to be so disrespectful.”

Tseng turned back with an arched brow.  “Respect is something earned.  I am not required to give it to anyone I feel is less than worthy.”

As much as Tseng’s words made her want to slap him, she knew they had more important things to focus on.  She put a hand on Genesis’ arm.  “Thank you, but I understand why Tseng feels the way he does.  I believe it will change with time, but we need to get moving or it will never happen.”

Genesis looked like he had something he wanted to say, badly, but he took her hand into his own before he turned back to Tseng.  “Lead on then.”

Tseng raised a brow at their interlocked fingers, but he didn’t comment, at least not on that.  “Commander, my orders said nothing about allowing you to accompany us.”

Clarissa was ready to throw a fit at the back and forth between the two men.  Neither of them looked like they wanted to stand down anytime soon.  Finally, she glared at Tseng.  “Let’s just get going please.  If you feel like it is a problem, he can stay outside until you feel better about it.”  Genesis started to object at her speaking up in his stead, but she didn’t allow him to say anything.  “Something tells me she will end up not having a problem with his presence anyway so let’s get this over with.”

Tseng shook his head at her attitude but turned and started walking anyway.  He already had mixed feelings about this to begin with.  He had kept Aerith’s location secret for years.  He was surprised that Veld knew as well, but it had not been a problem until now.  As much as he didn’t want to admit it to anyone else, he could never curb his urge to protect the young Ancient.  As non-poetic as Tseng was, even he could see that she was a bright light in the gloom of the slums.  He wasn’t sure if this trek would be more problematic for him or not.  He had made sure to bring several items that he could use against the two Soldiers if it came to that though.

It wasn’t long until they made their way under the plate.  Clarissa was glad that she had never tried to come down here alone.  The air was stale and contained a plethora of smells she tried very hard not to identify.  That wasn’t the worst part though.  Everywhere she looked she found one of two types of people.  There were many that were so scared of the trio that they instantly ran to hide, that was if they weren’t already so despondent that they seemed to give up and stare in terror until they passed.  The other kind was just as bad, but in a different way.  Those were the people that eyed them with greedy looks, trying to see if they could find any opening.  Clarissa found that she was even more alert than she had ever been in Wutai.

When they finally made it to the outskirts of the Sector 5 slums, the difference was drastic.  There were still a few people around, but not many.  The air was free of foul smells and it was quiet.  When Clarissa caught sight of the dilapidated church in the distance she immediately knew this had once been a place to worship the Goddess.  There was nothing still standing around the church to give that impression, but Clarissa could feel Minerva’s touch in the way the very air stilled into peacefulness the closer they got to the church.  She squeezed Genesis’ hand and gave him a smile when they stopped outside the doors.  She felt a warmth envelope her at his reverent gaze.  When they stopped he turned to her with wonder in his eyes before he spoke.  “Who is it that you are meeting here?”

She let go of his hand with a smile.  “I can’t say yet, but I have a feeling you’ll be meeting her soon.”  She reached up and kissed him on the cheek before she turned to Tseng.  “Would you like to lead the way?”

Tseng was still wary about this whole endeavor, but he was happy to see Genesis didn’t try to follow when Clarissa walked toward the entrance of the church.  When she reached his side, he turned and opened the doors before entering first.  He paused at the first row of pews to see the girl they had come to see stand up with a wary look.  When she caught sight of Tseng her face betrayed the fact that she was nervous.  She still managed to greet him.  “Hello Tseng, what brings you here today?”

He watched as she started to slowly back around the edge of her flower bed until her eyes moved passed him to the woman behind him.  When she laid eyes on Clarissa, her eyes widened, and she stopped still.  At that, the Soldier walked from behind him and slowly approached the last Ancient.  He palmed the small gun he had in his pocket, but he didn’t draw it yet.

Clarissa kept her voice soft as she called out.  “Hello Aerith, my name is Clarissa.  I’ve wanted to meet you; would you mind talking to me?”  She stopped a good distance away and gave the girl time to gather herself again. 

After a few minutes Aerith finally moved.  She took a tentative step forward and looked over Clarissa’s hair and face before she finally spoke.  “I wasn’t expecting you to be with Shinra.”

At those words Clarissa relaxed a little.  She gave Aerith a smile as she responded.  “I didn’t expect to end up with Shinra either, but here I am.”  She pointed to one of the pews close by before speaking again.  “Would you sit with me?”

Aerith moved to the pew and took a seat without speaking.  When Clarissa moved to sit next to her she made sure there was still plenty of space between them.  Neither of them had paid attention to Tseng once they started talking, which was fine with him.  It would make it easier to observe them.

Once they were seated, neither spoke for a few minutes.  It was Aerith that broke the silence.  “The planet told me you would come to me and need my help.  I’m not sure what I could possibly do to help a Soldier though.”

Clarissa gave her a bright smile.  “You shouldn’t underestimate your own power you know?  Just because you don’t have super strength doesn’t mean you aren’t still powerful.  There are many types of strength.  I imagine there are a lot of people that admire you just the way you are.”

Aerith blushed slightly at the compliment but she giggled anyway.  “That’s okay, I’m not interested in being powerful anyway.”

Clarissa was glad to see the girl relax a little.  She had been happy when Aerith had admitted to expecting her, since she had hoped Minerva had made it happen, but beyond that, she didn’t really know what to ask to prove who she was.  Finally, she spoke up tentatively.  “Aerith, I know you said the planet told you to expect me, but did it say anything else?”

The girl looked thoughtful for a minute, her head cocked to the side slightly.  After a moment her face brightened before a shadow fell over it.  She reached out to touch Clarissa’s arm, her face full of concern.  “I’m sorry.”

Clarissa felt like she had been gut-punched as she realized what information was probably just shared.  She forced a smile anyway.  “I’ll be alright.  Thank you though.”

Aerith gave a shake of her head as she reached out and gave her a hug.  “You know it’s alright to show other people that you are hurting.  It isn’t healthy to keep it bottled up.”

Clarissa laughed a real laugh at the younger woman’s admonition.  She patted her arm as she pulled away.  “I know.  I have finally found someone I can confide in, so don’t worry about that.”

Aerith only gave her a nod but she still wore a serious expression.  “There was more.”  At that she reached out to touch Clarissa’s stomach but stopped just shy of it.  She pulled her hand back quickly and blushed.  “I’m sorry.  I should have asked first.”

Clarissa gave her a confused look.  “Asked what?”

“Well, I get the impression that the planet is worried about you.  I see you were in pain and there are some bad things that will be happening soon because of it.”  She paused at the stricken look on Clarissa’s face.  “Oh!  Please don’t get the wrong idea.  It doesn’t seem to be a big problem, but there is some worry about how it will be handled.  The planet doesn’t want to see you hurt again.”

Clarissa tried her best to get her expression under control.  It was hard as her mind was racing with the possibilities, especially as Aerith had reached for her middle.  She sent up a fervent prayer that she was reading the wrong thing into the motion.  She finally managed a halfhearted smile.  “Thank you for telling me.”  She turned to Tseng at that.  Although his face was still impassive, his body language was stiff.  She briefly wondered what he had thought of the conversation so far.  She gave a nod in his direction before turning back to Aerith.  “The thing the planet thought you could help me with was pretty easy actually.  You see, the people at Shinra are having a hard time believing that Minerva is the one that sent me.”

Aerith gave her a nod at that.  “I can understand.  It isn’t every day that the planet becomes that active.  Honestly, it surprised me when I first got the message.  I have been hearing the planet much clearer ever since then though.”  She looked away from Clarissa before continuing.  “It almost feels like I’m about to fall and I don’t know how to catch myself.”  She turned back with troubled eyes.  “Something big is about to happen, isn’t it?”

Clarissa tried to give her a reassuring look.  “Not if I can prevent it.  That is what I’m here for after all.”

While she had been speaking, Aerith’s eyes had gotten wide and she looked like she was about to bolt again.  Clarissa looked behind herself quickly to see what was causing it, to find Genesis had gotten tired of waiting.  She gave him an exasperated smile before turning back to Aerith.  “Don’t let his looks intimidate you.  He really is quite the gentleman.”

The girl quit looking like she was going to try to run, but her eyes were still wide.  “He’s so big!”

Clarissa laughed.  “Yes, he is, but I promise he won’t hurt you.”

Genesis’ brow had drawn down into a slight frown before he moved to join them, despite the look Tseng was giving him.  When he reached them, he took Aerith’s hand and placed a kiss on her fingers before he managed a smile.  “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess.”

Aerith blushed slightly and giggled at his words before Clarissa smacked his arm.  When he turned to her with a frown she gave him one back.  “You know you don’t have to try to charm the pants off every female you meet!”

His frown deepened slightly before he answered.  “But she is beloved by the Goddess, this whole place is.  I can feel it in the very air.”

“That’s not the point!”

While the two Soldiers were bickering, Aerith had stood.  She clasped her hands behind her back and leaned slightly to look into Clarissa’s face before looking up at Genesis.  Her face broke out into a large smile before she spoke.  “I see!  So, this is who you have decided to confide in.  That’s great!  I can tell the planet is happy about it too.”

At the girl’s unexpected words, Clarissa felt her face heat slightly.  Genesis was flustered as well, although he did a much better job of hiding it.  It didn’t take him long to find his voice.  “What do you mean the planet is happy?”

Clarissa stepped in so that Aerith didn’t have to explain.  “Why don’t I properly introduce the two of you.  Genesis, this is Aerith Gainsborough, the last surviving Cetra.”  She then turned to Aerith.  “Aerith, this is Genesis Rhapsodos, the Knight of the Goddess Minerva.”

They both gave her discomfited looks, but she just smiled at them.  “Don’t give me that look.  It is pretty important that we all know where we stand.  The three of us will be the first line of defense in what’s coming.”

At those words, Aerith frowned.  “I thought you said you were here to prevent it from happening in the first place.”

Clarissa gave herself a mental kick.  “I apologize.  I didn’t mean to give you the impression that I was talking about a battle or anything like that.  It’s just that we are the only ones that will have an advantage to stop it before it starts.  You can hear the planet, and, under certain circumstances, I can hear Minerva.  Without that we would be walking into this blind.  It’s already a little uncertain as what I know has already started to change.”

Aerith barely looked comforted.  Clarissa moved to give her a hug.  “Try not to let it worry you.  I promise that there are a lot of people that will keep anything from happening to you, and I am one of them.  I can almost guarantee that Genesis will too.”

Aerith pulled back at her words.  “It isn’t that I am worried about myself, I will do whatever I can to help, but I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

Clarissa gave her a nod.  “So do I.”  She squeezed the girl’s hand.  “I can’t thank you enough for what you have already done.”

She turned to look at Tseng again at that.  His brow was furrowed but he stepped forward, stopping several feet away.  He turned to Aerith.  “I wasn’t sure what to expect, but are you truly stating this woman was sent to prevent a disaster by the planet?”

Aerith gave him a firm nod.  “That is what I am being told.”

His look turned contemplative before he looked back to her.  “Thank you for taking the time to speak with us today.  I apologize that we visited unexpectedly, but we will leave you to peace.”

She giggled at his formality before answering.  “It’s never an imposition to meet new friends.”  She turned to Clarissa and gave her another hug.  “Good luck.  Let me know if I can help in any way.”

The girl’s smile was contagious.  Clarissa found herself smiling back just as brightly.  “Thank you!  I hope I won’t need to ask you for help again, but I will promise to visit regularly.  It is nice to have another friend.”

When Aerith turned to Genesis he gave her a slight bow.  “It was my pleasure to make your acquaintance.  I hope to get to know you better at some point in the future.”

She gave him a big smile.  “What is it about you guys that makes you so formal.  You should take a hint from Clarissa, she knows that it’s better to grab each happy moment as it comes.”  She gave him a small wave before speaking again.  “I will look forward to seeing you both again!”

Even Genesis couldn’t help but smile at her bubbly personality.  “Until then.” 

At that he put his hand on Clarissa’s waist to turn her toward the door.  She waved back over her shoulder as she allowed him to lead her out behind Tseng.  “I’ll see you again soon!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to meet Aerith! I wonder if we will meet any of the others at some point? I also wonder if being able to hear the planet more clearly will change Aerith? Only time will tell. I hope you continue to enjoy!


	32. A Bid for Sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot going on, but it isn't full of action. That will be changing with the next one. I hope you enjoy!

## Chapter 32

The trip back to headquarters was quieter than it had been on the way to the slums.  All three people had a lot on their minds, although none of their thoughts were shared.  As much as Clarissa tried to push her worry aside, she couldn’t help but think of the fact that something bad was going to happen.  The knot in her stomach at the thoughts of what it might be kept her tense.

Tseng barely said anything to the two of them as he left them once they reached the building.  She had no idea if what he had found would convince the pragmatic Turk, but she hoped they would at least give a little more thought to her words now.  Once Tseng left them, Genesis turned her back toward the apartments, but Clarissa stopped when a ringing started in her pocket.  She had forgotten that Lazard had given her a phone, so she took it out and looked at it warily before answering it.  “Hello?”

She was surprised to hear Sephiroth on the other end.  “If you are back in the building, I need to speak with you.  Please come to my office.”

She had a sneaky suspicion he already knew she was back.  The timing was too convenient otherwise, but she didn’t speak that thought when she answered.  “Yes sir.  I’ll be right there.”

When she hung up Genesis gave her a questioning look.  She tried not to show how nervous she was.  “That was Sephiroth.  He needs to speak with me.  I know we still have a lot to talk about, but I’ll find you later.”

Genesis didn’t bother hiding his scowl.  “You will not be facing him alone.”

She smiled at his protectiveness.  She wondered briefly if it would get better.  She understood however, that a lot of it probably stemmed from the fact that he had already allowed her to get hurt more than once.  She hoped he could let go of his guilt, as he couldn’t hide it behind his anger forever and he was going to have to if he was to move forward.  She placed a hand on his arm before speaking.  “I’ll be fine.  Sephiroth is not going to hurt me.”

His scowl only deepened.  “I am not entirely convinced that he will not, as I did have to save you from his sword once already today, but that isn’t-” He quickly closed his mouth to stop from saying anymore.

She gave him a confused look before it dawned on her what he was probably going to say.  She shook her head at him.  “You know I have no reason not to trust him, and neither should you, for any reason.  He wouldn’t do anything to hurt you either.”

Genesis’ eyes narrowed at her words, but he kept his silence until he was sure his words wouldn’t be too caustic.  “I have my own reasons to doubt that, so forgive me for not sharing in your confidence.  I do believe it was you that said he was the one to nearly destroy the world.  Do not expect me to allow you to be in his presence without me.”

She shook her head at his obstinance.  She already regretted sharing that piece of information, as it was likely to cause a rift between them if she couldn’t find a way to fix it.  She took his hand again anyway.  “Fine, you can walk me over and see for yourself that he isn’t angry enough to hurt me.”  She hoped that Sephiroth would understand.

He looked like he had something else to add, but he kept it to himself while they walked to the offices.  When they finally arrived, Sephiroth raised a brow at the sight of Genesis, but it cleared quickly.  He motioned for them both to take a seat.  “I hadn’t thought of you being present for this Genesis, but maybe it will be better that you are.  After thinking about everything that was said, we may find that solidarity is more important now than it ever has been before.”

Clarissa noted that Sephiroth’s words caused Genesis to look slightly uncomfortable.  She hoped that meant he was beginning to understand that Sephiroth was more than his rival.  Once they were both seated Sephiroth turned to her.  “I am still uncertain if everything you said is truth, but there are a few things I have recently discovered that make me want to hear you out.  Before we get started on that… there is something I would like to discuss with you first.”

She gave him a confused look but nodded anyway.  “What is it?”

He sat back and crossed his arms before speaking.  “I have been conducting a special investigation for the last several months.  It has taken me a lot of time to gather each piece of information, and the scattered pieces I was able to find didn’t make any sense.  With your words earlier, they all fell into place in a disturbing manner.”

She wasn’t any less confused than she had been when he paused, but she allowed him time to continue.  “After you spoke to me about Soldier Afton, I tried to see where he had been killed.  I found that he was originally listed as missing in action.  After a month, he was declared dead, but there was never a body brought back.  Now, it isn’t unusual for a MIA to eventually be listed as killed, but it takes years or concrete proof.  Doing so after a month, with no proof, is suspicious at best.  My investigation involved trying to track down the reason, as well as several others that were listed the same.”

Clarissa felt a pit open in her stomach as she realized what he was saying.  The image of Poppy filled her head and she had to fight hard not to let her emotions show at the thought of the girl’s father rotting in a specimen tank somewhere.  She swallowed bile at the thought. No one deserved that fate.

She realized at his next words that she hadn’t been able to conceal all her disgust.  “I take your expression to mean you understand the conclusion I have come to?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”  She didn’t bother holding back her grimace.

“I have looked and not been able to find any evidence of a reactor 0.  I do not plan on discounting its existence though.  Too much of what I have already found fits in too well with it being true.  Do you have any further information on that facility?”

She had forgotten that Sephiroth had already left the room when she told Lazard more about Deepground.  “Yes, I have already shared some of it with Director Lazard, but you and Angeal had already left.  It is named Deepground.  I don’t know a lot, but I do know it used to be a facility to treat injured Soldiers, but it was changed right around the time Genesis was born.  The only other thing is that there is a secret entrance somewhere in the lobby.  It is how the President goes to check on things.”

Both men stilled for a few moments before they both tried to speak at once.  She looked to them both with a confused look before Sephiroth sat back and looked to Genesis.  He didn’t hesitate to take the opening.  “Why would they have changed the facility when I was born?”

Clarissa had to hold back a cringe.  She hadn’t thought about how this news would affect Genesis.  “I don’t know how much Hollander told you already, but even though he thought… well, there was still something unique about something they found in your DNA.  They have taken your cells and used them in the Soldiers they are training down there.  They are called the Tsviets.”

At her words Genesis stood and walked across the room before turning back to her with a glare.  “Are there any other nasty surprises I should know about?”

Sephiroth sat forward with a warning tone to his voice.  “Genesis now is not the time to lose your head.”

“And when would there be a better time!?  It wasn’t you that she said was used as a basis to alter another human being because you’re ‘unique’.”

Clarissa did cringe at those words.  A fact that did not go unnoticed by either man.  It was Sephiroth that spoke up though.  “Are my cells used as well?”

She shook her head.  “I don’t think they have been yet.”

He raised a brow at her qualifier.  “Yet?  Does that mean they will be?”

“Not if we can stop it from happening.”  Her look at that was determined.  This was hard, but she was not going to get squeamish now.

Sephiroth leaned back again.  The look he shot her was hard.  “You have given us all a lot to think about, but I believe it is time we got the whole story, all at once.  I did want to ask you about what you originally told me, but that can wait.  What is going to happen?”

She didn’t answer him immediately.  Instead she looked back and forth between both men.  She finally took a deep breath before speaking.  “Sephiroth, it isn’t a pretty tale.  If you really want me to tell you, I will say up front that it will be painful.  I will also say that the events I know have already started to change so things are different from what happened previously.”

“From what I have already heard, I assumed that would be the case.  We still need to know.  If we are to work together to prevent it, then we must all know what to look for.”  His gaze had not softened at all as he spoke.

Genesis had moved to sit back down.  As he did, she looked back over to him with a sad look before speaking.  “Fine.  I will agree that it would only help you, but please… don’t let it… well, at least listen with the thought that it will never happen, please.”

“You’ve made your point.  I will remember your advice.  Now, from the beginning.”  She was surprised it was possible, but Sephiroth’s gaze had hardened even more at her delay.

She could feel her hands sweating under his hard gaze, but she knew there was no more putting it off.  She took a calming breath and started.  “In the other timeline, the whole thing started when Genesis was injured during a spar in the VR room.”

She didn’t get a chance to go further when Sephiroth sat forward.  “You knew that he was going to get injured that night?”

She gave him a small nod.  “I knew he was supposed to be injured.  I didn’t know when until the day it happened, but I had to stop it no matter what.  If I hadn’t then his degradation would have started at that time.”  She saw Genesis tense from the corner of her eye, but he didn’t say anything.

Sephiroth looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking.  “I understand.  Why would that have been the start of everything?”

She hadn’t even gotten to the worst parts yet, but she felt so tightly strung that she could hardly sit still.  She managed to find her voice though.  “After he was injured, it didn’t heal so he went to Hollander to find out why.  It was then that Hollander told him that he was degrading and convinced him to defect and take a large number of Seconds and Thirds with him.  Hollander then used them all to turn into Genesis clones.  They used the Genesis clones to wage a revolution against Shinra.”

At that point Genesis stood in a rush and walked across the room again.  He didn’t say anything, but she could tell he was struggling to contain his temper.  She wanted to go give him a hug, but Sephiroth still wore his hard look.  She kept an eye on Genesis as she continued.  “It wasn’t long after Genesis left that Angeal followed.  Genesis found him while he was out on a mission and told him the truth.  They both eventually started to work with Hollander who was being funded by Lazard.”

At that Sephiroth finally did show surprise.  “Director Lazard was funding Hollander?  Why?”

She paused.  She knew he wasn’t going to like what she was about to say.  “I can’t tell you.  All I can say is that it is a personal reason.  If he wants to share it with you, that is his choice and not one I can take from him.”

He did look unhappy with her words, but she was surprised that he didn’t contradict her choice.  “Continue.”

At that point she stood and paced behind her chair, giving Genesis plenty of room still.  She had to, Sephiroth’s gaze was starting to make her shake.  She could deal with it better on her feet.  She finally turned back to him but didn’t sit again.  “It was after Angeal defected that Zack was finally promoted to First class.  You declined any of the missions that had to deal with Genesis and Angeal.  Because of that, Zack was forced to kill Angeal when he got to the point that he couldn’t live with the idea of being a ‘monster’.”

At that, Genesis grabbed her arm and turned her to face him.  His expression was even stormier than it had been.  “Angeal would never do that!”

She pulled her arm from his grasp before responding.  “Not normally, but between Hollander’s half-truths and lies and your despair at your own inevitable death, he felt that he no longer had dreams or honor.  He didn’t give Zack a choice.  He transformed and forced it to happen.”

Genesis looked like she had just slapped him.  He took a step back and continued to look like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to storm out or blow something up.  She didn’t give him a chance to do either.  “After Angeal’s death, you continued to attack Shinra in various places, before moving to the reactors around the world trying to find Jenova cells.  You thought that would be your cure, for a while anyway.  When Hollander couldn’t help you, you decided to seek out Sephiroth finally.  You tried to speak to him a few times, but the last time you told him the truth, or at least a partial truth.  I think you thought it was the truth at least, but your words worked to help push Sephiroth over the edge.”

Sephiroth finally stood at that.  “Pushed me over the edge?”

She turned to him and tried to hide the tears that were trying to escape.  “Yes, it was about two years after Genesis first defected that you were sent on a mission to Nibelheim to investigate a faulty reactor and take care of a monster outbreak.  While you were there you found tanks full of monsters that used to be human.  They were so far gone that their deaths were a mercy.  That was the point that Genesis came in and told you that your ‘mother’, Jenova, was nothing but a monster.  You ignored him at first and pushed him away, completely ignoring his request for help.  After that you found Hojo’s original lab there in an old Shinra building.  It was full of Hojo’s lies, but you accepted them as truth.  You were so shattered by the lies that it left you susceptible to Jenova’s control.  She isn’t alive, but she isn’t dead either.  She still has an active consciousness and used it to control you.  You burned Nibelheim and killed most of the villagers before you went to the reactor where she was being stored.  While you were there, Zack attacked you for attacking the villagers.  You cut him down too before an infantryman took up Zack’s sword and fatally attacked you.  You survived at first, but when you ran him through with the Masamune he used his own body weight to grab your blade and throw you into the unrefined mako at the bottom of the reactor while holding Jenova’s head.”

She paused at that.  Both men wore looks that ranged from sickened to enraged.  She felt much the same.  She had known since she arrived that these events were what she was working to avoid but knowing that and associating it with these men that she had come to care about were two different things.  These men weren’t madmen, they were her friends and lover in the case of Genesis.  She wished she didn’t have to tell them such bitter things.

She barely noticed her tears as she watched them both struggle to get themselves under control.  It was Sephiroth that finally managed to speak first.  “I have a hard time accepting that any of us would treat the others in such a fashion.  I would never not help either Genesis or Angeal.”

She nodded while she tried to clear her throat to speak again.  “I know you wouldn’t, but you were hurt.  You didn’t know why they had defected and you felt abandoned.  You all felt isolated and desperate.  It was those feelings that allowed Jenova in.”

Genesis finally stilled at those words.  His expression was the most open she had ever seen it.  “My friend, the fates are cruel.  There are no dreams, no honor remains.  I have been desperate, and I have felt isolated.  It was only a headstrong Soldier that prevented me from leaving without a word to any of you.”  He paused and looked at both Sephiroth and Clarissa before continuing.  “I owe you all an apology.  It was far too easy for me to forget that I have people I can consider friends.”

At Genesis’ words, Clarissa watched in surprise as Sephiroth relaxed slightly.  He looked like he wanted to say something, but he gave a small shake of his head before speaking.  “That is something it would do us all well to remember, especially in the coming days if this tale is any indicator.”

After those words he turned to Clarissa.  “This has been unpleasant, but it does not explain the near destruction of the world.  If these events did happen, they would not justify the planet stepping in.  What have you left out?”

Her eyes narrowed slightly at his tone of voice, but she managed to answer.  “I didn’t leave anything out, but I wasn’t finished.  That was only the beginning.  There is more, much more.”

His eyebrow rose at her words, but he only motioned for her to continue.  She noted Genesis had come closer again as well.  Even though he still looked angry, she was happy to see that he wasn’t turning away from her.  It gave her the boost she needed to speak.  “After you were thrown into the lifestream, Hojo came in and took all the inhabitants of Nibelheim for experiments, including Zack and Cloud.  Shinra had the town rebuilt as if nothing had happened and Hojo kept those two for four years, until Zack was able to escape and took Cloud with him.”

Genesis paused her at that point.  “Who is Cloud?”

She barely managed to bite back a curse at his question.  Even though Cloud was central to the story, he wasn’t even in Midgar yet, or if he was, he had just arrived.  She had already mentioned him though, so she would just have to take care.  It wouldn’t hurt for him to meet Zack, but before Hojo, he was still shy.  She could only imagine what meeting the Firsts would do to him.  “Cloud is the infantryman that managed to stop you in Nibelheim.”

Sephiroth’s expression became contemplative at that.  “He survived?”

“Yes, but when Hojo was done with him, he was catatonic for a long time.  Both men were listed as escaped experiments and the army was sent after them.  Genesis went after them too.  They were both infused with your cells, so he thought they could help him.  It didn’t work out that way.  Zack finally defeated Genesis in Banora but… he didn’t make it long after that.  He headed back to Midgar to reunite with his girlfriend and the army caught up with them.  He saved Cloud but… he faced off against more than a hundred infantrymen.  He managed to defeat most of them, but he was shot down in the end.”

She turned to Genesis as he let out a bitter laugh.  “So, it was the Puppy that ended up the Hero.”

She gave him a sad smile.  “Yes, he was.  He really showed what a true hero does.”

Genesis wore a bitter smile as he spoke again.  “He becomes strong enough to defeat me?”

She placed a hand on his arm before she answered.  “He does become strong, but you were also so degraded that you were not the warrior you are now.  He helped you rediscover what Soldier honor is.”

His brows drew down at her words.  “He didn’t kill me?”

“No, he never wanted to fight any of you.  He actually carried you out of the caves before you were picked up by the Deepground Soldiers.”

“Deepground again?”  His face was disgusted. 

She shook her head at his reasonable disdain.  “They wanted you to help them in a rebellion, but you declined and went into stasis until after the third time the world was nearly destroyed.”

Sephiroth spoke up at that.  “Third time?  That seems more than a bit excessive.”

She gave him a hard look at the disbelief that was evident in his tone.  “It is, but that outlines why my being here was necessary.  The planet was barely surviving.”

He looked taken back by her response for a moment, but his eyes narrowed before he spoke.  “You still have not explained this ‘world destruction’.  What happened?”

His tone was really starting to wear on her, especially since they kept interrupting her, but she took another deep breath and carried on.  “It was five years after the Nibelheim incident that the first disaster started.  It is a long drawn out story, but the gist is that you had merged with Jenova completely and decided to fulfill her will.  You managed to reform a body out of the lifestream before you used a powerful materia to summon a meteor to crash into Gaia.  The planet ended up having to step in and stop the meteor right over Midgar, destroying much of the city.  It was only able to do that though because you were defeated by Cloud and his friends.”

Sephiroth stilled at that.  “I was defeated by an infantryman?”

She shook her head.  “You were not the same as you are now.  You were powerful, but you were also arrogant.  You thought you were undefeatable and you didn’t treat them like the threat they were.  He also wasn’t alone, plus he might as well have been a Soldier after everything Hojo did to him.”

Genesis had started to pace again.  His scowl seemed to be etched in place, but he didn’t speak.  Sephiroth wasn’t much better.  His face was much more like the images she remembered from her days on Earth and she barely managed to keep from shaking.  It was only missing the hateful smirk, but his eyes were shining with a barely concealed rage.  “If that was the first of three, what were the others?”

She steeled herself to try and finish this.  She was already ready to leave this room and not look at another Soldier for days at least.  “Two years after meteorfall, a deadly disease had broken out across the planet.  It was spread through the population when the lifestream lifted to counter Meteor.  It was found to be Jenova’s will.  Three remnants of you were created from tainted lifestream and you used the last of Jenova’s cells to return through one of the remnants.  You were defeated again and Aerith stepped in from the lifestream.  She called forth a holy rain that cleansed the last of Jenova’s influence on Gaia.”

Genesis finally did speak at that.  “Aerith?  The last Ancient?  What do you mean she stepped in from the lifestream?”

She had left out the part of Aerith’s death on purpose.  She could tell Sephiroth was already near the end of his rope.  The whole point was for him not to snap, and she didn’t want to be the reason he did this time.  She knew she had to answer though.  He was looking at her like he could see into her and didn’t like what he was finding.  She swallowed the bile that was coming up before answering.  “She was killed during the first incident.  She didn’t merge with the lifestream though.  She was able to keep her consciousness and help in both cases.”

Sephiroth’s voice was cold as ice when he spoke.  “You are saying that I killed the last surviving Ancient?”

His question was the exact reason she hadn’t wanted to say anything.  She shook her head at him.  “It was actually Jenova using your form that killed her, but by that time your will had merged completely with hers.

She saw a shiver of pain cross his face, but it passed quickly.  He stood after that.  He leaned and put both hands on his desk before he spoke again in a voice that was even colder than it had been.  “And the third disaster?  How did I try to facilitate it again?”

She couldn’t stop herself from stepping forward and reaching to cover one of his hands.  “None of them were really you.  Jenova had complete control.  The last time had nothing to do with you at all.”

Sephiroth’s gaze softened a little at her action more than her words.  She moved back quickly at a low sound from Genesis.  She hadn’t been thinking about what he might think of her move, but she already decided that if he said anything she would let him know how unnecessary it was.  Luckily, for everyone’s sake, he didn’t make another move after she stepped back, other than to scowl at them both again.  She ignored it as she spoke.  “The last time was a year after Geostigma was cured.  Hojo had been killed during the first disaster, but he managed to upload his consciousness into the web.  He found a host in one of the Tsviets and tried to use Omega to gather up all life on the planet to leave this planet lifeless.  His goal was to take it all to find another planet to distribute it on and become the absolute ruler.  He was finally defeated by the host of Chaos.  Both Chaos and Omega are Weapons created by the planet for those purposes, but at the end of days.  Hojo started it prematurely.”

Genesis spoke up as she stopped.  His face was contemplative.  “Chaos, Omega and Weapons, what are they exactly?”

She sighed.  There was so much to go over that it was impossible for her to remember everything.  She tried her best to explain.  “There were many Weapons created by the planet millennia ago to counteract anything that might threaten the life of the planet itself.  Not the inhabitants, but the planet.  Most of them were deployed during the Meteor incident, but Chaos and Omega served a different purpose.  Chaos was created to be the herald.  He would gather all life by destroying everything.  Once the planet was bare Omega would take the lifestream to another place to restart the cycle.  They were both twisted for one man’s gratification.  If you want to learn more, you might want to look up Dr. Lucrecia Crescent’s thesis.”

Sephiroth gave her a sharp look at those words.  “My mother?”

Genesis gave him a surprised look at his question.  His surprise grew even more when Clarissa only nodded.  “Yes, that was how Hojo made his plans.  He laughed at her thesis at first, but when he was at death’s door he realized she was right.  He took it and used it.”

Sephiroth finally sat back.  He wasn’t even bothering trying to keep up his stoic mask.  Several emotions flitted across his face in quick succession.  Finally, he managed a semblance of calm before he spoke again.  “I am not sure if you are a superb storyteller, or if you were really sent to stop such a horrific future.  I don’t think I can make any decisions right away.  For now, I will need time to think on this.  Angeal has already been dispatched to Modeoheim.  He should be back in less than a week.  We can discuss this further at that time.  It would be best if you do not leave the Soldier floor in the meantime.”

She could tell he was trying his best to keep it together and act like the General he was.  Her heart broke at how pained he obviously was, even though he tried not to show it.  She didn’t think twice before walking around his desk and wrapping him in a hug.  He stiffened at first, but she felt him relax slightly when she spoke.  “Sephiroth, you are human and thus flawed, but that also means you aren’t expected to be perfect.  Despite that, your humanity is what makes you a great man.  I know this isn’t easy, but you’ve already admitted you have friends that will be there for you.  Don’t forget that.”

He reached up and briefly returned her hug.  She stepped back with a smile.  He shook his head at her with a half-smile.  “Is that a special enhancement only you have?  I know I shouldn’t trust what you say without proof, but somehow I still want to.”

Her smile grew at both his words and the fact that he didn’t look like he was about to break anymore.  “Not that I know of.  But you know, that is what friends are for.  I believe I heard that once.”

He patted her arm as he gave her another small smile.  “If I have any further questions I will call you.  For now, why don’t you get some rest.  I am sure this has been a long day for you.”

She gave him a nod as she turned back to Genesis.  He was fuming but he didn’t say anything to either of them as he opened the door for her and followed her out.  She didn’t give him a chance to say anything either.  She spoke up as soon as the door was closed.  “Genesis, I want you to know right now that I will remain friends with Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack, but that doesn’t detract from the fact that I love you.”  She didn’t bother saying anything else. 

After a few moments she looked to him, as he hadn’t said anything back.  He was still wearing a slight frown.  When their eyes met he finally spoke.  “Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess.  I cannot claim to be unaffected by what was just said, but I have said that I trust you.  I am well aware that you are not in an easy position for many reasons.  I am only thankful that you seem to be made to handle all the things you have been tasked with.”

She gave him a small smile and grabbed his hand with a squeeze.  “I honestly don’t know if I really am, but I do know I don’t know how to give up.  If only that will be enough.”


	33. Confirmation and Consequence

## Chapter 33

By the time they made it back to the apartments Clarissa was ready to crawl into bed and not come out for several days at least.  When she opened her door, Genesis moved to follow her in.  She gave him a questioning look.  “I was planning to go to bed.  I know we need to talk, but I don’t think I am up for much more right now. Can you please give me time?”

He shook his head at her request.  “I had assumed that would be the case, and I will state that I like my own bed better, but we will not be sleeping in separate beds.”

After the tenseness of the entire day, his simple comment had her laughing.  She gave him a hug before responding.  “I wasn’t thinking about that.  I like your bed better too.  Let me at least get some clothes and then we can turn in.”

He followed her into her apartment and waited by the door while she gathered a few things.  They were silent as they moved to his.  They both had minds full of the day’s events and neither of them could be called relaxed when they finally turned in.  Despite that, they both managed to relax into sleep easily in each other’s arms.

* * *

 

The next several days fell into a waiting pattern.  Clarissa felt the electricity in the air like a storm was brewing, but it hadn’t broken yet.  She was confined to the Soldier floor, so the only places she went were Genesis’ apartment and the training rooms.  The only exception to that was on the second day.  She had remembered something important she needed to tell Veld if he was going to be looking for Felicia.

She had to go to Sephiroth for permission first.  He was still tense when she came in, but he didn’t treat her any different.  A fact that she was thankful for, since she was about to add even more to his load.  “Sephiroth, thank you for seeing me.  I needed to ask if I could get permission to talk to Veld.  I am sure he won’t be happy to see me again, but it’s important.”

His lip quirked slightly at her words on Veld’s opinion, but it was quickly hidden again.  “I don’t know if Veld will agree to see you again right now.  Can you tell me what it is, and I can try to pass it on?”

She gave him a nod after only a moment.  “That would work.  Honestly you should probably know as well.”

He raised a brow at her words but didn’t interrupt.  “If Veld is going to be investigating Avalanche even more, than he needs to keep an eye out for a man named Fuhito.  He is with Avalanche, but he is just as bad as Hojo.  They were supposed to attack after the end of the war early next year, but now that it was ended a few months early, I don’t know if they will start now.  His goal is to annihilate all life on Gaia to allow the planet to heal and he is working to make an army of warriors called Ravens to rival Soldier.  The problem is that they become mindless killing machines and he wants to get ahold of some Soldiers to make them even stronger.”

Sephiroth looked contemplative at her words.  He finally looked up and gave her a hard stare.  She wished she wasn’t getting used to seeing that look.  She shook off that thought when he spoke.  “You are saying the war with Wutai wasn’t supposed to end for several months?”

She was surprised that was the fact he caught first, but she gave him a nod anyway.  “Yes, in February, but that’s because Genesis and then Angeal both defected.  Since Genesis didn’t leave, he was able to end the war early.”

He shook his head at her words.  “I can understand why you were so adamant about telling us that things were already changing.”  His look turned contemplative as he continued to look at her.  “What is it about you that could change history to such an extent.”

She blushed at his words.  She hadn’t thought about it in terms like that.  She just knew that she had to change things.  The alternative was unacceptable.  “You know, most of it was done by other people.  My only contribution was being stubborn.  I couldn’t let Genesis leave.”

He didn’t bother hiding his smile at her words.  “Your drive is one of the things we can all agree on.” 

She didn’t bother refuting him, even though she felt he was giving her more credit than she was due.  She didn’t have to find something to say though as it wasn’t long before he spoke up again.  “So, this Fuhito, you are stating that he will be after Soldiers, but you don’t know when.  Why does this affect Veld?”

“I believe that he will be stepping up his investigation into Avalanche.  If he does, the Ravens and Fuhito will be a problem.”

Sephiroth didn’t bother asking her why she felt that was the case.  Something in the way she said it made him believe that he would only get the same response as she gave him when he asked about Lazard’s involvement.  Given the personal nature of what she had told him, he wasn’t surprised she didn’t want to divulge another person’s information.  He felt better knowing that she would do the same for him.  He also realized she was correct in that they should all share if they planned on moving forward. 

Even with that thought, he knew he couldn’t do anything about it until after Angeal returned.  As much as he was uncomfortable in admitting it, it could be a moot point if he returned with nothing.  Despite how horrid what she had shared was, he felt she was being honest.  That didn’t mean she was telling the truth, only that she truly believed she was.  They would see.  For now, he would address what he could.  “I will pass this on to Veld.  I still believe it would be best if you do not leave this floor for the time being.”

She was partially glad that she wouldn’t have to face Veld.  After the last time they spoke, she was glad she was confined to the Soldier floor.  At least she wasn’t often alone.  “Understood.  If I think of anything else I will let you know.  Otherwise, I will keep my head down.”

He noted the bitterness she couldn’t hide completely, and understood why she felt that way, but he couldn’t let her go for now for her own good as much as to keep an eye on her.  “If something changes I will let you know.  Dismissed.”  She gave him a halfhearted wave before she walked out.

* * *

 

The next several days passed by quietly.  She still sparred with Genesis on a regular basis, but other than that, she stayed in the apartment.  She hadn’t even been able to get Zack to talk to her.  Every time he caught sight of her he blushed before going the other way.  She felt bad that he was avoiding her and knew she was going to have to chase him down one day to get it straightened out, but for now she let him go.  She had far worse things to worry about, even if she tried to spend part of her time trying to figure out how to get him to accompany her to the slums when she was finally off house arrest.

It didn’t help that she had started having nightmares.  They were always vague, but they still left her waking up in a sweat.  They all seemed to revolve around either her being left to die alone, or of everyone turning away from her one at a time until she was alone to face a darkness she could never escape.  She had woken Genesis several times and he was always able to soothe her back to sleep, but he couldn’t stop them.  She understood why they were happening, but that didn’t stop them either.

It was the night after her fourth day of house arrest when she woke with a start again.  She was disoriented as she couldn’t remember dreaming.  She couldn’t figure out what it was that woke her.  Luckily, she hadn’t woken Genesis as well.  She slowly moved out of the circle of his arms, so she could get up for a cup of water.  She hadn’t made it more than a few steps before a pain ripped through her back.  She managed to bite back a scream, but it was so sudden that she dropped to her knees.  Her breath was coming fast as it started to fade.  It hadn’t gone away completely when it broke across her again.  This time she couldn’t hold in her scream.

It was so harsh that she hadn’t realized she was on her hands and knees next to the bed.  She barely had a chance to notice that Genesis was up and trying to help her to her feet when it ripped through her once again.  Her scream was even louder as she fell from his grasp.  By the time she could see again she realized that something felt different.  The pain finally receded, and she was able to get to her feet shakily.  She barely had a chance to notice that Genesis wasn’t next to her anymore when she realized that it felt as if there was a weight on her back, putting her off balance.

She looked back to see what it was and was confronted with a sight that had her breath coming fast again.  A mottled grey wing hung limply from her left shoulder blade.  Her wide-eyed gaze was drawn by Genesis’ voice.  “What… what is that?!”

A different kind of pain ripped through her at the look he was giving her.  She knew her voice came out harsher than she intended, but she couldn’t stop it.  “It is the product of the shit that Hojo has been doing to me for the last seven months!”

Despite her efforts to keep on her feet, she found that she was having a hard time accomplishing it.  She felt slightly light headed.  She vaguely knew she was going into a mild shock, but she couldn’t focus away from the thing on her back.  She had known it was a possibility, but she hadn’t really believed it would happen.  She was drawn from her thoughts by Genesis.  His face was livid as he moved to help her sit on the edge of the bed.  That simple movement was a lot more awkward than it should have been, but she was having difficulties coordinating the muscles needed to move the wing on her own.  Genesis had to help move it, so she could sit.  The feeling of his hands on it made her shiver.  It was sensitive, but more than that, it was a solid reminder that she wasn’t dreaming.

By the time they got her seated they both heard a loud knocking on the door.  She dropped her head into her hands as she realized she had probably woke someone up.  Genesis made sure she was steady before he moved to answer the insistent knocking.  Clarissa cringed again when she heard Sephiroth’s voice.  “Genesis- I apologize if I was interrupting something, but it sounded like there was an issue.”

She focused on the sound of them speaking to try and give her brain a chance to wrap itself around this new development.  Genesis’ voice was sharp when he answered.  “There is no problem.  If you don’t mind.”

There was a thunk before Sephiroth spoke again.  “That didn’t sound like nothing.  It sounded like Clarissa was in pain.  What happened?”

She realized that she was going to have to interfere.  Sephiroth deserved to know anyway.  She stood and paused before walking out.  She blushed as she realized that both she and Genesis had not been clothed when this happened.  That explained the strained note in Sephiroth’s voice.  She quickly grabbed one of Genesis’ shirts and worked it on well enough to cover her, even though it was looped underneath the wing.  She was thankful that they were as large on her as they were.

Once she managed to cover herself she walked into the living room to see Genesis staring hard at Sephiroth.  The latter had moved his booted foot to keep Genesis from closing the door in his face.  She spoke up before either of them could escalate it further.  “Genesis, it’s okay.  Sephiroth deserves to know too.”

He turned to her with a scowl that didn’t improve when he caught sight of her, but he moved back and allowed Sephiroth in.  She watched as his eyes took her in, including the large wing that was now hanging from her back.  For the first time since she had met him, she saw absolute surprise on his face.  None of them spoke for a few moments.  Finally, Sephiroth stepped closer with his eyes pinned to her new appendage.  His voice was almost a whisper when he spoke.  “What happened?”

She shook her head to try and clear the dread she still carried.  “Hojo happened.  I told you he has been injecting me with Jenova cells since I graduated.”  She tried to twitch the wing and caused it to flare out before it fell limp again.  “I wasn’t sure I would develop one, but I guess my nearly dying escalated the process.”  As she said those words another realization hit her.  This was most likely what Aerith had been talking about when she said something bad was going to happen.  As bad as this was she felt an instant relief.  This wasn’t as bad as what she had thought it was.

She pushed the thought aside as Sephiroth stepped closer.  He reached out to touch it before he stopped himself and gave her an unreadable look.  She shook her head again.  “Yes, it is real, unfortunately.”

He took a few steps back as Genesis rejoined them.  Clarissa was glad to note he had at least put on pants, but that was a fleeting thought as Sephiroth spoke again.  “Does this mean that the rest of us will mutate as well?”

She cringed at his choice of words but pushed passed the feeling.  It was a mutation after all.  She gave him a nod.  “Yes, or maybe.  Honestly, I don’t know what made you develop them in the first place.  It could just be a matter of time, or there could be something that instigates it.”

At her words both men stilled.  Genesis stepped to her side before speaking.  “What made us develop them?  Does that mean in the alternate future we all had wings like this?”

Her brain was still addled enough that she had forgotten that was a fact she had left out.  They had enough to deal with already, knowing they would mutate as well was something both trivial enough not to affect the overall tale, and harsh enough that if they didn’t need to find out then she had hoped they wouldn’t.  It was a moot point now though.  She grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before she answered.  “Yes, all three of you grew a wing before it was all over.”

His face drew up into a grimace, but it passed quickly as he looked behind her again.  He reached out with his free hand and brushed the top of her wing.  She shivered under the touch but didn’t move.  His gaze turned sad as he gathered her up in a hug.  His voice was a whisper next to her ear.  “It is beautiful too.”

She relaxed into his embrace.  She hadn’t realized how afraid she had been that they would declare her a monster.  The fact that neither of them were pushing her away was a relief.  Her voice was choked when she responded.  “Thank you.”

They parted and looked to Sephiroth when he spoke again.  “Clarissa, we will find a way to reverse this.  Until then I will ask that you stay in this apartment.  There is no telling what kind of reaction this might cause, even if it isn’t your fault.”

She gave him a smile for his concern, but it was tinged with bitterness.  “I will stay here for now, but I should be able to make it hidden once I get used to it.  Unless it is different than the ones you all had.  I’m not sure how it worked, but unless you were flying you all kept them hidden in such a way that no one ever knew they were there.”

He raised a brow at her.  “Flying?  With one wing?”

She almost laughed at his tone.  She realized how ridiculous it sounded too.  “Yes, flying.  I have a feeling there is quite a bit of magic involved with the whole process.”

He shook his head before answering.  “I am not glad to see this, but it definitely gives us even more to think on.  Let me know if there are any more developments.  I will be back in touch with you later.”  She gave him a nod as he turned to go with a contemplative look. 

She finally understood as he walked out that this, more than anything else she had said, was irrefutable proof that Hojo was a psychotic manipulator at least.  She wished it hadn’t come to this, but she tried to reassure herself that even this served a purpose.  That didn’t keep tears from starting finally once the door was closed behind him.  She wasn’t given a chance to get lost in her despair.  Genesis picked her up carefully watching for the wing that she still had difficulties controlling.  He took her back to bed and cradled her next to him, whispering encouragement while she finally allowed the tears to flow freely.

* * *

 

Sephiroth had too much on his mind to try and go back to his apartment.  Instead he turned to his office.  He hadn’t made it there before his phone pinged.  It was a message from Angeal.  Sephiroth raised a brow at the other man’s request.  ‘This can wait to morning, but if you’re up you will probably want to see it now.’  He sent a quick reply and continued to his office.  This night was only going to get more complicated it seemed.

He hadn’t been there long when Angeal entered without knocking.  He had a bag slung across his shoulder and the look he sent Sephiroth was haunted.  “I’m glad you were up.”

Sephiroth grimaced slightly.  “This night has already been unpleasant.  I doubt I could have slept anyway.”

Angeal raised a brow at both the expression and his words.  “Anything you would like to talk about?”

Sephiroth shook his head.  “Not now.  I will explain it all later as you are affected as well, but for now, can you show me what you found?”

Angeal had to repress a shudder at those words.  Judging from his friend’s expression, it wasn’t going to be something he would like.  He shook it off and pulled the bag around and plopped it in the empty seat.  He rummaged around in it for a moment before pulling out a handheld camera and handed it to Sephiroth.  “It didn’t take me long to find the house she had been talking about.  Everything that she said would be there, was.  This bag has copies of all the videos but that one is the most important one.”

He watched Sephiroth’s hand tighten on the camera and wondered for a moment if it would break before he brought himself back to his senses.  He tried to get his attention again.  “While I was there I spoke with most of the townspeople.  I showed them pictures of Clarise and asked if anyone had seen her.  No one could remember seeing anyone that looked like her.  I don’t know if that means much, but…”

He trailed off as Sephiroth raised his gaze.  His scowl was enough to make even Angeal a little uncomfortable.  “I doubt she has been anywhere on Gaia except for Midgar and the surrounding lands.”  He looked back to the camera in his hand before speaking.  “Thank you Angeal.  Can you please give me some time?  I will need to talk to you tomorrow after you have rested.  You look tired.”

Angeal still had a strange feeling about the fact that his friend still hadn’t looked away from the camera, but he knew a solid dismissal when he heard one.  “I’ll message you in the morning to see when you’re available.”  Sephiroth nodded to him as he walked out.

Once Angeal was gone Sephiroth continued to stare at the little camera in his hand.  There was a storm raging inside, even if most would have never known by looking at him.  Finally, he moved to flip the camera on.  He watched in complete silence as the Professor spoke with his wife about their daughter before the door was busted in by Shinra infantry.  He watched Gast try to save his family and heard as the gunshots killed the last sane scientist he had ever known.  He sat there in silence for a few more moments.

He finally moved to carefully put the camera down.  As much as he wanted to crush it, he knew they would still need it.  He left his office with his duster flaring out behind him.  If anyone saw him as he stalked down the halls they would have moved to anywhere else quickly.  His face was a blank mask, but the anger radiating off him was palpable.

It didn’t take him long to make it to the 67th floor.  He knew the man he was looking for would still be in his labs and that was exactly where he found him.  When he entered the room with Hojo, the scientist looked up in irritation for just a moment before looking back to whatever he was working on.  He spoke in a sharp tone over his shoulder.  “Why are you here?  I don’t have time for you right now.  Hollander disappeared yesterday, and I am trying to clean up the disaster he left behind.”  He continued to mumble about incompetent scientists under his breath, completely ignoring Sephiroth.

He was finally pulled out of his own world when the sound of slim metal whistled through the air.  He turned fully to face Sephiroth with a manic grin.  “What is this then?  You can’t live without me so put that thing away.”

Sephiroth finally allowed his glare free reign.  Anyone other than Hojo would have already fallen to their knees under that gaze but the scientist still suffered under the delusion that his creation could never hurt him.  That firm belief was shaken when Sephiroth finally spoke.  “You should have listened to Clarissa and fled when you had the chance.”  True fear finally started to set in, but he was never given the chance for it to fully develop.  The last thing he saw was a glowing Masamune headed for his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so giddy while writing the end of this chapter. This was far passed due! As you can tell, it is only the beginning, but this is like excising the worst part of a cancer. Well, one of the worst parts. We still have to figure out a way to deal with Jenova so it is never an issue again, but this is a good start.


	34. Soldiers Are Human Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know we are really getting into unknown territory now, but I hope this begins to convey that our favorite Soldiers are actually human. They deserve to remember that fact. I hope you enjoy!

## Chapter 34

Complete silence reigned as Sephiroth flicked his wrist to divest the Masamune of the last of the blood that clung to it before he allowed it to disappear.  He stood motionless for a moment, staring dispassionately at the mass on the floor that used to be the cause of the few nightmares he had growing up.  Now it was less than nothing. 

After a moment he pulled his phone from his pocket and quickly dialed a number.  It didn’t even ring before going to voicemail.  His brow furrowed at that, but it didn’t stop him from quickly dialing another.  This time it was picked up on the second ring.  He started speaking as soon as he heard the voice on the other end.  “I have an urgent issue I need your assistance with.  Please come to the Science Department, in the special lab.  Oh, and do your best to make sure no one else knows where you are headed.”  As soon as he heard a confirmation he hung up.

He quickly moved to the monitor where Hojo had been working and confirmed it was still signed in.  Once he saw that he looked around briefly until he found a stash of data discs and then sat back in front of the monitor.  It was only a matter of moments for his brow to start to furrow.  He had been shielded behind a mask of disdain and rage but looking through the files in Hojo’s computer had even his stomach churning.  That did not stop him from inserting the first of the discs and copying over the folders as he found them.

He was on his second disc when he heard footsteps echo on the metal floor.  He looked back briefly to see the impassive face of Tseng.  He noted the Turk didn’t look ruffled when he finally saw the body on the floor, but he did raise a brow before speaking.  “This is unexpected.  Is there a particular reason you felt I would be the best person to call to assist with… this?”  He motioned to what was left of Hojo.

Sephiroth turned back to what he had been doing before he answered.  “I am not sure if you have started to investigate Deepground yet, but there is more than enough proof here to indicate that man was a monster.  This is only the last of his crimes though.  I also have irrefutable proof that he has been inhumanly experimenting on Soldiers and civilians alike, not to mention I have in my possession concrete proof that he killed the last Head of the Science Department.  We can debate the need for his death all night if you would like, although I doubt you really feel the need to.”

He turned back briefly to gage Tseng’s reaction before speaking again.  “I tried to call Veld first, but it seems that he is unreachable currently.  I believe you are the next best thing as we need to get this cleared up before morning.” 

He indicated the computers which did cause Tseng to finally react.  “Clean up the computers, not the body?”

Sephiroth barely looked back at the mass on the floor again.  “No, I have one other phone call to make that should take care of that.  The computers are more important.  There is a lot of data here that we need to compile and get out of here.  If I can’t get parts of it, then I will need someone with your skills to take care of it.  I don’t want any of that madman’s research being continued.”

Tseng paused for a long moment before he moved to the monitor across from Sephiroth.  “Under different circumstances I would advise that was not a decision that would be up to you but given the fact that Veld would likely agree with you now, I will assist.  Why don’t you leave this to me and take care of the… other problem?”

At that he finally turned fully to look at Tseng.  The other man was already at the other monitor.  He only took a matter of moments to break the security and start looking into the files.  Sephiroth watched him for a moment longer and saw him quickly access the directory before he reached back for the stack of discs Sephiroth had been using.  He quickly started copying as well.

Once Sephiroth was sure the data was handled he pulled out his phone once more.  It took several rings and he thought he might have to call back, but it was finally answered.  The voice on the other end snapped hotly when they did, but Sephiroth ignored it.  “Genesis, I know you are probably… busy, but there is something important I need your assistance with.”

Genesis started to snap out a quick refusal and hang up but Sephiroth stopped him before he could.  “I promise this is something you will want to help with.  Come to the special lab.”

At that he heard Genesis pause.  There was no sound on the other end of the line besides soft sniffles.  That fact nearly made Sephiroth crush the phone in his hand, but he was distracted by Genesis’ voice.  “I’ll be right there.”  He hung up as soon as he got the confirmation.

He started to move back to the desk when he realized there was one other person that should be involved as well.  Angeal may not have heard the story yet, but from what Sephiroth had already seen in Hojo’s data, there was a good possibility both the other Firsts would be needed before the night was out.  Once his decision was made he dialed Angeal as well.  It was answered after the first ring.  “Did you decide you needed to talk tonight after all?”

Sephiroth’s gaze drew down into a scowl at that but it didn’t transfer to his voice.  “Not really, but your presence is necessary right now.  Please come to the special lab.  I will explain once you are here.”  He heard a slight hesitation from Angeal, but his friend confirmed before hanging up.

He had barely hung up with Angeal when he heard another set of footsteps approaching.  He looked over to see a scowling Genesis walk in.  The look transformed immediately when the red-head caught sight of the body on the floor.  Sephiroth watched as he tried to conceal a smirk as he finally caught his eye.  “I see you’ve been busy and didn’t think to invite me.”

He shook his head but noted the hard tone to Genesis’ voice.  “This is actually what I wanted you here for.  We have several things to address tonight.”  He nodded down to the body before continuing.  “You can start with that.  There are also a few things that we will need to-“

He was cut off when Angeal walked into the room.  He noted the fact that Tseng gave him a hard look at the arrival of the last First, but he ignored it.  Angeal had halted just inside the door when he saw the scene in front of him.  He finally looked up with a concerned look.  “What happened?  Was there an attack?”

He moved to join Sephiroth and Genesis.  Sephiroth shook his head again as Angeal joined them.  “There was no attack.  The only thing here is the things that madman had been allowed to do for the last couple of decades.  There is a lot we need to discuss, but for tonight I need your help, both of you, in order to address the things left in the labs.  I only found files on a portion of what is back there, but tonight promises to be a long night.”

Genesis looked nearly gleeful at his words, but Angeal still wore a worried look.  Despite how concerned he looked, he still managed to speak up.  “Sephiroth, does that mean this-“  He gestured to the body before speaking again.  “Was this your doing?”

Sephiroth’s face fell into a blank mask at the tone to Angeal’s question but it was Genesis that answered for him.  “Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul.  Pride is lost, wings stripped away, the end is nigh.”  He shook his head at the bitter truth in those words before continuing.  “You have not yet heard the extent of this madman’s horrors.  It is good that Sephiroth was the one to handle this.  Had it been me he would not have died so quickly.”

Angeal gave them both a surprised look.  He had heard Genesis lose his temper many times over the years that he had known him, but he had never heard the tone he had just used.  Despite how temperamental his friend could be, he had never considered him bloodthirsty.  His last words fell very close to that though.  He looked back and forth between the two of them and realized his earlier thought that he wasn’t going to like what they had to say was looking to be an understatement.  He knew he trusted them though and reached out to Sephiroth.  “You can explain as we go then.  Lead the way.”

The tension around Sephiroth’s eyes faded as he gave Angeal a nod.  He looked to Tseng once more to find him still busy before he turned to the cells that occupied the back half of Hojo’s special lab.  He turned to lead the others into the unknown before Genesis spoke up.  “I will join you shortly.  Allow me to take care of… this.”  Sephiroth gave him a quick nod before he continued on.  He and Angeal hadn’t made it out of the main room before the entire room was lit with a flame so hot it burned blue.

By the time Genesis joined the other two Firsts they were just about to open the third cell.  Sephiroth had not had much of a chance to talk to Angeal about the reasons they were in the Science Department in the middle of the night, but it ended up not mattering as much for the moment.  Once Angeal saw what they were facing in the first cell, all his other concerns fell away.  He was sickeningly certain that the monsters they were being forced to put down had at one time been human, or in the case of the second one, had parts of a human spliced into it.

That room went quickly so they split up and tackled a cell each, only stopping to help each other if the need arose.  None of the monsters posed much of a problem for the three firsts, but they were all glad they were not there alone.  The fact that they were confronted with the reality that these pitiful creatures could have been any one of them had circumstances been different kept their hackles raised.

They were near the end of the long hall when Sephiroth was shocked to a standstill by what he found.  Instead of another monster, there was a small body huddled in the back corner of the room.  The tiny body was curled in on itself with arms over their head.  He took a few steps forward before he knelt.  He was inundated with memories of the times he had been locked in a cell much like this one while he was under ‘observation’.  If he showed any fear he was punished.  He had to learn to show nothing and act like he felt nothing before he was allowed to leave.

He understood better than most what this child must feel.  It made his rage twist hot again.  He almost wished he could bring the mad scientist back, so he could kill him again.  He pushed the rage back as he tried to quietly coax the child to at least raise their head.  “I’m not here to hurt you.  Would you look at me please?”

The child only started trembling at his words.  He clenched his fist reflexively before trying again.  “I know you’re scared.  I have been locked in a room like this before.  I understand what it is like to be at Hojo’s mercy.  I promise I will not allow it to happen to you anymore.”

He felt more than saw as his two friends came up behind him.  He had never told them what his childhood had been like, but he found that he didn’t care if they heard.  His main goal was to get this child out of this horrific place.  He was gratified when she finally sat up and looked at him.  Her eyes started to tear up as she saw the three of them before she tried to scoot closer to the wall.  His jaw clenched hard at her reaction.  He had to force it to relax so he could still speak calmly.  “They won’t hurt you either.  We have all been experimented on.  None of us will allow it to happen to anyone anymore.”

While Sephiroth spoke Angeal pulled Genesis a few steps back.  He could tell their presence made the child uncomfortable.  Something about her was pulling at his memory, but he allowed Sephiroth to keep trying.  He was stunned when it was Genesis that stepped forward and joined Sephiroth in kneeling in front of the girl.  “You’re Shelke aren’t you?”

Both Sephiroth and Angeal looked at him in amazement.  It had been the catalyst that the girl had needed though.  She finally sat forward, even though she still had tears in her eyes.  Her voice was scratchy when she answered.  “How did you know my name?”

Genesis turned on his famous charming smile when he answered.  “A friend of mine told me that you had been taken.  She let me know that we needed to rescue you.  I have also been told that your sister, Shalua, has been looking for you.  Would you like to go back to your sister?”

At his words the girl finally got to her feet and tried to walk to him.  She nearly fell after several steps but Sephiroth caught her before she could fall.  The girl flinched when he touched her, but she relaxed finally when he stood with her in his arms.  “Let’s get you out of here.”

When he walked out of the room he noticed all the other cells were already emptied.  He pulled the girl closer to his chest to try and keep her from seeing the grisly bodies that still scattered the hallway.  The three firsts made it out to find Tseng finally standing.  Sephiroth had never seen the Turk with any expression besides maybe humor, but that was not the case tonight.  The fact that his face showed open disgust and possibly even anger was nearly as shocking as the rest of what they had found.

When they stepped up to him his expression cleared beyond a raised brow at the little girl.  Sephiroth finally spoke up.  “Tseng, meet Shelke Rui.”  The little girl stirred at her name, but she didn’t bother trying to see who she was being introduced to.  Instead she curled in closer to Sephiroth’s chest.

Tseng’s gaze hardened again momentarily before he spoke.  “I believe Veld may be in a position to let Shalua know her sister is here.”  He paused and looked to the others before speaking again.  “I can have her put in the care of the doctors until her sister arrives.”

Shelke whimpered at the mention of doctors and tried to curl even closer to Sephiroth.  He felt his rage flare again at her obvious fear.  He managed to keep his voice even when he spoke.  “That won’t be necessary.  I am sure we can take care of her until then.  Please let us know as soon as you have confirmed when she will be here.”

Tseng gave him a nod before he grabbed the stack of disks next to the monitor he had been working on.  “This is everything.  I will get a team assigned to sorting it out.  The computers are bare.  I erased and formatted everything.  No one will be able to use these labs for this type of thing again.”

Sephiroth was surprised that the Turk had taken such drastic measures, but he was glad to hear it.  What he didn’t know was that Tseng had found Hojo’s plans for Aerith among the rest.  Despite how calm he looked, his own rage at the madman was nearly as hot as the rest of theirs.  He thought it was a pity the man was less than ash now.  He could think of several things that he would have liked to introduce the man to.  He didn’t give the Firsts a chance to add anything else before he moved to leave.  He could feel his mask cracking and he didn’t want to be near anyone else when it happened.

Sephiroth watched as Tseng left.  Despite how calm the Turk had seemed, Sephiroth knew it was a mask.  He could feel the man’s rage.  He was satisfied that this night’s events were finally taken care of.  He glanced briefly at the girl in his arms and wondered what he was going to do.  Again, it was Genesis that spoke up.  He spoke directly to the girl in Sephiroth’s arms.  “Shelke, until your sister comes for you, would you like to stay with the woman that told us about you?  She is a very special person and I am sure she would be willing to help in any way she could.”

The girl finally looked over to him, but her gaze was still frightened.  She looked up to Sephiroth as well.  When he caught her gaze, he spoke up as well.  “Genesis is correct.  Clarissa is unique.  I believe she could help you if you would be willing to let her.” 

He paused when he remembered that Clarissa was going through issues of her own at the moment, but that thought was pushed back when Shelke spoke.  “I… if you think it would be okay.”  He gave her a nod and an encouraging smile before he started back toward the Soldier floor.

He could hear Genesis trying to explain Clarissa’s wing to Angeal as they walked.  He was only grateful that he was keeping his voice low enough that Shelke wasn’t likely to hear.  He realized she probably needed to be warned before she was shocked by it, but Genesis was being less than clinical about it.  He hoped Angeal wasn’t taking his words to heart.  He could tell that the red-head was angry enough that his words could cause despair in someone that wasn’t prepared for such a harsh truth.

He pushed the thought aside for now.  They needed to focus on one thing at a time and this was the least of the things the three Firsts had to worry about.  He looked down to the tiny child in his hands and had to push back his anger once again before he spoke up.  “Shelke, there is something you need to know about Clarissa.  She was experimented on by Hojo as well.  Because of that, she now has a wing.  I wanted to let you know so you wouldn’t be surprised by it.”

At his words the girl looked up with wide eyes.  “Will she ever be normal again?”

His heart clenched at the question.  “We are going to do everything we can.”

Her eyes teared up a little before she spoke again.  “Will something like that happen to me too?”

He tried to give her a reassuring look.  “We will use everything we find out to keep it from happening.”  She didn’t look very reassured by his words, but she didn’t say anything else.

When they got to Genesis’ apartment, he let them in and left them in the living room while he went to his room.  He was gone several minutes so Sephiroth moved to set Shelke down on the couch. The girl clung to his arm as he tried to stand so he sat beside her.

He realized what had taken so long when Clarissa finally followed Genesis out.  They had to rig a shirt to be able to go over her wing.  He realized that Genesis must not have told her what happened yet as her eyes widened when she saw the girl next to him.  “Shelke!”

They were all surprised when she instantly recognized the child.  She immediately moved to the girl and knelt in front of her but gave her space when she cringed away.  Clarissa’s eyes filled with sadness when she saw the motion.  Her voice was soft as she spoke to the obviously traumatized girl.  “Shelke, I take it these wonderful men just saved you from Hojo?”

The girl finally stopped clutching at Sephiroth so hard as she gave Clarissa a tentative nod.  Clarissa responded with a big smile.  “I’m glad to hear it.  I bet Shalua will be happy too.  Are you going to be staying here until your sister comes for you?”

Shelke looked like she wasn’t sure how to respond exactly so Sephiroth spoke up.  “We had hoped to have you help until her sister could be found and notified.”

She gave him a brief nod before turning back to Shelke again.  “If you are going to stay here, would you like to clean up a little?  I bet I can find you something better to wear too.”

Shelke looked like she wanted to go but she didn’t move.  She looked up to Sephiroth with fearful eyes.  The General wanted to comfort her, but this was something he would be no help with.  Clarissa could see he was floundering and spoke up again.  “Shelke, I bet if we ask nice then Sephiroth will stay until you are done.  What do you say?”  She looked to Sephiroth for confirmation.  He looked relieved as he gave them both a nod.

With his confirmation Shelke tentatively reached out and took Clarissa’s hand.  She paused them before Clarissa could lead her out of the room.  “Your wing is really pretty.  If I end up having one like that, I think it would be okay.”

Clarissa gave her a sad smile.  “Well I don’t think you will end up with one, but if you do I bet it would be even prettier.”  The girl finally gave her a tremulous smile as she allowed Clarissa to lead her to the bathroom.

Once they were gone Angeal looked to Genesis.  “She obviously has a way with children.  I suppose this was a good idea.”  Genesis’ face turned to a frown at his words.  It made Angeal wonder what had happened, but he didn’t ask.  They had enough to deal with currently.

None of the Firsts moved to leave the living room while Clarissa took care of Shelke so Sephiroth used the time to try and catch Angeal up.  He tried to soften the blow as it had been done for him, but he could tell his friend was still upset.  It was only helped a little when Genesis gave him an understanding look.

They didn’t have much time to deal with it when the two females finally rejoined them.  Clarissa had given Shelke one of her own shirts to wear until something better could be gathered up.  When the girl saw all three men still waiting she managed a small smile.  Clarissa knelt beside her to speak.  “See, I told you they would be here.”

She had noticed how comforted Shelke had been by the presence of Sephiroth especially.  She figured it had to be because he was the one that saved her.  At that thought an idea occurred to her.  She gave Shelke another big smile.  “Have you ever heard of a slumber party?”

The girl shook her head with a frown.  The Firsts also gave her a confused look, but she forged ahead anyway.  “A slumber party is where you have friends over and you stay up and talk and have fun before you all pile up together to sleep.  I know it’s late already, but I bet if we ask nice then Genesis would let us have a slumber party here, and if we ask really nice then Sephiroth and Angeal would agree to stay too.”

She tried to give them all a look that conveyed her meaning.  Luckily, only Genesis seemed to be upset by the request, but it barely showed when he spoke.  “It would be my honor to have you all as guests.”  She turned to the others and was glad to see their understanding nods.

She gave Shelke another smile, before standing.  “See?  This is great.  Why don’t we set up a huge pallet here in the living room for all of us?  Would you like that?”  Shelke finally managed a smile that didn’t look strained when she nodded back. 

It didn’t take Clarissa long to gather up all the blankets in the apartment to layer them on the floor.  She gave it a critical look before turning to the Firsts.  “This will not be nearly large enough.  Would one of you mind going to get the spares from my room too?”

Angeal had been leaning on the door.  He stood as he spoke.  “I can.  I’ll get the ones from my room as well.  Give me just a moment.”

He was back in a few minutes with his arms full.  Clarissa gave him a smile as she took them to lay out with the rest of them.  Once they were all down she smiled at the result.  She turned to Shelke who had been watching with curiosity and held out her hand.  “Are you ready to lay down?”

The girl tentatively stood and took her hand.  Clarissa gave it a squeeze before she laid down and pulled the girl in close.  Shelke tensed at first but she relaxed when Clarissa’s wing folded over to cover her as well.  The girl’s eyes widened a little, but her touch was tentative as she stroked the feathers closest to her.  She gave Clarissa a smile before she snuggled closer and closed her eyes.

It wasn’t long before the girl’s breathing evened out.  Clarissa gave the top of her head a kiss.  She looked up at the men that had only been staring up to that point.  She whispered as quietly as possible.  “You know it doesn’t count if you don’t actually lay down too?”

Genesis was the first to move.  He laid down behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist.  He placed a kiss on her upturned cheek before settling in.  She watched as Sephiroth awkwardly moved to lay down across from her.  She gave him a smile.  He relaxed a little as he saw how peaceful Shelke was.  Angeal managed to find a spot near their heads.  Once everyone was settled she smiled again.  “Thank you all.  This will mean a lot to her.  She was probably so alone.”

All three men had to fight their rage at the reminder.  It took some time for them to relax finally.  Clarissa had nearly fallen to sleep when she heard Genesis whisper.  “Starlight, you never fail to amaze me.”

She didn’t turn to him, but her smile was evident in her sleepy voice.  “Love you too Gen.”


	35. It Wasn't All Bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are at the beginning of the end, so we have to tackle the small problems first. The bigger ones are coming quickly though. Please enjoy.

## Chapter 35

Clarissa was woken sometime in the early hours of the morning when Shelke moved out of her arms.  She started to sit up to find out what the problem was, but she relaxed with a smile as the girl only moved to try and lie down next to Sephiroth.  The General opened his eyes in surprise and Clarissa almost thought to get involved, but it didn’t take him long to lift his arm for her to crawl under.  He mimicked the way Clarissa had been holding the girl and it wasn’t long before she drifted off again. 

He smiled down at her before he looked across and saw Clarissa still watching.  His smile warmed as she gave him a nod.  Once she was sure Shelke was settled again she turned to face Genesis and curled into his warmth.  It wasn’t long before she was back to sleep as well.

* * *

 

The sun was barely risen when they were all awoken by several phones ringing all at once.  Despite the fact that Shelke was still curled up next to him, Sephiroth was the first one to get up and answer his phone.  They could all hear him clearly as he spoke to whoever was on the other line.  “Sephiroth speaking… what manner of emergency?... Both Hojo _and_ Hollander are gone?... I see… I will contact Director Veld and set up a joint investigation.”  He hung up to find Angeal still on the phone with an excited Zack.

All eyes turned to Sephiroth as he finally spoke.  “Hojo’s disappearance has been discovered, but Hollander is gone as well.  There was nothing left in either lab.  I do remember Hojo stating that Hollander had left the day before.  That is something that will need to be addressed quickly.”

By this point Shelke had gotten up and was clutching one of the blankets close to her.  Clarissa could tell she was worried by Sephiroth’s tone if nothing else.  She scooted so that she was in the girl’s field of vision before trying to reach out to her.  “Hey, you know it isn’t anything for you to worry about, right?  Let the General worry about that kind of stuff.  For now, how would you like to help me cook breakfast for everyone?”

Shelke still looked nervous, but she allowed Clarissa to take her hand as they both stood.  They had barely made it to the kitchen doorway when Clarissa’s phone rang as well.  She looked at it oddly, since most of the people she thought had the number were here in the room with her.  She still took it out and tentatively answered it.  “Hello.”  Her brows rose at the voice on the other end.  “Oh, Director!  What can I help you with this morning?... Umm, well, you see…”

She wasn’t given a chance to try and answer whatever question he had asked before Sephiroth took the phone from her hands.  “Sir… Yes, I am currently with Soldier Williamson… No sir, I have confined her to her quarters and will not allow her to leave under any circumstances… Yes sir, I am aware that your orders should be followed, but these are special circumstances.  I would like to request that you come here.  There are several things we need to discuss… Yes sir, oh and by the way, we are in Genesis’ apartment, not Clarissa’s.”  He smirked at whatever Lazard had said as he hung up. 

He handed the phone back to her.  “He wanted to know if you had anything to do with Hojo’s disappearance.  I suppose that could be inferred after what you told him.  For now, we will cooperate with the Turks in an investigation.  It looks as if they cleaned out the labs anyway.”

She gave him a nod as she put her phone away.  She started to head back into the kitchen before she paused and spoke before she thought better of it.  “What did he say when you told him I was here?”

Sephiroth smirked again before he answered.  “He asked me if there was any difference between your apartment and Genesis’.”

She blushed and turned to see a freshened-up Genesis standing close by with a smirk of his own.  Her face blazed even more as she tried to formulate a response.  “I guess I should have realized he would know.”

Genesis gave her a kiss on her cheek as he passed by.  “Starlight, I am sure everyone knows by now.”

Angeal gave his friend a smile at his use of Clarissa’s pet name.  “Starlight?  I suppose I can understand why.”

Genesis gave his friend a mock glower as Clarissa pointedly turned away from all of them.  She moved instead to rejoin Shelke, who had been watching the whole scene with confusion.  The girl didn’t object though when she took her hand and walked into the kitchen.  She called back over her shoulder.  “I’m making omelets for everyone.”  She didn’t wait for a response.

She pointedly ignored the three Firsts in the living room as she started the coffee.  It didn’t take her long after that to have Shelke set up to help her whip the eggs while she cut up the vegetables.  There were several steaming plates in short order.  Genesis’ table wasn’t large enough for all of them, so Clarissa moved her plate to the counter when she called the others in to eat.  She had planned on eating at the counter but that didn’t last long.  Once everyone else was seated Genesis stood and grabbed her plate from her before leading her back to his seat.  “Sit, you were kind enough to make our meal, it is the least I can do.”  She smiled up at him.  He really could be a gentleman when he wanted to be.

Their attention was pulled back to the table as Angeal spoke.  “I finally understand why you quit hounding me to cook for you.  It looks like you found someone else that’s just as good.”

Clarissa smiled at his compliment, but Genesis huffed.  “I could have learned finally.”  All three of the other adults laughed at that.

Clarissa noticed that Shelke had been watching the interactions closely.  She was glad to notice she didn’t show any apprehension though.  As she looked around at the rest of the table she realized this was the closest she had seen the three Firsts.  They seemed relaxed in each other’s presence and she hoped it would stay that way.  They really did need each other.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock at the door.  Genesis went to answer it and came back with Lazard.  When he entered the tiny kitchen, his brow raised.  “I didn’t realize you would all be here.”

It was after he spoke that he finally looked over and saw both Shelke and Clarissa.  His eyes widened so far that she was surprised he hadn’t passed out from the surprise.  She was going to stand but Genesis put a hand on her shoulder while Sephiroth stood.  “Director, I see you understand why I asked that she not be allowed to leave the apartment.”

“What is going on here?”  Lazard’s voice was far from his usual calm tone.

The bright mood in the room evaporated as Sephiroth tried to explain.  “Last night the effects of Hojo’s experiments on Clarissa finally manifested.  It was also last night that Angeal returned with the proof of Professor Gast’s murder.  I confronted Hojo and found there were even worse things he had been hiding.  One of them was Shelke.”

He pointed out the girl that had once again moved to Clarissa’s side.  She had tucked herself partially under her wing, so Lazard hadn’t seen her clearly, but he saw enough to know the girl was scared.  He also realized this was the girl Clarissa told them Hojo had kidnapped.  The fact that Sephiroth had found her in Hojo’s labs made his blood run cold.  If the rest of what she said was true as well, then they had more troubles to contend with.  He focused on his lone female Soldier with a frown.  “Veld has been gone since they day after you spoke to us.  I don’t know if he has confirmed anything but if what you say is true we need to have a plan ready to implement quickly.”

Sephiroth spoke up again.  “I trust that everything she has said is truth.  With everything we have already seen, I have no reason to continue to doubt the rest.”

Clarissa gave him a grateful smile, but Lazard didn’t seem to be comforted by his words.  “All the more reason to line everything out.  I need to ask; did you kill both Hojo and Hollander?”

Sephiroth stiffened slightly but that was the only indication that he was not happy with the question.  “When I spoke to Hojo he stated that Hollander had left the day before.  I did kill Hojo.”

Clarissa felt Shelke tense beside her.  She gave the girl’s shoulders a squeeze to try and reassure her.  She doubted the girl was bothered by Sephiroth’s declaration, but thinking about Hojo again couldn’t be easy, even if he was now confirmed as gone.  Lazard didn’t seem to be any happier to hear it either.  He rubbed his temples as if he were fighting a headache before he spoke up again.  “I will see what I can do to keep the Turks from finding out while we figure out what to do next.  What did you do with all the specimens and data?”

At that Sephiroth finally smirked.  “The Turks should have all the data.  They are also the ones that cleared everything out.  Tseng was there last night and assisted me with the computers.  When I left all the specimens had been dealt with, but we did not dispose of them.  That had to have been the Turks as well.”

Lazard couldn’t seem to find his voice again for several moments.  “The Turks already know?  What is their involvement?”

Sephiroth looked back to Clarissa.  She took up the explanation or tried to anyway.  “I am not sure how much Veld shared of what I told him.  If his Turks know any of it though, they must have realized that President Shinra has been screwing you all over for a very long time.  If that is the case, I don’t see why they would remain loyal to a person that has done so many personal wrongs.  That doesn’t mean they aren’t still loyal to the company, but not to that man.”

Lazard’s look turned contemplative at that.  She knew most of what she had said was speculation, but it was still an educated guess.  As loyal as the Turks were to Shinra, they were more loyal to each other, and as much of a company man as Tseng was, she knew he had a soft spot for those he cared about.  Aerith was more than enough proof of that.

It was several moments more before Lazard spoke again.  “If we were to make a move with that knowledge then we must have an alternative already ready or there will be even more chaos than there is currently.  I know Rufus was just named Vice president, but I’m not certain he would be ready to take up the mantle of President.”

Clarissa rolled her eyes before she spoke.  “Everyone treats this _corporation_ as if it were a monarchy.  Even if that were the case, is Rufus really the best option?  He wants to take his father’s place and is willing to do anything to accomplish it.”

At that all the adults turned to her with surprise.  Angeal was the first to speak.  “Rufus is plotting to kill the President?”

She nodded before she looked at Sephiroth.  “In the… alternate future he leaves right around this time and finds Avalanche.  He forms an alliance with them to try and take over.”

Sephiroth scowled at her words.  From what he understood Avalanche wasn’t any better than Shinra, just a different kind of fanatics.  “You speak as if you have an alternate.”

She looked uncomfortable at his words but answered anyway.  “Honestly, I don’t feel like this is something I should have any input in, but if you want my opinion, I have one.  I honestly think Reeve Tuesti should be made President.  He is the only one at the Director level that really just wants what’s best for the people.”

Everyone was so shocked by what she had said that no one could speak for a bit.  Finally, it was Genesis that spoke up.  “Reeve is so… unassuming.  How could he take up a position of such power and visibility?”

She had to keep from rolling her eyes at him.  Despite the fact that she really did love him as he was, sometimes he focused on all the wrong things.  “A real leader doesn’t care about the power or the fame.  Being in charge means being responsible for those you are in charge of.  We need someone that will look at the big picture and make sure we are all around for a brighter future.  Reeve fits that bill.”

Lazard finally shook his head.  “This is all conjecture for now anyway.  When Veld returns we will see what his input is and decide our next moves then.”  He turned to Sephiroth before continuing.  “For now, continue as you have been.  I assume you have already set up an investigation with the Turks?”

Sephiroth nodded.  “I have already spoken to one of the Turks and have planned to set it up.  I will keep you updated on everything we find.  We still need to find Hollander after all.”  Both Genesis and Angeal frowned at that reminder.  They had just as much reason to want to confront Hollander as Sephiroth had for Hojo and they didn’t like the thought that they couldn’t until he was found.

Lazard nodded once at Sephiroth’s words.  “I will leave you to it then.  Keep me updated on any new developments.”  Once he was gone the rest sat to finish their meal in silence.  They each had a lot on their minds.

* * *

 

Over the next several days Clarissa didn’t see much of the three Firsts.  They were all kept busy with trying to keep the chaos under control at what everyone assumed was the desertion of the top two scientists.

She was busy as well.  She spent most of her time trying to keep Shelke entertained and not thinking about what she had been through.  The girl had taken to sleeping with Clarissa all the time as well.  It helped that all the Firsts stopped and visited at least once a day, even if it was only for a few minutes.  She was glad to see that Shelke was slowly returning to a normal little girl.

Clarissa was also glad that Genesis seemed to be taking the invasion of his personal space fairly well.  She had offered to go back to her own apartment with Shelke, but Genesis had made it clear he still had no plans to have her sleeping in a separate bed, even if that meant they shared the bed with Shelke as well.  She couldn’t say that she was upset by his refusal.  It continued to help her feel better about her own situation that he wasn’t treating her any differently.

It was the second day after her wing had sprouted that she was finally able to figure out how to hide it.  She had been practicing trying to move it and had most of the control figured out, though she still had to concentrate on it.  It took another day for her to be able to keep it hidden well enough for Sephiroth to agree that she could leave the apartment.

On the fourth day Clarissa decided that she had been cooped up enough, and so had Shelke.  Once her mind was made up she helped Shelke get ready and then called Genesis.  His voice was all business when he finally answered.  “Genesis speaking.”

She giggled at his tone.  She could picture his face softening when he responded.  “Love, why are you calling?”

She couldn’t manage to stop grinning at his words.  “I have a favor to ask.”

He responded with a hum.  She took that as his approval to continue.  “Zack has been avoiding me.  I was wondering if you would please call him into your office, so I can speak to him.  You don’t have to tell him why.”

She almost giggled again as his tone hardened.  “Why would you ask me?  Why not ask Angeal?”

“Because he wouldn’t do it.  He would say something about ambushing his student and such.  I have something I need him for, plus I don’t want him to avoid me forever.”

Genesis paused for a moment before he answered.  “Why do you need the Puppy?”

She couldn’t contain her smile.  “Because, not everything that happened before was bad.  Things have changed to the point that one of those rare good things might not happen so I’m going to give it a little push.”

There was a longer pause this time.  “You said he had a girlfriend.  Is that what you are talking about?”

“Yes!  Plus, I already told Aerith I would be visiting, and it’s been days.”

She could hear the surprise in his voice when he spoke again.  “The Ancient was Zack’s girlfriend?”

“Yes, _Aerith_ was.  Will you please call him?”

He paused long enough that she wasn’t sure if he was going to agree.  When he finally spoke, she couldn’t hold in her grin.  “I’ll ask him to come right now.”

She was on the verge of laughing when she thanked him and hung up.  She turned to Shelke with a big smile.  “This will be amazing!  You will get to meet some great people.  Are you ready to get out of this apartment?”  Shelke responded with a nod and a smile.

It didn’t take them long to get to Genesis’ office.  She was grateful to see Zack sitting nervously in front of Genesis’ desk.  He looked up with wide eyes when she entered.  When Genesis caught sight of them, he frowned slightly before he spoke.  “Zack, I believe Clarissa wanted to speak with you.  You have my permission to leave with her.”

Clarissa wasn’t surprised that Genesis didn’t want to be part of the conversation, but she still walked around and gave him a kiss on his cheek.  “Thank you.” 

Her voice had been a whisper, but Zack still gave her a funny look as his face turned slightly red.  She realized he must have heard her, but she gave him a smile anyway.  “I have a friend to visit today.  Why don’t you walk with me and we can talk?”

He got to his feet nervously but didn’t say anything as he followed her out.  No one spoke until they made it to the elevators.  Once the doors closed Clarissa turned to him.  “Zack, I’d like to introduce you to Shelke, Shelke, this is my friend Zack.”

Zack finally looked to the timid little girl.  Clarissa was glad to see his signature grin as he held out his hand.  “Nice to meet you!”

Shelke took a moment before holding out her hand as well.  His grin grew when he shook it.  “You don’t say much, but if you are a friend of Lissa’s then you’re a friend of mine!”

Clarissa was happy to see Shelke smile back at him before she looked back up.  “Shelke has been staying with me.  Her sister is out of town so she’s staying until her sister is back.”

At her words Zack looked a little uncomfortable again, but she was glad that he spoke up anyway.  “Uh… she’s staying with you and Genesis?”

Her smile brightened as she answered.  “Yes, he has been gracious about it too.”

Zack scratched the back of his head for a minute before he finally looked at her sheepishly.  “I guess I haven’t really congratulated you yet.  As long as you’re happy right?”

She put a hand on his arm as she smiled back.  “I am happy.  I know it might be hard for you to see, but he does know how to be nice when he wants too.”  She laughed at the consternated look he gave her before she continued.  “I also wanted to apologize to you.  I want us to stay friends.  It’s hard not to be in a better mood when you’re around.”

He finally smiled back at her.  “Deal!  I’m sorry for avoiding you.”

She shook her head at his apology.  “Don’t worry about it.  For now, let’s focus on making new friends.”

At her words she looked down at Shelke with a smile.  The girl smiled back before their attention was drawn by Zack.  “So, who are you going to meet?”

By that time, they had left the building, so she steered them to the sector 5 train platform.  “I met a new friend about a week ago and I haven’t been able to visit her since then.  I told her I would be back though, so I’d like to go see her.”  He gave her a nod.

This visit to the slums wasn’t much better than the last time, but at least they weren’t tense.  Shelke stuck close to her side as she eyed the people around them.  When Zack noticed how she was clutching Clarissa’s hand he started a lively conversation.  Clarissa was glad to see Shelke relax a little as they finally came into sight of the church.

Both Shelke and Zack wore gazes full of wonder as they approached the church.  Zack was the first to speak.  “This place is out of place down here.  It’s really pretty.”

She didn’t answer but gave him a smile as she pushed the doors opened slowly.  They all walked in to see Aerith tending her flowers with her back to the door.  When she heard their footsteps, she stood and turned toward them with a big smile.  “I’m so glad you were able to come back!”

She moved to give Clarissa a hug before she turned to Shelke and Zack.  “Who did you bring today?”

“This is Zack and Shelke.  They are both friends of mine.” 

At the introduction Aerith held out a hand.  Shelke took it with a shy smile but Zack stumbled over his words a little as she reached out a hand to him too.  “Uh, meet- I mean, nice to meet you.”

Clarissa couldn’t hide a smile at the way he was looking at Aerith.  Her smile widened as Aerith giggled at him.  “Nice to meet you too.”

Aerith looked back at the others.  “Why don’t you come and tell me what has been going on.”  She then looked specifically at Shelke.  “You can even help me tend the flowers if you would like.

Clarissa smiled as the girl took Aerith’s offered hand and moved to the flower bed with her.  She followed them and sat next to the flowers.  Their smell worked to soothe Clarissa as she tried to tell Aerith everything that had happened without revealing too much.  Aerith’s gaze turned a little sad as Clarissa told her she understood what she had meant the last time they spoke.  Her gaze cleared though when she found out everything worked out.

Clarissa was sure there were parts of the conversation that only served to confuse Zack, but he seemed happy to just be there.  As she covertly watched him watch Aerith, she was glad again that she had been able to bring him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the soothing air of Aerith’s church.  By the time they had to leave, all of them left with smiles and lighter hearts.  Clarissa smiled as Zack offered to take Aerith home.  When Aerith tried to turn him down, Clarissa insisted it was fine.  She watched them walk away with a happy smile before she turned and led Shelke back up to the Shinra building.  She ignored the Turk that was tailing them like she had since she noticed them on their way down.  They hadn’t bothered her, so she didn’t care.  She didn’t have anything to hide.


	36. It Has Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title was inspired by the song 'It Has Begun" by Starset. That is also the soundtrack for this chapter. It really has finally started. I hope you enjoy!

## Chapter 36

Clarissa was heartened by the fact that no one said anything to her about leaving the building.  She took it as a sign that she could get back to life as normal, as normal as life on Gaia had ever been anyway.  The only difference was that Shelke went with her everywhere.

The girl had been fascinated by her spars with Genesis and loved to watch them train together.  Clarissa wished she could spar with Sephiroth again as well, but the General had his hands fuller than normal.

Even with her moving back into her normal pattern, it was easy to see everyone was tense.  They all knew something big was coming and none of them could wait until Veld returned.  There were several times that Clarissa had to walk away from Genesis just to keep from snapping back at him.  She knew he was only acting out his worry, but she didn’t have to deal with it too.  She had enough on her mind already.  He never stayed in a bad mood for long after she walked away so things didn’t get bad between them.  It helped that Genesis tried to be a gentleman whenever Shelke was around, which was most of the time.

Clarissa had thought to go back and visit Aerith again a few days later, but she found out from Angeal that Zack had been visiting the slums during all his free time.  She gave Angeal a bright smile at that news.  He gave her a questioning look at that, but she didn’t give him a chance to ask.  Instead she took Shelke to one of the closest playgrounds and watched as she interacted with other children.  Clarissa was glad to see she didn’t have many difficulties.  She sent up a thankful prayer to Minerva that they had found the girl before any permanent damage had been done.

* * *

 

It was only a few days later that Clarissa and Shelke were in the apartment playing a game.  They had been making shadow puppets and they had both fell into laughter at the increasingly ludicrous shapes they had been making.  Their laughter was interrupted by a frantic knocking.  Clarissa frowned slightly at the pace but got up to answer.  Her frown turned into shock when she opened the door.  She didn’t get much of a chance to register who it had been before the woman pushed passed her to grab Shelke in a crushing hug.

Clarissa barely noted the Turk that had brought Shalua follow her back into the apartment before she closed the door.  She watched with a smile as the two sisters didn’t move for several moments.  Finally, Shalua sat back and brushed Shelke’s hair back from her face and smiled through her happy tears.  “I am so glad I finally found you!”

Shelke looked just as happy to see Shalua.  She was smiling brighter than Clarissa had seen her do yet.  After a few more moments Shelke was able to speak.  “It was scary, but I was saved by these three big men.  They come visit me every day, and Clarissa has been taking care of me.  She took me to the park yesterday and I’ve met a lot of nice people.”

Clarissa laughed at how animated Shelke was.  She had never gotten to be like that unless it was just Clarissa around.  She was even slightly shy around the Firsts, but Clarissa figured that was because Shelke was still slightly in awe of them.  Seeing her interact with her sister had Clarissa nearly crying happy tears.

Once Shelke was done talking Shalua turned to Clarissa.  “I apologize for barging passed you.  I take it you are Clarissa?” 

Clarissa took her hand with a smile.  “Don’t worry about it.  I understand how you must have felt.”

Shalua shook her head.  “I can’t thank you enough.  I was told she was saved because of you.  I will forever be in your debt.”

Clarissa’s smile widened.  “Like I said, I’m just glad she was saved.  Do you have plans now that you are reunited?”

Shalua frowned at the question.  “I was asked to return to Shinra, but I’m not sure if that would be a good idea.”

Clarissa nodded.  “I understand why you might think that.  If you don’t have to decide quickly, why don’t you take some time to think about it.  From what I understand the Science Department is understaffed.  You might find that your skills are not only needed but appreciated as well.”

Clarissa couldn’t come out and say what she really wanted to, but she hoped Shalua would at least think about her words.  She was gratified when the woman gave her a thoughtful nod before turning and taking Shelke’s hand.  “Thank you again.  We’ll head out for now.”

She was interrupted when Shelke quickly ran to Clarissa and gave her a tight hug.  Clarissa knelt so she could return the hug.  She kissed the top of the girl’s head before whispering to her.  “I was glad I got to meet you.  I’m even more glad you were reunited with your sister.  I’m sure you’ll be happy.”

At her words Shelke pulled back with a slight frown.  “Will I not see you again?”

Clarissa glanced up at Shalua before she answered.  “I will always be around for you if you want to visit.”

Clarissa was glad when Shalua spoke up too.  “Don’t worry, we aren’t going far for now.  I’m sure we can come visit Clarissa anytime you want as long as she isn’t busy.”  Shelke perked up at that.

Clarissa walked them to the door but paused before closing it.  “Oh, by the way, does this mean that Director Veld is back as well?”  Clarissa couldn’t remember the name of the Turk that was with them, but the woman gave her a nod.  She thanked the woman and waved goodbye to Shalua and Shelke before she closed the door and pulled out her phone.  It was likely that Sephiroth already knew, but she was ready to figure out what they were going to do.  All the tense waiting was getting to her too.

Sephiroth picked up the phone on the second ring.  She started talking as soon as she heard his voice.  “Hey, Shalua was just here to pick up Shelke.  I was calling to see if you already had a meeting set up with Veld.”

He took a moment before he answered.  She could hear a touch of humor in his voice.  “One would wonder how any secrets have been kept in this company.”  She rolled her eyes at his light-hearted jab but didn’t get a chance to comment on it before he continued.  “Veld actually reached out to me a short while ago.  He asked to set up a meeting with you for later this afternoon.  It looks like we will all have a lot to share.”

She nodded out of habit before responding.  “Good.  Maybe we can actually make stuff start to happen.  What time?”

“We are trying to aim for 16:00.  I will let you know beforehand.  You can meet me in my office.”

“Thank you.  I’ll see you later.”  Once she hung up she turned to pick up the mess that she and Shelke had made while she waited for the meeting with Veld.

* * *

 

When it was nearly time for the meeting Clarissa headed over to Sephiroth’s office.  She knocked once before entering.  She was unsurprised to see both Angeal and Genesis as well.  She moved to take Genesis’ hand as Sephiroth moved.  “Let’s go.”  They all followed him up to the Turk’s offices.

They walked into Veld’s office to see Lazard was already there as well.  He gave them a nod before Veld spoke up.  “Good, we’re all here now.  Lazard has already gone over most of what has happened while I was gone.  I also have the details on our missing scientists from Tseng, so there is no need to go over everything.  What I want to go over is where we go from here?”

At that he paused and looked directly at Clarissa.  Genesis had kept her partially blocked from the Turks, but Veld ignored him.  “I still don’t believe you were sent by a sentient planet; however, I can admit that you have been correct so far.  I don’t know if that means you are someone I should have recruited or if I need to take care of you.  For now, I will not start issues with our Soldiers and will continue to treat you as if you are part of this company.  I have been told you think we should replace President Shinra with Reeve Tuesti.  Why?”

Clarissa gritted her teeth to keep from snapping at his harsh tone.  Of course, that was the first question he had to ask.  “It wasn’t as if I was telling anyone to go stage a coup.  I merely answered when they asked who I thought would be the best replacement.  I stand by my statement that Reeve would be.”

She thought she saw his lip quirk up at her response, but if it did, she couldn’t tell by looking now.  He took a moment before responding again.  “Maybe I will ask if you want to transfer after this is all over.”  He did grin finally when Genesis took a stiff step forward.  Veld completely ignored it as he continued.  “For now, explain to me why your choice is Reeve over Rufus.”

She had to hide the fact that this question made her nervous.  It was one thing to say it to the Soldiers, but the Turks would probably be less happy to hear about Rufus, if it even bothered them at all.  Her jaw clenched once before she was able to answer.  “I think Rufus is just as ruthless as his father.  I don’t understand why a corporation is treated like a hereditary rule anyway.  Even if that is the case, there must be a better option than Rufus.” 

She couldn’t stop her eyes from flicking to Lazard at that.  It did not go unnoticed by Veld either.  He turned to Lazard with a raised brow.  “Care to share?”

Lazard shot her a glare, but finally sighed before speaking up.  “Over the last week and a half, I have found that keeping silent only causes issues.  I will state up front that it is not now, nor has it ever been my goal to try and gain power.”  He took a deep breath through his nose before he spoke again.  “Flavus Shinra is my father.  That fact changes nothing about this meeting though.”

No one spoke for several moments.  Finally, Veld spoke with a half-smile.  “I suppose the old man brought it upon himself.  It makes a strong statement when both a man’s sons want him dead.”

Clarissa saw Sephiroth tense at those words, but she didn’t get a chance to say anything before Veld turned to her again.  “Alright, let’s say that we do vote to have someone other than a Shinra into the office, what then?”

She shook her head at him.  “I’m the wrong person to be asking.”

Veld’s half smile disappeared at her words.  “You seem to have an opinion on everything else, why not this?”

She scowled back.  Her voice was just as hard as his when she answered.  “I do have opinions about this as well, but I have no power here.  That is up to you all.”

He paused at her sharp retort.  He shook his head with a chuckle.  “I see now how you can manage Genesis.  I’m surprised the two of you haven’t burned the building down yet.”  He laughed when both people glared at him even harder.  “Fine, it’s up to us.  Why don’t you share your opinions for us to consider at least?”

She had to count to ten before she answered.  She realized he was being purposefully provocative and tried to keep that in mind as she spoke.  “I think a lot of immoral and unsustainable policies have been going on for years.  Eventually things would have been forced to end anyway, but a lot of people would be hurt in the process.  There is no reason why Shinra can’t continue though, if those policies are changed.  I would recommend thinking about the people first.  Shinra may not officially be the government, but it might as well be.  If it’s going to stay that way, then we need to act like it.  Take care of the people and the planet.  Continue providing options, but find a better way to do it, like solar power or wind energy, anything but mako.”

There were several sets of eyes that turned to her.  Finally, Veld spoke again.  “I know for a fact you are not part of Avalanche, but you certainly speak like you are.”

She shook her head angrily.  “No, it doesn’t take a genius to see that mako is not a sustainable source of energy.  Look at the land around Midgar.  And it’s only been about 30 years since you started.”

He shook his head at her outburst.  “I wasn’t asking about the direction the company should take, but rather who should be involved.  I’m sure we will remember your words when those questions come up.  For now, why don’t we table this issue.”

He turned back to Lazard at that.  “We will take care of things, but you need to be ready to keep the chaos controlled while everything is worked out.  I am sure there will be some that will not appreciate the path we have chosen.”

Lazard gave him a nod.  “We will handle anything that comes up.  What is your next step?”

Veld looked around before speaking again.  “I think it would be better for only those handling things to know, but I will say that you will know once it is done.”  He turned and looked at the rest of them.  “Does anyone have anything additional to add?”

No one spoke up.  Clarissa wasn’t sure what to think exactly.  It seemed as if the two directors had already finalized their plans, so she wasn’t sure why the rest of them had been involved.  She shrugged it off as things were finally moving anyway.

When the silence continued, Lazard spoke up.  “If that is all, we will go prepare.  Let me know if there is anything else.”

Veld gave him a nod, and everyone started to leave.  Before Clarissa could follow, Veld stopped her.  “I need to speak with you alone.”

She stopped and eyed him a bit nervously.  When Genesis stopped as well, she was thankful.  She wasn’t sure what Veld would do after the conversation they just had.  When Veld saw him, he scowled for a moment, but finally turned to take his seat.  Once everyone else was gone, he indicated they should take the seats in front of his desk.  He turned to Clarissa and she finally noticed there was a tenseness that he had had ever since her first meeting with him that was gone now.  If she was surprised by that fact, his next words blew her away.  “I wanted to thank you.  I was able to finally find Felicia.  We still don’t know how to handle her issue, but we at least have a chance now.”

He rubbed a hand down his face before looking to Genesis and then back at her.  “I want to go get Vincent as well.  I would like to leave tomorrow, and I am going to ask that you accompany me.”

Genesis looked like he wanted to say something, but she put a hand on his arm.  “If you are going then I think it would be a good idea that I go too.  I don’t have any other current assignments, so it shouldn’t be a problem.”

He gave her a nod, but Genesis had to speak as well.  “I will not allow you to go anywhere with just the Turks.  They have already proven that they don’t trust you.”

Veld gave him an appraising look.  “I will say that I cannot accept where she says she comes from, but the rest is up for debate.  I will at least say that I don’t distrust her.”

She laughed at his words.  “I suppose that’s something coming from a Turk.”

Genesis still didn’t look convinced.  “I am also assuming this will not be an easy mission-“

Clarissa stopped him before he could get worked up any further.  “Genesis, it shouldn’t be problematic.”  She paused and looked to Veld.  “Do you mind if we speak alone for a moment?”

At his nod she stood and walked to the other side of the room.  Genesis followed with a frown, but she kept her voice low enough, so Veld wouldn’t be able to hear.  “Genesis, I promise this mission will not be dangerous for me.  Please think of this like my commanding officer and not my lover.  I don’t want to be separated either, but I know you will be needed here in the coming days.”

He looked like he had swallowed something bitter, but he finally moved to close her in a crushing embrace.  “I swear to Minerva if you get a single scratch there will be hell to pay, and you will not be exempt.”

She laughed at his words, even though she knew he wasn’t really joking.  When he finally released her she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.  “I’ll be in the room shortly.  Let me get this finished.”

He still didn’t look entirely convinced, but he finally moved to give her a kiss hot enough to make her dizzy before he released her and walked out.  She watched him walk out in a daze.  It was a few moments later that she was brought back to the present by Veld’s laughter.  She turned to see him giving her a smirk.  “I’m not really sure which one of you has it worse.”

She felt her face heat up, but she still managed a scowl.  “This conversation wasn’t about my personal life.  You said you wanted to make plans to go get Vincent, right?”

He was still laughing when she sat down.  He managed to get it under control before he spoke again.  “You said it wouldn’t be easy to get him.  Is he being held prisoner?”

His question served to sober her.  She shook her head.  “Not exactly.  He has locked himself up out of a sense of guilt over what happened to Lucrecia and Sephiroth.  He is also… not the same anymore.  I think part of why he has gone into hiding is because he fears himself.  He will need to be convinced to leave.”

Veld looked thoughtful at her words.  “Should he be disturbed at all?”

She had to fight a scowl.  “Absolutely.  It isn’t as if he isn’t strong enough to handle it.  Plus, he doesn’t deserve to rot down there because someone else did something to him.”

Veld raised a brow at her outburst.  “You seem to be taking it personally.  What connection do you have with him?”

She shook her head.  “No more than I have with you.  I just know what happened and I think he’s still getting screwed.  He deserves better.”

He finally nodded.  “Fine.  Where will we need to go and how long will we be gone?”

“He is in Nibelheim.  I think it should take about a week to get there and another to get back, but I don’t know how long it will take to get him to agree to leave.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment.  “I will plan on three weeks.  I already have a team ready to go.  We will leave at 06:00.  I will also let Lazard know you will be leaving.”

She stood and gave him a nod.  “I’ll see you in the morning then.”  As she walked back to the Soldier floor the only thing she could focus on was how she was thankful that Genesis had not insisted any more than he did.  With all the changes that had already been made, she wouldn’t put it passed Jenova to notice and take drastic measures.  She realized she needed to convince them all to head to Banora soon.  They would need to face Jenova and destroy her, but not until she was sure the three Firsts were protected fully from the Calamity’s control.

All thoughts were driven from her mind when she opened the apartment door.  None of the lights were on, but there were candles on nearly every flat surface.  She didn’t even know Genesis owned that many.  She finally found him leaning against the wall in the hallway entrance.  He was only dressed in a towel and a smirk.  Her breath caught at how glorious he looked.

He finally stood and held out his hand.  She took it and he pulled her in for a searing kiss.  She was breathless when he finally let her go.  She looked up into his wonderful eyes as his nimble fingers started undoing the buckles over her shirt.  He noticed her expression and kissed her again.  “We are finally alone again, and you are leaving me in the morning.  I plan on making sure you can’t forget who you belong to.”

She briefly thought about correcting his possessive attitude, but his hot lips had already started a trail down her collarbone.  He managed to divest her of the rest of her clothes while she was distracted.  Once they were both in nothing but their skin, he picked her up and took her into the bathroom.  He managed to get the water started without breaking their kiss.

Once they got in the shower, neither of them were really interested in cleaning up, though they did try.  It ended up that hands used for cleaning each other quickly became caresses.  Clarissa was so lost to the feel of Genesis against her that she barely noticed and didn’t care when he lifted her and pinned her against the shower wall.  When they came together she forgot everything except the feel of him.

They finally managed to finish their shower once the water started cooling.  It was cold by the time they stepped out.  Genesis quickly grabbed a towel and helped her dry off.  She smiled at him and moved to do the same once he allowed her to move again. 

Once they were dry enough to stop the goosebumps, he picked her up again.  He carried her into their bedroom where there were nearly as many candles as there had been in the living room.  He laid her down gently.  He spent the next several hours making sure she forgot everything except his name.  That, she cried out many times before they both collapsed with exhaustion.

Clarissa had already fallen asleep and Genesis was nearly there as well, but he managed to kiss the top of her head.  His expression was pained but still held affection as he looked down at her.  He kissed her again before he whispered.  “Come back to me whole Starlight.  I don’t know what I would do if you didn’t.”  She snuggled closer to him at his words.  He smiled at her sleeping form before pulling her closer and finally drifting into sleep.


	37. Waking the Dead

## Chapter 37

The next morning Clarissa almost missed her alarm.  She was only awoken when Genesis reached out and tried to smash it.  She crawled over him to finally shut it off.  When she noticed the time, she realized it must have gone off a couple of times already as she had very little time to get ready before she was supposed to meet Veld.

She jumped up and hurriedly got dressed, ignoring Genesis’ grumbling the whole time.  When she was ready, she knew she didn’t have much time, but she still leaned over her lover’s still sleeping form.  She gave him a kiss and he managed to barely open his eyes.  She had to dodge his hands as he tried to grab for her.  “I have to go Gen.  I promise I’ll be back as quickly as I can.  Try not to fry anyone while I’m gone.”  She laughed at his expression before she snuck in another kiss.  She backed away quickly before he could try to grab her again.

She didn’t really want to leave, but she knew it would be worth it in the end.  She watched as he sat up groggily and couldn’t resist another kiss before she headed toward the door.  She waved at him as she left.  “I love you!”

She heard his grumbling pick up in volume and wished she could forget this and go back to bed with him, but she was already going to have to run most of the way to get there on time.  She started jogging as soon as she was out in the hallway.  She turned the corner out of the apartment hallway and nearly ran into Sephiroth.  His surprise quickly turned to a frown.  “Where are you headed in such a hurry?”

She couldn’t ignore him, but she tried to make it fast.  “I have a mission with Veld.  I know he told Lazard.  I can’t get into it now though.  I’m already late.”  She didn’t give him a chance to ask any more about it as she started jogging again.  “The Director can fill you in.  Keep Genesis out of trouble.”  She waved as she turned and started running again.

She felt a little bad for not telling any of them where she was going, but they already knew that Jenova was in Nibelheim and she didn’t want to take the chance that they might follow her.  She sent up a prayer to Minerva that they wouldn’t find out until she was already on the way back at the earliest.

When she reached the helipad she almost turned back around and said screw it.  Reno was leaning against the chopper while both Rude and Veld were standing near it.  There were also two helmeted infantrymen.  She slowed as she reached them.  Before she could say anything, Veld spoke up.  “I thought Soldiers were supposed to be punctual.  You were nearly a minute late.”

She ignored his jibe as she moved to get into the helicopter.  The Turks followed her up and the infantrymen followed them.  She nodded at the two of them as they took their seats.  Both Rude and Reno moved to the pilot’s seats, although it looked strange with Reno in the copilot’s seat.  She realized he was still pretty young and not the pilot he would eventually become.  Although she remembered some of his antics from when he was older and was suddenly glad Rude would be the main pilot for this trip.

They all put on their headsets as they got into the air.  She leaned back and thought about dozing again when Reno’s voice piped up over the line.  “Hey, Clarissa, I heard that the Firsts and Seconds that live at headquarters are all signing a petition to allow Genesis to get an apartment outside the building.  I know it’s not allowed for the Firsts, but everyone is saying it would be worth it to have a good night’s sleep again.”

It only took her a moment to understand what he was getting at.  Veld shot her an amused look as she realized they all heard what the annoying ginger had said.  The only thing that kept her from smacking the back of his head so hard his teeth rattled was the fact that he was controlling the machine that was keeping them all airborne.  That didn’t stop her from growling out her frustration.  “One day Reno you are going to mouth off at the wrong moment.  I’ll pray that whoever it is has mercy, unless it’s me of course.”

Veld didn’t seem to take offence at her threat as his laughter only increased.  Her glare intensified as she picked up a quiet chuckle from Rude as well.  She gave all the men a dirty look, even the two infantrymen, before she leaned back and purposefully closed her eyes.  She was not looking forward to the several days it would take them to get to Nibelheim.  At least a couple of them would be on a ship and not in the helicopter.  That would allow her a little bit of a reprieve.

* * *

 

By the time they made it to the little village, Clarissa was ready to freeze Reno’s mouth shut.  The only thing that kept her from doing it was the fact that he would probably complain about frostbite nonstop once he thawed.  As it was, she had to practice her selective listening.  He didn’t bother her as much if she didn’t react.  It was the only thing that saved him in the end.

It was midday when they arrived, but there was no one in the streets as the six of them walked into town.  Clarissa wasn’t surprised that everyone was avoiding the Shinra employees, but she hoped it wouldn’t always be like this.  They didn’t bother stopping at the small inn.  Clarissa had told them that the mansion was probably a little dusty, but it was still furnished.

When they walked through the large gates, she looked up at the place and realized there was more to in than she had thought.  It made sense in a way.  The game only allowed so much data to be shown but seeing it person it was easy to see there were way more than a handful of rooms.  She only hoped it didn’t make finding the secret entrance to the basement harder.

The door was locked when they first got to it, but it didn’t take Reno long to take care of that problem.  The infantrymen were the first to enter the building and did a sweep of the closest rooms.  Once they were all in, Veld turned to Clarissa.  “So where are we supposed to find Vincent?”

She pointed up the large staircase that dominated the entrance area.  “There is a room up there that has a rounded brick wall.  There is a secret entrance in that wall to the basement.  He is down there.”

At her words they all headed up the creaky stairs.  She was alert for any monsters.  It wasn’t until they made it all the way to the hallway on the right side of the building that she realized the monsters were probably allowed to take over after Nibelheim burned to keep people out.  She also realized there was a good chance they would be in the basement as she was sure Hojo didn’t want anyone down there until he sent Sephiroth to lose his mind.

It was easier than she expected to find the room with the brick wall.  It was the only room upstairs that didn’t have normal wallpapered walls.  Finding the secret entrance was a lot harder.  It wasn’t as easy as walking up and pushing on it.  Veld did point out the outline of the door, so they all knew it was there, but it took them over an hour to finally notice the switch inside a small hole on one of the bricks.

They all stood back as the door finally opened.  The stale air that came up from the basement had Clarissa covering her sensitive nose.  When one of the infantrymen moved to head down, she stopped him.  “I should probably go first here.”

Veld gave her a curious look that she rolled her eyes at.  “You are free to go first if you want, but I’m pretty sure there are some nasty monsters down there.”

At her words Veld gestured toward the door.  “Ladies first then.”

She rolled her eyes again as she wondered if it was part of the Turk training to become a sarcastic ass.  That didn’t stop her from quietly moving towards the stairs.  They managed to make it all the way to the bottom of the rickety staircase before they were finally accosted.  She heard Reno cursing fluently behind her as the mutated, two-headed thing came groaning out of the shadows.  A couple of bullets came flying by, but they didn’t seem to faze the thing at all.

Clarissa quickly moved to block an attack aimed at Veld’s head before she swung out with her other sword.  Even though she scored a solid hit, the thing hardly seemed to notice.  The only indication that it was injured was the fact that one of the heads drooped.  She bit back a curse as well as she dodged another attack.  She managed to score another solid hit that brought the thing down.  They all watched in disgust as the thing started to dissolve as soon as it hit the ground.  The smell nearly made Clarissa want to be sick, but she pushed passed it hurriedly.

She almost laughed as Reno started mumbling about maniac scientists and poor bastards.  Instead she looked back to him and put her finger across her lips.  He glared at her but stopped mumbling out loud.

Luckily, they only encountered one more of the nasty mutants and several bats before they neared the end of the long cave.  Clarissa stopped outside the door closest to them and took a deep breath.  She turned to Veld with a whisper.  “He’s in here.”  She knew the door was probably locked but she doubted that would prove to be a problem for the master lock pick.

She was right as it only took Reno a few moments to get it open.  The door creaked loudly as he pushed it open.  She did laugh a little as Reno jumped back quickly.  She had to shove her fist in her mouth to stifle further laughter as he shone his light into the room full of coffins.  She could tell that Reno was officially freaked out.  She reminded herself that she would have to remember this the next time the red-head started teasing her.

She pushed those thoughts aside as she followed Veld into the small room.  He looked around at all the coffins before looking back to her.  “What is this?”

She was glad he kept his voice down, even if he seemed a bit bothered by the sight as well.  Clarissa looked around for a moment before her gaze finally landed on the one that was chained and locked closed.  When she pointed it out, Veld’s gaze drew into a scowl.  She whispered as she moved passed him to the coffin in question.  “I don’t know what’s in all the others, but that one is Vincent.”

She heard Reno cursing again as she pulled out her swords to try and crack the chains.  She heated up her blades as she moved them under the chains and yanked up quickly.  The sound of the chains breaking and then clattering down reverberated through the small room.  The lid was heavier than she expected as well but she had no problem getting it pushed back quickly.  At the sight of a man laying perfectly still in the coffin, Reno finally gave up on being quiet.  “Uh-uh, I’m outta here.  I didn’t sign up for waking the dead, yo.”

He turned to go, but before he made it out of the door, Vincent sat up and gave them all a glare.  “Who disturbs my sleep?”

Reno froze next to the door.  It took Veld a few moments to break out of his stupor as well.  Clarissa could understand.  She was expecting it but seeing Vincent in person with his pale skin against his red cloak; it was incredibly creepy.  Much more than she had anticipated.  Especially when he turned his red eyes her way.  Finally, Veld managed to speak.  “Vincent?”

Vincent stood at that.  He tilted his head slightly and looked at Veld for a few moments before speaking.  “I was once known as that.  Now I am a monster.  Leave me.”

Veld looked flabbergasted at the dismissal, but it was the push Clarissa needed to speak up.  “Bullshit.  I know the things you keep inside, and you are no more of a monster than the rest of us.  A monster is defined by their actions and the most monstrous thing you have done so far is lock yourself away out of guilt when you could have been helping people.”

His cold gaze turned to her again and this time there was a flash of something like anger or pain before he responded.  “I have much to atone for.  I doubt there are any that would have been helped by my presence.”

She knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but his cold delivery rubbed her the wrong way.  She couldn’t hold back the bite in her voice.  “You don’t know that, especially as you have hidden away.  I know you couldn’t stop Lucrecia, but you know she regretted her actions by the time Sephiroth was born.  You could have tried to help her or tried to take Sephiroth back from Hojo at the very least.  He never deserved to grow up like that.  It was _not_ your fault that any of it happened, but you didn’t have to hide from it.”

She was certain that she saw pain when he spoke this time.  “I am not sure how you know of Lucrecia, but I was never capable of convincing her.  That was my first sin.  Knowing that Sephiroth grew up in Hojo’s labs only adds to my sins.  Leave me to atone.”

He didn’t wait for a response before he laid back and pulled the lid back onto his coffin.  Veld looked at her with a mix of surprise and anger.  “Well that went well.  What is your plan now?”

She glared at him before she glared back at the coffin.  She didn’t think twice before grabbing the edge of the lid and neatly throwing it across the room where it landed with a thud against one of the other coffins.

Vincent sat up again with a frown.  “Leave me.”

She moved to sit on the edge of the coffin.  “Not a chance.  We need you.  Sephiroth is actually alright for now, but he may not always be.  We need to find a way to stop Jenova permanently.”

At those words he finally stood again.  She quickly joined him.  He was nearly as tall as Genesis and having him towering over her made her uncomfortable.  He looked at her closely again before he spoke up again.  “You are mako enhanced.”

She raised a brow at his simple statement.  “It took you this long to notice?”

He shook his head at her sarcasm.  “Why would you need my help.  I can barely help myself.”

She clenched her jaw to keep from yelling at him in frustration and took a moment before she answered.  “I already told you why.  Hojo may be gone but Jenova is still alive.  We will need all the help we can get.  Sephiroth needs all the help we can get him, and I thought you of all people would be willing to help him.  He just recently learned that Lucrecia is his mother.  He has no idea what she was like and he deserves to know.”

Veld started to take a step toward her at the tone she was using but all movement stopped when Vincent let out a growl and grabbed his head as if he were in great pain.  Even Clarissa stepped back.  She was shocked to stillness when he lifted his head again and golden eyes looked out at her and a deep voice reverberated through the room.  “Be still little traveler.  My host is already near the breaking point.”

It took her a moment to respond, but she lowered her head in a respectful nod before she spoke.  “Chaos.  I apologize for pushing so hard.  We really do need his help though, and he doesn’t deserve to continue punishing himself for things he had no control over.”

He stepped out of the coffin and approached her.  “I am aware of what you need.  I have been told of you already.  I will convince him to assist, but you must not continue to provoke him.  I am not the only beast he has beneath his skin.”

She swallowed hard before responding.  “I understand.  You have my thanks.”

He chuckled softly.  “I do not think there is much you cannot handle little traveler, but you are wise to be wary.  I am certain I will speak with you again.”

She gave him another nod before Vincent clutched his head again.  He was breathing heavily when he finally looked up.  His gaze on her was evaluating when he spoke.  “It seems you are not unknown to Chaos.  He is urging me to assist.  I have never heard him so clearly.  Who are you?”

Clarissa was sure he wasn’t asking for her name, but she held out her hand anyway.  “Clarissa Williamson, nice to meet you Vincent Valentine.”

He looked at her hand for a moment before his gaze swept the rest of the room.  Reno and the two infantrymen were on the outside of the door staring at him in open shock.  Veld had not moved, but his expression was uncomfortable.  Vincent finally spoke.  “I have a feeling there is much that needs to be explained.  Do you have somewhere we can go to speak?”

At his request, the others started moving again.  Before Clarissa could answer the question, Reno piped up.  “Hey boss, we’re gonna go on ahead, yo.  See ya later.”  He didn’t pause for a response before he grabbed the two infantrymen and headed back down the hallway.

Clarissa had to stifle another laugh before she could finally speak.  “The mansion is empty, and we had planned on staying here.  I’m sure there is somewhere up there we can settle down for a chat.”

He gave her a nod before he moved toward the door.  It took Veld and Rude a moment to get over the creepy vibe left in his wake to follow him back out.  Clarissa’s only thoughts were a hope that this meant he was willing to leave and help them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to meet Vincent again! I'm excited, but unfortunately they all like to talk a lot. There was another scene that I wanted to add to this chapter, but it will go in the next one. I hope you enjoy!


	38. Tackling The Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, Reno has a bigger part in this chapter, so please be forewarned that there is a bit of cursing. Enjoy!

## Chapter 38

They found a room big enough upstairs for all of them except the infantrymen.  Those two were asked to patrol the mansion, a fact that neither of them were upset about.  Reno tried to join them as well, but Veld refused to let him go.  That was why they were all sitting in silence as Clarissa tried not to laugh at the red-headed Turk’s mumbling.  She caught enough of it for her to have ample ammunition for later.  The problem was that she was sure Vincent could hear it too.  Luckily, he didn’t seem to be paying it any mind.

Finally, he looked to her.  “Before we begin, tell me who you are that Chaos knows you.”

At his words Veld spoke up.  “Vincent, I was told that you were experimented on by Hojo, but who, or what, is Chaos?”

Vincent’s gaze passed to Veld and he looked at him in contemplation for a moment.  “Hojo nearly killed me and then used me to try many things.  Chaos is the result of Lucrecia’s attempts to save my life.  Chaos is a Weapon of the planet, a demon of ultimate destruction, but his consciousness has been fused with me.”

Veld looked uncomfortable again before he found his voice.  “Can it be undone?”

A flash of unnamed emotion crossed over Vincent’s face before he responded.  “It is as much a part of me now as the mako is a part of Clarissa.  It is not worth the time to think on.  Now, I need an explanation.”

Clarissa could tell he didn’t want to talk about his own predicament, so she was happy to help him change the subject.  She only hoped Veld realized that Vincent would need time before he could open up to anyone again.  She shook her head as she finally answered.  “I know you asked who I am, but the real question should be where I’m from.  The reason Chaos knows of me is because I was pulled to Gaia by Minerva.  I am originally from a parallel universe eighteen years in the future.  She tasked me with preventing the destruction of this planet, and that is what I have been working on.”

Both of Vincent’s eyebrows were raised in disbelief, but Reno’s mouth was worse.  She glared at him as he smirked at her.  “That explains why Commander Cranky is all over you.  I suppose he found his gift of the Goddess after all, huh?”

She nearly got up and decked him, but she didn’t need to.  Veld smacked the back of his head before she got the chance.  The sight instantly caused her to laugh.  She was reminded that Vincent had a question as well when he spoke to Veld.  “Does everyone know and believe this?”

Veld gestured to the red-head next to him as he spoke.  “As you just heard, very few people have heard that story, but of those that have, most of them have at least started to believe it.  I honestly can’t say that I do, but there are too many weird things that are otherwise unexplained.  One of them being that it was her that led us to find you, right down to knowing which coffin you were in.”

Vincent looked contemplative for a moment.  Finally, he looked back to her.  “Chaos is telling me that you are indeed from another reality.  He only knows that Minerva has told him to confirm your story.  You must know that story is hard to believe though.”

She shook her head.  “Yes, I do, but I also know that you of all people should understand.  You have a direct link to the planet.”  He looked away uncomfortably for a moment.  Clarissa felt slightly bad at the sight as Chaos’ warning came back to her.  “Vincent, you know I meant it when I said nothing about what was done to you makes you a monster.”

His face was a blank mask when he turned back to her.  “You said you needed my help to defeat Jenova.  I did not realize it was alive.  I am assuming there is a reason you were supposedly pulled to the past as well?”

She gave him a nod.  “It is a long and ugly tale, but a lot of it has already changed.  I can go over it all though, so you know why it was necessary for me to be pulled here.”

At his nod she remembered that Veld had not heard most of this.  The fact that Reno and Rude were there too could be a problem.  Veld noted her look and raised a brow.  “Is there a reason why we should not hear it too?”

“Not you, but I suppose since they already heard I’m from an alternate future I can’t complain.  Something tells me Reno would find a way to find out anyway.”

Veld gave her a half smile as Reno shot her a confused look.  She laughed as she realized that he couldn’t figure out if what she said was a compliment or not.  She shook her head at him and turned back to Vincent.  “I’ll start with the things that really started the end of the world as we know it.” 

At that she went through everything from Genesis’ injury and desertion to the advent of Omega.  At that part she thought she saw Vincent’s eyes flash golden for a moment, but they were his normal red when she looked back.  No one interrupted her, and she was able to get it all out fairly quickly.  Much quicker than she had been able to with Sephiroth and Genesis.

Every eye turned to Reno when he was the first to speak.  “That is a fucked-up story.  I don’t even know where to begin.  You sure it was the Ice Princess that did all that?  And don’t get me started on that Deepground shit.  That’s really under our feet?”

At that Veld’s gaze hardened before he turned to Clarissa.  “Yes, Tseng was able to verify the existence of the labs in Reactor 0.  We are currently trying to figure out how to penetrate the facility.  From all the data, it will be a difficult mission.”

Reno looked like he wanted to fall out of his chair at that, but all eyes were drawn back to Vincent when he spoke.  “I can understand why the planet would step in for its own survival.  That doesn’t tell me why you need my help.”

She shook her head sadly at his hard expression.  “I’ll tell you the same thing I told Sephiroth, none of that has happened yet, and it won’t as long as we act now.  The first thing we need to do is figure out how to tackle Jenova.  If she is destroyed, then we can handle the other stuff in time.  She is too much of an unknown now that things have been altered already.”

“Let’s say I believe you for now.  How do we handle Jenova?”

She was glad he was cooperating for now at least.  “Honestly, I was hoping we could get the three Firsts protected against her control and then go and destroy her.  We just have to be sure that nothing remains of her or that no part of her gets into the lifestream.”

He nodded slowly.  “Do you know where she is?”

Clarissa cringed slightly at that.  “I think I do, but we won’t know until it’s verified.”

“And where is that?”

She was sure no one was going to like her next words.  “I know at one point she was stored in the reactor at the top of Mt. Nibelheim.  I think she would be there now too, as the area she was held looked like it was made just for her.”

At her words Reno jumped up and yelled.  “What do you mean?  The crazy space bitch is just down the road?”

Veld gave him a withering look, but quickly turned to her.  “That was why you were trying to keep Genesis from staying in the meeting, or from coming with us.”

She nodded her head.  “Yes, they already know that she was eventually held in Nibelheim.  If any of them had found out this was the destination they probably would not have allowed me to come, or at least one of them would have insisted on coming.  I don’t trust that she wouldn’t try something with any one of them if they got close enough to her.”

Veld gave her a calculating look.  “And why are you not affected?  I am certain that Lazard said they had proof that you were in fact injected with Jenova cells as well.  What makes you different?”

“I’m protected from her control.”  She took a breath to try and steady herself, so she could continue under everyone’s harsh gazes.  “Minerva was not able to nullify the cells completely, they have already integrated completely with my DNA, that is what she does, but the Goddess was at least able to block all signals between the Calamity and myself.  She can do the same for the Firsts if they ask her to.  She can’t get involved though if they don’t ask.”

At that Veld gave her a nod.  He looked up with a determined expression.  “We will go verify if she is actually there, but not until the morning.  I will see if we can find a guide tonight.  For now, the rest of you need to find a place to sleep and get as much as you can.”  He stood at that and headed back into the city. 

Once he was gone Reno stood and looked at Clarissa.  For once his expression was not his normal smirk.  “Look, I know I’ve given you a lot of grief, but I’ll be there to back you up if you need it.  All the Turks will.  What you did for Veld makes you an honorary Turk, even if you are a stinking Soldier.”

She laughed at his words, even though they really did mean a lot.  She got up and held out her hand.  “I believe you will.”

He looked at her hand before he opened his arms.  “What?  No hug?”

She rolled her eyes before turning away.  “Don’t push your luck.”

He laughed and clapped her on the shoulder as he and Rude left to supposedly find beds.  That left her with Vincent.  He was eyeing her curiously.  “You are a Soldier?”

She nodded with a sigh.  “Yeah.  It’s not like I asked for it, but I’ve been doing it since I got here, so for now it’s what I’m stuck with.  Besides, if I’m going to get stuff done, it helps.”

He shook his head.  “I didn’t think women could join Soldier.”

“Normally they can’t.  From what I was told they had never found a woman that could handle the mako.  I was made with it though, so when they found it in my system Hojo had a field day.  It was at his request that I was added.”  Her voice had ended on a hard note.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments before he stood.  “You should sleep.  Even if you are protected, there is no telling what she will try tomorrow.”

She smiled at him.  “Does that mean you believe me?”

He paused at the door.  “I still am unsure, but the consequences of me not acting if you are telling the truth are too harsh for me not to at least follow for now.”

She gave him a nod.  “Fair enough.  I will see you in the morning then.”

* * *

 

The next morning the whole team was up with the dawn.  Clarissa was certain that she had seen Vincent leave the night before, but he must have been scouting as he was with them when they all went to meet their guide.  She was slightly disappointed that it wasn’t Tifa, but she remembered that the girl was only thirteen currently.

Once they all surrounded their guide, a middle-aged man named Jack, he briefly went over some of the dangers they might encounter as they went up and how to flee if it came to it.  At that Reno spoke up with a laugh.  “There ain’t a beast I’ve seen yet that a Turk would run from, much less a Soldier.  I think we got ya covered, so unless we need to know about any weird shit we might run into let’s go.”

The man gave Reno a glare, but it didn’t last long.  His eyes instantly went to the towering form of Vincent.  “I didn’t realize they sent a Soldier as well.”

Vincent raised a brow at the man’s look.  “I believe you are looking to the wrong person.”  He nodded toward Clarissa.

The man’s eyes widened even further as he finally realized what the insignia on her stomach plate was.  She rolled her eyes at his disbelief.  If the uniform didn’t give it away, then the swords should have.  “I agree with Reno, let’s get this over with.”

At that he finally turned and started up the path to the reactor.  It was a fairly uneventful trip overall.  They did have several monster encounters, but between Vincent’s gun and Clarissa’s swords, no one else really had much of an opportunity to even fight.

Clarissa did stop them when they reached the hanging bridge.  Their guide had already started out onto it, but she put out a hand and stopped one of the infantrymen from following right after.  “Trust me, it’ll be best if we go one at a time.”

Several people gave her questioning looks, but no one bothered saying anything.  More importantly they waited until the guide was across before the rest followed one at a time.  The man looked put out when they all finally made it, but no one said anything.

It was late in the day when they arrived at the reactor.  Clarissa felt herself stiffen up for the first time in a long time.  She admitted to herself that she was terrified of what might happen.  Veld was the one that spoke finally.  “You infantrymen, keep our guide company while we go take care of this issue.  We shouldn’t be long.”  He stepped up next to Clarissa and spoke in a voice quiet enough for it not to carry.  “If anything looks like it might go wrong, we will get you out quickly.  This should be a simple in and out.  Don’t worry.”

She gave him a tight-lipped smile as she followed him up the steps.  Vincent was right behind her.  There was a low thrum that she could feel as soon as they entered the building.  It was barely audible.  There were no other sounds though so the walk through the building gave her goosebumps.

When they finally made it to the room with all the pods, Clarissa had to stop.  Several eyes looked back at her as she looked everywhere but up.  As disgusting as the pods were, she was having a hard time controlling the fear that she would somehow be vulnerable.  It was Reno that sidled up to her.  “Hey, this ain’t you.  Snap out of it already.”

She finally managed to move as she turned to him with a smile.  “Thanks.”  She turned to Veld then.  “Those pods probably contain some of Hojo’s experiments.  Ones that used to be human.  We can check those first.”

Veld’s gaze turned hard and he immediately walked to the closest pod.  He had to lean up some to see in the window, but when he did he immediately stepped back.  He turned to Reno and Rude with a glare.  “I want all of these destroyed.  I don’t care what it does to the reactor.”

Both men widened their eyes at his order but started toward the first one.  Clarissa barely paid any attention to them as they tried to open it or figure out how to disable it.  Her attention was already drawn to the top of the stairs.  She couldn’t repress a shudder as her eyes landed on the large letters that arched over the lone door at the top – JENOVA.

She had little doubt as to whether or not the alien was actually behind the door, but she found herself headed up the steps anyway.  Both Veld and Vincent were right behind her.  When she got to the top she looked around briefly to see if there was any mechanism to open the door.  When she put her hand on the door the whole world seemed to stop for a moment before everything exploded.

She didn’t even realize that she had fallen to the floor or the fact that the scream she was hearing was her own.  Her consciousness was focused on the fact that she felt as if her entire body was being pulled apart from the inside out.  It seemed to go on forever but eventually she started hearing several voices that pierced the pain.  It took her another moment to realize that one of them was Minerva.  Her mind grasped onto that voice as if it were a lifeline and pulled herself back together enough that she could focus on her surroundings.

It still felt like she was being pulled apart cell by cell, but she was able to push it aside enough to see the form of Vincent close by on the floor as well.  There was a thin trail of blood that was trickling from his ear.  She finally realized that Jenova had noticed their presence but had been unable to control either of them.  Since she couldn’t use them, she was trying to destroy them.

When Vincent finally opened his eyes, they were a bright gold.  Chaos stood with a roar and manifested his wings as well.  He looked at the door as if he wanted to rip the whole thing apart, but instead he stooped to pick Clarissa up.  She couldn’t feel fear, or anything else for that matter until Chaos had them back at the entrance.  With a little bit of distance, the pain was finally receding.  When he landed, she was able to stand when he set her down, as long as she held onto the wall anyway.

As soon as she was out of his arms, Chaos turned to head back into the reactor.  Clarissa grabbed onto his arm.  He turned back to her with a snarl and she almost dropped it, but she managed to find her voice.  “Now is not the time.  We need to find out how she was able to do that and stop it from happening again before we try to face her.”

He snarled at her once again, but it was only a moment before he dropped to his knees with his head in his hands.  By the time the three Turks came running from the interior Vincent was back on his feet.  She looked him over once and noticed that there were blood trails from both his ears as well as below his eyes.  She was suddenly thankful that Chaos had managed to get them both out so quickly.  She could only imagine that she wasn’t in any better shape.

Her assumption proved to be true when Reno spoke.  “Man, you two look like shit.  What the hell happened back there?”

Veld approached the man that used to be his partner with a concerned look.  “I couldn’t get close to either of you.  I don’t know what happened, but you both started thrashing so hard none of us could approach.”

Clarissa wished they could go right back and take care of the monstrous alien, but she could barely stand.  She huffed out a bitter laugh as she tried to answer them.  “Jenova happened.  She felt our presence and since she couldn’t use us she tried to destroy us.  I suppose that confirms she’s in there.  At least her influence seems to be almost nonexistent with only a little bit of distance.”

Reno looked a little shook at her words, but everyone else wore grim expressions.  Veld’s voice matched his look when he spoke.  “If she is capable of something like that, how do you plan on destroying her?”

Clarissa shook her head.  “I’m not sure now.  The first thing we need to figure out is how she did it, so it can be prevented.  Until we do that, it would not be good for any of us that have her cells to get close to this place.”

Veld nodded in understanding.  “How do you plan to find that out?”

Her face turned grim as well.  “I plan on asking Minerva.  I think she may be able to figure it out, but for now I think I need to rest.”

To her surprise Reno took her arm to help her keep on her feet.  She gave him a smile before looking to Vincent.  He didn’t seem to be having as many problems thankfully.  They started to follow Veld out when Clarissa remembered something else.  “Veld!  While we’re here I think it would be best for us to tackle the stuff Hojo left in the basement lab.  Most of it is lies, but if any of the Firsts were to see it… that is what caused Sephiroth to lose his mind in the alternate reality.  I don’t think it would have the same effect now, but I don’t want him to have to see it either.”

His look was contemplative before he responded.  “We will take care of it tomorrow while you recover.  As soon as that is finished we can head back.”  He paused at that and turned to Vincent.  “Will you be returning with us?”

Vincent’s gaze showed his anger when he responded.  “Even if I do not believe Clarissa’s story, the Calamity is too dangerous not to be dealt with.  I will help.”

Clarissa gave him a small smile at his words.  It made her feel a little better to know that he would be fighting at their side.  With that they turned to head back down the mountain.  Even though it was dark, none of them wanted to stop until they returned.  The Turks had to take a more active role on the descent, but it was still no issue.  They were all ready for their beds though when they finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Vincent has agreed to help, and Jenova has proven to be a pain in the ass... again. At least we know what we need to address before anyone else goes in. Thanks for reading!


	39. Protectors of the Planet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting toward the last several chapters, so expect a lot of action going forward. I am uncertain exactly how many are left, but expect at least 4 or 5, but there may be a few more. I hope you all find things just as exciting as I do. Please enjoy!

## Chapter 39

Clarissa hadn’t been as sore as she was when she woke up since her first weeks of training with Genesis.  There wasn’t a part of her body that didn’t hurt.  That didn’t stop her from getting up and heading to the basement as soon as she was able.  Veld had told her to take the day and rest, but she couldn’t stay still.  There was too much going through her head.  She had sent a mental request to Minerva but hadn’t seen the Goddess.  It did make her slightly worried, but she also realized that her body had been severely abused.  It was possible Minerva hadn’t wanted to add to the burden.

When they had finally gotten back the night before, Clarissa only wanted to go to sleep, but Veld insisted that she be looked at.  The village doctor hadn’t liked being woken in the middle of the night, but when he saw Clarissa he hadn’t complained again.  She was thankful that she hadn’t bothered looking in a mirror if everyone’s gazes were anything to go by.  The amount of blood that they cleaned off her face was another good indicator.

She pushed those thoughts back as she walked into the old lab to see each of her companions in a different section of the library.  There was a very small pile of books neatly stacked on one of the tables, but there was a huge, messy pile in the middle of the room.  As she walked in Reno tossed another one onto that pile with a sound of disgust. 

Veld was the first to catch sight of her and he gave her a reproachful look.  Before he could say anything though, she spoke up.  “I know you said rest, but I’ll go crazy laying up there thinking.  Reading won’t be a problem and I’ll stay occupied.”

He shook his head at her stubbornness.  “Fine, pick a spot and I don’t want to see you move until it’s clear.  If you find anything worth keeping it goes here, the rest go in the pile to be burned later.”

She gave him a nod before grabbing a chair and setting down in front of one of the sections.  The only sounds heard for the rest of the day was random cursing.  The only exception was around midday.  Reno must have found something particularly nasty as he threw the book in his hand hard enough to scatter the rest of the pile.  His cursing was worse than normal, and he stalked out. It was nearly half an hour before he returned.  No one asked him what he had found, as they had all seen enough already to understand.

Even with all five of them going through everything it was late into the evening before they started taking the majority of what had been in the library up to the area in front of the mansion.  There had been some discussion of burning the whole building down, but Veld took a practical approach and insisted the building could be useful in the future as long as they excised the parts that were unnecessary.  The fact that it ended up being most of Hojo’s journals was not surprising to any of them.

They had found a handful of accounts that had been recorded by other scientists besides Hojo.  Some of it was disgusting as well, but they couldn’t discount them as lies, especially as they had found one buried that had been Lucrecia’s.  Vincent still had that one hidden somewhere in his cloak and she didn’t blame him.  Clarissa knew she would eventually have to talk to him about sharing it with Sephiroth, but for now she let it be.

Once everything was brought up they all stared at the huge pile for a moment before Clarissa flicked her wrist and a towering flame shot up.  None of them moved as the fire consumed what had been left of a madman’s lies.

Some of the townspeople came by to see what was going on but most of them stayed back.  The two infantrymen kept back any whose curiosity outweighed their sense.  Clarissa thought she spotted Tifa in one of those groups, but by the time she looked back the group had faded back into the larger throng.  If it had been the girl, she was out of sight now.  She realized it wouldn’t have mattered even if it had been Tifa, as there was no good reason to justify her approaching the girl.  It would probably cause more harm than good at this point.

It took nearly two hours for the massive pile to finally turn to nothing but ash, even with Clarissa occasionally adding to the flames if it seemed that they were calming.  All five of them watched as the last of the ash drifted off, leaving nothing but a blackened spot on the ground to indicate they had ever been there.  At that point they all turned back to the mansion.

Clarissa realized as she was climbing the stairs that she had pushed herself harder than she should have, but it had been worth it.  Somehow, as sore and tired as she was, and even though she was sure she was covered in ash, she felt cleaner.  Her last thoughts before she fell into sleep was a wish that when they finally tackled Jenova that it could be that easy to clean the world of her influence as well.

* * *

 

Even though they had a late night for the second day in a row, the team was up and out of town early.  Their trip out had been even quieter than their trip in.  The quiet burning at the mansion probably had the townspeople spooked, but hopefully that meant that none of them would be stupid enough to try to enter the old building.  Not that it had ever been a problem, but mostly that was because it had been rumored to be haunted.  Now that Vincent was no longer in the basement, there was no guarantee that the rumor would stay.  At least there was nothing left anymore.

Once they were in the helicopter Clarissa laid her head back and tried to doze.  She felt better than she had the day before, but she was still sore.  She wasn’t used to having to take it easy since she had gotten used to the mako in her system taking care of most injuries quickly.

She had finally managed to start a good doze when alarms started ringing out through the cockpit and their headsets.  She was instantly alert.  She barely heard Reno shouting above the din of the alarms.  She still hadn’t been able to make it out when the whole helicopter tilted dangerously.  When it did, she saw a bright explosion just outside the door, where they had just been.

Instantly she was looking out to see where the attack was coming from.  In the distance she could barely make out a group of people on the ground.  Even with enhanced eyesight it took her a moment to realize the group on the ground was getting ready to fire another missile.  She tried to scream out and let Reno know that they were being fired on again, but the helicopter lurched suddenly.

This time when it did, she watched in horror as Veld was flung out of the open door.  Time seemed to slow down as she watched his face show fear for the first time since she had met him.  She didn’t think about whether it would be a good idea or not before she flung herself out after him.  She thought she heard a voice yell her name, but she didn’t pay it any mind.

She tried not to pay attention to how fast the ground seemed to be approaching as she tried to streamline her body, so she could reach him quickly.  It seemed like minutes before she finally collided with him, even though it was probably only seconds.

As soon as she wrapped her arms around him tight enough that he couldn’t be pulled away, she allowed her wing to burst forth.  She had to bite the inside of her cheek hard to prevent herself from screaming.  Her already abused body did not appreciate the instant strain on muscles she still had not developed well.

Despite how much pain she was in she managed to slow their descent.  They were close enough to the ground by that point that she could hear the group that had been attacking them.  She could barely turn her head far enough to see that they had put away the rocket launcher, but they had pulled out rifles.  She bit back a curse as she realized they were going to try to shoot her down.

She let out a string of curses that would have made Reno proud as she tried to use her wing.  It took several attempts before she was able to get any lift, so she threw up a quick prayer of thanks that they had not been hit yet.  When she finally started to aim for the helicopter she heard Veld.  He was trying to look back over his shoulder to see how she had managed to save them both.  The look on his face nearly made her laugh.

That urge left quickly when she heard him.  “What in the nine hells is that!”

She tried to yell loud enough to be heard over the helicopter rotors.  “It’s the proof Lazard told you about.”

He started to try to move and she couldn’t tell if he was trying to get away or just to see better, either way she could feel him slipping so she yelled again.  “I don’t know if you are trying to get away from me or what, but if you don’t stop I’m going to end up dropping you.”

He finally stilled, and she made the last several feet to the bottom of the helicopter.  She pushed him up and Vincent grabbed him.  As soon as Veld was safely in the door she let her wing fall limp and lunged for the rail at the same time.  It was the only way she could get close enough without getting her wing caught in the rotors.

She took a last look over her shoulder as she was trying to climb back in.  She was glad to note they were now well out of range of the group that had attacked them.  When Vincent held out his hand to help her the rest of the way, she was happy to take it.  She had to pause in the door as it took her several moments before she was able to put the wing away again.  Once she did, she collapsed into the nearest seat.  Her back was screaming at her now too.

She hadn’t even noticed the complete silence until she looked up and found every person except Rude and Vincent staring at her with wide eyes.  She sat up as she realized that none of them had known about her situation.  She felt a sudden twisting in her gut as she wondered how they felt about her mutation.  Would they consider her a monster?

As soon as Veld noticed her expression change, his face cleared, and he took a step toward her.  She looked up at him uncertainly until he reached out his hand.  She took it tentatively, but he made sure she could hear his voice.  “Thank you.”  That was all he needed to say to break the spell on the rest of the group.  He was glad to see the tension leave her shoulders.  He owed her even more now than he had before, and he would be damned if he allowed her to suffer over something she had no control over.

Clarissa was glad that everyone else seemed to relax at Veld’s movements, but it didn’t take Reno long to spoil it as he yelled back over his shoulder.  “Hey, I finally found your nickname Angel!  Will you rescue me too!?”

She knew he was just trying to get to her like always, but she was still on edge about how it had come out, so her voice was a little harsh when she answered.  “How about I toss you out and think about it.  I’ll let you know one way or the other before you hit the ground.”  The last of her tension left finally when his only response was his normal laughter that came with all her threats.

She finally sat back and tried to relax again when Vincent caught her gaze.  He didn’t have to say anything.  There was an understanding in his eyes that served to soothe her as much as it did him.

* * *

 

By the time they made it to Junon Clarissa was in much better shape.  Her soreness was nearly gone finally, and no one had even brought up her wing after that incident.  Veld must have said something to Reno about it, as he hadn’t teased her again either, although he did stick to calling her Angel.  She ignored it for the most part, her only thoughts on it that he might find himself in a hot spot if he said it in front of Genesis.  That thought made her smile, even though she knew it shouldn’t have.

When they pulled into the dock at Junon, Clarissa was the first one off, but she didn’t get more than a dozen feet.  She stopped when she spotted a scowling Genesis at the other end.  Neither of them moved for a moment until Genesis finally started stalking towards her.  She knew he was pissed and still her first thoughts were how much she had missed him.

* * *

 

Vincent had noticed Clarissa stop and looked to see the cause.  He wasn’t sure who the redhead was, but he was obviously someone she knew.  As soon as he reached her he grabbed both her arms in a tight grip, but she didn’t make a move to stop him.  She simply stood there and allowed his eyes to rove over her face.

Vincent thought about stepping in, as the man seemed angry, but Veld held out a hand and stopped him.  He noted that the infantrymen had already disappeared, and the three Turks were watching the scene with interest.  He almost moved to interfere anyway but when he turned back it was to see the stranger suddenly move to kiss Clarissa.  It went on long enough that Vincent had to look away. 

He realized that this must be one of the three Firsts.  Some of the red-headed Turks jibes to Clarissa suddenly made much more sense.  When the man finally pulled back he was still scowling but Vincent could see concern now too.  He was glad that when the man finally spoke his voice was low enough that most could not hear it, especially since nearly every person that was on the dock had stopped and were watching the scene with open mouths.

* * *

 

She could tell Genesis was nearly as pissed as he ever had been at her when the first thing he did was grab onto her tightly.  He didn’t say anything as his eyes roved over her face.  Whatever he saw did not serve to help his temper, so Clarissa was shocked when he finally crushed her to him and kissed her.  It was not a soft or caring kiss.  It was full of all the passion, anger and everything else that he was feeling.  By the time he pulled back she was in a daze.

She noted a flash of pain behind his anger when he finally spoke.  “You went to Nibelheim.”

It wasn’t a question.  She wasn’t sure how he found out, but she didn’t plan on lying to him.  She could only manage a nod.  He nearly growled when she confirmed it.  “What were you thinking!  You were the one that told us how dangerous it would be to approach Jenova, and don’t even think about telling me you were protected.  I saw the report Veld sent Tseng.”

She looked up to see his eyes were still flashing.  She swallowed the lump in her throat, so she could answer.  “First of all, we weren’t trying to confront her.  The only reason we went was to get Vincent.  We took the opportunity to see if she was there while we could.  I really did believe that I would be protected, and I was, against her control anyway.  The rest… I still haven’t gotten a response from Minerva, but I’m sure she will respond as soon as she’s able.”

He crushed her to him again.  She could hear his voice shaking when he whispered in her ear.  “I have had a few days to think on this and the only conclusion I can come to as to why you would lie to me, is that you thought you were protecting me.”  He pulled back and looked in her eyes.  “Don’t ever do that again.  If I am to trust you I must know that you will not lie to me.  That includes lies of omission.”

She felt a tear run down her cheek, but she ignored it as she gave him another nod.  She hadn’t thought about the fact that he might consider it a lie.  Her only goal had been to keep him and the others safe, but now that he pointed it out, she could see how they might feel betrayed.  It took her a moment to finally find her voice again.  “I never meant to hurt you.  I was trying to keep you safe, but I should have trusted you.  I’m so sorry.”  Her remorse was twisting inside her and it did not help to stem her tears.

It also didn’t help that he didn’t say anything for several moments.  She couldn’t even keep eye contact.  She was surprised when he hugged her again.  His voice in her ear was much calmer than it had been.  “I suppose it was a good thing that I couldn’t get to you right away.  Hush, I know you weren’t trying to hurt me.”

His soft words had her hugging him nearly as tightly as he held her.  His next words had her pulling back in shock though.  “That doesn’t mean I have forgotten that I promised hell if you were hurt.  You were nearly killed.”

She turned wide eyes up to him as she tried to get her words out quickly.  “You can’t blame any of them.  It was my decision to go and my fault for getting hurt!”

He had been trying to hide a smirk, but it finally surfaced as he leaned close to her again and whispered in her ear.  “Oh, I am certain that is the case, so have no fear that it will fall to anyone but you.  You may regret claiming that though.”

His words shocked her to stillness for a moment as she realized what he might be talking about.  She didn’t get a chance to ask him though, as in the next moment the dock near them exploded and nearly knocked them both from their feet.

Genesis had instantly wrapped her up and turned her away from the blast before she was able to free herself and see what was going on.  There were several people running to the flames with extinguishers, but they were all stopped as several figures came pouring in from the other side of the flames.  The unfortunate ones that had made it to the spot already were mercilessly cut down.  Both she and Genesis ran toward them to stop the rest from being slaughtered as well.

She noted that Vincent and the Turks had come running also.  As she tried to hold back a couple of them from a group of people that were working to calm the flames, she was shocked to see Hollander running into a building in the distance.  She hadn’t been the only one to see him either.  Genesis instantly took off after the scientist, but he was stopped when several large men jumped down in front of him.

She tried to make it to his side, but she was stopped when several more jumped down in front of her.  When she saw their faces, she realized that these were Ravens.  Their blank stares were the creepiest things she had ever seen.  She barely had time to see that Genesis was nearly finished with the ones that had stopped him before the three near her attacked at once.

With her facing three of them at once she found that she was hard pressed to dodge their strikes as she tried to weave between them and strike back.  It was disheartening when she was able to strike them, and they just kept coming.  She had lost track of Genesis in the smoke around her as she kept flitting between her adversaries.  It wasn’t until one managed to get passed her guard and nearly connected with her head, that she realized they were not trying to kill her, they wanted to disable her.  The possible reasons for that made her blood run cold.

She had finally managed to push an attack beyond her normal reach and took one of them out.  Unfortunately, that left her left side open and allowed one of the remaining two to sweep into her guard.  She felt a red-hot line as the blade scraped across her ribs and down her side.  She managed to roll away from the hand that tried to grab her after the hit, and she came back up screaming.  The throbbing in her side spurred her anger and was a reminder that, even if these men had once been capable of thought and reason, they now were to the point that they would not stop until she was captured or dead.  She couldn’t afford to give anything less than everything.

Even with her injury she was able to pick up her speed until she was no longer on the defensive.  She had finally taken the second one out and was moving in to finish off the third when she was blindsided by two more.  By the time she noticed their approach, it was too late for her to dodge unless it was into the fighter in front of her.  To her surprise the one closest to her burst into flames before he could connect.  The others closed ranks and tried to attack at once, completely ignoring their fallen comrade.

Another had joined their ranks as well and Clarissa was beginning to wonder if she would be able to fight through their increasing ranks.  That thought was scattered when Genesis was suddenly at her side.  She hadn’t seen him approach, but she should have known the flames were his.  She didn’t get a chance to thank him before several more Ravens descended on them both.

With his help she found that it was much easier to fight them off.  She thought they were finally getting the upper hand when she noticed another was attacking from above.  She threw both her swords up in a defensive gesture as she knew she wouldn’t be able to dodge. However, she found herself pushed out of the way before they could connect.  She heard a wet thud and a grunt from Genesis.  When she regained her feet, she found that the long sword the Raven had been attacking with was imbedded in Genesis’ shoulder.  The world seemed to stop for a moment until she saw him get back to his feet.  He pulled the blade from his shoulder and used both it and Rapier to cut down both the Ravens in front of him.  There were only a couple left, and once Genesis was moving again they finally retreated.

When they disappeared, the world intruded again.  There was the sound of screaming and the crackle of flames as there were still large portions of the dock ablaze.  Clarissa was instantly at Genesis’ side.  He gave her a scowl when she reached out to his shoulder, but she slapped his hand away and instantly cast her most powerful curaga.  Her eyes widened in horror as it slowed the bleeding but did not fully knit the flesh back together.  She cast it again with no better results.  She cast it twice more before the bleeding finally stopped, even though there was not much progress in closing the wound.  She tried to cast it again, even though she could feel her reserves were already drained.  Genesis grabbed her hand and forced it down before she could.  His eyes were flashing when he yelled at her.  “Enough!”

Her vision blurred as she stood there staring at his unhealed shoulder.  After a few moments she jerked her hand out of his and she found that she couldn’t keep her voice normal, no matter how she tried.  “You are so stupid!  How could you reprimand me for pulling a stupid stunt in the name of protecting you and then do something like this!”

She knew she wasn’t actually mad at him, but the thought that he might be degrading already made her heart nearly beat from her chest.  It was worse when she thought about the fact that she had not been able to contact Minerva since her run in with Jenova.  Cold terror was seeping in.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he pulled her into a crushing hug.  His words were soft by her ear.  “Starlight, have faith.  I know Minerva has not abandoned us.  We must keep looking forward.  You showed me that, so don’t act like you are giving up now.”

At his words, she tried to stop her tears.  He was right of course.  Out of all of them, she had the most reason to believe.  When he finally let her go she looked up at him with determination.  She didn’t have to say anything for him to understand.  He gave her hand a squeeze as they leaned against each other and made their way back to the rest of the people that were trying to clean up the destruction.


	40. Of Politics and Chocobos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I was writing this that I am introducing the last of the known characters that will be joining us for this fic. Two things to remember though. First, this is still relatively early in the game timeline. Clarissa has been there for nearly a year. It's January of ɛƴλ 0001 so most of the people in the original game are still living normal lives. The other thing I realized, is the fact that there will be a lot to tackle even after this is over, so I will probably do a sequel at some point in the future. I don't think it will be right away, but I can say for sure that it will happen. For now, please enjoy this one!

## Chapter 40

It took them several hours to help put out the flames and organize the local contingent of infantry to start cleanup and repair.  Once that was done they made their way to the helipad.  Genesis was adamant that they get back immediately, as things had still been in flux when he left.  Even with his urgency, Clarissa insisted that he allow her to clean and bandage his shoulder.  He scowled at her and nearly turned away, but she grabbed him and refused to let go until he relented. 

It didn’t take her long, but while she had been working he saw the injury along her ribs that she had been hiding.  He allowed her to finish before he grabbed her and sat her where he had just been.  He didn’t give her a chance to protest before he laid a hand along her ribs and cast his own curaga.  She was relieved when the cool washed over her and the stinging finally faded.  He scowled at her once he was done.  “Why were you hiding your injury?”

She had hoped he wouldn’t notice and wanted to deny it, but since he asked her directly she knew she had to answer.  “You were already dealing with everything else.  I figured I could find a potion later.  It was superficial anyway.”

He nearly growled at her in frustration.  “You need to quit being so damned selfless.  I find that I don’t like dealing with that level of worry.”

She knew she shouldn’t laugh but she couldn’t manage to hold it in.  His reasoning was just so like him, although she had a feeling that wasn’t his only reason.  She reigned in her humor and smiled at his scowl.  “I will not promise to not try to help when I can, but I will try to make sure to tell you when I plan on doing it, if I can.”

When he pinched the bridge of his nose she knew that he was praying for patience.  It was a habit that she saw often.  She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling at it.  Now that they were finally able to not worry about the immediate surroundings as much, she realized how badly she had wanted to see him again.

When he let his hand drop he turned to her with another scowl.  “Get in the helicopter.  We don’t have time to waste.”

She gave him a mock salute that caused him to growl at her again.  She had already moved to get in, so she nearly yelped when he crowded in behind her and whispered in her ear.  “Do not think I have been distracted.  We will continue our earlier conversation when we are back in Midgar and alone.”  Her face blazed red at his smirk.  She was thankful no one else seemed to have heard him.  She completely ignored the rest of the people that were already in the other seats, and she also ignored Genesis when he sat next to her, but that didn’t last long.  They hadn’t been in the air a whole hour before she found herself relaxing against his side.

* * *

 

On the way back to Midgar, Genesis tried to catch everyone up on the things that had happened while they were gone.  It had only been a day after they were gone that the assassination of President Shinra had been announced.  That fact should have plunged the company into chaos since Rufus had already ostensibly left for his business trip, but surprisingly several people stepped up to control it.

While Scarlett and Heidegger both tried to make sure they were each in positions of power, the rest of the directors, with Tseng being Veld’s stand in, completely eliminated both positions.  The rest had all agreed that a functioning board would work best, including Rufus, as he was the main shareholder, whenever he finally got back.  Reeve was promoted to CEO while Lazard took over all military matters, including weapons development and the infantry.  Palmer had kept his head down, so he was allowed to keep his position, but they were actively looking for a person to take over urban development since Reeve would no longer have the time.  They were also looking for a Director for the Science Department, but they were still holding out hope that Shalua would take the position.

With Lazard taking on more responsibility at the Director level, the day to day running of the military had been delegated to Sephiroth and he further delegated to both Angeal and Genesis.  Angeal was now the commander of the entire infantry and Genesis took on Soldier.  The Turks continued to be their own division. 

Although the plan was already put in place, there were still many things that needed to be decided and enacted, but they would be worked out in time.  When they had found out that Clarissa had gone to Nibelheim without letting any of them know, Genesis had insisted on going after her.  However, he had left Midgar around the same time they had left Nibelheim, so he stopped in Junon.

As he finished his tale, Clarissa realized that he had already been on the road when they were attacked outside of Nibelheim, so he didn’t know.  She didn’t want to disturb his calm now that he wasn’t as mad anymore, but she knew he would find out soon anyway, and she also knew it would be better coming from her after she had already kept things from him.

When the rest of the team turned to other things Clarissa removed her headset and motioned for him to do the same.  She knew they would both be able to hear over the rotors, but it would ensure their conversation was private from everyone else, except for maybe Vincent.  She trusted him enough to mind his own business that she wasn’t bothered by it.

It didn’t take her long to finish the tale.  She had no proof of who attacked but she did tell him she was pretty sure it had been Avalanche, especially as they timed their attack on Junon right when they arrived and had tried to capture her.

Once she was done she could tell that he was pissed all over again.  She saw the tale tell sign of it by his clenched jaw and fists.  She could make out the outline of a flame around his fists as well.  She swallowed as that meant he was even more angry than he had been earlier.

After a few moments he finally relaxed his jaw and she watched the tiny flames disappear.  She was shocked however when he bent over and kissed her cheek and whispered.  “Thank you for telling me.”  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders before kissing her on the top of her head.  She could still feel the tenseness in his muscles, but she was glad he was no longer as angry as he had been.

The rest of the trip was mostly quiet.  They all had a lot to think about, but for Clarissa, it was all about how she was going to convince the three Firsts to go to Banora right away.  She knew Genesis would be alright for some time still, but with his wound not healing she also knew that his time was already on a countdown.  She tried to ignore the tiny dark doubt that kept trying to invade at Minerva’s continued silence.

* * *

 

When they finally arrived at Midgar, everyone went their own way.  Vincent gave Clarissa a nod as he moved to follow Veld and the other Turks while Genesis led Clarissa towards Sephiroth’s office.  Apparently, he had been told that the General wanted to speak with her as soon as they returned.  She knew she owed all three of them an apology, so, as much as she wasn’t looking forward to this talk, she would have gone to him whether he had asked or not.

When they got to the office, Genesis knocked once before opening the door.  Clarissa followed him in and was surprised to see there was already someone sitting in front of the desk.  Genesis stood back so Clarissa could step forward.  When she was able to see the head of spiky blond hair, she had to bite back a squeal.  Sephiroth clearly saw the expression though and the scowl he was giving her only deepened.  When she finally noticed his look, she instantly fell into attention.

At that he finally spoke.  “Soldier Williamson, I will state up front that you did not directly disobey any orders, but you did show complete disrespect for the chain of command and further showed a disregard for your fellow Soldiers.  Those alone are not court marshal worthy offenses, but that could change unless you have a good reason for such blatant disregard.”

Clarissa could feel her palms sweating.  That wasn’t changed by the fact that Cloud had sat up stiffly as soon as Sephiroth had started speaking.  He was obviously scared as well, and he wasn’t even the one being talked to.  She managed to swallow once and respond.  “Sir, I have no excuse for my actions, other than I thought I was doing the right thing.  In hindsight I have seen that I was wrong and would like the chance to apologize to both you and Commander Hewley.  I have already apologized to Commander Rhapsodos.”

Sephiroth leaned forward and steepled his fingers.  He paused long enough for her hands to start sweating again under his scrutiny.  She could tell that part of this speech was because Cloud was in the room still, but not all of it.  He was really angry, and probably hurt.  When he spoke again she wanted to cringe, but she kept it in.  “Do you believe an apology will fix your actions?”

She found her self shaking her head before she caught herself and answered out loud.  “No sir.  Words by themselves change nothing.  I cannot change what I have done either, but I still humbly ask for the opportunity to prove that I have learned from my mistake.”

He finally sat back with an almost inaudible sigh.  “I have other things that need to be discussed with you as well, but I will contact you later.  For now, I would like you to meet Soldier candidate Cloud Strife.  It seems that he was under the impression that it would not matter that he was still under our minimum age limit and tried to join anyway.”  At his words Cloud seemed to shrink in on himself.  If Sephiroth noticed, he ignored it as he continued.  “Even with that being the case, I did see some potential in him.  His determination reminds me of some of our best Soldiers.”

Clarissa felt her face color as he looked at her pointedly, but she didn’t say anything, and he continued.  “Until he reaches the age of fifteen I have recommended that he be allowed to join the military prep program.  He will work with the infantry until he can officially try for Soldier.  For now, would you please show him around the floor and then take him to the 40th floor.  The instructor there has already been told to expect him.  It would be good if you could enlist Soldier Fair’s assistance as you may all be working together soon.”

Clarissa knew he hadn’t said it out loud, but she had to hide her smile at Sephiroth’s words.  He had probably searched out Cloud on purpose, but he wouldn’t have made the recommendation if he didn’t see something in the short blond.  The fact that he wanted to get Zack involved as well meant that he probably planned on mentoring him once he got into Soldier.

Her attention turned to the blond boy as he stood and faced her.  For once she was standing face to face with one of them as he was the same height as her.  She smiled at him brightly and held out her hand.  He gave her a small smile as she shook his hand and introduced herself.  “I’m Soldier Second Class Clarissa Williamson.  Nice to meet you!”

His words were quiet when he responded.  “Cloud Strife.  It’s nice to meet you too.  I heard you were one of the reasons we won in Wutai.”

Her face fell a little at his words.  Most days she tried not to think about those battles as she still had nightmares occasionally of the men she had cut down.  When his eyes widened she tried to brighten her smile again to put him at ease.  “Well, you can’t believe everything you hear, but why don’t we go see if we can find Soldier Fair.  There isn’t much here, but what we have is pretty awesome.”

She waved him to the door and moved to follow him out.  She noted that Genesis moved to take a seat as they were exiting.  She gave him a questioning look, but he waved it off.  Before she could close the door though, Sephiroth stopped her.  “Clarissa, I’m glad you made it back safely.”  She smiled at him brightly and gave him a nod before she joined Cloud in the hallway.

Once they were alone in the hallway Cloud shuffled his feet nervously until she patted him on his shoulder.  “No one here will bite, at least not until you actually start basic.  For now, why don’t we head to the cafeteria?  If I had to guess at this time of day, that will be where we will find Zack.”

He still looked slightly nervous, but he gave her a nod and moved to walk beside her.  They hadn’t made it far before he finally spoke up.  “I know the General was saying all that about me, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to live up to his expectations.”

She wanted to hug him so badly, but she managed to only give him another pat on the shoulder.  “Don’t focus on what you think you can’t do.  I know he wouldn’t have recommended you if there weren’t a reason.  You can only go day by day and do your best each day.  If you focus on pushing your limits and finding what you can do, you’ll see that eventually you’ll be able to do more than you ever thought possible.  Trust me on that one.”

He didn’t look entirely convinced, but he gave her a nod anyway.  By that time, they had made it to the cafeteria.  Clarissa stopped in the door and looked around.  It didn’t take her long to find Zack talking animatedly to Angeal.  At the sight she faltered, but she forced her feet to keep moving.  She had been given an order after all, not to mention Angeal was the only one she hadn’t apologized to yet.

Neither of the Soldiers had caught sight of her until she was nearly on them.  Zack was the first to see her and his eyes instantly widened before he jumped at her.  She couldn’t hold in her laugh as he wrapped her in one of his infamous hugs.  She realized it was more than his normal greeting when he started speaking fast and didn’t let her go.  She tried to push away gently so she could understand him better, but he didn’t let go right away.  It took some effort on her part before she clearly understood what he had been saying.

“See, I knew you were alright!  About a week ago Aerith freaked out during one of my visits and said something was wrong with you.  I told her you could take care of yourself, but she’s still freaking out.  We have to go see her.  It was worse when I mentioned it to Angeal and Genesis disappeared the next day too.  Did he come back with you?  Oh, oh, did you hear that the president was assassinated too?  Angeal’s pretty busy now.”

She finally managed to extricate herself and held up both her hands before he could continue.  “Slow down.  As you can see I’m fine.  I would like to visit Aerith as well, but you and I have something to take care of first.”  At that she motioned a wide-eyed Cloud over. 

He hesitated, but finally moved to hold out his hand to Zack.  “Cloud Strife.  Nice to meet you.”

Zack took his hand with a grin.  “Soldier Second Class, Zack Fair.  Nice to meet you too!  So, what can I help you with?”

Cloud looked like he wasn’t sure what to say so Clarissa stepped up again.  “I was told to find you and have the two of us show Mr. Strife around the Soldier floor.  Apparently, the General sees some potential in him and is anticipating him joining us as soon as he is old enough.”

Cloud blushed again, but Zack’s grin got even wider.  “So, the General noticed you!  That’s awesome!  If he sees something, then I really am looking forward to working with you!”

At that Clarissa spoke up again.  “Zack, could you please show Cloud the rest of the cafeteria?  I need to speak with Commander Hewley for a moment.”

He gave her a nod before turning and flinging his arm over Cloud’s shoulder.  “Alright, Spikey, let me tell you what is good here and what isn’t.”

She smiled as they walked away, but the smile faded when she turned to Angeal.  He had been watching the scene with a small smile.  She wasn’t sure if it was a good sign or not that it didn’t fade when the other two left.  She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes.  “I wanted to apologize.  I have already spoken with both Genesis and Sephiroth, and I didn’t think my actions through very well.  It was never my intention to betray any of you or make you think that I couldn’t trust you or that I was untrustworthy.”

She could tell she was babbling, but she couldn’t make her self stop until Angeal put a hand on her shoulder.  His gaze softened as he spoke.  “I never thought you betrayed us.  I won’t say that it didn’t hurt that you felt you had to hide something from us, but I realize why you did it.  The others do too, it’ll just take them some time to deal with it.”

She felt her shoulders finally relax at his words.  She smiled up at him before speaking.  “Your patience and understanding is a real gift.  I’m sure the infantry will be happy to have you leading them.”

His smile widened as he answered.  “Well, we all have our part to play.  For now, why don’t you go carry out your orders?  I’m sure Sephiroth will want to talk to you again later.”

She gave him a nod and a smile before jogging to catch up to Zack and Cloud.  Cloud was actually smiling when she walked up.  Zack turned to her with excitement when she joined them.  “Hey guess what?  Cloud here is a country boy like me!  Now I really am looking forward to working with him.  This’ll be great!”

She shook her head at his enthusiasm.   “I’m sure it will be, but for now we need to show him the rest of the Soldier floor.  I was asked to escort him down to the Military prep afterwards, although I was going to ask if you wanted to go see Aerith first.  If she was that worried, we can squeeze in a quick visit before we drop him off.  I’m sure she would be happy to meet a new friend too.”

Zack’s eyes shone at her suggestion, but Cloud looked a little uncertain.  Zack clapped him on the shoulder when he noticed.  “Don’t worry about it.  We have plenty of time before curfew and Lissa’s right, Aerith would love to meet you.  She is probably the nicest person I’ve ever met!”  Cloud still looked a little nervous, but he allowed the two Seconds to escort him through the rest of the floor.

It didn’t take them long to show the young blond around.  He was sufficiently awed when they went through the training department.  Clarissa could understand, she still felt that way.  As soon as they finished the tour they headed out of the building and to the slums.  Clarissa made sure to send a message to Sephiroth and Genesis before she left telling them where she was going and why.  She didn’t want either of them to try to contact her and find that she wasn’t in the building.

It didn’t take them long to find their way to the church.  Clarissa watched with a smile as Cloud looked around.  His eyes lit up when he saw the flowers.  She realized this was probably his first time seeing anything growing since he got to the city.  At that thought she was doubly glad that she had insisted he come too.

Her thoughts were broken when a pink blur rammed into her.  She felt Aerith squeezing her as hard as she was able.  She looked down to see the girl’s shoulders shaking slightly.  She had a moment of panic as she managed to push the girl back enough to verify that she was indeed crying.  Both boys stood there in shock as Clarissa wrapped her arms back around Aerith and tried to soothe her.  “It’s fine.  I’m fine.  I’m not sure what you heard, but it’ll be alright.”

Aerith’s sobs finally slowed enough for her to step back and look up into Clarissa’s face.  She seemed to be examining her closely and didn’t like what she found.  She pulled Clarissa a little distance away from the two boys before speaking.  “I don’t know what happened exactly, but I heard a scream from the planet nearly a week ago.  I knew it was something to do with you and something that was called the Calamity, but then things went silent.  I still can barely hear anything.  What happened?  You still look like you are recovering.”

Clarissa started at that.  She knew she was still more tired than she should have been, but the soreness was gone.  If Aerith could see it though, that meant she wasn’t fully recovered.  She tried to ease the girl’s mind though, especially as she now had a better idea of why Minerva hadn’t contacted her.  It made things both better and worse, but she would have to think on that later.  For now, she guided Aerith to sit down.  “You know I told you there was a being that has the potential to destroy the world if we can’t stop her?  Well, we found where she is.  We didn’t try to confront her, but we got close enough that she noticed us.  She didn’t appreciate the fact that I am protected from her, but we made it out fine.  I’m just a little tired, but that is fading each day.  I’m sure that in a few days I’ll be back to normal.  The same goes for the planet.  I think Minerva helped more than she should have, and the planet needs time to recover too.  Don’t worry about it though.”

Aerith didn’t look convinced, but she nodded.  “I won’t be able to stop worrying until I can hear clearly again, but I’ll try to remember.”

Clarissa gave her a nod and stood.  “That’s the most any of us can do.”  She pulled Aerith up again with a smile this time.  “Plus, we’ve brought someone for you to meet!”

Aerith’s face finally brightened as she followed Clarissa over to where the boys were standing.  They had both waited patiently for the girls to finish, even if it was easy to tell Zack was dying to ask what it had been about.

When Aerith saw Cloud, she tilted her head with a slight frown, but it cleared into a bright smile as she held out her hand.  “Aerith Gainsborough.  Nice to meet you!”

Cloud turned a little red at her vibrant greeting, but he held out his hand anyway.  “Cloud Strife.”

She shook his hand but didn’t let it go before she led him to the flowers.  “If you are a friend of Clarissa and Zack, then you are a friend of mine.  You looked like you wanted to see the flowers.  They’re pretty aren’t they!”

It only took a moment for Zack to join them with an arm around each of their shoulders.  Clarissa stood and admired the scene before she went to join them as well.  They didn’t have long, but she was going to make the most out of the visit.


	41. Does Blood Really Make Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did a little calculating and after this chapter we have three more for the story and an epilogue. With that being the case I'm hoping to have it done by the end of the week. I will be going on vacation for a week and a half starting next weekend and I would like to have it done before then. I plan on taking my laptop with me, but that doesn't mean I'll have a lot of time. For now, please enjoy the chapter!

## Chapter 41

Sephiroth ended up not calling a meeting until the next morning.  He was surprised at the smirk his friend wore.  It was unexpected after their conversation the day before.  Genesis had told him about both attacks as well as the fact that Hollander had been sighted with Avalanche.  It hadn’t improved Genesis’ temper when he confronted him about his injury.  He had heard from other sources that it was not healing properly. 

Genesis had been bitter about it, even if he wasn’t as angry as Sephiroth had imagined he would have been.  He finally managed to get Genesis to admit that it was only because he already knew there was a solution.  It was only a matter of time before it could be implemented.  That didn’t mean he was happy about it by any means though.

Genesis’ attitude the previous day made his obvious improvement that much more questionable.  It was made even stranger by the fact that Clarissa would not look at Genesis.  When her gaze passed over him as he offered her the chair, her face blazed red.  The sight was fascinating for a moment, at least until a realization struck him.  He was suddenly surer than he had ever been about anything else that he did _not_ want to know what their interactions were about, ever.  Especially as it had been suspiciously quiet the night before.  Not that he was upset by that, but it had been unexpected after Clarissa had been gone for more than two weeks.

He pushed those thoughts aside.  None of them had the time to be worried about other’s personal lives.  He spoke up once he had everyone’s attention, including Angeal since he had already been waiting in the office.  “Good morning.  I’m sure we are all aware that many things are happening all at once.  I have made sure we are all up to date on the circumstances in Nibelheim and Junon as well as the steps we are taking here to get through the current changes.”

He paused and gave Clarissa a long look before continuing.  “There are a couple of things we needed to talk about this morning.  First, I wanted to tell you that after your involvement in the ending of the war with Wutai, you were recommended for a promotion to First.”

He paused again to let that sink in.  Her eyes had widened, and she looked like she was struggling to find words.  He continued while he waited for her to figure it out.  “You showed exemplary leadership skills as well as exceptional tactical thinking and determination.  The approval was unanimous.  Even though this has been delayed due to a string of unusual circumstances, the promotion is being offered to you now.”

She finally managed to find her voice.  “Thank you, all of you.  I’m not certain that I should qualify for First because of that, but I’m honored that you all think I should.”

He quirked a brow at her words.  “Are you turning it down?”

She paused for several moments before she responded.  “I’m not certain.  I’m sure that it would mean a lot of extra responsibility.  I want to make sure I’m ready for it.”

He finally smiled at her words.  “I’m glad to see you considering it at least.  There is one other thing I would like you to think about while you do.  The offer to become First will continue to stand, but the board has decided there is something else that you might be better suited to.  While we are trying to start the changes needed to make this company better poised to help the planet instead of hurting it, we found that there is the need to add a position to the board that was not there previously.  I have been authorized to offer you the board position to head the team to find better power alternatives and ways to best distribute it to everyone.”

She was so stunned that she didn’t notice all three Firsts were smiling at her.  She finally looked up.  “I think that is even more than becoming First would be.  I’m not sure that I would be up to it.  Do I have time to think about it?”

Sephiroth gave her a nod.  “Of course.  While we would like to get started as soon as possible, nothing is going to change overnight.  Take a few days if you need to.”

At his words her brow furrowed.  “Actually, there is something else that I needed to talk to you all about anyway.”  She paused and looked to Genesis.  He had told her the night before that both Angeal and Sephiroth already knew about his injury.  It meant she might be able to convince them all.  “Since you all know that Genesis has already… well…”  She couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud. 

She noticed her lover’s fist clench next to her.  She reached out and took it in her hand before continuing.  “Genesis told me that he has also passed on the fact that Minerva hasn’t contacted me since Nibelheim.  I found out yesterday that Aerith hasn’t been able to hear the planet since then either.  That makes me think Minerva helped me more than I realized.  I believe she was weakened.”  She finally glanced up to Genesis to see him frowning.  She squeezed his hand again before turning back to the other two.  “That doesn’t mean there isn’t still hope.  There is a special place in Banora where I believe we should be able to contact her.  We all need to go there so that you can all be protected against Jenova’s control.  It will also give us the opportunity to see if we can prevent what happened to me from happening again.  We need that before we can even think about confronting her.”

At her words both Angeal and Genesis gave her a strange look.  It was Genesis that spoke.  “Banora?  Why Banora?”

She looked back up to him with a tight smile.  “If you try to remember I am sure you already know what I’m talking about.  I doubt there are many more that know about it besides you, and probably Angeal.” 

At her words his eyes widened.  “The Goddess materia!?”

She gave him a nod.  “Yes.  It’s the only place I can think of that would bring us close enough to her.”

Her gaze was pulled back to Angeal when he spoke.  “If I had any doubts about the truth of what you claim, I can’t anymore.  That cave has been hidden for ages.  Genesis and I stumbled on it when we were children, but even then, it was only dumb luck that got us in.  It was, and continues to be, sealed against the world.”

She gave him a smile.  It was gratifying to know he really did believe.  Genesis had placed a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze as her gaze turned to Sephiroth when he spoke again.  “I will agree that it would be prudent to try to at least get Genesis there as soon as possible.  I will also authorize Angeal to go, but I will need you all back as soon as possible.  You can give me your answer on your own decision when you return.”

She frowned at him.  “You need to go too.  I know things are busy, but now that Jenova is aware that there are some with her cells that cannot be controlled, there is no telling what she’ll do.  I will admit that she is limited, but she’s been around for millennia.  There is no telling what she is capable of.”

He shook his head with a frown.  “I am aware that it is a necessity, and I am not discounting your words, but we cannot all be gone at the same time.  It will be bad enough having the three of you gone at once.  Not everyone is happy with the changes and there are other problems that still need to be addressed as well, the closest of which is Deepground.  The entrance in the lobby was found but has been collapsed.  We are currently looking for an alternate entrance.”

Clarissa felt her heart clench at that.  She had been so focused on Genesis that she hadn’t thought about Deepground.  The fact that it was made inaccessible made the situation worse.  She gave him a reluctant nod.  “I understand.  With Avalanche attacking Junon as well, I’m sure there is more than just reformation to deal with.  Will you agree to go soon though?  When we get back wouldn’t be too early.”

He gave her a smile for her concern.  “I promise I will go as soon as possible, unless an alternative can be found.  For now, I would suggest you don’t wait to go so you can get back quickly.  If you run into any issues while you are there, please let me know right away.  We need to be prepared for all eventualities.”

She gave him a nod as she stood.  She turned to Genesis as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze.  Her throat constricted as she sent up a prayer that this wasn’t going to be a wild goose chase.  She remembered Genesis’ words in Junon and tried to have faith that she wasn’t wrong.  She didn’t let go of him as she turned to Angeal.  “Can we all be ready to leave before noon?”

He gave her a smile.  “We don’t have to wait that long.  I can be ready in less than an hour.  Given what we are dealing with there is no point in delaying.”

She gave him a nod before turning back to Sephiroth.  “Thank you for everything.  I promise we will be back as soon as possible.  I’ll let you know what I have decided then.”

He gave her a nod and a small smile before he watched them walk out.  Once they were gone he rubbed his temples.  He hoped for his friend’s sake that this was what was needed.  Plus, he knew they would all be needed in the coming days.  He knew Clarissa had been correct in her worry about Jenova, but his was a weighted choice.  He had seen the pictures Veld had sent of her after the attack and he had to fight the urge to go cut something again.  Those were what sent Genesis to Junon in the first place.  It had only been the fact that the company was in such flux that kept he and Angeal from going as well.  He still had a hard time believing that there was a higher power out there that was looking after them, but in the off chance there was he sent up a prayer that his friends would all come back safe and whole.

* * *

 

It had taken them five days to reach Banora.  Clarissa hadn’t thought about it before they left, but she realized as they got closer that both men would most likely want to at least visit their families while they were there.  That made sure she didn’t rest well.  They both still had secrets to learn and she struggled with the decision to tell them before they got there or not.  She had promised not to keep secrets from them, but they weren’t her secrets to share.  She ended up not saying anything, but it ripped at her heart to keep her silence.

It was evening when they finally arrived.  The helicopter had dropped them a short distance from the village and they walked the rest of the way.  Clarissa followed them closely, still not quite decided.  When they all turned toward the village proper Angeal stopped them.  “Genesis, I’m sure you want to see my mother as well, but would you mind visiting tomorrow before we head out?  After my last letter she told me there were things I needed to know.  She didn’t explain, but I think… I think it might be about what happened.  I would like the chance…”

When he trailed off Genesis gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.  “There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess.  I will be at my home if you need me.  Otherwise we will see you in the morning.”

Angeal gave him a half smile before he turned down the path toward the village.  Genesis took Clarissa’s hand and turned down the path around town and up to a large manor house.  They walked in silence for a few moments, but Genesis spoke up before they made it to the house.  “Something has been bothering you since we left Midgar and I don’t think it has anything to do with my injury.  You know what Gillian wants to talk to Angeal about don’t you?”

His voice was too even.  The fact that he had figured out as much made her wish she had already told him.  It was too late now.  She couldn’t find her voice, so she just nodded.  There was a pause before he spoke again.  “Are my parents involved as well?”

At that question she looked to him with pained eyes.  When their gazes connected he stopped, dropped her hand and turned away from her.  When he turned back she could tell he was fighting his anger.  His voice was barely controlled.  “Why do you insist on keeping secrets!”

His anger washed over her, and she wanted to cringe, but she squared her shoulders and answered with a voice that didn’t waiver.  “This was not my secret to share!  I have told you everything that I can.  This is different.  I have no part of it.  It should be between you and them.  I can’t take that away from any of you just because I have some insight.”

She watched his fists clench as he stood there staring at her.  She wasn’t going to back down though.  When his anger showed no sign of abating she finally spoke.  “I will find a place to stay in town.  You can call me in the morning when you are ready to go to the cave.”

She started to turn when he grabbed her arm.  His grip was tight, and she could tell he was still having trouble controlling his anger, but his voice was steadier.  “You will be coming with me.  You do not get to walk away because it is difficult.”

She looked at him in surprise.  Her voice showed her shock and hurt as well.  “I wasn’t trying to walk away!  I thought… I thought you didn’t want me there.  I know you told me I needed to be completely honest with you, so…”

The hand that wasn’t on her arm clenched several times before he finally answered.  “I realize if you were trying to keep secrets you would not have told me when I asked.  I do not like not knowing, but I realize this was not an easy choice for you.  I will not say I am not angry, but I can respect the reason you withheld this information.”

He stopped speaking and looked deeply in her eyes for several moments before he spoke again.  “Is there anything else you know that you have been holding back?”

She frantically searched her memory.  She had tried to make sure that they were all prepared so the only things she had withheld were things that were personal.  Other than the fact that he had been adopted, she couldn’t think of anything else.  She honestly felt that it should be his parents that told him, but she doubted he would allow her to not tell him.  She finally covered his clenched fist with her own.  “There are a couple things that I believe would best come from your parents, but if you want I will tell you.”

His jaw clenched as well, but he finally unclenched his fist and entwined his fingers with hers.  He pulled her in for a quick, passionate kiss before pulling back and answering her.  “It is enough that you would be willing to tell me.  If my parents are responsible for hiding things from me, then they should be responsible for revealing them.”

The air between them was still tense but he didn’t let go of her hand as he led her up the path to his home.  He knocked when they arrived.  It was only a few moments before a young woman in a maid’s uniform answered the door.  Her eyes widened as she saw Genesis.  She instantly bowed and backed up, so they could enter.  Once they were inside she bowed again before speaking.  “Master Genesis, please allow me to lead you to the waiting room.  I can let your parents know you are home.”

His face twisted in a grimace when he answered.  “There is no need for that.  This is still my home and I know where to find them both.”  He started to turn away but paused and looked back at the woman.  “Thank you for your offer though.”

He turned quickly so he did not see the surprise in the girl’s face.  Clarissa tried to give her a smile before Genesis pulled her behind him to go find his parents.  The house was huge, so Clarissa’s attention was set on trying to remember the halls they went down until he finally stopped outside a door that had a flickering light coming from under the door.

He only knocked once before he opened the door and pulled her in after him.  Clarissa tried to keep a straight face as their abrupt entry caused the two occupants to stand with shocked faces.  One was a tall man with a mustache and strawberry blond hair, the other was an impeccably dressed woman with her blond hair up in a soft bun.

The woman’s face was the first to change from shock to joy.  As soon as she realized who was at the door, she set down the book she had been holding and quickly moved to give Genesis a hug.  He didn’t return it which caused her to pull back with a slight frown.  Her eyes widened again as she finally noticed Clarissa and the fact that Genesis still had her hand in a firm grip.

She stepped back before smiling at them both.  “Son, it’s good to see you home.  We weren’t expecting a visit.  Who have you brought with you?”

The man finally stepped out from behind his desk and approached them.  His face was a blank mask as he took in his son’s stormy expression.  “Son, it is good to see you, but you look as if this visit is not a social one.  What has happened?”

At that question, Genesis pulled Clarissa forward and put her hand in the crook of his arm.  “I have recently found out that there are many things we need to discuss.  Before we begin I would like to introduce Soldier Second Class, Clarissa Williamson.  She will be joining us while I stay here.”

She barely kept from cringing at his statement.  He hadn’t even bothered asking them if it would be alright.  She found that it didn’t matter as his mother moved to grasp her free hand while she smiled.  “Welcome to our home.  Any friend of Genesis is welcome here.”

Clarissa tried to match the woman’s smile as she answered.  “Thank you.”  She felt slightly out of place in the huge room full of hardwood and leather, but she didn’t get any further input as Genesis led them both to the settee next to the chair his mother had been occupying.  Both his parents took seats across from them. 

As soon as they were settled he started speaking.  “I will not bother with inane pleasantries.  I recently found out that I was part of a project called Project G along with Angeal.  I have reason to believe you have known about it all along and have kept it from me.  What else have you not told me?”

At his words his mother lost all color and his father’s face drew into a frown.  The man looked to Clarissa before he finally responded.  “I’m not sure what you have been told, but we don’t know much about the project, only that you were part of it.”

Genesis hadn’t missed the look his father had given Clarissa.  “Do not feel like you should not speak in front of her.  She is already a significant part of my life.  I do not want any secrets between us.  Now, please start at the beginning and do not leave anything out.”

At his words both his parents turned to her with surprise.  She was reminded that he had previously had a playboy reputation for a reason.  The fact that he had so openly declared his affection for her had her coloring slightly, but she pushed the thoughts down.  This conversation was going to be hard enough without her being distracted.

Thankfully they didn’t comment, instead they turned back to him.  His mother looked like she wanted to start crying, but his father was wearing a frown again.  His voice sounded tired when he spoke.  “If you want the whole story then we should start by letting you know that you were given to us when you were less than a year old.  All we know about the project was that Professor Hollander felt that you were not the end result he was looking for, but he wanted to continue to have you under observation.  You and Angeal both.  Most of the people living in Banora worked for Shinra at one point, including us.”

By this point Genesis had heard enough.  He stood abruptly and walked a few steps away.  When he turned back he was glaring.  “You aren’t even my parents!?  Who are they?  Why did you never tell me!”

His mother stood and reached out a hand to him.  She dropped it when he shot her a glare.  She still managed to speak.  “We were never told who your birth parents were.  Please believe that you aren’t just a responsibility to us.  It started out that way, but you are our son in every way that matters!”

When he glared at them both again, his mother’s tears finally started to fall.  He ignored them as he spoke again.  “You have lied to me my whole life!  You knew that I was part of a Shinra science experiment and you still allowed me to dream of a normal future.  How can I believe that you truly care!”

He started to grab Clarissa’s hand and walk out, but she wrenched her hand from his grip.  He glared back at her as she moved to stand in front of his parents while she faced him.  “You aren’t being fair, and you know it.  I don’t care how pissed you are, you can’t just walk out.  I know for a fact they care.  They are funding your fan clubs for Christ sake.  At least take some time to think about it before leaving.”

At her words both his parents looked at her in shock.  When Genesis noticed their look, he let out a harsh laugh.  “Yes, she does always seem to know just the right thing that she shouldn’t, don’t feel that it is just you.”

Clarissa felt like she had been slapped but she didn’t back down.  She took a step toward him before speaking again.  “You already know why that is.  I have no reason to defend it.  I’m not going to back down just because your temper is flaring either.  We can deal with this together like you said we would.”

He let out a sound close to a growl and took a threatening step towards her.  “I have no reason to trust anyone that knew about the heinous things Shinra did and remained loyal.”

She shook her head at his stubbornness.  “You will regret those words.  Please take a moment to think about this before you walk out.”

He glared at her for a moment longer before he turned and walked toward the door.  He paused and spoke over his shoulder.  “I am leaving.  It is your decision to come with me or not.”  He didn’t wait before he walked out of the door.

She looked back over her shoulder to his parents with a sad look.  She was happy that they were still alive but there was only so much she could do about their relationship.  His mother gave her a sad look before she spoke.  “Go.  He needs someone that can stand with him.”

She gave the woman a nod and tried to ignore her sobs as she ran out after Genesis.  She was glad that she had paid attention to the halls they had traversed.  As it was he was already at the door by the time she caught up to him.  “Wait!  I will not abandon you, don’t leave me behind.”

He stopped at the sound of her voice.  He slowly turned to her and his face showed just as much pain as anger.  She didn’t hesitate before running to him and wrapping him in a crushing hug.  He quickly returned it.  There was no telling how long they stood there together, but Genesis finally pulled back.  He brushed her hair back and looked into her eyes.  She wished she could erase the pain she saw in his eyes.  She reached up and cupped his cheek.  “I love you so much.  I don’t want you to hurt and I will always do what I can to help.  Please believe that at least.”

He reached up and covered her hand with his own before pulling it across and kissing her palm.  He intertwined their fingers before he spoke.  “Starlight, I know you will not hurt me purposely.  This is not so easy to accept though.”

She gave his hand a squeeze.  “I know.  Don’t give up though.  Even if it takes time, don’t give up.”

He gazed up at the ceiling and took a deep breath before he looked back down at her with a bitter smile.  “You are the most stubborn woman I have ever met.”

At his words she gave him a bright smile.  “It’s a good thing I am too.  If I wasn’t there is no telling where you’d be.”  Her smiled dimmed some as she realized how true her words were.

He only shook his head though.  “It is late, and we will need our rest.  We can address this again before we leave, for now, allow me time.”  She gave him a nod and a half smile.  He quickly kissed her forehead before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.


	42. The Family We Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As we get closer to the end I am finding that I am both super excited to share and hesitant to finish lol. I have loved writing this so it is no surprise that I already have a plot lined out for the the sequel as well as several one shots that I didn't include in the story as they weren't plot relevant, but I will add them to a collection because I think they are worth sharing. I hope you enjoy!

## Chapter 42

The next morning Genesis led Clarissa back down, but instead of leaving he took her through several more hallways and into a cozy dining room.  She could feel how tense he was as his parents both stood at his entrance.  Clarissa’s heart clenched at the hopeful look his mother gave him.

He didn’t say anything though, instead he moved to pull out a chair and motioned for Clarissa to take a seat before taking the one across from her.  It was his mother that broke the silence.  “I’m glad you decided to stay.  We can talk whenever you are ready.”

Clarissa noted the tick of his jaw clenching momentarily, but his voice was even when he spoke.  “We have an important mission near the outskirts of Banora that we must complete this morning.  When we are done- I may stop by before we leave.”  He didn’t say anything else.  Instead he focused on the meal that had been set in front of him.

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.  Clarissa could barely make herself eat through the knot in her stomach.  It was only the fact that they didn’t know what they would be facing that had her finishing the meal.  Once she was done Genesis stood again.  She realized he was ready to go so she stood as well.  Even though he didn’t say anything to his parents, she turned to them with a polite nod.  “Thank you for your hospitality.”  His mother gave her a small smile and a nod before Clarissa turned to follow Genesis out.

Neither of them said anything all the way back to the village.  It wasn’t until they were right in front of Gillian’s house that he managed to speak.  “Allow me to see if Angeal is ready to go.”

She gave him a nod and stayed a short distance away as he knocked on the rough wooden door.  It was Angeal that answered.  Clarissa could tell that his night had not been any easier than Genesis’ had been.  She wished there was a way to make this easier for them.  More than knowing they were not wholly human, the fact that they felt betrayed by those closest to them had to be wearing on them.

Angeal’s brow drew down as he looked around.  When he finally saw her, he motioned her over.  “Why don’t you both come in for a moment.  We can leave shortly.”

He opened the door and let them both enter.  Genesis did not look comfortable, and she realized that he and Angeal had been close enough growing up that he probably looked at Gillian like a second mother.  The fact that she had betrayed them as well had to have hurt.  Clarissa still managed to give the woman a polite nod when Angeal introduced her.

Gillian’s reaction was surprise.  “You are the female Soldier that Angeal wrote me about!”

Clarissa gave her a smile as she stepped forward to shake the woman’s hand.  “Yes ma’am, that would be me.”  She paused, but decided she was going to ask her next question anyway.  “Was there anything else he told you about me?”

She noted that both Gillian and Angeal cringed a little at her question.  She shook her head at the sight.  She knew it was painful for all of them but hiding it would only make it fester.  “You don’t have to answer.  No matter what, I will say that I am happy to have had the chance to meet you.”

All the other eyes turned to face her with surprise, including Angeal and Genesis.  Gillian finally gave her a bitter look.  “If you really did know everything I don’t believe you would think that.”

At that Clarissa gave them all a hard look.  “I know this is painful for everyone involved, but you can’t continue to sweep it under the rug.  That’s how we got here in the first place.”  She turned to Gillian and moved to take the woman’s hand in her own.  “I don’t know if you’ve been told this already or not, but what you ended up doing took courage.  You refused to stay and allow a madman to continue as if everything was alright.  Yes, you made a mistake, but you made up for it.  We have all made mistakes but that doesn’t mean everything is over.  We still have hope and that is enough to make a better future.”

As her words were left to fade in the air, everyone stood and stared at her in open shock.  It made the two men start when Gillian finally started laughing.  It was quiet at first, but it grew in volume and went on for several moments.  She finally squeezed Clarissa’s hand back and gave her a smile.  “Angeal also told me that you were incurably optimistic, more than anyone he had ever met.”

Clarissa gave the man in question a small smile before she answered.  “Well, I believe I have plenty of reasons to be, but honestly, I have always refused to let other people’s actions dictate my reactions.  My future is in my own hands and I choose to have a better one.”

At those words Genesis stepped to her side with a smile.  He kissed her cheek before responding.  “Starlight, it is our future, and I agree, it is up to us to make it better.”  He gave her hand a squeeze before turning to Gillian and Angeal.  “We have an important first step to make that future.  Are you ready to grasp it?”

Angeal shook his head at the two of them with a smile.  “I’m surrounded by the overdramatic, but I suppose I might as well.  There doesn’t seem to be much point in living in the past.”  With that he turned and gave his mother a kiss on her cheek.  They saw that he whispered something to her, but it was low enough they couldn’t hear.  When he stepped back to join them she gave them all a bright smile, even though it was easy to see there were tears in her eyes.  Clarissa’s last thoughts as they waved and walked out was that she hoped they were tears of healing and no longer remorse.

The small group of Soldiers were quiet as they made their way to the apple juice factory, but the silence wasn’t as tense as it had been before.  Genesis made a point of not releasing Clarissa’s hand once they had left the Hewley house.  Angeal only shook his head with a smile at the sight.  No matter what else had happened over the last year, he was glad that his best friend had finally found someone that would not be overshadowed by his larger than life personality.  The fact that she had no problem standing up to him, but still managed to be understanding when he lost his temper because of his pain, was something Angeal had previously believed would never happen.  He sent up his own prayer to Minerva that they be allowed to keep their happiness together.

There were still people around and many of them gave the trio strange looks, but they were ignored.  It wasn’t long until they found the entrance near the factory to the tunnels Angeal and Genesis had played in as children.  Clarissa knew she didn’t remember the exact layout of the caves, but she did recognize the small area off to the side that was once used by Genesis. When she caught sight of a desk she pulled on his hand with a smile.  When he realized what she was looking at he frowned slightly.  ‘We don’t have time to stop.”

She grinned at him before she headed to the desk.  “I won’t take long.”

She could hear his soft growl of frustration behind her, but she ignored it.  She even ignored Angeal’s quiet laughter that didn’t help Genesis’ temper.  Her gaze softened as she looked at the random pictures and the award.  She wished she had the time to go through it all at length, but he had been right, they didn’t have the time to spare.  She still gave him a soft smile when he walked up to her.  She leaned up and kissed his cheek before speaking quietly.  “Someday, when we have our whole future ahead of us and the time to spare, I would like it very much if you would share these old dreams with me.”

His scowl faded into a soft smile of his own at her words.  “Starlight, we will make sure we have time for that and so much more.  Let’s go.”

She gave him a nod and allowed him to lead her further into the cave system.  When they finally made it to the blocked door, she was surprised to see that they didn’t have to go through gathering the materia.  Genesis simply walked up to the door and it opened for him.  He noticed her shocked expression and smirked.  “I’ve already been in here before.  It will recognize me every time.”  She shook her head at him.  Even with the small things he liked to show off.

She quickly followed the other two into the room.  All three of them approached the large statue and the materia held up behind it with reverence.  They stopped in front of it and both men looked to Clarissa.  Genesis was the first to speak.  “We are here, what do you suggest we do now?”

Clarissa looked back to him nervously.  She knew the only reason he had not started to despair about his degradation was the fact that he truly believed he would be healed by Minerva.  She didn’t have the slightest clue how to make this work now that she had no guidance at all, but she didn’t want to tell him that.  Instead of answering him she walked up until she was close enough to touch the statue.  She looked up before she closed her eyes and sent up a fervent prayer, ‘please let this work.  We all need you.’

She opened her eyes and nearly turned back with a frown, but her eyes caught on a flash from above.  She didn’t even think as she went around the statue and stopped at the base of the giant growth behind it.  She realized that she was looking at an ancient gnarled tree that had somehow grown down here in the darkness before it succumbed to time and became fossilized where it stood.  As much as she knew it should have been impossible, the sight in front of her was awe inspiring.  With thoughts of how miraculous this whole set up was she reached out and touched the ancient tree.

As soon as her hand made contact, a wind started to blow in.  She looked around and realized there was nowhere for it to come from, but that didn’t stop the fact that it continued to increase until the dust around them was stirred and Genesis’ coat was flapping wildly.  She still didn’t remove her hand as she looked back to the other two.  They were both wearing expressions between concern and awe.

Clarissa looked back and finally noticed the materia above her had started to glow as well.  As the air seemed to thicken she noticed that she could hear multiple voices.  It was like the first time she ever held a materia, only hundreds of times more intense.  As the volume continued to grow she heard one voice that cut through them all.  It was Minerva’s voice.  She was so happy to finally hear the Goddess again that she nearly missed what was being said.  When she finally understood, she stood in shock for a moment.  Finally, she took a deep breath and opened all the blocks she usually kept in place to keep from being swept away by the power of the planet.

As soon as she opened herself to the voices coursing around her the materia blazed brightly and the bright glow of the lifestream filled the room.  Clarissa felt like she was going to be swept away by the sheer volume of power that was coursing from the materia, through her and out into the room around her.  She suddenly found that she was finally grounded by a strong pair of arms that grasped her tightly.  She felt as if they were the only thing keeping her from being swept up in the tide of power around her.

She couldn’t see who it was, but she didn’t need to.  She could feel Genesis surrounding her and keeping her in one piece.  She could feel his fear, not for himself, but for her.  She also felt a burning, raging, larger than life feeling that screamed her name.  She could feel the very essence, the passion, the drive, the pain, the love for life, that made up the man that held her as if both their lives depended on his grip.

Time seemed to stretch and twist as they stood there together, as he helped her channel the force of the planet.  When she nearly felt as if she were one with the voices they finally started to ebb.  She came back to her body and it felt foreign.  She finally opened her eyes and nearly fell over.  It was only Genesis’ arms around her that kept her upright.  She still felt attached to everything around her and it was disorienting.

After a few moments she was finally able to stand alone, and she took a few steps toward the middle of the room.  Her eyes had landed on the form of a woman standing there.  When she realized it was Minerva it took all her self-control not to run up and throw her arms around the Goddess.  She couldn’t conceal her grin though as she walked up to her.  Genesis was still supporting her partially and Angeal had moved to join them as well. 

When all three of them stood side-by-side, Minerva turned to them with a soft smile.  “Thank you, child.  If you had not been able to handle the cleansing forces, my influence would have been blocked completely.  The Calamity used my link with you to quieten my influence in the world.”  The Goddess then looked over her shoulder to smile at Genesis.  “My Knight, it is thanks to you that my champion was able to succeed.  You have my gratitude as well.”

Clarissa looked back over her shoulder to see a reverent look on his face.  He was enraptured.  She smiled at the sight before she turned back to Minerva.  Her voice cracked slightly when she spoke.  “I am glad we were able to reach you.  Does this mean you know what happened?”

Minerva nodded.  “Yes, I had not anticipated that she would be able to disrupt her own cells.  She has always grown them, twisted them, and called them back to herself; she has always tried to preserve them in the past, not destroy them.  It is a mistake that I will not allow to happen again.”

She turned to address both Angeal and Genesis.  “You are both protected against the Calamity.  She will not be able to influence either of you, or my champion, ever again. However, there is still great danger.  The third hero is still vulnerable to the Calamity’s control and will be until he comes to me with belief.  There are already stirrings that she will not hesitate to use.  You must make haste to bring him to me.”

Clarissa tried to approach Minerva but found that her legs were barely keeping her upright.  Instead, she settled for giving her a reverent bow.  “He has already agreed to come as soon as possible.  Given what we have all seen today, I am sure it will not be difficult to convince him that it should happen sooner rather than later.”

Minerva shook her head.  “There may not be time.  Be prepared to take all precautions.”

Clarissa felt Genesis tense behind her as her own stomach filled with knots.  She knew nothing had been done yet, but Minerva would not have given the warning for no reason.  She didn’t get a chance to answer though.  It was surprisingly Angeal that stepped forward.  He gave her a respectful bow before he spoke.  “I will admit that I had doubts, but I wanted to believe.  I will promise though that I will not allow my friend to fall.  No matter what it takes, none of us are fighting alone.  The same goes for Sephiroth.  We are family.”

Clarissa smiled at how easily he claimed them all.  She knew Genesis was touched as well.  They were a family, not of blood, but the kind that would always be there for each other.  The type of family that transcended the bonds of blood.  She felt Genesis shift to reach out to their friend as well.  He clasped Angeal on the shoulder before turning back to Minerva.  “I have dedicated my life to finding the gift of the Goddess, but I have had it all along.  That is a lesson I will not forget.  You will eternally have my gratitude.  Know that we will not fail.”

At his words, Clarissa noted that the lifestream had started to fade.  She did her best to stand on her own as she faced the Goddess.  “I know I have still not accomplished my goal, but I have no plans to give up.  I will make sure Sephiroth is brought here soon.”

Minerva lowered her head to them all before she faded.  Her last words faded with her, but they were hopeful.  “I know you will do everything you can.  I trust that you will be able to finish what you started.”

Once the lifestream faded completely the room seemed darker than it had been.  Clarissa tried to turn to face Genesis, but her feet didn’t respond to her command and tangled together.  He caught her and lifted her before she could say anything.  When she looked up at him, his expression still held some of the awe from their shared experience, but she was unsurprised to see a frown.  His voice was slightly thick when he finally spoke.  “I have already asked you once to stop being so careless.  I will not say I do not understand these circumstances but try to think about those that care before you recklessly endanger yourself.”

She was surprised when Angeal spoke up as well.  “I don’t completely understand what just happened, but I agree with Genesis.  You scared me to death and I’d rather you not do something like that again.”

She laughed lightly and gave them both a smile.  Their caring touched her, even if she knew this would probably not be the last reckless thing she did.  No matter what the cost was, she had no plans to allow the world to be destroyed if it was within her power to stop it.  Not to mention, she had no compunctions about doing everything in her power to save those she cared about.  She finally managed to find her voice.  “As much as I appreciate your concern, I cannot promise to stay back and do nothing when there is an option to help.”

She felt Genesis’ arms around her tighten but he only moved to touch his forehead to hers.  His voice was low when he spoke.  “I cannot for the life of me understand why I had to pick a stubborn, reckless, and defiant woman to fall in love with.”

Clarissa felt her heart soar at his words.  She had known for some time that he loved her, as his actions often spoke for him, but hearing him say it aloud finally, nearly brought tears to her eyes.  She managed to hold them in, but she gave him a quick kiss and a smile before she answered.  “Because if it weren’t for those things I wouldn’t be able to keep up with you.”

They both turned when Angeal started laughing.  “That’s enough of that.  We have a mission to finish.”  The smile he wore kept his words from being harsh, but both Genesis and Clarissa gave him a nod.

As they made their way back out Clarissa finally succumbed to her exhaustion and fell asleep in Genesis’ arms.  His gaze was soft as he looked down to her periodically.  It was Angeal that finally spoke.  “We need to move quickly, but we should spend the night here again.  From what I could gather she probably completely drained her reserves.  A good rest should be all she needs.”

Genesis only gave him a nod in response.  He was still not able to think of much other than what he had shared with Clarissa while she had been channeling the materia.  His first reaction had been to pull her away, but as soon as he touched her they were both drawn into the flood.  It almost felt as if he were standing on the side of a raging river and holding onto her to keep them both from being swept away.

More than that though was the fact that, as she allowed more power to flow, she also became part of it.  He was just as drawn in as she had been.  When he thought of all the things he had felt from and about her he had to swallow passed a lump in his throat.  He sent up another thankful prayer to Minerva that he had been allowed the chance to get to know the wonderful woman asleep in his arms.  His only wish was to make sure he did everything in his power to make sure she stayed there.

When they made it back to the village they received even more wary looks, but they continued to be ignored.  Neither of them spoke much as Angeal headed toward the village and Genesis headed back to his childhood home.  He realized as they got closer that there was one other thing he needed to do that day.

When he entered the house there was a flurry of activity.  His parents both wore concerned looks as the woman their son had brought with him had still not regained consciousness.  He assured them that she just needed sleep.  He also refused to allow another room to be made up for her.  He took her up and placed her in his bed before kissing her forehead and walking back out.

Both his parents were waiting in the hall when he stepped out.  No one spoke for several moments.  The silence was broken when Genesis moved to give his mother a hug.  His whispered words had tears forming in her eyes.  “I have found that family is not always about blood, nor are we perfect beings, but that does not mean that we cannot find happiness with those we choose.”  His father watched them with a relieved smile

When he stepped back he gave them both a tired smile.  “We have much to discuss, but I am willing to listen to it all with an open mind.”

His father shook his head at the change in his son.  He had known for a long time the day would come that they were confronted with his judgement at their part in what he was, but he was thankful that something had changed.  Whether it was the woman asleep in his son’s bed or something else, he didn’t care.  He was just thankful they would have the chance to clear the air finally.


	43. Chains of Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to add the fact that the soundtrack for this chapter is Mordred's Lullaby (TOL Version) by Heather Dale. It is one of the most perfect songs I have ever heard for this. Thank you!

## Chapter 43

When Clarissa finally woke it was dusk.  She was surprised by the growing gloom, but more surprised by the wide-eyed girl that jumped up as soon as she sat up.  The girl gave her a bow before speaking.  “Mistress Williamson, I have been instructed to take you to the drawing room as soon as you were awake and felt up to it.  I can lead you there as soon as you are ready.”

Clarissa grimaced at the girl’s address, but she tried to smile as she stood.  “Please just call me Clarissa.”  She didn’t see the girl’s response because she nearly fell over when she stood.  She was still lightheaded, but it passed after a few moments.  She saw the girl was standing next to her with wide eyes.  She tried to give her a reassuring smile.  “I’m fine.  It looks like I was out for some time, so it’s not surprising.  I just need a little food and I’ll be right as rain.”

At the girl’s confused look, Clarissa just gave her another smile.  “Could you please take me to Genesis?”

At that request the girl finally lit up.  “Of course, ma’am.  Please follow me.”

She led Clarissa back down to the room where they had first met Genesis’ parents the night before.  There was an immediate answer when the maid knocked.  She opened the door and bowed with a step back so Clarissa could enter.  She tried to thank the girl, but she was interrupted by Genesis.  She had only taken a couple of steps before he was there in front of her.  “Are you feeling well?”

She gave him a half smile at his worried tone.  “I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.”

He scowled down at her but took her hand and led her back to where he had been sitting with his parents.  When he led her to sit next to him on the couch, his mother gave her a bright smile.  “It is good to see you up.  Is there anything you need?”

Clarissa shook her head with a smile.  “No thank you.  I appreciate all of your hospitality thus far.”

Genesis interrupted again.  “Nonsense.  You have slept all day and barely ate this morning.  You need to eat something.”  She tried to object but he had already moved to an intercom to order tea.  Clarissa shook her head at his pushiness, but she wore a smile.  When he sat back down they both turned back to his parents.

His mother smiled again when she spoke.  “Genesis has told us so much about you.  It is amazing that you are able to keep up with the other Soldiers.  I never thought to see the day a woman would join their ranks and be in line for a promotion to First as well.  That is quite the accomplishment.”

Clarissa could feel her cheeks heat slightly as she turned to her lover.  He only smirked at her, which made the blush deepen.  She turned back to his mother and tried to formulate a response.  “Thank you, but honestly, the circumstances pretty much forced me to succeed.  Failure was never an option.”

At her words his mother’s brow rose.  “You remind me of Angeal.  Perhaps that was what drew Genesis to you in the first place.”

Clarissa wasn’t sure how to respond to that, and luckily, she didn’t have to.  Genesis spoke up.  “Do not let her fool you, mother, she is an adept participant in all our verbal spars.”

Clarissa had to cover her mouth as she was having a hard time not laughing at the fact that he had just told them she had as much of a temper as he did.  While it wasn’t untrue, it was still unexpected.  At least he had admitted to the fact that he had a temper too.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by Genesis’ phone.  He frowned when he pulled it out.  He excused himself quickly and walked to the other side of the room.  Clarissa didn’t bother to hide the fact that she was trying to figure out what it was about.  She didn’t have long to wait though.  He was wearing a deep frown when he rejoined them.  “That was Angeal.  He just heard from headquarters and something has come up that could cause trouble.”

He turned to his parents when he spoke again.  “I know we still have much to discuss, but I am glad we were able to talk today.  I promise that we will be back when we have the chance.”

His parents had both stood at his words.  His mother gave him a hug that he returned without hesitation.  His father shook his hand and gave him a proud smile.  Clarissa wanted to squeal, she was so happy.  She was stunned when his mother moved to hug her as well.  “I’m looking forward to getting to know you better.  Both of you stay safe.”

She stumbled over her words for a moment, but she was finally able to smile back.  “I’m looking forward to that too.”

Genesis took her arm and was leading her out when the door opened to reveal the maid with the tea cart.  He stopped and looked at Clarissa before he grabbed a napkin and a few food items.  He handed them to her before he turned to lead her out.  She smiled at his back as she followed him out.  It made her warm all over to know that he cared so much.

When they made it out of the house he finally spoke again.  “Angeal received a call from Tseng.  It seems as if the Turks received information that Avalanche was planning to raid several of the remote mako reactors to look for Jenova.  As soon as Sephiroth found out he headed to Nibelheim to try and keep them from her.”

Clarissa felt her stomach knot up instantly.  “Shit!  This is exactly the type of thing Minerva was talking about.  It is doubtful that Avalanche really knows which reactor she was in, but with Sephiroth headed to Nibelheim, it will be like a neon sign.  We have to get there before he does!”

He shook his head with a frown.  “I will agree that we must go, but there is no way we can make it there before him.  We are on the other side of the world.”

At that Clarissa stopped.  “Not if we go through Wutai.  I know it won’t be easy to cross the ocean between here and Wutai, but we have to.  This could mean the end for so many if we don’t make it first.”

At her words he turned contemplative.  “That might work.  We will speak to Angeal as well and see if he has an alternative.  If not, we will head for Wutai tonight.”

When they made it the helicopter, Angeal was already there waiting.  He gave them both a nod as they got in.  Genesis immediately moved to stop the pilot from taking off.  Angeal gave him a worried look, but it was erased as Genesis spoke.  “Clarissa pointed out that we could possibly beat Sephiroth to Nibelheim if we go through Wutai.  Do you know of another way?”

Angeal put his hand to his chin as he thought about the idea.  Finally, he shook his head.  “That is actually a pretty good idea.  It will be a rough crossing from here to Wutai, but there are still enough towns in the southern part of the country that have been Shinra occupied for long enough that we could find someone willing to ferry us across easily enough.”  Genesis gave him a nod before he turned and gave the pilot the new destination.  As the helicopter rose, they all said a silent prayer that they would make it in time.

* * *

 

It took them half a day to find a fisherman willing to ferry them from Mideel to Wutai, which had them all in a bad mood.  The only thing that kept Clarissa from panicking was the fact that they found out that Vincent, Reno and Rude had also gone.  She doubted Reno and Rude would be able to stand up to either the Ravens or Sephiroth if it came to that, but at least Vincent would be able to slow him down long enough for them to get there and help.  She lost count of how many times she had already sent up a prayer to Minerva that he wouldn’t go to the reactor.

Once they made it to Wutai, it was surprisingly easy to find another fisherman to take them to the Western Continent.  There were several men that had left the Shinra infantry and settled in Wutai.  Clarissa didn’t want to question their luck, since they were going to need as much as they could get.

Unfortunately, once they got to the Western Continent, they had to continue on foot.  Every minute that passed with them walking made Clarissa that much more antsy.  Their luck finally kicked in again when they ran into a group of chocobos.  Clarissa had never even seen one in person yet, but when Angeal mounted the one he had captured she followed suit.  She was happy to note that despite how different it felt, the concept was very similar to riding horses.  It didn’t take her long to pick it up.  Once they were riding, the ground started to finally race by.  With the delays they had, they realized it was likely that Sephiroth would be there waiting, but their calculation showed it shouldn’t be by more than a day, if that.

They had only stopped for a few hours to try and rest, so it was mid-day when they rode up to the outskirts of Nibelheim.  They barely noticed the tired chocobos racing off as soon as they let go of them.  Their attention was spent on sweeping the town for any sign that things were not normal.

Clarissa jumped and nearly screamed when a deep voice spoke out behind them.  “Why are you three here?”

They all turned to see Sephiroth and Vincent walking into the city.  Clarissa wanted to cry at the sight.  “You’re safe!  Thank Minerva!”

His frown wasn’t erased by her explanation.  “I thought you were in Banora?  How did you make it here only a few hours after me?”

Genesis stepped up at that question.  “We felt it prudent to join you as quickly as possible, so we went through Wutai.”

At that Sephiroth’s brow rose.  “I had hoped you would return to Midgar as soon as you found out I had to leave.  We cannot afford to have all of us gone for long.”

Clarissa couldn’t hold back a sharp retort.  She had been so worried for so long that her patience finally snapped at his disregard.  “We know how important that is, but what made you think we wouldn’t come straight here if you were here?  And they call me reckless!”

Genesis put a calming hand on her shoulder.  “While Clarissa may seem to be out of line, her words will be seconded by both Angeal and I as well.  This is still a dangerous place.”

Vincent chose that moment to speak up.  “We have kept to the outskirts of town.  The infantrymen are patrolling the mountain with Reno and Rude.”

Despite how calm the two of them were, Clarissa could not shake the fear that something was looming.  It was getting worse with each moment they were standing there.

To her surprise Sephiroth’s frown finally disappeared as he looked closely at her face.  His voice showed concern.  “What happened to you?  I’m sure it was exhausting to make that trip in so little time, but you look as if you just came from an all-night battle.”

She gave him a confused look, but it was Genesis that spoke up.  “She went through quite the ordeal in Banora and has not had a chance to rest much since then.  She will be fine with more sleep.”

She gave him a confused look.  She had known that she was still tired, but she didn’t realize it still showed.  She didn’t get a chance to ask about it though.  Sephiroth pointed to the town.  “We are staying at the mansion.  Why don’t we go there for now?  You can tell me what happened, and Clarissa can get some rest.”

Clarissa felt the feeling come back worse this time.  She didn’t like the idea of them staying that close to the trail, but she doubted she could convince Sephiroth to leave yet, especially as he seemed to be fine so far.  She sent up another prayer that she was just overreacting.

Once they got to the mansion, Genesis led her to an empty room, and much to her surprise, laid down with her.  As worried as she was, it didn’t take long for his warmth to lull her into sleep.  She really had been more exhausted than she realized.

She was woken some time later by the sounds of yelling nearby.  It didn’t take her long to realize there was trouble.  Genesis was already up as well.  They both raced to the stairs to see what was going on.  Clarissa couldn’t stop herself from yelling out.  “Sephiroth!  Where are you!”

Genesis gave her an irritated look, but she ignored it as she called out again.  Her heart nearly leapt out of her chest as the man she was yelling for came out of one of the other rooms.  Vincent and the other Turks came running as well.  When Sephiroth drew even with them his brow was furrowed.  “What is going on?”

Clarissa grabbed onto him, completely ignoring the looks she was getting as well as Genesis’ frown.  She looked into his face for a moment until his confusion turned to irritation.  He pushed her hands down.  “I am fine.  Now tell me what is going on.”

Genesis pulled her back as he answered.  “We don’t know either.  We need to go find out though.”

They all quickly made their way out to see a group of local men standing up to three large men.  There was already one man on the ground.  Clarissa immediately recognized them as Ravens.  Genesis must have as well, as he didn’t hesitate to attack.  Clarissa was right behind him.  Although the others moved to join them, it didn’t take them long to deal with them.  They all looked around warily.  It didn’t make sense for there to be so few.

Clarissa’s fear was confirmed when she saw flames start near the outskirts of town.  They ran towards them.  They found several more attacking a group of people while several others had a man trapped between them.  Clarissa froze when she realized it was the man that had served as their guide the last time.  She glanced quickly and saw that Genesis and Sephiroth had already taken care of the three that were attacking the town, so she instantly started after the ones that were heading up the mountain.

She cursed the fact that it didn’t take them long to fall out of sight.  As fast as she could move, she didn’t really know her way through the trails and with them out of sight already she was as good as lost.  She had decided to go ahead and try to fly when she heard several sets of footsteps closing in.  She turned to see the three firsts along with Vincent.

She nearly yelled at them but managed to stop.  She still turned to Sephiroth with a frown.  “We can take care of them.  It is just a matter of making it up the mountain and finding them.  It would be best if you didn’t come up here though.  There is no telling how far Jenova’s influence could extend.”

For the first time in nearly half a year, Sephiroth looked truly angry with her.  “You forget who I am.  I know what to expect.  She will not find an easy purchase in my mind, not to mention you have already proven that her influence doesn’t even extend to the exit of the reactor.  We don’t have time to waste on this.  There were even more of those mindless monsters that had already headed up.  We need to go now.”  With that he pushed passed her.

She wanted to scream at him, but she followed.  Somehow, they were finally able to spot the group of Ravens on a parallel trail.  None of them hesitated to slide down the side of the mountain to reach the other trail.  Even with that it was almost an hour before they caught up to the first group.  Unfortunately, they had split to keep the Soldiers busy while the rest continued.

With all of them working together it didn’t take them long to defeat them, but the rest were out of sight again.  Luckily, Clarissa thought she recognized where they were.  She was right as they soon came to the place that used to hold the hanging bridge.  It was hanging broken when they came up.

Genesis cursed but Clarissa turned to them with hope.  “This may be the break we needed.  We aren’t that far from the reactor now.  Since they fell it will take them longer, that is if the guide wasn’t hurt in the fall.  I can take you all across one at a time and we can head them off.”

No one spoke for a moment, but finally Vincent, or rather Chaos, turned to her.  “Your mind is sharp little traveler.  If you choose this route I will assist.”

At that Genesis turned to her and took her hands.  “We are in a hurry, so we have no time to waste.” 

She smiled at him.  She wasn’t sure how he would like it, not being the one in control, but she didn’t give him the chance to second guess.  She wrapped her arms around his waist.  “Hold on tight.”  She let her wing burst forth and tried to remember how she had made it work the last time.  It only took her two tries before she was able to get lift.  She grunted at the fact that Genesis was much heavier than she had anticipated, but she managed to make it across.  By the time she set them down she was glad to note that Chaos had already deposited Sephiroth and had gone back to get Angeal.

As soon as they touched down, Vincent’s eyes turned back to their normal red and he headed up the trail.  “We need to make the most of this advantage.”  They all hurried after him.

It wasn’t long until the reactor came into view and there was no sight of the Ravens.  Clarissa had been keeping an eye on Sephiroth as well.  She thought she saw his brow furrow several times, but he hadn’t made any other move to indicate an issue.  Finally, after the fourth time, she approached him.  “Are you alright?”

He scowled at her.  “Quit worrying about me.  We have bigger issues.”  He immediately turned the corner.  When she followed him, she realized they were already at the reactor.  The fear that had been plaguing her all night exploded within her.  She pushed it down as best as she could as they all moved to take up positions around the clearing.

The next hour was tense as they were waiting for the Ravens to finally approach.  Clarissa was even more nervous as Sephiroth’s glare was deepening.  It was to the point that it was pointed at all of them.  Clarissa finally moved to speak to Vincent.  He raised a brow at her when she approached.  “What do you need?”

She shook her head at his cold tone.  “I am sure I don’t need to ask you this, but, if Sephiroth does end up loosing it, could you please not hurt him if at all possible.  We will find a solution, but he can’t be saved if he is dead.”

Vincent shook his head.  “I will not promise anything, other than that I will try.”

Her stomach had nearly dropped out at his first words, but she wanted to cry when he agreed to try.  There was one other thing she needed to ask him, and for some reason this was harder.  When he gave her a curious look again she finally managed to speak up as she pulled an envelope out of her pocket.  “I know you may find this request strange, but… if anything happens to me, could you please give this to Genesis?”

He paused and gave her a hard look.  “You are not planning on sacrificing yourself, are you?”

She shook her head.  “No, of course not.  I have many things to live for, but those things are all the reasons that I would be willing to if it came to it.”

His next pause was longer as he searched her face.  When he finally spoke, his voice was slightly softer.  “Why are you asking me and not one of the others?”

She closed her eyes and swallowed hard.  “I don’t want Genesis to know if nothing happens and Angeal would never do it.  He would try to stop me.  Sephiroth… well if something happens, then he will not be able to.”

He finally reached out and took the envelope.  His tone was hard when he spoke again.  “I will give this to him as long as you promise you will not make that choice unless it is a last resort.”

She gave him a nod before he turned to go to monitor one of the other entrances.  She turned and saw Genesis giving her an intense look.  She swallowed hard when he started towards her, but he never made it.  There were suddenly several people jumping down from the top of the rocks that circled the area the reactor was in.  There were more than what they had anticipated, and it didn’t take long until the five of them were hard pressed to handle several Ravens each.

Clarissa was concentrated on the enemies in front of her.  She tried to keep an eye on the others, but she could only catch snippets.  At least they were all still standing.  For each Raven she cut down, another took its place.  She was starting to feel the fact that she had not had enough rest yet.  She was gratified when she heard an explosion and turned to see Genesis take out several at once.  As she looked around again, she saw that there were finally a reasonable number of them. 

When she turned to locate Sephiroth, her stomach nearly dropped out as she saw him chase a group up the stairs to the reactor.  He cut down two at once before he turned to the other and impaled him.  He flung the body off his sword with a flick of his wrist.  When the sickening thud of the dead Raven landing across the clearing sounded, he finally turned to look out across the gathered group.  Clarissa found she couldn’t breathe when his cold gaze passed over her.

She felt frozen, but that only lasted until he clutched his head.  He let out a roar as he stumbled back down the stairs.  The few remaining Ravens had already started to retreat, so she was free to run and try to help him.  She didn’t make it all the way when he looked up at her with a glare.  It was only the many months that she had spent practicing with him that allowed her to dodge the whistling blade.

She didn’t need Genesis’ yell to know she needed to get out of there as quickly as possible.  She put distance between them while the others came to join her.  Clarissa wanted to cry when he finally spoke.  It was worse because it wasn’t even his voice.  “Your meager protections will mean nothing when I cut you down.”

Clarissa felt a fire bubbling up as she watched her friend being used like a puppet.  She didn’t bother modulating her scream.  “You fucking bitch!  Let him go!  You will die a horrid death for what you just did.  I’ll make sure not a cell of you survives!”

He laughed horribly at her words, before he lunged at her.  Her eyes widened as she realized that even when she dodged he might hit her.  As she moved she heard a shot ring out.  The fact that Vincent’s bullet knocked the blade aside was the only thing that ended up saving her.  He instantly tried to aim for her again, but his blade was blocked by Genesis.  She watched as Genesis’ face wavered between rage and pain.  His words were not any less harsh than hers had been.  “I will ensure you regret taking his mind for the rest of your life.  Unfortunately for you, that will not be long.”

By that time, they had all formed a line in front of Clarissa, as she seemed to be Sephiroth’s main target.  His sneer turned to a glare at their interference.  His expression quickly changed back to the scary smirk it had been.  “If you all want to die on my sword, I will be happy to give you the honor.  After all, it would be fitting for me to be the one to take your lives.”

Clarissa had heard enough.  She moved until she was right behind Genesis.  She tried to keep her voice as low as possible, so he would be the only one to hear.  “Keep him occupied.  I will take care of Jenova, just make sure you don’t hurt him.  This isn’t him.”

Genesis turned to her with a shocked face, but she didn’t allow him a chance to try to talk her out of it.  She already had her wing out, so she took to the sky.  As she flew over all of them, Sephiroth tried to jump and cut her from the air.  She barely noticed Genesis jump at the same time.  She did hear the clash of their blades and the taunting words her lover had for the man that he never should have faced in such a way.  “Uh, uh, uh.  You should make sure to keep your eyes on your opponent.  The lady will be no part of this.”

Despite the fact that Genesis had stopped him, Sephiroth tried to go after her again, but he was stopped once again, by Angeal.  She had already made it to the entrance, but she could still clearly hear Angeal’s words.  “I know you are stronger than this.  Fight her!”

Sephiroth halted and nearly fell to his knees at Angeal’s plea, but it didn’t last long.  He got back up and laughed before he spoke again in the eerie voice that wasn’t really his.  “You are wasting your breath!”

Clarissa could feel tears trying to come but she used her rage to keep them back.  As much as she wanted to plead with her friend, she knew there was only one way to deal with the problem; at the root.  She quickly raised a prayer to Minerva as she ran toward the interior of the reactor.  “Please lend me your strength!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know this was a hard chapter. I am hoping you won't hate me for it though. Please remember that I said the overall theme would be light :) I promise there is a happy ending, at least happy enough for the first installment when there is still a second story coming. Thank you all for reading though, and I hope you stick around for the exciting conclusion.


	44. Sacrifices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would be the last chapter and the next would be an epilogue, but since I have decided to write the sequel soon the next chapter will be a finisher. It may not be a long chapter, but we will clear up a few things before we move on. I hope you all enjoy!

## Chapter 44

Once she was inside, Clarissa threw up a thick wall of ice to block the entrance.  She didn’t want to take the chance that Sephiroth might slip by them and enter the reactor after her.  She knew it would barely slow him down if that happened, but it would at least give the others the chance to keep him from entering.  The last thing they needed was for all four of them to have an all-out battle in the confined spaces inside.

As soon as she made it to the innermost room, she didn’t hesitate to blast the door to Jenova’s room with ice as well.  When she reached it, she brought both of her swords down on it and watched it shatter.  She squashed the momentary satisfaction as that was the easiest part.

She paused in the center of the small room and looked up at the effigy that was supposed to represent Jenova.  Her anger boiled over at the sight.  It was far too angelic for the monster hiding behind it.  She pushed those thoughts aside as well and quickly formed a thick sheet of ice that blocked off all access to the flowing mako below them.  She wanted to prevent any part of the Calamity from being accidentally dropped into the lifestream.  That was likely to cause even bigger issues.

She then moved to cut down the effigy.  It took her a couple of tries, but it wasn’t long until the thing was in pieces on the floor.  Once it was cleared she looked up to the thing in the tank with a shudder.  She raised another prayer of thanks that Jenova no longer had any access to the cells in her body.  Although, since she was this close to the source she thought she could hear a screaming.  She ignored it and moved to freeze the liquid in the tank as well.  She was going to have to shatter the glass to get to Jenova and she was pretty sure there had to be some of her cells in the tainted mako she had been stewing in.

When she tried to cast the spell, she realized the mako would not freeze.  She bit back a curse as she tried to figure out what her next step was.  She knew she didn’t have time to waste.  Although she knew the two protected Firsts and Vincent would be more than able to keep up with Sephiroth, it would not be easy, not even for them.  She was terrified that one of them would end up killed and she was not willing to let that happen to any of them, not even Sephiroth.

She quickly came to a decision, although it was one that she wasn’t going to enjoy very much.  She downed one of the few ethers she had on her and then pulled out the summon Genesis had given her less than a month ago.  She summoned Shiva and then directed her to keep the sheet of ice up as well as build up a secondary barrier to keep the tainted mako confined once the glass was broken.  Clarissa knew she wasn’t going to be able to do that and incinerate Jenova at the same time, even if keeping Shiva summoned took a great deal out of her magic reserves.

Once everything was set up, Clarissa immediately struck the glass.  It cracked but didn’t shatter.  Her rage at the delay fueled her next strike, causing a large piece of the glass to crack and fall out.  The mako streamed out as well.  Clarissa only watched for a moment to ensure the barrier was working before she flung out her other hand and sent a white-hot flame into the enclosure.  It caused an explosion that nearly knocked her off her feet, but she didn’t let it stop her.  She instantly threw another one.

By this time, she was certain she could hear a screaming, but it was faint and unclear.  The fact that she was sure it was Jenova made her shiver, but if that was the worst the alien could do, then she was going to keep ignoring it.

She should have known it wouldn’t be that easy though.  She was facing the cracked and burning tank that held Jenova when she barely missed being knocked down.  It had only been the sound of something slipping on the ice that warned her she wasn’t alone anymore.  When she came up from where she rolled out of the way, she turned to see several monsters headed toward her.  Her heart lurched when she realized they had broken out of the pods.  It sickened her even further when she realized they were under Jenova’s control.

She turned back to the tank briefly and found the fire was nearly out.  She was having difficulties keeping it burning with the liquid still surrounding it.  She had to duck another swing and cut off the arm that had been aimed for her head.  She was surrounded though, and the fire was out.  She flung another fireball at the charred body and caught one of the monsters in the blast, but she realized she wasn’t going to be able to fight them off and keep the fire burning.  She gritted her teeth in rage.  Getting rid of Jenova had to be a priority, but if she was killed it wouldn’t get done.  She screamed out a prayer, hoping she could somehow find the strength to save those she loved.  “Minerva!  I know you said I have to do this without you, but I could really use a little help here!  I don’t care what happens to me, just help me find a way to get rid of this bitch!”

* * *

 

It had been nearly a week since the voice of the planet came back stronger than ever.  As happy as Aerith was to be able to hear again, she found that it was accompanied by a constant feeling of dread.  Zack had brought his new friend Cloud out to visit her, but she had an overwhelming feeling that she was going to be needed soon.  She knew Zack was a little disappointed, but she stayed in the church. At least Cloud was able to convince him it was better there anyway.  As fidgety as she was, she still managed a smile at the sight of Cloud showing Zack his favorite blooms.

She sighed again for probably the hundredth time that day.  She really liked Zack and it was days like this that made her wish she could just go ahead and tell him everything.  She trusted him, and he deserved to know why she was sometimes off.  It was just old habit that kept her from speaking to him about it.  As she watched him clap Cloud on the back and laugh, she decided that now was as good a time as any.  Especially if it got her mind off the antsy feeling.

She hadn’t made it more than a few steps when the planet cried out.  There was a great sense of urgency and fear, but it was different than the last time.  She could tell it had something to do with Clarissa, but the urgency was much larger.  There was more at stake now than there had been before.  That fact didn’t serve to lessen her fear.  She didn’t even realize she had dashed for the center of her flower bed until she was on her knees.  She realized she had scared Zack and Cloud again, but she didn’t have time to explain.  For the first time ever, she heard Minerva speak to her directly.  “Child, you are needed.  Now is the time for you to use your heritage.  Call forth Holy.”

She blocked out the boys that were still standing several feet away as she lowered her head.  All her concentration was spent praying to the planet, so that it could use her guidance to bring forth the ultimate white magic.  She could feel the planet responding finally but she did not relax, not even when the warm drops of rain started falling all around her.  She knew this was not going to be over quickly.

* * *

 

Genesis had just blocked another blow from Sephiroth and felt his temper creep just a little closer to the surface.  He knew he was not really fighting his friend, no matter the fact that the style was as familiar as any of their spars.  He managed to push it back as he thought of his lover inside the reactor once again.  As much as he had wanted to follow her, he knew she needed him out here more.  Sephiroth was more dangerous now than he ever had been before.  Not that he felt he wasn’t a match for the General, but he was holding back, just like the other two that were fighting by his side. 

They were all getting frustrated, as none of them were injury free, not even Sephiroth.  Holding back didn’t mean not attacking at all.  The only thing that gave him hope was the fact that there had been several times when Sephiroth seemed to back off and look lost.  Those moments didn’t last long, but it gave them all hope that not only was Clarissa taking care of the Calamity, but also that their friend was trying to fight the alien’s influence.

Sephiroth had swung at his head again, but suddenly stopped.  This time was worse than any of the times before.  He fell to his knees and clutched his head.  He let out a scream that gave Genesis chills.  Angeal started to go to him but Vincent stopped him.  As much as they all hated to see Sephiroth suffering, none of them could trust that he wouldn’t turn on them again.

It was as his scream finally cut off and he started to collapse that the rest of them were nearly knocked off their feet by an explosion.  They all looked to the reactor to see the top had been blown away and large wisps of the lifestream were flowing up and intertwining with a pillar of fire.

For several moments the only sound was the whistling of the conflagration of flames and mako that rose higher into the sky.  They had all made it back to their feet, except Sephiroth.  He was still clutching his head.  The rest stared in stunned silence as the flames continued to climb.  Finally, Genesis realized that Clarissa had to be in the middle of that.  His heart nearly stopped before he sprang to try to get to her.

When he got to the bottom of the steps and saw the ice blocking the door, he started throwing fireballs.  The barrier melted before he made it halfway up.  Before he could make it to the entrance though, another explosion sounded as the entire skyward column came crashing back down.  There was a shockwave that blew everyone back.  Genesis had been close enough to the center of the blast that he was flung in the air and across the clearing.

His breath had been knocked out when he was slammed to the ground.  It wasn’t long until he was up and running back towards the reactor.  He hadn’t made it halfway there when he realized that most of the building had collapsed.  He suddenly found that he couldn’t breathe.  He tried but he couldn’t seem to get enough air.  When Vincent approached him, he snarled at the Turk and managed to take a few more steps toward the pile of rubble that his lover had been fighting in before he fell to his knees.

He had never managed to produce a flame as hot as the one that was consuming him.  He didn’t even realize that the flames he was known for had started along his fists but were starting to engulf him.  He was drawn back to the moment when Vincent stepped in front of him again.  It took him several moments to realize the man was holding something out to him.

He managed to get to his feet but the glare he gave the Turk would have had most people running for their lives.  Instead Vincent spoke in a voice hard enough to cut through his raging thoughts.  “She gave this to me right before the Ravens attacked.  She asked that I give it to you if something happened.”

Genesis couldn’t speak at first, but when he regained his voice he was nearly screaming.  “And you let her!?  Why didn’t you try to stop her?”

Vincent’s glare intensified as did his voice.  “She promised it would be a last resort.”

Genesis finally took the envelope, but he started to rip it in half.  “Why should I bother reading it!”

He was stopped before he could put more than a tiny rip in it by a firm hand on his wrist.  Vincent gave him a glare with eyes that wavered between red and gold.  He finally spoke when they settled back to their normal red.  “You need to read that.  It is the least you can do.  She saved us all.”

Genesis’ glare didn’t lessen as he stood there fighting his rage.  It wasn’t until Angeal spoke that he finally moved.  “Genesis, he’s right.  It is her last wish.”

Genesis felt his rage flare at his friend’s words, but he only wrenched his wrist from Vincent’s grip and turned away from them all, barely catching sight of Angeal supporting an unconscious Sephiroth.  He took several steps away before looking back down to the paper in his hands.  He didn’t know how to express what he was feeling.  He wanted to burn the world and scream until everyone shared his pain, but instead of any of that, he opened the letter.  It took several moments before he could focus well enough to read what was written.

_Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return_

_To become the dew that quenches the land_

_To spare the sands, the seas, the skies_

_I offer thee this silent sacrifice._

_Love, this was your Fifth Act.  I suppose if you are reading this letter that means I’ve shared it with you in more ways than one.  Please know this was never what I wanted.  I wanted to get to know your parents, to spend time with you as you learned to trust again.  I wanted to be there with you when your eyes turned to our future, to spend each night in your arms as we made the best of all our tomorrows.  I wanted to build a better future with you, one for us as well as for the rest of the world.  More than that though, I wanted to make sure you had the chance to see tomorrow and every tomorrow after that.  I want all of you to have that chance.  You deserve it.  I love you so much and I know that no matter where I end up I will continue to love you, every bit of you.  I know this isn’t what you wanted, but please look to Angeal and Sephiroth.  They have been your friends for so long and they will continue to be there for you.  I will only ask one more thing of you, please do not lose yourself in your anger.  Those around you will want to help, let them.  No matter what, I will always be yours._

_I love you,_

_Clarissa_

Genesis read through it twice, or he tried to.  He hadn’t noticed the rain that had started to fall, but as the words were being marred he found he wasn’t sure if it was the rain or something else.  He almost crumpled the paper in his fist but stopped and folded it carefully before pulling out his copy of Loveless that he always kept with him and placed the letter between the pages before putting the book back.

The others stood watching him in silence as he tilted his head back and stood letting the rain wash over him.  None of them had noticed that the rain was warm, nor did they notice that their various cuts were already healed, and their exhaustion had been washed away.

There was complete silence, as they all tried to come to grips with what had happened.  The other three were shocked when Genesis let out a yell with a curse.  “I will not allow it!  Minerva, there must be another answer!”

Their shock increased when he jumped up onto the wreckage of what had once been a reactor.  He started pulling pieces up and flinging them across the clearing.  He heard Angeal call out to him, but he ignored his friend. 

“Genesis, stop!  Even if you did find her, there’s…”  Angeal’s voice trailed off as his voice thickened.

Genesis hadn’t noticed that either.  He was too concentrated on trying to move debris without causing further damage.  When someone came to his side, he started to turn and yell that he had no plans to stop.  When he saw Sephiroth, he nearly blasted the man away.  He was only stopped when he finally understood what Sephiroth was saying.  “I owe her my life.  This is the least I can do.”

He still wanted to throw a fireball at Sephiroth’s face, but he ignored the urge.  He had to find her.  He refused to believe that she was gone.  There was no way Minerva would give him such a gift and then take it away.

For the next half hour, the only sounds that could be heard was that of the debris being thrown.  When Sephiroth had moved to join Genesis, the other two did as well.  Genesis was having a hard time not blasting his way through it.  It was his thin hold on sanity that kept reminding him that if he did, it was likely to make things worse.

It was as he was contemplating it once again that the wreckage under him started to shift.  He jumped back as it started to fall into the remains of the building.  The others had caught his movement and looked over to see what had happened.  There were several gasps as a hand extended from the hole and tried to find something to grasp.

Clarissa managed to grasp onto something, but it wasn’t solid.  When it started to fall, she nearly fell with it.  It was only the fact that Genesis was there instantly and grabbed her hand that kept her from falling into the depths again.  He wasn’t nearly as gentle as he should have been when he lifted her and crushed her to him.

He couldn’t seem to find his voice, so he continued to hold her.  She barely moved in his grasp.  He finally moved when she spoke up.  Her voice was weak, but he still heard her clearly.  “Gen, could you please ease up a little.  I’m pretty sure I have a broken rib or two.”

When he finally allowed her to move as far away as arm’s length, he noticed that the others had moved to stand around them.  As glad as they all were to see her breathing, Genesis couldn’t bring himself to let her go.  Despite her request, he pulled her back in again.  His only concession was that he lifted her into his arms instead of crushing her to him.  Even with her in his arms, it only took him a couple of jumps to reach the ground.  The rest followed them down.

Once he was on the ground he stopped and looked at her face again.  He had to reassure himself that he wasn’t hallucinating.  Her eyes were closed, and he could easily see that more than just her ribs were broken.  She was cradling one of her arms and he could see it was sitting at an odd angle.  She still had her wing out as well and the top had a bloody gash with the bone poking out.  Her skin was pallid, and he could tell without asking that she had once again completely drained her reserves.  He wasn’t sure how she had survived, but he sent a thankful prayer to Minerva.

Before he moved again, he cast his most powerful curaga.  He was gratified to see both her arm and wing move back into place.  He noticed her grimace, but she relaxed against him when the worst of the injuries were at least to the point that she wasn’t in as much danger.  Before he took another step, he leaned his head down to touch her forehead and whispered.  “Love, I do not want to live if I have to live without you.  Please remember that the next time you think about doing something so colossally stupid.”

She didn’t bother arguing this time, instead, she leaned her head against his shoulder.  He could barely hear her when she spoke.  “I didn’t plan on being nearly crushed.  Jenova took control of the monsters in the reactor and when they attacked I was nearly overwhelmed.  That was when the lifestream surged.  It almost looked like Holy.  All I know was that I was pushed back while the flames I had cast were drawn up with the lifestream.  Jenova is nothing but ash finally.”

She looked exhausted and Genesis was wavering between crushing her to himself again or yelling at her.  He was barely able to keep his voice even when he spoke.  “How?” 

That was all he had been able to get out, but she must have understood as she opened her eyes and looked up to him again.  “I’m not sure to be honest.  When the second explosion sounded I was thrown against the wall.  I thought I was going to be tossed into the mako, but I was surrounded by the lifestream.  I think I must have passed out for a little bit, but when I came to there was a clear area around me.  It allowed me to find my way up and out.”

At her explanation, he lowered his head and closed his eyes.  He had never been so thankful as he was in that moment.  The prayer he sent up to Minerva was reverent and thankful.  When he opened them again he found that the others had come down as well.  Clarissa had laid her head back down and he cradled her closer before he looked to the men that had been there to help them.  His voice was quiet when he spoke.  “We should get back.  There is no telling what damage was done to the town as well.”

They each gave him a nod, but before they turned away, he spoke again.  “Sephiroth, thank you.  Thank you all.”

Angeal clapped his shoulder as he moved to start back down the path.  “There is no need to thank us.  We are all glad to see she is still with us.”

Genesis watched as they all headed toward the path down and sent up another thankful prayer that he had friends that he could rely on, even if he didn’t always show the appreciation they deserved.


	45. Finding the Path to the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we are finally at the last chapter. For me it has been an enjoyable experience and I hope it has been for you as well. I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed. Those mean a lot. I would also like to state that this is not really the end. I have several little one shots that take place across the Life Finds a Way timeline that were not story relevant, but I will be writing some of them to share in a collection. I also have the sequel ready to start. I may take a week or so before I start on that, but knowing my brain I may not be allowed to. Either way, it won't be too long, so keep an eye out for it. It will be titled Vagaries of Fate. I don't think that the sequel will be as long as Life Finds a Way, since there isn't going to be as much character and relationship building, but I never can tell. I'm looking forward to sharing it with you all. Thank you all and enjoy!

## Chapter 45

When they got back to Nibelheim they found that Reno and Rude had worked with the villagers to get everything under control quickly.  Because of that, there was little damage done.  Several people had been injured, but no one was killed.  The Ravens seemed to have been more focused on the reactor thankfully.  The only problem was that Jack was still missing.  He had not been with the Ravens when they attacked.  It didn’t take the villagers long to form a search party though. 

Genesis had immediately moved to take Clarissa back to the mansion, but they were stopped when the two Turks caught sight of them.  It was Reno that spoke up in surprise.  “Damn Angel, what the hell happened?” 

Genesis paused at his words.  If a look could have incinerated a person, Reno would have been as burnt as Jenova.  His voice was hard when he spoke.  “Who exactly are you speaking to?”

Much to everyone’s relief, Reno suddenly decided that he still had work to finish.  Clarissa watched as he walked away quickly and tried not to laugh.  Her ribs still hurt even if they had been mostly healed.  She was sure the only reason the annoying red-head had not been fried where he stood was because Genesis still held her in his arms.

Once Reno was gone it didn’t take long for them to all move to the mansion.  Even though the strange rain had washed away their injuries and weariness from the battle, they were still drained.  Everyone decided that even though they needed to get back to Midgar quickly, they would take a few days to rest.

* * *

 

The next day Clarissa was up despite Genesis’ insistence that she stay in bed.  When she had everyone gather, there was a sense of urgency.  She knew they needed to get back, but there was something else that needed to be done first that was far more important.  Once everyone was in the same room, she first turned to Sephiroth.  “I can’t even begin to express how good it is to see you here and normal.  Genesis also told me that you were the first to try to help him find me, so thank you.  If it weren’t for the noises you all were making, I might not have been able to find the way out.”

At her words Sephiroth stood.  He paused for a moment, as if he were deliberating something, but then he moved to embrace her.  His voice was low when he spoke.  “I am the one that should be thanking you.  You have always shown concern, even if I did not appreciate it.  You saved me.  Without you, we would all have been lost.”

She allowed the hug to go on for a few moments, mostly to hide the tears she was trying to blink back.  She even ignored it when Genesis huffed.  The sound did make her smile though.  She knew that it would be a hard habit for him to break.  When she finally did step back, she squeezed Sephiroth’s hand before turning to everyone else.  “This feels like a victory finally, but I asked you all to meet this morning because we still have a lot to deal with.  Most of it can be tackled when we get back to Midgar, but there is one thing we need to do first.”  She paused and looked back to Sephiroth again.  “We need to go back to Banora.  Even though Jenova’s body has been destroyed, there is no telling how many of her cells Hojo has scattered around the world.  Her body was missing the arms, so just knowing that alone is enough for us to do what needs to be done to make sure none of us can ever be touched by her again.”

Sephiroth’s brow drew down into a frown.  He looked like he wanted to object, but he didn’t say anything immediately.  When he finally spoke, he looked like he didn’t like what he was about the say.  “I agree that is an important move.  We cannot leave Midgar unprotected for long though.  If we can take the same route back to Banora that you took here, we should be able to accomplish it.” 

Angeal spoke up before anything else was said.  “I can head back to Midgar while you head to Banora.  You are the one that needs to go the most.”

Sephiroth paused again before speaking softly.  “Angeal, I appreciate your offer, but I realize this may be the last time you get to visit for some time.  We are likely to be buried when we get back.  We can all go, we just won’t be able to stay long.”

Angeal wasn’t able to speak for a moment.  The look he gave Sephiroth was one of gratitude.  “Thank you.  There are some things that are incalculable in worth.”

Once everything was decided Genesis insisted that Clarissa go back to bed.  They had decided to give her one more day to recuperate before they headed out.  She was a little irritated that they all insisted that she take the day off, but she didn’t say anything.  She knew it was because they cared so much.

* * *

 

The trip to the coast was much faster than when Genesis, Angeal and Clarissa had made it.  The helicopter was full, but it made the trip easier.  Once they reached the village where they would make the crossing, Sephiroth had Vincent, Rude and Reno head back to Midgar with the helicopter as they couldn’t take it on the boat anyway.

The trip to Banora was still fast, as they all knew they didn’t have much time to waste, but it was far less tense.  They didn’t push as hard as they could have as Clarissa still needed rest, but they still made good time.  It was late when they arrived.  Sephiroth had moved to find an inn, but Genesis refused to let him.  Angeal went to his own home, but Genesis took Clarissa and Sephiroth to his.

When they arrived, the maid that answered the door nearly fell over when she opened the door and tried to escort them all in quickly.  Genesis dismissed her and headed to the drawing room.  Apparently, his parents liked to spend their evenings there.

Genesis barely knocked before entering.  As happy as his parents obviously were to see them, their shock when Sephiroth walked in behind them was nearly as much as it had been at his last unexpected visit.  They recovered quickly and moved to greet them all graciously.  “Genesis!  We didn’t expect you back so soon, and it is nice that you brought guests.”

He moved to introduce them.  “You have already met Clarissa.  This is my fellow First Class, General Sephiroth.”

His mother looked like someone had just given her a gift as she moved to shake Sephiroth’s hand.  “It is a pleasure to meet you!  Banora has been graced by two of the three Firsts since this is where they are from, but to be able to welcome you here as well, is a great honor.”

Sephiroth looked slightly uncomfortable at her gushing, but her husband quickly stepped in to shake his hand as well.  “I second my wife’s earnest welcome.”  After he shook Sephiroth’s hand he turned to Genesis.  “It’s late, were you planning on staying again?”

Genesis nodded.  “Yes, I am sure Moira has already moved to set up a room for our guest.  Unfortunately, we do not have time to stay for long.  We will need to be gone in the morning.”

His mother looked disappointed for a moment, but it wasn’t long until her smile was back.  “We understand.  We are just glad to see you were able to deal with whatever your last problem was without difficulty.”  At her words all three of the Soldiers cringed slightly, and as concerned as Genesis’ parents looked at the movement, they were all glad they didn’t ask about it.  Instead, his mother asked them to join them for the evening.  As much as Genesis looked like he wanted to, he knew they needed the rest.  He hugged his mother once more before he led the others upstairs.

The next morning, the meal was quick, but the atmosphere was relaxed and there was easy conversation.  When they got up to leave, Genesis’ mother moved to give both him and Clarissa a hug again.  She held one of each of their hands when she spoke.  “I know things will take time, but please come back when you can.  I am so glad to see you finally happy with someone.”

Clarissa blushed slightly when Genesis answered.  “I never expected to find such a gift, but I plan on making our future bright.  We will be back as soon as we are able.”  His mother gave them a bright smile before she squeezed Clarissa’s hand and let them go.

Clarissa had noticed that Genesis had been different after their last encounter with Minerva.  It wasn’t that he had really changed as most of his interactions were the same as normal, but he treated her with a little more care. She hadn’t asked him, but now that she had time to think about it, she wondered if he hadn’t experienced something like what she had when they were linked with the materia.  That might explain his actions and his open affection for her in front of his parents.  Whatever the case was, it made her feel warm all over, even if part of it was embarrassment.

Once they thanked his parents and headed out, they were silent as they approached the village.  When they got to Angeal’s house, both he and Gillian were outside waiting.  Gillian reached out for Clarissa and gave her a hug as she spoke.  “Angeal told me a little of what happened.  You have my thanks as well.”

Clarissa blushed slightly as she hadn’t been expecting it, but when they parted she gave Gillian a bright smile.  “You don’t need to thank me.  I would never let anything happen to any of these guys if it was in my power to prevent it.  I’m just glad it worked.”

All three of the Firsts shook their heads at her words, although it was Genesis that spoke.  “She does indeed have a propensity to be self-sacrificing.  It is a habit I have asked that she try to quit, although I am grateful for what she has done.”

Clarissa wanted to walk away from this conversation, but instead she changed the subject.  “I’m glad we got to visit, especially as it will probably be a while before we can come back, but when we do, I would like the chance to sit and talk with you.”

Gillian gave her another smile.  “I would like that too.”

Angeal gave her a hug before they turned away and toward the factory.  When they made it to the Goddess’ cave, the door opened with no issue just like before.  When they entered they found the materia behind the statue was glowing lightly, but they didn’t see Minerva.

When they were all in the small cave, the door closed behind them.  It was at that time that the glow brightened, and green wisps started to fill the room.  Clarissa looked around and finally spotted Minerva stepping out of a bank of green in front of the statue.  She saw Sephiroth stiffen slightly, but otherwise he didn’t show any sign of surprise.  She could understand.  She knew that he had had doubts before being controlled by Jenova.  His doubt was nearly erased afterwards, but knowing Minerva was real and seeing her in person were completely different things.

The Goddess looked over them all with a smile before she turned to Clarissa.  “You have done well child.  Your goal is accomplished, and you have my thanks.  Know that I will always be looking out for you, but there will no longer be a need for me to interfere in your life.  You are free to find happiness.”  At that she paused and looked to Genesis.  “Although, I am happy to see you have already started on that path.”

At her words Genesis spoke up.  “I know your intention was not necessarily for me to be gifted in such a way, but I will forever be grateful.  You have blessed me far beyond my dreams.”

Minerva shook her head slightly as she answered.  “While I am happy to see that your pain has started to ebb, the gift you are speaking of was not mine.  The heart of a woman is hers alone to give.  If you truly cherish the gift then you would do well to remember that, for it is a special gift indeed.”

Genesis didn’t say anything else.  He turned to Clarissa with his eyes still full of wonder as he clasped her hand.  At that point Minerva turned to Sephiroth.  “You were once called the child of the Calamity.  That was a title that should have never been yours to bear, and you are finally free of it forever.  Do not forget that with great power comes great responsibility.  I believe that you will be up to the task though.”

Sephiroth gave her a respectful nod before speaking.  “I am sure you are aware that I still had doubt, even as I walked into this room, but despite that I will make sure this planet becomes a better place for all.”  He paused and looked to be deliberating for a moment before he continued.  “Even though we are all protected against any remnant control from Jenova, is there still the chance that her influence isn’t gone?”

Minerva’s smile faded some at his question, but she answered nonetheless.  “Her influence in the world has been nearly destroyed, but she is not completely gone.  The scientist that claimed you used her genetic material with abandon.  Be wary but know that her influence will not be enough to harm the planet anymore.”

Sephiroth paused at those words.  His face had drawn down into a frown before he spoke.  “Am I to infer from your words that although she is no longer the planet killing threat she was, her influence is still enough to cause issues for humanity?”

She gave him a slight nod.  “Only in the wrong hands, but there are still those out there that would be willing take that chance.  I am aware that the challenges you face are still many in number, but none are planet threatening.”

All four of the Soldiers stiffened at her words.  They had already known they still had many hurdles before they could find any semblance of peace but hearing it and hearing that Jenova might still play some part in it was slightly disheartening.  It was only the fact that she had also stated none of it would be as threatening as what they had already faced.  Although, Clarissa had a feeling the Goddess had only been talking about the planet and not humanity’s struggles.  She realized that what they were already given was enough.  They were strong enough to face the rest together.

When no one moved for several moments Minerva turned to Clarissa once again.  “Child, I have already stated that sending you back is impossible, but is there another boon you would request of me?  If it is within my power I would be happy to give it.”

Clarissa wanted to cry almost, but she looked back to Angeal and Sephiroth before she turned to Genesis with a bright smile and squeezed his hand.  She turned back to Minerva with a full heart.  “Thank you, but I think I’ve already found the best gift I would have thought to receive.”

Minerva’s smile was warm when she spoke again.  “I am happy to hear you will be happy.”   She took a step forward before she continued.  “If there is not a gift I can bestow, then I will offer you a special chance.  Although I cannot send you back, I can briefly show you one person.”

Clarissa froze at those words.  The happiness she had found with Genesis, as well as their victory, had allowed her to start dealing with her pain, but the thought of seeing her daughter again, even if for a moment, had her eyes filling with tears.  Her voice was thick when she answered.  “Willow?  You can show me Willow?”

Minerva gave her a soft smile before she raised a hand.  The lifestream swirled up and finally coalesced into a circle that looked like a window.  On the other side of that window was a young woman that looked very much like Clarissa, only her hair was a dark brown as were her eyes.  When Clarissa realized she was lying in a hospital bed, her heart nearly stopped.  That only lasted until the young woman opened her eyes and smiled up to someone that was approaching.  The man that came into sight was holding a small baby and handed the tiny pink bundle to Willow.  Once she had the bundle in her arms the man leaned over and kissed her forehead with a tender smile.

Clarissa found she was having a hard time breathing.  When she could finally speak she turned to Minerva with tears streaming down her cheeks.  “She had a daughter?  I’m a grandmother?”

Minerva smiled softly as she nodded.  Clarissa’s gaze was drawn back to the sight of her daughter cradling her own little girl.  She took a step toward the sight of them together before she stopped.  She felt Genesis come up and put an arm around her shoulders.  She looked to him with a bright smile.  “My baby had a baby!”  She didn’t expect a response before she turned back to Minerva.  “Do you know her name?”

“Her name is Rose.”

At Minerva’s answer Clarissa laughed through her tears.  “Of course it is.  Willow told me she hated being named after a plant.”

Minerva gave her a smile before she spoke.  “She did it to honor you.  Her middle name is Marie.  She still misses you, but she is happy.”

Clarissa closed her eyes at the Goddess’ words.  It took her a few moments to find her voice when she opened them.  “Thank you.  This is more than I could ever ask.”

Minerva gave her a nod and allowed her time to watch both her daughter and granddaughter for several more minutes.  Finally, she spoke up in a soft voice.  “I cannot keep it open any longer.  I do not know that this will ever be enough to repay you for what you have done but know that I will always be grateful to you.”

Clarissa watched as the image faded away.  She closed her eyes once more once it was gone.  She took a few moments to make sure that she wouldn’t break down before she turned back to Minerva.  “You have already given me this chance.  Seeing my daughter once more was more than I ever hoped for.  I know she is happy and moving on.  That will be enough.  Thank you.”

Minerva gave them all another nod before she started to fade away along with the lifestream.  Her last words gave them all hope for the future.  “My Champions, know that no matter how hard it may become for humanity in the days to come, together you can achieve great things.  Live up to your destiny.”

After the light from the lifestream faded, Clarissa turned and allowed Genesis to hold her for a moment before she found her strength again and was able to turn to the others.  Both Angeal and Sephiroth had looks of amazement.  She realized they had never been told that she left a full life behind.  She managed to give them a bright smile even though her tears were not completely gone.  “You heard Minerva.  We still have a lot to do, and I’m ready to get it done.  I’d like to go ahead and request a vacation right now as soon as everything is dealt with.”

The Firsts all smiled at her drive, even though they all knew she was still hurting.  They knew the only way was forward for them all.  At least they had been given the chance to do so.  It was Sephiroth that finally spoke.  “Once we manage to settle things, we will all take a vacation.  Until then, let’s get this taken care of.”

At that, they all turned to head back to Midgar.  They all knew there were still many things that were not going to be easy to handle, but each of their hearts were braced by the fact that they all knew they were not alone any longer, and never would be again.


End file.
